Legacy of a Saiyan
by Vulkan
Summary: DBZ Crossover. Wizarding world is at war and all hope is lost. Harry Potter has been missing for years. Then he is found... and he has no magic. Completely different chain of events.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or stuff. I am just writing for the fun of it.

**Summary:** This is a DBZ crossover that I thought of writing in between my other stories. The wizarding world is in chaos. War has been destroying their world for more than a decade now. Hogwarts is the only safe place there is. Their only hope is Albus Dumbledore since the disappearance of Harry Potter several years ago. Some believe he's dead while some keep up hope that he'll come back to save them. Well won't it be a shocker to them when they find that Harry no longer has any magic in him?

It will be a Harry/Ginny story. Can't help it coz I just don't see any other pairing that works.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

There is a world that exists unknown to us. There are unbelievable things that are passed off as regular occurrences in that amazing world. The people that belong to that world are just like us yet they are different. They are near us, amongst us. They eat like us and live their lives like we do. But they have one thing that we do not have. They have magic.

The secret world is formed by witches and wizards who can wield magic. They look like normal people or 'muggles' as they like to refer to normal people. This world has its own existence, its own way of life and its own beliefs. Like normal humans there are various kinds of people with various ideas about life. Just like any other society, there are conflicting beliefs that lead to war. And now the secret society or the wizarding world was in a war. It was a war like none other. The effects were devastating and the body count was going up. There was a good side and there was a bad side… which was which varied according to who you asked, of course.

This war was very special because it not only decided the fate of the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. The light side or the good side was lead by an aging man called Albus Dumbledore. He was a powerful wizard in his own right and was reverently looked upon by the general populace. He always had a comforting grandfatherly feel about him that made people trust him. He was the scion of the light, the headmaster of the school and the leader of the good people.

The evil side was lead by a not entirely human, Lord Voldemort. He was looked on as a god of vengeful dark power by his followers whom he called Death Eaters, an apt name for people who performed dastardly deeds in their master's name. Their life was of eternal servitude to their master, Lord Voldemort. He didn't forgive, he never spared his enemies and he never, ever forgot.

Yet there would rise a warrior like none had seen before. His destiny was laid out for him before he was born. The secret of his family would finally be revealed to the world. He was the one thing Lord Voldemort wanted to forget. He was hidden from the world by the leader of the light. Albus Dumbledore had the purest of intentions on his part but as they say 'the road to hell is paved in good intentions.' Leaving their world's savior was the worst mistake Albus Dumbledore had done in his long 150 years. It was because of his decision that Voldemort enjoyed a decade of destruction after he was reborn.

Now back to the hero – when he would come back to his rightful world, he would not have its defining feature – magic. How? Why? These questions will be answered in time. But he had a power that made magic look insignificant even with all its various forms and prowess. It was a power that no other living soul possessed, be it on Earth or elsewhere in the galaxy. He was the last of the first and deadliest of warrior races that ever came into being. He was a Saiyan and he had yet to discover all this.

**August 1996**

The second war against Voldemort had been going on for five years now. The magical world as people knew it was lost to their imaginations. There was no place considered safe except for Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters were wreaking havoc in both the muggle as well as the magical world. Many old magical families had perished for defying Voldemort. Death Eaters increased in numbers every passing year and there seemed to be no one stopping them. The ministry was corrupt and Cornelius Fudge, the former minister of magic had brought the ministry into a very sorry state.

The very sight of black robed wizards wearing white masks caused terror to creep into the hearts of the wizarding population. The death eaters had attacked Diagon Alley two times now and both times, the losses were phenomenal. Hogsmeade was also attacked numerous times but due to the presence of Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts situated just close by, each and every attack was thwarted. More and more people were flocking to be near Hogwarts to be safe. This movement especially started last month when Voldemort raided the ministry itself.

The revelations of that night a scant month ago completely flattened the hope of the wizarding world. Voldemort not only invaded the ministry which was deemed impossible, he got into the Department of Mysteries. The Department of Mysteries was the most protected and the most reclusive of all departments in the ministry. Nobody knew what went on in there nor did they know what secrets were guarded there.

One thing that was guarded was revealed a month ago – prophecies. There were real prophecies that were kept there in the Department of Mysteries. Lord Voldemort had revealed the prophecy that was about him and Harry Potter after he had learnt of its contents. The whole wizarding world now knew of its contents. The Daily Prophet had run the story for days afterward. It said:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal _

_he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_and either must die at the hand of the other_

_for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Will be born as the seventh month dies_

Lord Voldemort had caught hold of a reporter as he was exiting the Department of Mysteries and gave him an exclusive interview which the WWN played over the next few days and the Daily Prophet sucked up everything it could.

Lord Voldemort had gloated that Harry Potter, the chosen one was gone forever since he, Lord Voldemort even with his considerable powers could not locate Harry Potter. There may be many things that people believed and not believed but nobody had any doubts about the awesome power the Dark Lord wielded. Voldemort went on to explain that he had marked Harry Potter s his equal by attacking him 15 years ago at Godric's Hollow. He had acknowledged that Harry Potter had disabled him for a decade. The dark lord deduced that he was very much alive and he believed that Harry Potter was dead. He gloated that he must have been one of the muggles he had killed over the years.

Just as he was about to leave the ministry, the most respected wizard of age, Albus Dumbledore confronted him. The witnessed fight left no doubts in any wizard's or witch's mind that the two of them were in a league that no person could hope to reach in their lifetime. Both of them danced around each other in the intricate dance of death hurling curses at amazing speed at each other. The power behind the spells the two powerful sorcerers cast almost completely destroyed the atrium at the ministry of magic where the deadly duel took place. Dumbledore used all his experience gained over a century and a half as he deftly avoided Voldemort's curses and shielded against them. Voldemort used the most destructive and dark magic he knew against the venerable elder. The world was once again reminded why Voldemort feared Albus Dumbledore. While Voldemort was fighting Dumbledore, all his death eaters were overcome by the brave wizards who had accompanied Albus Dumbledore. Seeing this, Voldemort had grabbed Bellatrix Lestrange and apparated away.

Thankfully no lives were lost that day. The news though was enough to kill most wizards. That incident marked a turn in the second war. Soon after the article of Voldemort's revelations came out, Albus Dumbledore decided that enough was enough. He took matters into his own hands. As the head of Wizengamot, he personally fired the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge and brought about swift changes. In the brief time it took to elect a new minister of magic, Dumbledore released all the history and details he knew about Voldemort.

He revealed that Voldemort was really a half blood by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle who was the heir of Slytherin. He attended Hogwarts five decades ago and was the head boy then. Dumbledore believed that he went around the world learning all the dark magic he could from various masters. He also said that Voldemort was responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago for which Rubeus Hagrid was framed. Dumbledore told the stunned wizarding world that Voldemort or Tom as he called him had forged a body for himself using the darkest of rituals known to wizards five years ago by destroying the artifact known as the Philosopher's Stone. The stone produced the elixir of life which prolonged the life of a wizard who used it indefinitely i.e. it granted immortality. But Dumbledore assured the public that Voldemort had indeed used the stone in the ritual and that without the stone, the ritual would not have succeeded. Dumbledore urged the public to take action against dark wizards. He proposed to stand together to face the threat of Voldemort.

Dumbledore had also revealed what he knew about Harry Potter which wasn't much. He told the press that he had left Harry Potter with his last remaining relatives in the muggle world. He had found out that Harry Potter had run away from his house at the age of 5 and he couldn't find him despite his numerous tries. He told them that Harry Potter could not be traced by magical means. All results showed that he had vanished form the face of the earth. He urged the people to remember the brave Potters who had died to protect their son. He encouraged the public to honor the many lives lost and fight for their families and their way of life.

Dumbledore brought swift changes in the ministry in two weeks. He recruited the retired aurors and brought in new people for auror training. He encouraged people to apply for auror training by increasing the salary and rewards for people who were involved in the war directly. Fearing his wrath, all the death eaters at the ministry fled to their master. Albus Dumbledore rebuilt much of the ministry before the new minister, Arthur Weasley was elected by the public. Since he was one of the wizards in the resistance group of Dumbledore called the Order of the Phoenix, people voted him as the minister. Arthur Weasley was proving to be a capable minister. He and Dumbledore together provided emergency portkeys to all homes. They held swift trials for the captured wizards and sentenced them to death after verifying their crimes under Veritaserum. They used the Veil of death as the method of execution.

During the trials of death eaters, the once thought murderer, Sirius Black who had escaped Azkaban prison 6 years back and was on the run was declared innocent of all charges. Dumbledore revealed that he had done all he could for the innocent convict who never got a trial. He also removed the charges against Rubeus Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets. His rights as a wizard were given back. Based on the testimonies, many raids were conducted and more death eaters were arrested.

The wards of the ministry, St. Mungos, Hogwarts and those surrounding Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley were strengthened considerably. Minister Weasley and Dumbledore worked together to secure a treaty with the goblins. Gringotts bank where wizards kept their gold was made a fortress as was Hogwarts. Goblins were roped in to perform warding over important places since they were the best known warders among all creatures.

With the goblin treaty, many other magical creatures which were suppressed under the rule of Cornelius Fudge changed their standing in the eyes of the world. This resulted in clear cut sides in the war. In general, all Dementors joined Voldemort along with banshees, werewolves, trolls, giants and half of the Vampire clans. The creatures in the forbidden forest such as the Centaurs, acromantulas and unicorns remained neutral in the war. The light side gained the help of a few stray magical animals and half of the Vampire clans. The Vampires decided to come out in the open and their vast numbers were revealed in various skirmishes in the last month. Other lesser known and rarer species of magical creatures like manticores, chimaeras ad nundus could not be found at all. The snakes understandably were on Voldemort's side because he was a parselmouth. Dragons were not considered by either side to use since they were very temperamental and very difficult to control. Dragon trainers were in short supply and the very nature of dragons prevented them by being included in this war. Dragons were also magically very powerful and hence could not be controlled via spells or potions.

Voldemort hadn't been idle during the last month. As soon as he knew that he couldn't be defeated, he had set about conquering other countries. He was still unsuccessful in that goal but his attacks were discovered all over the world. His army grew by thousands. The wizarding world came to see the true nature of the Vampires. The good Vampires helped people more than their governments could and the bad ones killed by the hundreds. The Vampires on the light side offered their bases and hospitals for use in the war. They were also well trained able warriors who were a great asset in any hostile situation.

Foreign governments had their own problems and attacks to look for but all countries had formed an alliance. It was agreed that help would be given to all countries in time of need.

Despite all the commotion and troubles of the wizarding world, the muggle world was kept in the dark. The attacks of death eaters were erased from memory or passed off as natural disasters. The muggle world went on as usual.

The true war of darkness had begun.

**The Burrow, 11 August 1996**

Since Arthur Weasley became the minister of magic, his home called The Burrow was warded very highly. The fact that his eldest son, Bill Weasley was the best known Curse Breaker added to the capability of the wards.

The wards, magic – all this meant nothing to the assassin making his way to the Burrow from Ottery St. CatchPole. He was given directs to kidnap a red haired girl named Ginerva Molly Weasley. He never asked for why or who from his employers. It was a very high paying job.

The assassin was garbed in all black muggle clothes. He wore nondescript black pants and a black leather jacket that covered his black t-shirt. His jacket had a layer of Kevlar under it. He wore rough combat boots that were dyed black. He carried two pistols at his hips. They were a pair of custom Desert Eagles that were silenced to the maximum extent. He also had a long dagger in his right boot. He would not need any of this though. All he needed was a cloth doused with chloroform which he held in his right jacket pocket. It was approaching dusk and the stealthy noiseless figure of the assassin could not be made out the waning light. The light woods through which he made his way gave him no difficulties. The animals of the small forest scurried away from him spooked by his presence. The only thing that could be made out from his intimidating visage was a pair of bright green eyes that shone eerily in the darkness. His face was hooded to mask his features.

The wards did not stop him. But that did not matter since he didn't even know that there was a thing called wards. He knew nothing about magic or the people who resided at his target. He grew up in the muggle world after running away from home. His was known as Rayden. His name was legendry in the muggle assassin circles. He succeeded in every mission he took and never failed. He was just two years into the business but he had gained a reputation of being the best. Of course at times he used some special powers he possessed but he never left anybody alive with that knowledge. His couldn't explain his powers but didn't dwell on it either. They made his jobs easier and that was enough.

He was told that he would require all his ability for this job. His employer was a strange person. He seemed to look down on people as a whole was rude and arrogant. If it wasn't for the money, Rayden would have killed the arrogant ponce. He was to kidnap Ginerva Weasley at the earliest at take her to a place in Bristol. Her father was some sort of important politician and his employer's higher up wanted to teach her father a very important lesson. Rayden usually didn't accept jobs involving teenage girls but something made him take the job. He couldn't explain what compelled to take this job even after seeing the attitude of the employer but he did.

He finally arrived at the edge of the woods and spotted the weirdly supported house. It seemed like it would fall off any time. He couldn't logically understand how the house was still standing. There were guards patrolling the house which he observed with his keen eye. They didn't seem to be carrying any piece of weaponry. The clothing the guards wore were straight out of medieval England. The area around the Burrow seemed untouched by the pollution in the cities or the urbanization. There were no electric poles or any modern looking technology in sight. There was no hum of modern day appliances or the crisp look in the surroundings. Suddenly he felt as though he had entered a medieval world.

He kept a lookout for a way in to the house other than the front door. He could simply go through the window in the second floor before any of the guards realized but he didn't know where his target was. He diligently continued to watch the guards and the house to determine where his target currently was. He scanned the guards and found that they had a higher energy level than most humans he had met. Their energy was of a different nature too. It was the same sort of energy he had sensed from his current employer. This sensing was one of his abilities that he always used to gauge his opponents and targets.

He moved silently to his left and climbed on to a tree. He crouched on a sturdy branch and almost set off into the house through the window when he noticed the front door open. It seemed that lady luck favored him tonight. It was his target. She talked a bit with the guard at the door before skipping towards the very space he was couched at. She was still a fair way off. He sensed her power and as expected her power seemed like the guards and his employer. But her power level was almost twice that of the strongest guard around the house. He was tempted to start an open fight with the guards and the target to test his own skill and power but he abstained. It was in his nature to fight but he had a job to do now. His instructions were clear. Target was to be taken unharmed in any way.

Rayden took a real look at her after sensing her power. For the first time in his life, he felt his cold heart fill with warmth. She was beautiful. She had long dark red tresses that cascaded down her back. She was of medium build but she had fantastic curves. Her pale face had a smattering of freckles. She had full ruby red lips that held the form of a serene smile. She wore a v-necked sundress what flared from her hips. Her round breasts were clearly outlined by her sundress. Then he looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes. He felt himself falling into those passionate brown eyes. It seemed as the world had been put on hold and the eyes held a life of their own. The atmosphere was charged with an energy he could not explain and he felt himself opening up to the world around him, and to this beautiful girl in front of him in particular, more thoroughly than he had ever thought possible. It was as if nothing else - none of the sad and sometimes painful events of the past fifteen plus years of his life mattered any more; as though fate had given him a new lease of life.

He shook his head decisively. He was a trained assassin and he would do his job even though his heart told him otherwise. He only knew to think from his mind and that's what he did. As soon as she was 20 yards away from the guard, he leapt into action. Before she could raise an alarm, he had covered the 50 yards between them and was standing behind her. He quickly covered her mouth and nose with the hanky that was doused with chloroform. She didn't have time to protest or struggle. She was unconscious in two seconds flat. He smelt her flowery fragrance and quickly squashed that train of thought. The guard still hadn't noticed his appearance yet. Before the guard could do anything, Rayden had vanished with his target.

**Inside the Burrow, 11 August 1996**

Molly Weasley, the woman of the Weasley household was preparing a huge feast for her daughter's birthday. She was a plump short woman who loved to cook and fuss over her children – all seven of them. It was her little princess's birthday and the rest of the family would be arriving soon. The pans and food stuffs were flying around seemingly on their own accord in the kitchen. She was directing them like at an Orchestra with her wooden baton. The baton was a wand - a magical wand. She was a witch and her sons and husband were wizards. So she had quite a few useful magical nick knacks. One of them was what caused all her activities to stop.

The family clock on the mantle of the fireplace broke into a loud siren. She suddenly stiffened and dropped all her current work. The pans crashed and the foods fell down haphazardly. The kitchen was a mess but she didn't care. The siren meant something awful had happened to one of her children or her husband. What she saw made all the blood drain from her face. The clock indicated that her daughter had been kidnapped and her location was unknown.

She had worked hard in times of war to raise her children and run the house. She didn't want to involve any of her children in the war but now her youngest was taken. Her worst fear had come true. One of her children was targeted. She knew it was dangerous for her family ever since her husband became the minister. She certainly didn't expect her daughter who had just skipped away from the house happily be kidnapped. KIDNAPPED!

Two aurors who were on guard rushed in with their wands raised to see what the commotion was about. She paid them no heed and quickly grabbed a pinch of floo powder and bent down near the fireplace. She threw it into the fireplace and stuck her head in and called out "ARTHUR WEASLEY, MINISTER'S OFFICE".

Four seconds later, her face looked into the minister's office from the fireplace. Her husband's face came in front of her. Before he could say or ask anything, she hastily told him "Ginny is gone Arthur. Someone's kidnapped her. My little baby… Arthur…" She trailed off unable to continue due to deep sobs breaking her voice.

Arthur Weasley was shocked for a second as she had been. Then quickly he composed himself as much as possible and replied "I am coming dear. I have to place a few calls."

Molly withdrew from the fireplace and turned to the aurors on guard. Her look made the seasoned aurors cower in fright. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPPED? YOU IRRESPONSIBLE NITWITS. IF MY DAUGHTER IS NOT FOUND WITHIN 24 HOURS, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL RIP YOU APART MYSELF." She screamed at them.

The senior auror tried to placate her nervously "Ma'am, are you sure? She could have just wandered off…"

That was as far as he could get because an angry Molly grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the clock where it clearly showed that Ginny was kidnapped and her location was unknown. Molly demanded loudly "WHAT IS THIS THEN?"

Just then, her husband arrived by way of floo and Albus Dumbledore porkeyed in. Seeing them, she released the vice like grip on the auror's ear and turned to them expentantly. Arthur just shook his head and slumped down on a nearby chair.

Albus Dumbledore had been told of the fate of the minister's daughter. Being a seasoned man in the happenings of a war, he knew the motive behind the attack. This was the reason he had personally put up the best wards that he knew to protect them. But someone had slipped in through the wards without alerting anybody and had kidnapped the youngest child. There were instruments in his office and at the ministry of magic to tell if anyone had entered the wards. Yet none of them were affected. He had to find out how that had happened. It was his responsibility after all. Albus Dumbledore spoke softly in a somber voice "Molly, we have no idea who has taken her. We will look into it. I promise you that we will retrieve her as soon as we can. We have a scanning team preparing to scry for her as we speak. Please get me something of Ginny's and please inform your sons of the incident." Molly got up and left for Ginny's room. She was still crying as she left the kitchen.

He turned to the aurors and asked "What happened Steven? Tell me your perspective of the kidnapping."

Whatever they did, they couldn't save her. Her life would have been altered by the time she was returned to them.

**An empty warehouse in Bristol, 11 August 1996**

Ginny woke in held upright firmly by a pair of strong hands. She looked around groggily trying to determine what had happened. The last she remembered was she came out of the house and she had suddenly felt sleepy. Someone had snuck up behind her and pushed a strange smelling cloth at her face. When her eyes focused enough, she saw a person sitting on a chair in front of her with two big brutes standing behind the chair. The room was alight with electric lamps that she recognized from her muggle studies class. There were about a dozen other people standing in the dark areas of the large room.

She was suddenly afraid a she took in her situation. She was kidnapped. She didn't have her wand on her. She had left her wand in her room. Her family had received many threats after her father became the minister. That was why she thought her kidnappers were death eaters. But how could they get through the wards? It was impossible for dark wizards to enter the wards. Her family had been assured of that by Albus Dumbledore himself. She noticed that apart from the three figures in front of her who wore robes, all others were dressed in muggle attire.

The robed figure who was sitting rose from the chair and came closer to her. She was afraid of what they might do to her. She knew the horror stories of the abuse and torture of the prisoners of you-know-who. The robed figure lifted her chin up and made her look into her eyes. They were cold grey eyes that were filled with hate and to her disgust, lust. She shivered at the leering gaze. But she wouldn't give in – not to these bastards. "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked in the strongest voice possible. She tried to struggle against the hands that held her but they held firm.

The robed figure chuckled darkly and sneered under his hood "Why Weaselette! I am hurt you don't recognize me." With that, he lowered his hood and she recognized Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. His blond hair now visible, stood out in the lightly lit room.

"Why did you get me here you stupid ferret?" She spat at him.

His lips curled up even more to pronounce the sneer. "This was my task to prove myself to master. After this, I will be in the inner circle of our lord. I will rise to greatness from your broken body and soul." He proclaimed.

He stroked her cheek and continued "It's a pity I cant take you. You are exquisite for a blood traitor. I would have enjoyed being your first but I wont. Muggle loving filth like you don't deserve to be handled by me. I think a lesson in humility is in order. Since you love muggles so much, your sweet virginity will be taken by them. After your captor finishes with you, all others will have a go before my bodyguards will enjoy ravishing you. If there is something of you left, I will have you after you have healed from the ordeal. This will be a birthday you will never forget."

Rayden didn't understand the meaning of what were said between his target and his employer. The two guards behind his employer had very low energy levels but were of the same energy type as his target and employer. He noticed that his target was far more powerful compared to his employer. Maybe this was why his employer had given him the contract. But the last part of the speech made the contract he took repulsive. He never targeted women or girls to abuse. What was he to do now?

Ginny had inherited her fiery temper from her mum. She was blinded by anger and violently kicked Malfoy between his legs with all her might. Her hands were held firm but she did the work with her leg superbly. Malfoy's face scrunched up in pain and he grabbed his crotch. She watched in satisfaction as he struggled to hold the whimper of pain. As Malfoy was struggling, she chanced a look behind her to see who was holding her. She couldn't make out anything about the person holding him apart from the fact that he was fairly taller than her and had luminous green eyes. His features were stiff and his eyes were alert. She felt something off about him but couldn't ponder on it. Her attention was brought back by a sharp slap from Malfoy.

He glared at her and told her with venom filled voice "You shall pay for that you bitch. The muggles can take you later but I shall make you beg for me to kill you after I am done with you."

Hearing those words, Ginny's world came crashing down. There was no way she could escape from all these men here even if they were muggles. She felt terrified for what might happen to her. She hoped that her father or Dumbledore would rescue her soon. She didn't know the time nor did she know where she was. Her carefree life would be over. She would lose her virginity to the bloody ferret faced bastard. It was more humiliating than anything she could imagine. Her will to fight left her as she sagged on the firm hands.

Rayden didn't like where this was going. Here was a girl who had hearkened something within him. He couldn't let these animals have their way with her.

Ginny watched as Malfoy made to grab her hair but was stopped by a firm string hand. One of the hands holding her was free and she was sure that the person behind her had stopped Malfoy. But why? He was one of Mafoy's thugs wasn't he?

Malfoy turned to Rayden who was holding Ginny standing but had stopped his hand. He was furious. How dare this filth stop him? The audacity of the muggle to stop him. He nearly shouted at the assassin "YOU! What are you doing? I hired you to do my bidding. You filthy lowlife, unhand me at once."

Rayden never raised his voice nor did he loose his cool. He said in a frigid voice "Listen here you ponce. I have had enough of this. Your attitude has been grating at my nerves as it is so don't push it. I never agreed for this to happen. It was only kidnapping that I agreed to." As Ginny heard him, she felt a little bit of hope flood her heart. She felt maybe that she would escape or hold off until Dumbledore arrived to rescue her.

Malfoy looked ready to burst. "I have paid you. You are to listen to me. I order you to unhand me and leave. Your work here is done." He shouted at Rayden.

Rayden was getting annoyed. He despised the ponce and he couldn't let the girl suffer. So what could he do? After a few seconds on contemplation, he told the furious blond "I am Rayden and you knew of my reputation before you hired me. You knew what kind of job this was and realized that I was the only one who could do it. So how about a deal? I will have a first go with her alone and then you can do as you wish with her. Or if you cant have that, I will simply have to kill you."

He stated all that so firmly and coldly that nobody dared disbelieve him. The other muggle guards were very well aware of what Rayden was capable of. They tried to hide their fear even though Rayden couldn't see them. Ginny who thought that she would be saved, caved into despair once again. His cold voice sent chills down her spine. What she heard made her wonder if Malfoy would have been the more tolerable person to abuse her.

Draco Malfoy was brought up as a prince and his every wish was granted. He was afraid of a very small number of people. One was the dark lord, the others were Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. But they all paled in comparison to this assassin before him. This was not a person to be trifled with even if he was a mere muggle. He didn't even remember that he could magic against him or that his other hand was free. He was almost petrified to death by the cold demanding eyes of thee assassin. He couldn't deny that it was impossible to cross the wards around the minister's home. So he had really not expected Rayden to be successful. He decided that he would be glad enough that his mission was a success and leave it be. Besides he could have her later.

"You can have the first go at her and make sure the others have fun. Your money has already been given so I hold you to uphold the deal. I shall be waiting here." He spouted with a sneer in a pompous voice that everyone knew masked his fear. "Well done." He added contemptuously.

Ginny watched as Malfoy stalked off followed by his cronies. Most probably Crabbe and Goyle she thought. He stopped near the door and whispered to his cronies and walked out. Crabbe and Goyle now stood near the door as if waiting for something.

She felt herself dragged by her captor into a side room. She heard him lock the room and push her forward firmly but gently towards the only bed in the corner. Oh shit! She was going to be raped. She had hoped that her first time would be with someone she loved in a nice romantic place. But now here she was at the mercy of her captor in a ramshackle place. She was afraid and depressed. There was no way out of this.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she was placed on the bed and her captor had removed his jacket and t-shirt. When he sat beside her on the bed and turned to face her, she met the brilliant green eyes she had seen. They shone with sorrow and regret. Why would her captor have regrets? He was going to rape her for Merlin's sake. After what he had done and told, how could this be? He continued to watch her and she trembled. His demeanor was totally different from the one he had outside the room. Before, he was cold, unfeeling and stiff. His voice brokered no contests, it was done as he told. His eyes had held no regrets but the promise of death if somebody crossed him. But now, he was gentle with her. His eyes held none of the coldness that they had earlier. He just watched her with a caring gaze.

Rayden's thoughts were jumbled. He had a contract to honor but he had never abused a girl before. Sure he had had sex at some brothels but he was raping a girl here. Something drew him to her. He couldn't explain it. He felt like taking her too. She was the sexiest girl he had seen. She seemed to be his age or near. He just couldn't resist her and he certainly didn't want others to have a go at her. He could have just killed everybody out in the hall and escape with her. He could even do it now. He knew nobody would have been able to stop him if he wished. But he wanted her… desperately. He knew it was wrong but when had he cared about being wrong?

Thus decided, he wanted to make this pleasurable and smooth for her. He would make her enjoy this. She would not be raped… well not technically. He would make her participate in the intercourse.

She watched him warily unable to do anything. For the first time she really looked at him. He had gorgeous eyes and a toned chest. He had removed whatever it was that had covered his face. He had high cheek bones smallish nose and large eyes. His hair was a mix of raven black and dark brown. She couldn't make out if it was natural or not. She could see broad shoulders and muscled torso. From what she could make out, he was not much older than her. She guessed he was a year or two older than her.

She once again looked into his eyes and felt something stir inside of her. He bent down and kissed her slowly and tenderly. Ginny froze. She couldn't pull away – her heart was beating like a jackhammer. She doubted she could do much if she tried. He held her firmly in place as he continued to kiss her. He gently stroked her face and looked into his eyes once again. They now showed his need and little care. He kissed and nibbled her neck leaving marks and warm sensation wherever he touched and kissed her. One of his hands stroked her right breast through her dress. She closed her and tried to think but she couldn't.

Her thin dress didn't hinder his ministrations. He sat back up for a second before ripping her sundress open from the v-neck. He tore the bra and panty too. He looked at the beauty in front of her in all her glory. She was exquisite as his employer said. She had perky round breasts and a small waist. Her hair was spread out like a halo around her head and shoulders. Her long legs and arms were toned. She had creamy white skin all over her body. She had full hips. Her pussy was covered by a tuft of red hair. He had a raging erection now.

She felt him rip her dress. Then she felt one of his hands trace circles on her left breast. With her other hand, he stroked her between her legs. At the same time, he moved to kiss her. She gasped. She couldn't be enjoying this. This was not right! But she was overridden with pleasure and couldn't deny that she wanted this too in some part of her subconscious mind. She opened her eyes and looking into his husky gaze, hesitantly kissed him back. She parted her lips as she felt his tongue stroke her lips. He played with her tongue, nibbling on her lips at the same time and sending little spasms through her system. She had never felt this alive in her life. Michael, her former boyfriend never gave her such an intense feeling while kissing her. Michael didn't hold a candle to her captor. She could lose herself in the sensations running through her now.

She decided. If she couldn't have it in her terms, she would enjoy it while she was at it. Also she felt like doing it. Her captor pulled at her heart from its deepest recesses. She found something that she never wanted to lose in him. What they were doing was special. She could feel that he cared for her and realized that she cared for him too. In fact she cared more for him than her former boyfriend. It was strange but she couldn't deny her feelings. She hesitantly slid her hands up into his hair and threaded her fingers against his scalp, sighing as his lips left hers only to move down to her neck.

She closed her eyes again and gasped in pleasure when he inserted one finger inside her depths. He massaged her slowly and began to stroke her vagina. She was shuddering in pure pleasure. She wanted more… a hell of a lot more. He inserted one more finger into her and pumped her pussy. With a shriek, she came violently digging her nails into his skin. It was her first orgasm and she felt like she was in heaven.

He disentangled himself from her and stood up. He quickly removed his pants and boxers and slipped on top of her. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. She immediately put her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He kissed her back just as enthusiastically. She felt his hands everywhere. He once again found her vagina. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He parted her pussy lips and entered her in one swift motion.

Ginny felt sudden sharp pain as he entered her and took her virginity. She bled a little but didn't notice it. She was too far gone from the world. A few stray tears escaped her of their own accord. He gently wiped them away when she opened her eyes. He kissed her once again and put his tongue inside her mouth. She forgot the pain and felt pleasure again. He started moving in and out of her. She felt so full and stretched. She started moving to meet his thrusts. She heard the unmistakable sounds of flesh smacking against flesh as he pounded into her in a frenzy. She felt another orgasm build inside her. As he thrust to the hilt inside her once again, she lost it and experienced another earth shattering orgasm.

He continued to pump into her pussy. His thrusts were getting harder and deeper until he could go no deeper. He felt his balls hit her sensitive skin and it drove him wild. He was close to have an orgasm and so he fingered her pussy lips to press her nub against his moving dick. She suddenly screamed and was awash with such pleasure like she had never felt before. He too climaxed and spilled his seed into her.

As he lay above her, his dick still buried inside her, she reflected on the lovemaking. It was certainly better than she had ever hoped. This abysmal place had given her the best experience of her life. She would remember it forever. Their bodies were sweating. She kissed him lightly and told him "You were wonderful."

He never expected to hear her say that. It was the first time she had spoken to him. Her soft voice sounded like wonderful music to him. He replied just as softly "Thank you. I am sorry I had to do this but I really did want to have sex with you."

His voice was deep and soft. She loved his voice. "After the first time I properly looked at you, I wanted you too."

She reached up and kissed him passionately again. She wanted more of him. She felt him harden again inside of her. She spread her legs wide and drove her hands though his messy hair massaging his scalp. He started moving again. Soon, they finished another bout of sex.

Rayden was lying below and Ginny was spread above him. Both had their arms wrapped around each other. Ginny's head was resting comfortably against his shoulders. Without moving, Ginny asked him "What is your name? It is hardly fair that I have wonderful sex and not know the name of your partner."

Rayden replied "My working name is Rayden. I cannot tell you my real name. I am sorry."

"You just stole my virginity from me and you cant tell me your real name?" she asked him incredulously.

He kept quiet for a few seconds before sighing. "I suppose its fair. My name is Ha…"

He was interrupted by a loud knock and a gruff voice "You done in there? We are all waiting man. Don't you finish that fine piece of ass by yourself. Her screams have us all having a raging hard on. Come on guy, we want a go as well."

Just as the other fellow had finished speaking, she noticed that Rayden was not under her as she imagined. She felt the sudden disturbance of height and fell lightly into the mattress. She looked up and found Rayden dressing. He was dressed before she could speak and had Ginny's torn sundress in his hand. He turned to her shocked face and whispered "I cant let the others take advantage of you. I am taking you out of here. Pity the dress is torn."

Ginny was shocked at his speed. It was impossible to move so fast. She slowly got up as she felt cramps from all the sex they had. As she turned to look at him, he had his black t-shirt held out for her to wear. In less than a second, he had removed his jacket and t-shirt and put on his jacket once again. Her mind screamed at her that it was simply not possible. But she took the offered t-shirt and put it on. Thankfully it was big enough to at least come till her thighs.

He placed her behind him as he heard loud knocking through the door. "Open Up in there." Somebody shouted. He turned to the stunned girl beside him and ordered "Stay here" in a cold tone that sent shivers in her spine. He seemed like a cold blooded killer so unlike the gentle and caring person he was a few moments ago. The true assassin that she had seen before was back. This was a completely new part of him that she had seen. Standing there in only his unbuttoned jacket and slacks with a freezing look in his eyes, he seemed beyond any human she had seen. Even Albus Dumbledore would cower before his presence.

Rayden again slipped into the cold battle mode. He was eager for a good fight. It had been a while since he had a challenging fight. He turned from Ginerva and rushed at the door shoulder first at an impossible speed. The door gave away and the person behind the door was knocked back a few feet with splinters of wood from the door embedded in his body. As he watched the others take notice of him, he moved onto his next target. They all seemed to be moving in slow motion but he knew he was just moving faster. The two guards standing on his left never knew what hit them. He punched them so hard, he heard necks snap as he moved on. He released a bolt of electricity to the two burly bodyguards of the ponce frying them to death before they could react. He moved once again and kicked another guard's jaw so hard that his lower jaw went into his brain. He was dead before pain could hit him. He snapped the neck of another guard before choking and breaking the adams apple of another. He didn't give the others time to recover and fried another person with electricity. He covered the 10 feet between him and the remaining guards. He quickly fried two others who were fumbling with their guns. He kicked the last of them in the stomach making the guard fly towards the unyielding wall. He was before him before the guard feel and caught him by his throat. He looked on with disdain and punched him though his skull before dropping him. He had really expected a better fight.

Ginny meanwhile was deep in thought. She watched him do things one after the other that broke all the fundamental laws of nature. First was his speed. She believed he moved faster than even a Vampire. Then there was the superhuman strength he seemed to possess. Unable to contain her curiosity at what else he could do, she walked through the broken section of the wall into the large room. There were already people down on the floor unmoving. Two of them were Crabbe and Goyle. He held a person by his throat in his left hand above the ground and from his right hand, a bolt of lightening hit another person who was fried instantly. She watched the fried person for a second and when she turned to see him again, he was not there. She noticed another person fly into the wall and was shocked to see that Rayden was there before the person fell down. He caught the muggle by his throat without any effort and punched him right through his skull. There was blood and brain all over his fist. It was disgusting. That person was the last of the dozed people who were in the room. She didn't even see him take care of others. He had moved with a god like speed and his precise ruthless strikes would be hard to match by even the deadliest of dark lords even with their use of magic.

Before she could figure out how he did it all so fast and so ruthlessly, he was at her side again. His hands were clean as he held her hand to lead her back to the room. She broke out of her stupor and started firing questions at him "How did you do that? How can you move so fast? What was that you did? Did you have to be so ruthless? Who are you really? What are you? Are you even human?"

He was putting on his boots as the questions started. "Whoa calm down. Breathe slowly. Relax." His voice was again soft and deep. He finished tying his laces and holstering all his weapons. He stood back up and told her "Let it Ginerva. It is better that you do not know."

"Call me Ginny." she said automatically before continuing "Ray, Why did you do all this? It is not that I am not grateful or anything but you could have killed them anytime. You could have killed Malfoy too. But killing is not a good thing. You shouldn't kill but then again you are an assassin. How old are you anyway Ray? I hardly think you more than a year or two older than me. When did you become an assassin then? You are too young to be doing all this…"

To stop her rambling, he leaned in to kiss her and she soon forgot her questions. He pulled her flush against his chest and continued to pour his wayward emotions into the kiss. They kissed passionately as though they would never kiss again. This was when he realized that she was really well proportioned. He couldn't make out much while moving above her. He stood at 6' so she must be only 5'4" or 5'5". He knew he couldn't go on like this. It was time to start his life anew again. Meeting her had changed his life forever. He broke the kiss and leaned towards her touching her forehead.

"So I am Ray now eh?" he asked quietly. "I never had anyone give me a proper nickname before Ginny. Yes I could have done this all differently. I could have killed them all before they laid a hand on you but I was selfish. I wanted to have sex with you. I couldn't quell my desire for you so I forced you to have sex with me. I know you cant and wont forgive me so I wont ask."

Still in his embrace, Ginny told him earnestly "I don't think you alone wanted this Ray. I too wanted to have sex with you. So the point is moot now." She leaned in for a quick kiss once more. "Come with me Ray. My father is the minister and we can arrange something. I care for you Ray, more than I have for anybody before. You can leave this life behind you forever. You could start over with me."

He broke apart and spoke with a sad yet decisive tone "I am sorry Ginny. I am an assassin. I have always completed my jobs and have left people in their place unless they attack me. This is the first time I have killed for which I am not getting any money. I have done many crimes in my life that I have to atone for. I cannot undo what I did but I shall make up for it in one way or another. I may or may not see you again but know that I will never forget you. There will be no other girl for me from now on but you must live your life. I do not belong in your world. Someday I hope I will be. I apologize for what I am about to do. I tell you this from the bottom of my heart, I had never believed in love at first sight until I saw you."

As soon as he said that, he put the chloroform doused hanky against her face again to render her unconscious. Her attempts to stop him were in vain as he was too strong for her. He lifted her in his arms bridal style and rose to the air. He flew… yes flew without a broom or anything… towards the Burrow.

Soon he had reached the place from where he had taken her. There were no guards visible so he carefully maneuvered himself into a bedroom though an open window. He neither knew nor cared whose this room was. The room was bare with an empty bed and desk. It seemed unoccupied for some time. He gently tucked her in and gave a small kiss on her forehead. He turned back and headed out the window flying at unbelievable speeds towards his safehouse never to see her for five more years.

A/N: Thanks Terry for the beta work...


	2. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or stuff. I am just writing for the fun of it.

**A/N: **Thanks to Terry for correcting all the grammatical errors and other stuff.

Someone asked if Harry is wizard with Saiyan powers but as I had mentioned in the summary, Harry has no magic in him whatsoever. For further info, read the story. It will be clear in two or three chapters.

**Chapter 2 : Remembrance**

**The past**

Harry Potter lay down comfortably on his couch after his daily workout. He often wondered about his life. This was one of those times. In all the nineteen years of his life, he was always truly alone. He remembered every stage of his life except for when he was with his parents. He never knew his parents. He hardly remembered them. He could remember both their voices because he had constant nightmares through the years about the day they died. He remembered his father telling his mother to take him and go. And then there was his mother pleading for something followed by cackling cruel laughter. It ended with a flash of green light. He desperately tried to remember how his parents were. He wanted to know something about them – how they looked, their voice, their smell… anything really.

Then he remembered his life at the Dursleys. This part of his life he remembered clearly. His aunt was Petunia Dursley. She was a skinny woman who looked like a miniature horse. His uncle was Vernon Dursley. He was easily the biggest man he had seen. He had 4 chins and a very round stomach. He looked like a pig with make up and hair. He had a cousin named Dudley Dursley. He was a miniature Uncle Vernon. He ate copious amounts of food even for his age. He looked more like a baby whale than a human. It was funny really that he associated all the Dursleys with animals. Over the years he thought of giving them a reminder of who he was but he had yet to do so. They never cared for him. He was always starved and he was never considered for anything but work. He did most of the work around the house. Number 4 Privet Drive was the address for four hellish years before he ran away. He was always hungry and tired there. He cooked, cleaned and looked after the house all by himself by the time he left there. Daily he was given chores to do that he had to complete to get any amount of food. The food he got was leftovers from the previous day usually. His clothes were always too big for him because they were Dudley's hand me downs.

Harry was always blamed for anything going wrong in the Dursley household. Even if Dudley did something, he would blame it on Harry. It delighted Dudley to see Harry in trouble so he often broke things purposefully and blamed Harry for it. His place in the house was the cupboard under the stairs. His punishments were usually an extended stay in the cupboard without any food. They never did beat him intentionally but there was an occasional slap or a hard thump on the head from his uncle or aunt. He did not know his name till he was five years old. It was at the time of registration for the primary school that he learnt his name was Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. To the Dursleys, he was 'freak', 'boy' or some such nonsense. He was not allowed to ask any questions. After he learnt his name, he asked his aunt about his parents. That was a very big mistake. His aunt had gotten a nasty puce color and slapped him hard. He had to stay in the cupboard for five days without food for that. He was short, underfed, abused and overworked there.

So shortly after joining primary school, he left. He ran away. One good thing he learnt at the Dursleys was to stay out of sight and move silently. He developed a knack to fade into the background so that others wouldn't notice him. These traits helped him escape many punishments. He was pretty intelligent. He learned things quickly. He knew how to read and write at the age of four since he had to sort their mail. In the primary school, for the short time he was there, he proved that to his teachers who adored him. He had no friends since Dudley bullied anyone who wanted to be friends with him. He just couldn't stay at the Dursleys any longer. So three months into his first year at primary school, he escaped. He nicked his uncle's wallet the previous night and hid it under his large clothes when he left for school. He knew nothing of the world except that his name was Harry Potter and his parents were Lily and James Potter.

From then on he lived in the streets for a few years. This next stage of his life brought many changes. A local street group took him in after they saw how fast he could run. He was a very small kid but he could outrun their fastest runner. He was silent when he moved too. They gave him a place to sleep – a mattress in a rundown house where the gang stayed. There were too many people with too many names for his small brain to remember. But he did remember the leader of the group who taught him many useful things. He was called Killer by everybody. Killer told him the way the street life existed for them. To live you either stole or dealt. Stealing was the job of younger members of the gang like him. The older people did deals. He taught him the basics of how to steal. He would often look like an innocent child who had gotten lost and ask for help from passerbys. When they would agree to help him, he would snatch their purse if it was a woman or the wallet if it was a man and run away. He was too quick to be caught by the people who chased after him. Another method was he would move silently in busy places and look out for sloppy people. If he saw an opportunity, he would steal their money or packages and slip into the busy crowd.

He quickly became the most accomplished stealer in the gang. As he got older, he got faster and stronger. His need for food also increased. So he kept a part of what he stole for himself and ate a lot at many places around the town. He knew it would be suspicious if he ate to his fill at one place since it was almost as much as three full meals. His body grew to be more fit and he started looking better. He proved his worth in a fight when another gang tried to take away his daily stash one day when he was 8 years old. He never did know his strength. So he kicked and punched them as hard as he could. They couldn't hit him since he was too quick for them. He was on a rush so he didn't realize what he was doing until the fight was over. What he saw would have scared any eight year old boy but he was different from the others. All the boys who attacked him were unconscious and a few of them were bleeding. It looked like all of them had broken bones. This seemed to have awoken some need him to fight. He craved that rush he felt when he fought. So Killer taught him to fight. He learned very quickly and nobody in the gang could defeat him after 3 months even if they ganged together against him. The type of fighting learnt on the streets was rowdy but powerful. Killer taught him how to punch, kick and block. He even showed a few combinations that worked well. It was just 'make up on the fly' kind of fighting.

During these months when he learnt to fight, he found one of his powers. To learn fight better, Harry started to read comics that the gang had. He had this crazy idea that he could be better than others if nobody knew what he knew about fighting. So being a kid, he looked through comics. Like every child he dreamed of doing some of the things that were said in the comics. When he saw his first Superman comic, he was spellbound. He wanted to fly after all which child doesn't. As young as he was, nobody told him what was possible and what was not possible for people to do. So he tried to fly and to his astonishment, he succeeded. He was so happy that day. He whooped in the air and did whatever he wanted. He flew for hours seeing London from high up in the air. He felt so free that he didn't go out for his usual stealing spree. He loved the feel of air rushing at you whipping your clothes and your hair. After he calmed down somewhat, he went back to the gang. He didn't know why but he didn't want anyone in the gang to know about his ability. He remembered that he had slept two days straight after that. He was too tired from all the energy he spent on flying. He waved off the questions from the gang by saying that he felt ill. After all if you are ill, nobody bothers you on the streets.

He continued to practice in secret. He tried to find out what else he could do. So he tested himself. Like in the Superman comic, he tried to jump over the buildings but whenever he tried that, he would start to fly. He tried to do heat vision, X Ray vision but he couldn't do it. Then he tried punching a hole through things to see how string he was. He could punch a hole through wood and bricks with no problems. He got excited that he was somewhat like Superman. He only had a problem with some hard stones. He would make a dent in them but he couldn't punch through them. Then he tried to lift heavy objects. He started small with chairs and tables. He could lift them. The weight was not the problem but it was too big for him to balance properly. Then he got this crazy idea to lift the roof of the house that they stayed at. He had seen it in one of the Superman comics and wanted to try it. He flew up near the roof and tried to lift it. He failed spectacularly.

He wasn't deterred though. He assumed that he would get better with practice. Next was his speed. He had read that Superman could change his clothes while running and that he ran so fast that nobody could even see him. Late at night, he went to an empty stretch of road and ran as fast as he could. The houses passed by him swiftly and the street lamps seemed like a disconnected line. He found that he was very fast but not so fast that others could couldn't see him. He was ecstatic to discover so many things that he could do. He had never felt this happy before. He felt that his parents would be proud of him if he mastered his abilities. So he diligently practiced daily to improve. He tried some other things from comics but couldn't find anything else from the comics that were there in the gang's house.

Harry was very happy the way his life was. He was caught up in refining his abilities and stealing for the gang which became very easy because of his abilities. The gang had accepted him and they didn't call him names. He had a few friends and he had a better place to stay than at the Dursleys. He could eat as much as he wanted and nobody forced him to do anything that he didn't want to. He didn't have a goal in his life till then. This changed when he was nine years old. When he was flying one night above a posh district, his keen eyes caught two people sneaking into a house. He followed them in hopes of grabbing something after these burglars left.

Boy was he surprised when instead of stealing from the house, the two people that he followed killed the people of the house. These two people did the job so quietly and methodically that he was very impressed. He couldn't make out what the two people looked like. They wore black overalls that covered up all of their features. Their faces were obscured by some sort of a mask. They used what weapons they carried perfectly and when they left, they had left no traces of them ever being in the house. Being nine years old, he had no concept of right or wrong. He lived on the streets where he saw blood regularly. He knew that mobbing sometimes got nasty but these people were in a class of their own. He went back and asked Killer about those people. He came to know that those people were assassins. Killer advised him to keep away from them and told him that even if he wanted to find them, he could never do it. He explained that assassins were people trained to disappear and to do a job without knowing how or who did it. Thus began a new chapter in Harry Potter's life.

Harry was fascinated with the assassins. Killer had told him that he couldn't find them but he was determined to be an assassin. He felt that being something else was boring. Besides, he loved to fight and being an assassin, he would learn to fight. So he decided to learn martial arts. He had heard about people who taught martial arts. So he searched for a place where he could learn martial arts. Once he found a place, he went in to meet the owner to ask him about learning martial arts. His clothes were ragged and he looked dirty since he rarely had a bath. He had no formal education or any proof of his identity. So the owner threw him out telling him that filth like him weren't welcomed there. Harry vowed to learn all that he could and defeat him only with marital arts.

So he searched for another place to learn. He found a place called Zinn Dojo. Before he went in, he snuck into a nearby empty house and had a clean bath. He had brought the new clothes that he had stolen from the department store a few days back and wore them after the bath. While he was there, he searched and stole the money that was hidden in the house. He went to the owner who called himself sensei Zinn and asked to be taught. The man was a hard man who looked calm and collected but very dangerous as well. Zinn asked him about himself. Harry lied that he was from an orphanage that was not funded very well. He told that he wanted to do something in his life so that his dead parents could be proud. That was not exactly a lie but he didn't tell that he needed to learn to fight to be an assassin. He lied that he has seen some posters about some competition of martial arts and wanted to fight and win that. He also supplied that he always won the brawls that took place at the orphanage.

Zinn had surveyed him critically before agreeing to teach him. Zinn was a person who had devoted his life to martial arts. He wanted to pass on all that he knew to a person who was as devoted to the art as he was. All his current students were from well to do backgrounds who came to learn so that they could be fit. He certainly didn't discourage that fact but he knew they would never make a career out of it. Harry Potter didn't have a life and he had no formal education. His life could be molded to that of a true practitioner of the art. So he agreed to take him on as an apprentice and laid out the rules. Harry had to stay with him and do as he ordered at all times. He would be given clothes, food, place to stay and the true knowledge of the martial arts.

Harry was more than happy to agree to the terms. He could always sneak out at night to practice his abilities and to eat. He knew he had to break himself off from the gang and so he went to Killer and told him that he had found a long lost relative that he wanted to move in with. Killer had grown to like Harry like a little brother and wanted the best for him. He had taught Harry the skills of survival and he was glad that someone could give him a proper home and a good life away from the streets.

Harry gathered what meager belongings he had and went to Zinn. Zinn stayed right above the dojo. Harry was given a room for himself and was instructed to call Zinn sensei as long as he stayed with him. Harry settled in quickly. At first, he didn't learn to fight at all. He was taught how to read and write properly in English, Chinese and Japanese. Then he was instructed in social behavior – how to greet, how to serve, etc. Then he was taught the values that constituted the true martial artist. He was told that a person should always have honor. Nobody should ever do any dishonorable acts and if he did so, he should always make it up. At first Harry dismissed all the ramblings. He wanted to learn to fight and not do small jobs around the house and run errands for sensei. But he had learnd to be patient with his stay at the Dursleys. So he did as he was told and slowly saw the life that sensei wanted him to see. He accepted the values and the attitude that was required.

After two months of formal instruction, the real education started. He was ordered to do regular exercises to develop muscles and strengthen his bones. Harry didn't tell sensei about his abilities so all the things he was ordered to do were very easy. He practiced with heavier and harder stuff in secret. Harry was taught how to fall properly so that his body got fewer injuries. He was made to do the basic kicks and punches repeatedly so that he could have the right technique to achieve maximum results with the least amount of effort. Only when he had perfected those was he allowed to learn more kicks and punches. Sensei called them katas. Harry did his best to learn as fast as he could. During all this time, one thing he found difficult was meditation. For some inane reason or another, he found it very difficult to concentrate. Even after six months with sensei, he made little progress with meditation. By this time, he had acquired brown belt in karate.

Finally after eight months of trying, Harry learnt meditation. By doing so, he became aware of another one of his powers. He could sense people and their powers or energies. By far, his sensei had the highest amount of energy. He observed that students had varying energies according to the level at which they were. The higher their level, the more their energy. There were very few exceptions who were either too weak for a level or too powerful for a level. Harry's own power was greater than his sensei. He found that the more he worked out and exercised, the more his power grew. He continuously trained himself in his abilities. He wanted to be the best and he worked very hard for it.

Zinn was strict during lesions but kind afterwards. He was exceptionally pleased about his choice of apprentice. Harry seemed dedicated to learn and progressed very fast. Harry was very intelligent and caught on to the techniques much faster than any other person he had seen. At times he wondered how was it that Harry learned so quickly but dismissed any suspicions thinking that he was an orphan who wanted to prove himself. Harry was respectful and did as he was told. Whatever the task he was given, he did it without any complaints. He was sure that Harry would be the best martial artist he had ever trained or seen, even better than the masters in Japan and China.

By the time Harry was 12 years old, he had learnt all that he could from sensei Zinn. He had changed from the rowdy street kid to the calm and collected martial artist. He had learnt Karate, Judo, Jeet Kune Do, Aikido and handling weapons. He was proficient in all kinds of weapons that his sensei knew – staffs, daggers, knives, spears, nunchuks, swords, slings, bow and arrow, shruikens and poles. During weapons training, he discovered that his skin was very tough. No weapon could pierce his skin and sensei's hits didn't cause him pain or leave bruises. He could easily punch through anything by now and his strength was unheard of. He was faster than he had ever been and his senses were sharpened. He had learnt all he could about the human anatomy. He knew all the weak and sensitive points of the body and how to utilize them. He knew how to paralyze parts of the body or the whole body by pressing the proper pressure points.

Sensei Zinn told him of the masters that lived in Japan and China who could teach him more techniques and styles if he wanted to learn. Zinn gave him some money and wished him well. As soon as he was free from sensei, he did one thing he had wanted to do in the past three years… he got a haircut. Zinn had forbade him to get his hair cut saying that a martial artist should have a properly styled long hair in a braid. He hated it. He loved his hair being untamable and wild. He had it cut short so that it looked messy like before.

Harry then took some time out to enjoy being free from the strict rules of Zinn. It was not like he despised Zinn; on the contrary, he respected him but the rules were too stifling for his tastes. He ate junk food and caused a ruckus at a shopping mall. He bought new clothes and picked up fights with bullies for no reason at all. He knew it was against the code of a martial artist but hey, he was a 12 year old. He wanted to have fun too. Then he watched movies. It was one of these movies that helped him utilize all the power lying within him with a bit more flexibility. It was Star Wars. He watched all the three episodes that were released the first time.

Seeing the abilities the Jedi had, he decided to try if he could also do them. He developed these abilities over the next two years during which he traveled to China to learn all that he could from the other masters that Zinn had told him about. He was thankful that Zinn had ingrained the proper decorum and speech in Chinese. He had no problem in finding the masters who agreed to tech him. Over two years, he learnt new styles of fighting and very advanced techniques of his previously mastered styles. He learnt to handle more weapons as well. The many masters he learnt under were impressed by his dedication and application. He easily defeated all their other students.

The most important art he learnt was the Shaolin arts. He found a master who lived on a remote hill far away from the mainland. Of course it was easy for him since he could fly. The master was an eccentric man who taught him to be resourceful and other nifty little things. The Shaolin arts were deadly and were aimed at decapitating or killing the opponent in the fastest and easiest way possible. Harry learnt to live off the mountains since the place was so isolated. His enormous requirement of food further forced him to hunt in secret, consume and dispose of the remains. This master taught him how to make a weapon from anything at hand. Harry learnt how to use his surroundings to his advantage and exploit his enemies' weakness. He learnt how to use even a twig or his clothes as a weapon. Harry enjoyed learning under this master. He loved to stay and fly in the mountains. The air was very fresh and the water was pure.

One more thing he discovered while living in the mountains was that he could speak to snakes. He was thrilled to find someone else to speak to other than the eccentric master. The snakes were more intelligent than he thought them to be and they told him of the animals and plants in the forest. The snaked showed the poisonous as well as the healing herbs to him. They told him of the many different animals that lived in the forests of the mountain and their weaknesses. Moving in the forest also taught him how to be absolutely silent. His prey would flee at the slightest sound or movement. So he had to perfect his abilities at stealth. To develop his fighting abilities further, he intentionally provoked and fought with the jungle animals. From cubs to grown beasts, he attacked and evaded. He practiced to slip away leaving no traces behind for the animals to find him. To improve his reaction time, Harry practiced flying in the forest. He had to evade very quickly to miss the branches and the trees of the forest.

During these two years, he had mastered what he could of the abilities he had seen in star wars. He tried to copy what he could from the movie using his energy. He had gained control over lightening. He could form lightening with his energy and charge to varying levels. It could as powerful as instantly frying a person to crisp or just enough to give a sting. He could kill a person instantly or render him unconscious. It was remarkably like the force lightening used by Darth Sideous in the final episode. But his was more refined in its usage. He had even copied the droids from the movie. He could form a sort of an energy field around him or wherever he wanted that stopped everything. He had tested it against physical things, heat, electricity and his own form of lightening. The energy shield held up as long as he provided energy. He could form it to encase him completely and when he flew or moved, it moved with him. So now he always had an energy shield around him when he flew because it made breathing while flying a lot easier. The shield didn't allow external air through as he traveled at high speeds. Hence he had a greater supply of oxygen.

The two things he wanted to develop but couldn't were telekinesis and laser blasts. He tried to push out his energy to form laser blasts like the droids and the blaster rifles in the movie but he failed. His energy refused to cooperate and he couldn't use it in that way. It felt very wrong. His telekinetic attempts were even more pathetic. He couldn't even get a feather to move despite all his attempts. But he was delighted to find at least two more abilities to add to his arsenal.

Harry still had a lot to learn from other masters but he wanted to start off now. He decided he could learn more later, so he returned to England to start off. He knew nobody would take him seriously if he showed up as his true self. And he needed to develop contacts if he wanted jobs. To develop contacts, he needed to visit the shadier parts of town. And to do that, he couldn't go as a fourteen year old. He dyed his hair brown and put padding under his clothes to make him look older. He was tall for his age so the height wasn't that much of a problem. He wore a low cap to hide his facial features. It also covered up the ridiculous scar on his forehead. It was too distinguishing and he didn't want to be recognized. He decided to undergo plastic surgery to remove that scar as soon as he could.

Next Harry needed a name that would be intimidating as well as unique. That was one thing he gleaned from Batman comics that he had read at the gang's house. If people fear you, your job is that much easier. He would play with people's fears like Batman did to accomplish his jobs. He chose the name Rayden. It meant the god of thunder and lightening in Chinese mythology. And since he could control lightening and had a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he thought it was an apt name.

His disguise complete, he visited pubs where bikers and shady people went. He picked fights with them and defeated them. For the first few days, people were wary of him, thinking that he might be a cop or the Queen's services. But after a few weeks of regular visits, people opened up to him. He learnt names of important people in the London underground. He did keep up an intimidating air about him so that people still feared him. He was trusted to an extent but people primarily feared him. People didn't exactly know what he did for a living but he was known to be a good fighter. This was fine with him. He had still not forgotten the skills he had developed on the streets. He always stole from the people who visited the pubs hoping to find some important information.

His first break came when he was informed of a high profile assassination job that all assassins were afraid to take. The target was a person of the House of Lords who was holed up very tightly in his mansion. He made discreet inquiries about the job and finally accepted it. It was a pretty easy job for him considering his abilities. He nicked a dagger from one of the fighters in the pub and left for the job. He flew to the mansion and observed the guards. Once he was sure that the target was inside the mansion, he flew in to the mansion through an open window. He was covered in black and he moved silently never once stepping on the floor. There weren't many guards inside the mansion. He easily avoided the patrols and finally reached the office where the target was. He sensed the energies of guards and tried to keep away from patrols. He flew all the way as he didn't want his footprints recorded. There were no guards outside the door. He put his ear against the door and listened for the people inside the office. It seemed like the target was the only person in the office. So he knocked on the door lightly after making sure that there were no guards nearby. As soon as the target opened the door, Harry covered his mouth and dragged him inside the office. He closed the door of the office and faced the target. He verified that this man was the target from the photograph that he had been given. The man was terrified. It was written all over his face. Harry quickly plunged the dagger into the target's heart and put him back in the chair after he stopped convulsing. His job done, he flew outside and away from the mansion. He dropped the dagger in the middle of the ocean to dispose of all evidence. He went back the next day to collect his money. His work was all over the next days newspaper. The series of mysterious deaths that were happening for the past few years were pushed to the back pages due to his hit.

From then onwards, Harry as Rayden had no trouble finding jobs. He never involved himself with the power plays in the underground. He kept away from the area conflicts and only did his jobs. He worked out frequently and further practiced his abilities and martial arts. He never asked anything about the employer or why he wanted the job done. He collected the details about his target and finished his job. Once, an employer tried to swindle him by not paying. He quickly showed that to be not acceptable by brutally killing the employer and depositing his body at the doorstep of his boss. The boss was extremely surprised that the assassin found out about him. Harry showed that he could find out about anybody if he wanted but out of principle kept out of it.

Harry really had no qualms about killing people for money. He acquired an independent house in London a bit away from the centre of the city. He underwent plastic surgery to get his scar removed after a few months. He participated in martial arts competitions and won easily. He didn't let anyone know his true capability regarding speed and strength. He fought at a normal pace and even sent a copy of his certificates to sensei Zinn so that the man could feel a sense of accomplishment. But Harry was far more interested in participating in the pit fights that were held by the London mob bosses. He felt exhilarated whenever he fought. It was as though he was born to fight. He felt alive when he fought.

All this changed when he accepted the job to kidnap Ginerva Weasley.

**June 1999**

Harry Potter, otherwise known as the assassin Rayden was working out as usual. What would have been considered strenuous to others, he did it without a hitch in his breath. His weight training gave him problems since he couldn't find a heavy enough weight set to give him a workout. So he mostly did repetitive workouts.

In the past three years, he had changed. Since he had decided to no longer be an assassin for hire, he set upon finding what he could about himself. He trained himself as best as he could and tested his limits as much as he could. The one thing he found out about himself was that he wanted to fight… he needed to fight. It seemed as though he was built to fight. As he continued training, his power levels grew as did his other abilities. He was an anomaly who couldn't explain himself.

His energy levels continued rising and didn't seem to have a limit. He continued sensing for powerful brings near him whenever he went out. Sometimes, he found some people who had the same energy pattern like Ginny. His power level seemed hundred times greater than those people. One important thing he observed was that his type of energy was different from all others he had seen. He was unique and there was no one in the world like him. He had taken time to fly around regularly since he found out that he enjoyed it a lot. He had sensed many different energy patterns. Some animals and birds had a distinct energy pattern unlike any of their species. There some places where he could sense a great power but he could not pin point where it was. As he developed his sensing ability, he sensed two very powerful individuals but couldn't find them at all. (100 Points to whoever guesses who the two people are…) Since he couldn't get an accurate reading of their power, he couldn't determine if they were more powerful than him. There seemed to be many places all over the world which seemed hidden to his senses.

His speed had also increased but not by much. His ability to fly had improved; he could fly faster and for longer periods of time. He could almost fly indefinitely now without tiring out. To test himself, he had tried to fly around the world… and he had succeeded spectacularly. He didn't know how many mach speeds he had achieved as it had only taken him a couple of hours to go around the planet. To test himself further, he had tried to fly into space but he couldn't hold his breath for that long. He went only a few kilometers into space before coming back into Earth's atmosphere. He decided to test that too by taking an oxygen mask the next time. His shield couldn't hold much air when he went into space.

Physically, he had not been more fit in his life. He had only grown two more inches in the last three years. He never did put any fat on his body. It was still lithe and muscled like an athlete. He was not a huge ripping muscled man, whatever muscles he had developed were well toned and defined. (Imagine Goku from DBZ – same untamable hair and a perfectly fit body. Only difference is eyes and facial structure.) He knew he looked good. He had had several propositions for marriage, one night stands, casual sex etc from women of all ages but he had declined every one of them. He had stayed true to Ginny. He would never break his promise to her as long as he lived.

To try and discover new ways of utilizing his growing power, he sought ideas from movies and video games. He watched all kinds of movies and read many comic books. He even bought a video game set and several games. He could not find any other new ways to use his energy. The only thing that he gained was better ideas for his previous abilities. He got some information about air pressure that could help him utilize his dream of flying in space. All in all, he found that he was a hands on guy. Any fights he fought, he could engage opponents in close combat. He had no long range attacks except for his lightening which could easily be spotted and avoided. With his incredible speed, he really had no need of any long range attacks. His only problem was with large scale destruction. He had no means to cause considerable damage to an area in one strike. He had to use some explosives for the job if he wanted to do that.

Harry also went to Japan for a few months to further his martial arts skills. The masters in Japan were the strictest he had encountered. Maybe it was because he was not used to being ordered around by anybody. Finally at the age of 19, he deemed that he had learnt all that he could about martial arts from China and Japan. There were more countries from which he could learn new fighting styles like India and America. He put it off for later as he had little interest for taking orders right now. The reason why he went to Japan in the first place was that all the training sated his need to fight.

Harry knew he was a fighter. As he couldn't take any shady jobs again, he still fought in the pit fights. He used many different names with different disguises for these fights. Money was not an issue for him. He obtained information about the smuggling rings in Spain and Cambodia. He destroyed the drugs and stole the money. The usual currency was American dollars. He donated all of it to various charities in England and other countries. He especially gave money to the orphanages all over London. In return, he obtained a promise that no child would be mistreated from the people who ran the orphanages. Of course with the money, he threatened bodily harm to the caretakers if he knew about any mistreatments. He checked up on the orphanages at random times, under disguise.

He tried very hard in the last three years to atone for everything he had done. He knew he couldn't bring back the people he had killed. So he made sure the families of the people he had killed lived comfortably. He knew money and comforts were a pitiful substitute for family but he couldn't do anything more. He single handedly destroyed all the people who traded in drugs in the whole of London. He couldn't do much about other smuggling like tobacco and weapons. Drug lords were an easy target since they had to unload at the docks and he could follow the shipment and take them all out. He didn't want the youth to be spoilt by drugs.

How ever much he did for others, Harry could never undo what he had done to Ginny. He could never forgive himself. He couldn't bring up the courage to visit her again. He knew the way to Ottery St. Catchpole but he never ventured anywhere near that area. He thought about her everyday. He simply couldn't forget anything about her – her impish smile, her soft musical voice, her fiery hair, her smell, her freckles or her heavenly body. He yearned for her so badly that he wanted to kill himself so that somehow he could go back in time and undo what he had done. Ginny invaded his thoughts every waking moment. He was sure of what he had said to her. He loved her more than anything in the world. He wanted to give the world to her. He wished to capture all the happiness and joy and present it to her but he couldn't. Not after what he done to her. He was disgusted with himself for defiling that angel.

He hoped she was happy and had found a proper boy to spend the life with. Even if it tore his heart apart, he promised himself that he would never go after Ginny again. He would let her live her life as she wished. Ginny had opened his soul and inserted herself there. Harry just couldn't imagine what he'd ever do if he had not met her. The memory of that night stayed with him. He could still remember her in fine detail. He had survived this far holding on to those memories. The only happiness he got these days was from those memories. He would never ever tarnish that memory by being with another woman again.

**June 1999, Hogwarts**

It was the end of another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ginervra Molly Weasley was one of the students of the batch that had finished their seven years of education at Hogwarts. It was graduation day. It was a day of celebration that brought a bit of joy in the times of war.

Ginny was a very strong girl and all her friends knew it. She was so strong that she held on to the ecstasy that she had experienced three years ago with Ray on her birthday. She still remembered the events that unfolded after she was returned to her home. She snorted a bit when she thought about how childish she had seemed then.

**Flashback: August 12, The Burrow**

_Ginny was shaken awake from a very peaceful slumber by her hysterical mother. Ginny became aware of the chaos around her after she regained complete consciousness. Every member of her family was present. Apart from her hysterical mother, she noticed that her father, all her brothers, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were present. She noted that they were all in Bill's room._

_She looked around and wondered why her mother was behaving this way. All her brothers were grim and her father was almost as emotional as her mother and that was saying something. Even all the others present were somber faced. Sirius and Remus were the jolliest people she had met and they often helped her and the twins in pranks. Even they were serious. _

_Why were they all like this? Then she remembered. She was kidnapped and taken to Malfoy. She was about to be raped by him when Ray had stepped in. Then she and Ray had had wonderful sex. It was the best birthday present that she had ever gotten. She noticed that she was still wearing Ray's t-shirt. She got a goofy grin on her face remembering Ray. She knew she loved him and he said so too. Yes! Ray had told her that he loved her before the idiot had put her to sleep. She was angry at him for not coming with her and leaving her to deal with her family. She sighed; it was time for story telling._

_After Molly Weasley calmed down a bit, she noticed her daughter's state of undress and promptly covered her up in the bed sheet. She refused to let Ginny away from her embrace. She was her little girl. _

_Albus Dumbledore drew up chairs for everybody and everybody present sat down to hear of the events. Molly had settled on the bed with Ginny. Dumbledore asked Ginny softly "Miss Weasley, could you tell us what happened yesterday?" Ginny noted that his eyes were not twinkling like they usually did._

_Ginny was not at all perturbed with the question. She knew that the news would greatly upset everyone present and they would try to fuss over her but she had to say what had happened. She recounted the events. "I went out for a stroll yesterday evening. When I was a bit far off from the house, somebody grabbed me from behind and I felt very sleepy. I woke up in a large room with muggle lights. There were three wizards there with many muggles."_

_She was interrupted by Bill who asked "Who were those three wizards? I will kill them." All her brothers seemed murderous. They were after all red heads and were very well known for their short tempers. Even Sirius and Remus looked ready to go and kill them. _

"_It was Malfoy junior, Crabbe and Goyle." As soon as she finished, there was a beeline for the door. There was a loud bang and the door closed and sealed. They all turned to see Albus Dumbledore with his wand out. He told them all in a calm forceful tone "You will all sit down and hear what Miss Weasley has to say." There were loud protests from most of them there. Once they calmed down a bit, Dumbledore turned to Ginny again "Please continue Miss. Weasley"_

"_Malfoy said that this was his task to prove himself to you-know-who. He had hired a muggle assassin who kidnapped me from here. Malfoy then tried to rape me but the assassin stopped him." She struggled a bit here since it was still hard to imagine what Malfoy would have done to her. "The assassin then took me to a room and we had sex." She completed quietly in a voice barely above a whisper. It was quite easy to imagine the faces of her family. She was not meeting anybody's eyes and was looking down._

_She heard many roars of outrage. She was especially surprised by a very loud growl that emanated from Remus showing everybody that he was indeed a werewolf. She was touched that they all cared for her but she could not give Ray away for them to capture. She vowed to keep Ray's name a secret._

_They were silenced by Madam Pomfrey this time. She moved near her and spoke softly which was very different from the usual stern voice. "Miss. Weasley I need to perform some spells to check if you are impregnated." Ginny looked up slowly into her eyes. She nodded. Ginny had not thought about this. She didn't want to lose Ray's child if she was pregnant but she was too young for this. She waited with baited breath along with everybody else until Madam Pomfrey completed her spells. Madam Pomfrey gave the result "She is not pregnant." Ginny let out a loud sigh of relief. Madam Pomfrey continued "Miss Weasley, are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel any pain?" Ginny shook her head.Apart from the slight cramps there was no pain whatsoever. Madam Pomfrey signaled to Dumbledore that she was done. _

_Before Ginny could continue, McGonagall asked her stonily"What do you mean 'we had sex' Miss Weasley? Am I to understand that you were not raped?" Her family seemed appalled that she dared ask this question but they too waited for Ginny's reply._

_Ginny got nervous but when she remembered Ray, she felt like smiling again. "Yes we had sex. I was not raped. We wanted to have sex and we did. He was so gentle. He saved me from being raped by Malfoy. He did not force me at all. It was so wonderful. The place was a bit dirty but he took me to heaven. He even said that he loved me. From the first time I saw him properly, I loved him too."_

_Molly scolded her daughter "Ginny dear, you cannot be serious. He was a muggle assassin. He cannot love you. You are too young to know love dear. He must have forced you."_

_Charlie sputtered "You… had sex with him willingly? Are you insane?"_

_Ginny bristled "I do know what love is and I love him. And yes I did have sex with him and it was the best birthday gift I have ever had."_

_Dumbledore interrupted before they all got into a heated argument. "Miss Weasley, if you could continue to tell us what happened."_

_Ginny turned away from Charlie resolutely and continued "When he was talking to me, there was a knock on the door by another muggle. He said that he wanted to have a go at me. The assassin told me that he would protect me and he got dressed. He was so fast that I could not follow him. I was speechless. He gave me his t-shirt to wear and ordered me to stay in the room. Then he rushed at the door and it broke under his onslaught. When I broke out of my stupor and went outside, there were already dead bodies. Crabbe and Goyle were lying in a heap with their necks broken. He killed the remaining muggles brutally in seconds. He shot some kind of lightening from his hands that killed them instantly. He moved so fast and he literally drove his hand through a person's brain. It was one of the most disgusting things I had seen. I asked him to come with me then. But he refused and said that he had to atone for all the crimes he had committed. He put some smelly cloth against my nose and I felt sleepy again. Then I found myself here being woken up by you all."_

_The others were thinking on the sheer impossibility of it all. The speed and strength that she had described were impossible to achieve except for using dark rituals. But she said that the assassin was a muggle. Sirius asked the question that was on all their minds "Can you tell us anything about him? What happened to Malfoy?"_

_Ginny thought on what to say about Ray before replying. "I don't know what happened to Malfoy. He had disappeared. I don't know much about the assassin. He didn't tell me anything. He moved faster than a Vampire and he was very strong. As I said earlier, he formed lightening from his hands. That's all."_

"_Could you give us a description of him Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked._

"_He was about six feet tall. He was very well built. He had all those muscles on him. He had beautiful green eyes and brown hair. His hair was cut short. He seemed to be a year older than me but right from the start everybody seemed to fear him. The muggles there were positively terrified of him. Sorry but that is all I can remember about him." Ginny replied cautiously, still thinking about his muscles. She refused to say his name. She gave little information about him in hopes that they would find him. She was in two minds. If they found him, she could try to convince them to spare him but she was not sure they would let her see him. So she told them what she could without telling them his name._

_Everybody present was at a loss of what to say or do now. Ginny seemed adamant that she loved him. What could one say when the person who kidnapped her in the first place said that he loved her and had sex with her. Ginny too was a willing partner in the sex. She was very happy about it too. Should they console her that she was kidnapped and lost her virginity this soon when she needed no consoling. Mr. Weasley knew that she would eventually grow up and he had suspected that she would lose her virginity in the coming year at school but to be kidnapped and then forced to have sex… it was not what he had wanted. They still had trouble acknowledging that a 16 year old could be an assassin and he had successfully kidnapped Ginny from right under their noses. The wards were supposed to be infallible and a mere muggle bypassed them. Then there was his speed and strength that Ginny had mentioned. What kind of human could possess such phenomenal strength and speed?_

_In the end, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Pomfrey left after instructing her to rest. Her family members were clearly tongue tied about this. Ginny didn't seemed to be shaken up by the incident. She was still the same vibrant Ginny they knew. So they left her to Molly's fussing still very angry that they couldn't do anything. They all vowed to never let anything like this happen to ever Ginny again._

**End Flashback.**

Ginny grimaced when she thought of all the fussing her mother did. Ginny was not left alone for weeks afterwards. Even at school, she was always followed or accompanied by someone. Being the minister's daughter had warranted a bodyguard for her. She had not wanted it at all. They had hushed up the event like it never happened. The public would have been in an uproar. If the minister could not keep his daughter safe, how could he ensure the safety of magical Britain. Dumbledore and his group secretly continued the investigation into the incident. They had not found a single lead about the incident even after all so many years. She really didn't know if the Order of Phoenix was continuing the investigation but she was sure that all her brothers were still doing it on their own. Thankfully many of the supporters of you-know-who didn't let their children come back to school and Malfoy was one of them. She was not sure what would happen to him if he had come back to school. She could imagine the wrath of her brothers on Malfoy if they had met him. Many others too withdrew from school thinking that they would no longer be safe. Of course she knew this was stupid since no one was safe with the war going on. It was actually more safer at Hogwarts because of the guards and the wards. Then there was also Dumbledore here at the castle. But she knew people did strange and irrational things when they were afraid.

She then remembered those failed dates that she went on. Her mother had insisted that Ginny did not love Ray. All of Ginny's arguments were countered by her. She had asked her how she could know if she never went out with other boys. After months of refusing, Ginny had gone on a slew of three dates to prove her mother wrong. She had gone on one date each with Dean Thomas of Gryffindor, Terry Boot of Ravenclaw and Shaun Donovan of Ravenclaw. Just after the first kiss with them, she had realized that she did not care even a bit about them.

She felt more joy remembering Ray's kiss than actually kissing any of the other guys. She forcefully put a stop to it after those three. She did not want to try kissing all the guys at school simply to prove her mother wrong. She knew she loved Ray and decided to track him down when she could. She still reveled in those beautiful memories. She had experienced something other worldly with Ray and the joy of those memories gave her strength to carry on. She thought about Ray at every instance she got. She dreamed about him almost every night. She simply could not get her mind off him.

A year after that fateful ministry attack, her father and Albus Dumbledore had told the press and the people that a new prophecy was made about the downfall of Voldemort. They had told them that the savior was found and was training in secret. The exact wording and the identity of the savior were not given out. The diminishing hopes were rekindled. Personally Ginny thought that this was all a ploy to get the wizards and witches to fight again. She promised herself to not be afraid of him anymore and had learnt to say his name. She wanted to be as prepared as she could. Soon after the announcement, her father was attacked at work and he was still in a coma recovering form the injuries. The new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour had put up new laws and made new provisions. He was not completely with Dumbledore but he did cooperate with him. They were forced to do it due to the state of the world.

Ginny still kept Ray's t-shirt with her. She wore it at every chance she got. It gave her a measure of comfort and confidence. She wore it every night to bed and when there was a tear, she repaired it with magic and continued using it. She was wearing it under her robes today to her graduation party. She wished that Ray would have been her date to the party. Dates were compulsory so she had roped in her friend Colin Creevy. She had got many offers from other guys but she didn't want to go with anybody. At least Colin was a faithful friend and she was sure that there could be no romantic feelings because he was already going steady. His girlfriend of two years, Annabelle Adams was also a good friend of hers. Anna had reluctantly agreed to go single for the graduation party since it was not mandatory for her to be at the party. Anna had only caved into Ginny's requests when she encountered three different guys arguing loudly in front of her for rights to take her to the ball. Ginny was happy that she had friends like Colin and Anna who she could count on for support.

A while later after the graduation ceremony, she reflected on her future. She wanted to be a fighter in the war but she had the ability of a breather. A breather was very rare and the last one found was centuries ago. She had kept this ability of hers a secret since she did not want to be targeted by Voldemort any more than usual. She practiced in secret to develop her ability. Her ability was to stave off injuries and death till a person received medical attention. She also had the ability to heal others naturally without the help of spells and such. This was a rare talent which was truly useful as a healer but to her, a healer's job was very boring. Since she was free from romantic attachments, she had worked very hard on her studies. She had achieved perfect results in her O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. She had joined the dueling and healing clubs. She excelled in both of them and was at the top of the class. She learnt more than just school work in dueling. She had researched more advanced spells and curses from the restricted section after she had become Head Girl in her final year. She was a force to reckon with in dueling. She practiced with the defense teachers – Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They were very fond of her and they couldn't refuse her. After all it would help her prepare for the outside world.

Ginny was very serious about her goals. She had already applied and obtained entry to St. Mungos for healer training. She had decided to go into healer training before applying for field medic training. It would take her five years to be completely trained. Two years at St. Mungos, a year of internship under a certified healer and two years of special field medic training. She wanted to do her internship under Madam Pomfrey and had already requested her permission. Madam Pomfrey was more than happy to have her as an apprentice. Since the incident with Ray, Madam Pomfrey had been more friendly towards her. They had met many times in the infirmary due to her quidditch injuries and they were on friendly terms. Before she could go for training at St. Mungos, she had a few months free. She wanted to use these months to look for her Ray. She was determined to find him at all costs. She had even tried scrying techniques. All the methods were useless. Then she had searched for information on what kind of a human Ray was. She could find no information on that either. Ray was one of a kind.

She was prepared as best as she could. She had learned to duel properly from Sirius and Remus. According to them, she was a very powerful witch and she could take on a death eater any day and win. But she did not get complacent. She had saved up money for her search. She even did some exercises Sirius and Remus had recommended for her. She was very fit physically. She was fawned upon by all the boys around her. Boys begged her to let them take her out on dates but she turned down every one of them. She had grown tall to a height of 5'10". She was very beautiful but she had cut her hair short. It was only just as long to touch her shoulders. Her mother was against it even now. Bill had taken her to get the cut. This short hair cut proved very beneficial during dueling. She had also acquired some useful stuff from her twin brothers who had opened a joke shop at Diagon Alley. They worked on some practical products on the side which they only sold to some privilege customers.

Her family had not taken well to her chosen profession or her attitude. With her father in Coma, the family relations were a bit more strained. Her family was separated too. Bill worked for Gringotts and had moved in with Fleur after they had married. Charlie was still working with dragons in Romania. Percy worked as the under secretary for the minister of magic. The twins were into a very successful joke shop business and Ron had been accepted into auror training. The threat of Voldemort was very real and the war was still going on fiercely. Voldemort was still concentrating on foreign countries apart from the attacks on muggles.

So many things were going on all around the world but her world revolved around Ray. She reminisced about him every waking moment. She could not get him out of her mind. It was as though Fate had decreed that they were meant to be together. She really didn't believe in all the drivel about fate and prophecies but she wanted to believe that she and Ray would be together. Being a hormonal teenager, it was difficult to stave off her urges of obtaining pleasure with other boys. But she had resolutely decided that Ray was the only one who was ever going to have her. She dreamt about him almost every night. Her mind simply refused to forget his feel or his body or his gentle gestures. She had felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. Every moment of that wonderful night were permanently etched in her memory. She hoped that Ray would contact her sometime. She knew that he knew the way to her home but there was no indication that he had ever attempted to come to her. But that was debatable since nobody could determine how he was able to pass through the wards then. She refused to entertain the thought that Ray would have forgotten about her. The emotion she had read in his eyes when he had said that he had loved her was sincere. She only wished that they could at least get together before one of them died.

**A/N:** Next chapter – Harry learns about magic from ……………….


	3. Eternal Events

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or stuff. I am just writing for the fun of it.

**Chapter 3: Eternal Events**

**28 June 1999, London**

Harry Potter was packing his clothes for his trip to Japan. Two suitcases were already filled to the brim and he was debating about taking his weights and exercise equipment with him. It would only take him a few trips and he could easily fly those without any problems. He sighed and stopped packing in favor of getting something to eat. He went to the kitchen and peered into the fridge. He groaned when he saw that there was nothing in the fridge except for a few fruits. He had not bothered to stock up on the rations since he had decided to leave tomorrow. With the amount of food he ate, he should have guessed the food would not last.

Therefore, Harry decided to walk to the supermarket. It would be quite a while since he would return to England and he wanted to catch the sites so to speak. He put on his jacket and left the house. He watched people pass by and vehicles moving on the road with a bittersweet smile on his face. He shoved his hands into the jacket's pockets and hummed a tune as he walked along. He did not have the luxury to take life easy like all the people he watched. He did not have a normal life like they had. All the things he had done in his life plagued him and he was sad that there was no one like him around. He had never found another person or a creature with energy signature like him.

His musings were cut short when he noticed some disturbance a few sights away. His eyes were keen to pick up some laser like rays of light begin shot at people. He quickly moved to the scene and found four people attacking another person. Harry watched as the single person defended himself from the lights ably for a few minutes. He would create a shield, which would stop some of the rays of light and dodge the other lights. The four attackers were trying hard to pin the person down. Harry did not know what the lights that they were shooting out of a piece of wood were. They would wave the piece of wood in a particular fashion and shout something to create those jets of light. When he sensed their energies, he got a shock. All five of them had energy signature as Ginny had. He watched transfixed as they traded jets of light. Some had interesting effects. Some jets of light created cuts on the person, another made a person unconscious only to be woken by another jet of light. Some created minor explosions and some pushed the attackers a few paces back. He continued to watch curiously until the person who was being attacked was relieved of his wooden stick. The attackers closed in on him.

Harry decided to test if his shield would work against these jets of light. Therefore, he created an invisible shield above the fallen person. To his dismay, a blood red stream of light passed right through his shield and hit the downed person who screamed in agony.

Harry had heard and seen enough. He reached for his dagger only to realize that he had forgotten all his weapons in his haste. Therefore, he rushed at the attackers and smashed into them. He quickly picked up all the wooden sticks that shot the jets of light. He waited for them to get up. They got up quickly and looked around frantically for their sticks. He was very curious about these people and he wanted to know more about them. The attacked person was taking in ragged breaths and he seemed to be bleeding in many places. The four attackers wore weird clothes. It was of the same style as the guards he remembered guarding Ginny's house. They wore black robe kind of clothes and white skull marks. In his opinion, they looked ridiculous.

He waved the sticks in his hand and taunted them "Searching for these?"

One of them, presumably the leader spoke with an extreme disgust in his voice "Silly muggle, trying to play the hero are you? Return our wands and we shall spare your wretched life."

"Oh what makes you think that _I_ will let you go alive from here?" Harry asked him with a cold voice. His face was a perfect mask of an emotionless cold-blooded killer. His emerald green eyes were cold and focused at them. He could almost sense their fear that they tried to hide beneath their masks. They all gave an involuntary shudder as they looked into his merciless eyes. He gave them no time to answer. He put the sticks in one of his pockets, rushed towards the leader, and caught his neck from behind in a firm grip.

He waited until they realized that he was behind their leader and had him in his hold. As the remaining attackers turned towards him, he could see the fear in each of their eyes. He knew he was playing with them but he reasoned that they deserved it after trying to hurt a single person. He spoke icily "Do you think the same now?" His voice had no emotion but held a promise of ultimate pain. He even spotted one of the attacker's legs were shaking from fear and the others were not far from it either.

He jabbed his index and middle finger at the leader's temple to render him unconscious. He moved towards another person and punched him in the face while kicking another in his stomach. He caught the remaining attacker and knocked him unconscious with jabbing his temple. He did the same to the other two fallen people. He wanted to keep them alive and it was not his right to kill them. The attacked person should decide their fate, as he was the person who was wronged. He had always lived by this old principle that the wronged person dishes out the punishment.

It was only now that he realized that other people were not paying any attention to the little scene. Harry was confused as to how people could simply ignore all the lights and shouting. He moved to the fallen person who was coughing blood now. He held his shoulders in his arms as he supported him and asked in a soft voice "Are you ok?"

The person was wearing faded slacks and a full sleeve shirt. They looked used but well maintained. He had brown hair, which were mixed with a bit of gray. He looked around 40-45 years old. His eyes were light blue in color and right now, they held pain. He stuttered between coughs "Thank you… I... was ambushed… My wand… Need to go… Madame Pomfrey…" Harry observed that he was finding it very difficult to speak. He quickly but gently pressed his temple to put him to sleep while telling him "It's ok. Rest now, I will take care of you."

Harry had somehow developed a soft spot for this person in his arms. He had no idea about some of the things he had spoken but he needed help. He looked around for his piece of wood thinking that he referred to it as his wand. He gently laid down the person and found the 'wand' nearby. He put it with the other sticks. He stashed the bodies of the attackers in a nearby alley and hid them from plain view. He still could not figure out why people still did not notice the ruckus. He tried to sense the reason and found a dome of energy surrounding the nearby area. It was a strange kind of energy, similar to the energy in these people yet very different. Forgetting about the food he was going to get, he gently lifted the injured person in his arms and decided to fly home since people did not pay attention to the area he was in.

He flew home slowly not wanting to injure the person any more. He descended in his backyard away from prying eyes of neighbors. He balanced the person in his arms while he found the key and opened the back door. He walked to the sitting room and placed the person on the sofa. He went to the bathroom and came back with a clean cloth and a bucket of water. He removed the person's clothes since they were bloody and was sticking to his skin. He gently washed the blood away from the skin and cleaned the wounds with disinfectant. He realized he had no medical supplies, so he rushed off to the nearest medical store and bought some ointment for the wounds and a few rolls of bandages. When he returned, he cleaned the wounds again and applied the ointment on the wounds. He secured the bandages gently. While he was doing this, he was utterly shocked to find that some of the smaller wounds were closing before his very eyes. Harry himself had never been injured badly in quite a while but this was amazing. He made a note to ask the person once he woke up. He decided to let him sleep till he got a little better. He covered him up with blankets from his room so that he would stay warm.

Once that was finished, he remembered he was still very hungry but he was in no mood to prepare food. Therefore, he went to a local restaurant and ordered a lot of food to be packed. It was around 5 PM and not many people were in the restaurant, so he did not have to wait long. He went home and ate half of the packed food heartily after making sure that the person was comfortable enough. He spent time till 9 PM packing the rest of his stuff for his trip to Japan. He was still not finished but it was time to wake up the person and have a bit of food. He thought that the wounds would have partially healed by now if they continued to heal at the rate he had observed earlier.

Harry went to the sitting room and again prodded a pressure point at the temple to wake the person up. When the person tried to bolt upright, he gently but firmly pushed him down and said "Whoa, hold it. You were quite injured there. Take it easy. However, for now, you must be starving. Come on then, let us have some dinner." Harry then proceeded to the kitchen to set up the table and the food.

Remus Lupin was confused. He could not clearly remember where he was and how he got here. He wanted a break from Hogwarts and had gone to muggle London for some burgers… and then it hit him. He was ambushed. He had declined Sirius's offer to accompany him and had left alone. He had apparated to a deserted corner of an alley and was walking towards a pub when four death eaters attacked him. He was successfully holding them at bay for a few minutes before he was disarmed. He had quite a few wounds from the fight and he had lost a large amount of blood. Then they were taunting him and the leader sounded like Avery. Then he was put under crucio and then some mysterious person had saved him. He had run headlong into the death eaters and then moved at an unbelievable speed and disposed off the death eaters. He suspected that his savior may be a Vampire but it was still early evening and Vampires could not be out at that time. Then he was put to sleep to wake up here.

Slowly he took in his surroundings. He was in a sitting room decked out in a pale blue. He was comfortably placed in a large sofa and he was covered in blankets. He felt that he was near naked under the sheets and he was covered in bandages. This was a muggle home of presumably, his savior. He slowly got up working the kinks in his body and winced when he came upon a sore spot. He did not have any clothes on apart from his briefs and he did not see any clothes around. He did not have his wand, so he could not conjure some temporarily. He did not want to reveal anything to a muggle so he could not ask for a wand either. He would think it was a joke or that he was insane. So he called out nervously "Hello… could I have some clothes?"

Harry realized he had forgotten to lay out some clothes for him. He went to his room and picked out a blue shirt, a white t-shirt and two black pants. He took them out to him and gave it to him saying, "These are the only two sizes I have. See if you can fit into them. Your clothes were too far gone but I have kept them in case you have something in the pockets or something." That said, he turned around so that he could have some privacy.

Remus slowly dressed wearing both the t-shirt and the shirt and the black pants that seemed to fit him. It was a bit loose as he was not as filled out as his savior. He silently observed his savior. He was very well built. His loose clothes did not hide all the well-built muscles. He was quite tall and seemed around 20 years old. He had dark brown hair, which stuck out it all directions. He spoke gratefully "Thank you for the clothes and what you did for me. My name if Remus Lupin."

Harry turned around and smiled at him, Remus Lupin. As soon as he looked him in the eye, Lupin took a startled step back saying something bizarre "Oh Merlin".

Remus, for his part, was extremely shocked as the sight of familiar emerald green eyes, the eyes of his friend Lily Evans Potter. This could not be Harry Potter. Not him. Yet there he was. Messy hair though not black as Harry's would have been, the exceptional green eyes and the lanky yet muscled body so similar to James. But then he noted that he had no lightening bolt scar on his forehead like Albus said he had. So he hesitantly asked "Harry?"

Harry was taken aback when the stranger scrutinized him with intense eyes for a few seconds before calling his real name. Only years of practice allowed him to maintain the same composure. He shook his head and replied, "I am sorry. You must be mistaken. My name is Kit, Kit Walker. But we can talk later, please come to the kitchen so we can have some dinner." Harry quickly made his way to the kitchen to hide any signs of recognition. How much ever he wanted to know about his past, he was still wary of strangers. He could not just trust them when he had only seen them once. This Remus Lupin called his name with more than a bit of familiarity, so he decided to get to know him better while trying to ease info out of him without raising any suspicion.

Remus made his way to the kitchen by following Kit who he still had doubts was Harry. The table was laid out with a feast that would satisfy at least six people. He was hungry, so he decided to wait to talk and confirm his doubts.

Harry got a bottle of water and two glasses before sitting down ad indicating Lupin to do the same. "Please help yourself." He told him before tucking in.

They ate the meal in silence. Remus was astounded that the young man in front of him ate food enough for five people all on his own. Even his friend Sirius who was a bit of a slob could not compete with him. Kit did not seem to be satisfied either. The food was obviously from a restaurant but it was good. He silently sat after dinner while Kit cleared the dishes on the table. His offer to help was shot down. After that, he was once again led to the sitting room where they both settled down on armchairs. Remus was a tad uncomfortable with all the bandages but he did not want Kit to know his advanced healing prowess due to being a werewolf.

Harry passes one of the coke cans he had brought to Lupin and asked, "So Mr. Lupin, what was that all about? Why were you attacked?"

Remus shifted a bit wondering if he could break the stature of secrecy in this case. He replied calmly "I am not sure what you mean Mr. Walker. It is still a bit hazy for me."

Harry fished out the sticks he had taken and laid them on the table in front of him and asked again, "This is what I am talking about. Masked people in strange clothes attack you with these sticks. You too use this stick to defend yourself. All of you shoot out lights from the stick yelling some nonsensical words which seem like Latin. Then the leader of the attacking party calls these sticks wands then you mumble something about your wand and some Pomfrey. Then when I bring you home, I see you heal at an incredible rate. So tell me Mr. Lupin what was it that I saw."

Remus saw the wands on the table and debated if he could snatch the wand and subdue Kit to obliviate him. Then he remembered the speed with which Kit moved and dropped the idea instantly. He was still suspicious about what Kit was since nobody could that fast other than the Vampires and he was not a Vampire. But for now, he decided to come clean… after all Kit had saved his life from death eaters. He sighed loudly and settled into his seat before beginning "Please call me Remus Mr. Walker for we are going to have a long talk."

Harry replied like wise "Call me Kit Remus."

Remus continued "Ok then Kit. How do I explain this to you? Oh, all right. Kit I promise you what I am saying is true. Some of it… no all of it may seem unbelievable but trust me it is the truth. Magic is real. There is a whole world of magic hidden from the world that you know." Remus carefully watched for reactions form Kit as he said this. He was surprised when Kit hardly showed any outward emotion other than nodding for him to continue. "There are people who can wield magic. Men are called wizards and women are called witches. As you have seen, we can wield magic through tools like wands. Wands focus our magic and the movements and the words shape the magic to do what we want. The lights as you say were spells. There are thousands of spells that are known. There are different kinds of spells too – jinxes, hexes, charms, shields, offensive spells etc. There are many other forms of magic too."

"We have our own society which is hidden by the use of magic. We have our own government and minister. The Ministry of Magic enforces the rules. Even now, I am breaking a few rules. We are not supposed to reveal anything about magic to the outside world of muggles i.e. people with no magic. There are laws for maintaining the secrecy, which are enforced by selective memory wiping and such from the ministry. I know it may seem cruel but muggles would try to attack us or mob us for help for every other thing. Since we can use spells and such, muggles cannot do much against us. Therefore, it is somewhat better if nobody knew of the wizarding world. As such, there is a minister of magic who is in charge of the wizarding affairs. Different countries have different ministers. Countries are separated like in the muggle world. There are wizards in many countries who are all hidden."

"In England, the government is basically a group of departments presided by the minister. It is very different from the muggle political structure. There is no House of Lords and House of Commons but we do have what is called Wizengamut. It is a group of people from prestigious families who also serve as the judiciary. They have to approve of new rules and it is their responsibility to sentence criminals or punish offenders. The head of the Wizengamut is called the Mugwump. Currently, the supreme Mugwump and the head of Wizengamut is Albus Dumbledore. I will tell you more about him later. To enforce rules, provide security, and deal with criminals we have the department of Magical Law Enforcement. This is like the police in the muggle world. However, it is a lot different. There are aurors who take of the daily work. Then there are wizards called hit-wizards. The are called only in special cases. They are something like super police. Then like Scotland Yard or secret detectives, we have unspeakables. Even the public is not aware of the work done by the unspeakables. They work on many things across various fields from creating new spells to discovering secrets of our history to analyzing and creating magical objects. There are also departments for muggle relations, transport, maintenance of magical creatures, mishaps etc. With me so far?" Remus asked.

"Yes, continue" Kit said. He deduced that the different type of energy he had sensed was magic. So Ginny too was magical.

"Okay, like the government, we have our own hospitals, schools, sports etc. The main hospital in England is St. Mungos. Doctors are called healers. They use spells, potions and runes to heal people. We will get to that later. Now for schools. England has only one main school for witches and wizards – Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." At Kit's snort, he chuckled "Yes I know, stupid name but it is one of the best in the world. Four very important and powerful magicians established it a thousand years ago. The other well-known schools around the world are Durmstrang in Bulgaria, Beauxbatons in France, and Salem's academy in America. There are many other minor schools all over the world in many countries. Now all witches and wizards start their schooling at the age of 11. Hogwarts teaches you for 7 years. There are two levels of exams called Ordinary Wizarding Level or O.W.L and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or N.E.W.T. There is a wide range of subjects that students can choose from. The mandatory subjects are History, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions. History, as the name suggests is the study of history of the wizarding world. It deals with old well-known wizards like Merlin and some wars. Charms is the study of spells to do various things like cleaning, levitating, making objects do something etc. Defense deals with study and practice of offensive and defensive magic. Shield, hexed, jinxes and charms are included in defense. Transfiguration is changing one thing into another – be it an object, an animal or a human. Potions is mixing many ingredients to have a substance, a potion to have some specific effects on human body. There are potions to mend broken bones, to calm your nerves, to heal your injuries, to give you a boost of energy, to cure diseases etc."

Remus was telling all this to Kit hoping to convince Kit to reveal that he was indeed Harry when he gave the final info about James and Lily Potter. He noted that Kit seemed very interested to know about magic but it would be the same with all muggles. Kit did nod every now and then and he seemed to follow what he was saying. Therefore, Remus continued to give details even if it was not required.

"There are other subjects some of which are optional and some of which are mandatory for a few specific years. Care of Magical Creatures is the study of various other creatures which have magic like dragons, unicorns, phoenixes etc. Astronomy is self-defined. Ancient Runes deals with lost languages and magic through symbols. The knowledge of utilizing runes in an active capacity is lost. It is believed that true users of runic magic can do everything with runes alone – whatever we achieve though spells, potions etc. Sadly, the study of runes now only deals with reading manuscripts of history. Arithmancy is mostly like algebra. Spells can be analyzed and developed using Arithmancy. The spells can be broken down into equations to study or modify them. The parameters involved in the working of magic are studied using Arithmancy. Dueling is currently the most sought after subject. It is basically learning to use whatever you have learnt to fight an opponent. Healing is another important elective. Divination is the art of prediction the future or seeing the unknown. Palmistry, tarot reading, crystal ball gazing etc are the techniques taught in the class. There are many other subjects that are offered to students."

"After these basic levels of study at Hogwarts, there are options for further study at the ministry. Mastery can be achieved in various field of study like Transfiguration, Charms, potions, Runes etc. There is training involved for various departments of the ministry. To become an auror, there is further training of three years. They are looking to increase that now due to special circumstances. It is unknown what is required to be an unspeakable. Witches and wizards attain the level of Sorcerer if they can completely control their magic and have a few masteries. There are very few sorcerers left alive today. There used to be a level of magicians called Magi but they have dwindled out of existence. Some suspect they may still exist somewhere in the world and are hidden but they have not been seen for over 5 centuries."

Remus took a long drink from the coke can before continuing, "Transportation is very different from normal means that muggles know. The most common means is apparition. It is disappearing from one location and appearing at another using a person's magic. Similar to that is portkey travel. An inanimate object is turned into a port key. People in contact with the portkey when it is activated are transported to the new location. Portkey can be programmed to activate on touch, at a certain time or with a certain word. Portkey creation and travel is regulated by the ministry. Only few people can create portkeys and have the authorization to do so. Another popular method of travel is floo. A special powder called floo powder is thrown into the fire at the fireplace. Is you step into the fire and call out your destination to travel. For sport and short distances, we have brooms. Yes, that traditional belief of muggles. There were also flying carpets but they were outlawed a few decades ago."

After a few seconds of silence, Remus started on the war. "That was the basic details of magic and wizarding society. Now the whole of wizarding world is at war." He noticed Kit sit up a bit straighter. "This is the second war against a person who calls himself Lord Voldemort. The first war started when I was still in school. Lord Voldemort delved deep into dark and forbidden magics. He gathered followers who he called death eaters. They were all pure bloods. Pure bloods are families that have records of heritage for a very long time. They believed that lesser families and people of mixed lineage should not be allowed to live. They thought that these people corrupt and weaken the magic in the general populace. Their ideals were that old pure blood families should rule the world and that muggles should be exterminated. There are witches and wizards who have muggles as parents. This is a fairly common phenomenon. These muggle born witches and wizards find it difficult to exist in the wizarding world due to various rules and practices that suppress them. Then there are a class of people called squibs who are born from magical parents but do not have enough magic to cast spells. The death eaters were bent on killing these people."

"Lord Voldemort, their leader was stopped some 18 years ago by a baby. There was a prophecy made by a seer that stated that a child who as born in July to parents who had defied Voldemort thrice would be his downfall." Remus continued while watching Kit intently for any reaction. "At that time, Voldemort did not know the full contents of the prophecy. There were two families that met the criteria – the Longbottoms and the Potters." Remus definitely noted a peak in interest in Kit. He decided to confront him later. "He attacked the Potters who were hidden using very old magic called the Fidelus charm. Their friend Peter Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldemort. He attacked on the Halloween of 1981. He killed James and Lily Potter with the killing curse. When he tried the same curse on Harry however, the curse was rebounded. The killing curse, Avada Kedavra is unblockable and it was a huge relief to the society that Voldemort was gone. It was theorized that Lily Potter's sacrifice based on love enabled baby Harry Potter to rebound the curse."

Harry who was hearing even a little bit about his parents was trying very hard to not show any emotion. This was the most he had heard of his parents and he was hungry for more. For the first time in his life, he was unable to make a decision. He could not determine if he could safely reveal himself to this man before him. He had often wondered about his parents and their death. To know the truth was more enlightening. For an orphan to know that your parents died for you was the show of ultimate love. And so Harry Potter, assassin Rayden or generally Kit Walker felt like crying for the first time since he left the Dursleys. He only held back tears by a supreme effort. He was absolutely silent and stiff hearing his history.

Remus noted the emotions pass in Kit's eyes and he was pretty much convinced that Kit was Harry Potter. Remus definitely decided to make him admit that he was Harry and take him with him.

"Many believed that Voldemort was dead but Dumbledore knew that he was not. Voldemort was reduced to a shadow existence due to rebounding of the curse. He regained a body in 1991 using an artifact known as the Sorcerer's stone. Some call it the Philosopher's stone. It grants immortal life and has the power to change any metal into gold. Voldemort performed a ritual to regain a body by destroying the stone. From then on the second war is going on. Three years ago, he broke into the Department of Mysteries, the area of unspeakables. He revealed to the world the prophecy that was made about him and Harry Potter. It basically stated that one had to die at the hand of the other. He claimed that Harry Potter was dead and there was no one to defeat him. He was driven back that day by Albus Dumbledore."

"That year marked many changes in our world. Albus Dumbledore revealed the knowledge he held about Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. He too was unable to find Harry Potter after he discovered that Harry had run away from his relatives years ago. Harry Potter could not be found by any magical means. Albus Dumbledore is a very well respected man in out community and is one of the most powerful sorcerers known. He is a master of Transfiguration and the headmaster of Hogwarts. He is also the supreme Mugwump and is very well versed in many obscure branches of magic. He is the only person Voldemort fears. Dumbledore is one of the very few people who have faced Voldemort and come out on top. He had defeated the previous dark lord Grindlewald in 1945. He is the current leader of our side in the war. He fired the previously incompetent minister Cornelius Fudge. His confidant, Arthur Weasley was elected the minister."

Harry listened to his importance to the wizarding world. He was a bit overwhelmed with all the information. This Dumbledore was an interesting man. Harry almost choked when he heard about Arthur Weasley. So this was why the ponce wanted to kidnap Ginny. He was still crushed to think what he had done to Ginny.

"Albus Dumbledore pronounced that Harry Potter was dead. A year after that, a new prophecy was made concerning the fall of Voldemort. Dumbledore assured the public that the new champion was being trained and was safe. People began to fight again but the minister was attacked and put in coma." Remus decided not to tell Harry about the incident involving Ginny. This was a particularly sensitive information and a personal one too. "A new minister was elected, Rufus Scrimgeour. He was an auror before that. He and Dumbledore are now working together against the threat of Voldemort. Dumbledore leads a group of wizards called Order of the Phoenix. He had formed it in the first war. The ministry too is fighting but Dumbledore leads the fight since he is the only one capable of holding his own against Voldemort."

"What you must understand is that till recently, people feared the name of Voldemort. Once the prophecy was unveiled, Dumbledore told the public what he knew about Voldemort. Voldemort's real name is Tom Morvolo Riddle. He is the last heir of Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts and the darkest wizard till now. Voldemort started attacking other countries as soon as he learned that he could not be defeated due to the death of Harry Potter. Till date he is unsuccessful in completely capturing any major country but he is getting more and more powerful daily. He is gaining followers and allies by the hundreds. His death eaters revel in rape and torture. They tear apart families and kill with abandon. Almost all the magical creatures have taken sides in the war. This is the most decisive war in the history of the wizarding world. The whole world is in danger even the muggle world. The innumerable unexplainable muggle deaths is due to Voldemort. Recently, he has not concentrated on England so there are very few deaths compared to other countries. But sooner or later he is going to reveal everything to the muggle world. Then he is going to conquer much of the muggle world before we can stop him. He is too powerful and Dumbledore cannot be present everywhere. The ministries have formed an alliance but they are isolated from each other to offer real support."

Harry was relieved to hear that he no longer had the burden of that magnitude. It was stupid to place the burden of killing a madman of a single person's shoulders. But when he thought about it, did it matter? He would go after the son of a bitch who killed his parents. Powerful wizard or not, Voldemort would meet his end by his hand. He did not believe in all the mumbo jumbo about seers and prophecies. So what if there was another person to vanquish him, he would hurt him so bad that even hell shall shudder. So these death eaters huh? He suddenly got up and said "Could you wait a few minutes please? I will be right back."

Without waiting for an answer, he rushed out the backdoor and flew to the place where he had hidden the death eaters. He found them still unconscious in a heap. He sensed that the wall of magic was flickering. He hoisted two of them on his shoulders and held the other two in his hands and flew back to his house. All in all, it took less than two minutes.

Harry went to the sitting room and dumped them carelessly. He sat down before a astonished Remus and said "Here are your attackers. Deal with them as you please."

Remus was utterly shocked as Kit came back within two minutes carrying all four attackers without any effort and dumped them aside. Even with his enhanced werewolf strength Remus couldn't carry that much weight without effort. He sputtered unintelligently "What… how… strong… fast…"

Harry grinned and replied mysteriously "It is for me know and for you to find out." Harry had no idea that when he grinned, he looked so much like his father James Potter because all the Potters had the same lopsided grin.

Remus broke out of his stupor and suddenly he felt that he should remember something. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why this particular thing should stand out in his mind. As he regained his senses, he asked "Could I use my wand to send these death eaters to aurors?" He knew how dangerous it would be to attempt something like taking back his wand. He knew that Kit didn't trust him yet.

Harry just shrugged indicating that he didn't care but he was curious to see and sense the magic at work. He guessed that Remus would create a… what was it called again… a portkey. He watched as Remus picked up the belt he had been wearing from his pile of clothes and tapped it three times and muttered 'portus'. Harry had attuned himself to sense everything clearly in the vicinity of his sitting room. He sensed a bit of energy gathering at the wand and released into the belt in a changed form. The change in energy as it left the wand was cosmetic. The base signature was the same but there were changes in the beam of magic. For the first time, he sensed that even though the energy signature of Remus and the attackers seemed the same, the signature of Remus was inconsistent. It was a bit wild and seemed to rage within the body. It was odd since all the attackers were the same. He watched as Remus hit all the attackers with a scarlet beam and made all their hands contact the belt. Then he stepped away and tapped the belt with his wand. As he tapped the belt, the energy or magic within the belt seemed to flare before they all disappeared. It was fascinating to watch and sense the magic at work.

Kit asked Remus as he sat down "What is different about you? You have magic that I can see but you feel different than the others. Your wounds healed in front of my eyes. Is it the same for all magical people?"

Remus was once again in a quandary. How could Kit doubt that he was a werewolf? Had he given some clue to make him believe that he was different? But the main problem was what to tell Kit. He had yet to convince him to acknowledge that he was Harry. So he had to be completely truthful to get Kit to trust him. "Kit, believe me when I say I am not dangerous." He took a deep breath and said "I am a werewolf. I heal quickly due to my condition."

Harry for his part was amused that Remus would think him dangerous. After all he had yet to meet somebody who could overcome him. He replied in an amused tome "What makes you think that you could ever be a danger to me? I can believe that werewolves are real with all that you have said today. So what if you are one? If I remember correctly, they turn psycho only once a month during the full moon. But even then a good thump on the head will knock out even a werewolf. Your furry little problem is of no consequence."

Remus was once again reminded that Kit was indeed Harry. The flippant way he talked about the danger involving a werewolf was so similar to what James had said. He just had to get Kit to admit that he was indeed Harry Potter.

Harry suddenly had an ingenious idea. He quickly went to his workout room and got two sets of free weights and a pile of weight discs. He turned to Remus "Hey enough of the dreary stuff. So Mr. Magic Man make yourself useful and make these weights weigh ten times what they do now. You can do that cant you? I am so tired of doing repetitive sets on negligible weights."

Remus was not sure he had heard correctly. Make all the weights weigh ten times more? Was he serious? But it was good to note that Kit was starting to joke around him. He might be opening up to him. He asked again to make sure "Are you absolutely certain that you want all of these weight pieces to weigh ten times more? Are you sure you can handle the weights?"

Feeling slightly mischievous, Harry asked "How about a bet? You make them weigh ten times more and if I cannot lift the free weights, I'll but you something that you want."

Remus was a marauder for nothing. He was never the one to back down from a challenge. "Ok I'll bite. What do you want if you win?"

"Let me hold it in check. You would owe me one when we meet next. So how about it?" He asked again.

Remus nodded and performed a transfiguration spell in a circle to make all the weights weigh ten times more. At the end, he jabbed his wand at one of the free weights to make it 15 times more heavy. He wanted to win so that he could spend more time with Kit. He felt so relaxed in his presence that he remembered his school days with James who made him feel the same way. There was this calm but mischievous air about both of them. He pointed to one of the heavier free weights and said "Go on pick that up if you can."

Harry shrugged and lifted it up. He guessed it weighed around 75 kilograms. The cheeky bugger had tried to cheat. They weighed only 5 kilos previously but it was somewhat insufficient. This would do for repetitive exercises but for others, he needed more weight. "You sneak. Tried to cheat did you? But you gotta do better that that. This is still not enough. Can you make the other set weigh double and the discs too?"

Remus was once again shocked at Kit's capabilities. He dumbly did as he was requested. He wondered how many more shocks he would get before he left.

Harry got another idea. He quickly got his two favored leather jackets, four t-shirts and a few pants and work out clothes. He thought that constantly wearing and moving in heavy clothing would help him develop his strength and speed faster. Once again he asked "Hey Remus, could you make these jackets weigh around a 100 kilos and other clothes weigh around 25 kilos each? These would help me train easier."

Remus raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you not going over the top with all this?" But he did what he was asked.

Now came the hard part for Harry. He wanted to know more about his parents and this wizarding world where they lived but he had decided to go to Japan for a final stint hoping to learn the Samurai arts. Should he cancel going to Japan and go with Remus? Surely Remus would accommodate him after all this and if he revealed that he was Harry Potter, Remus would in fact insist that he go with him. And he could meet Ginny again. He was afraid to face her again but somehow he felt that it was not yet time to back to his roots. As much as he wanted to see Ginny one more time, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw he with another man. As much as he hoped that she would have found happiness with another, he loathed to admit that he could not stand to watch her with another person.

So he asked casually "Thank you for all the help. So you can apparate with your wand right?" He waited for Remus's nod to continue "Do me a favor and tell Ginerva Weasley that Ray says he's sorry." Before Remus could wipe the shock or could try anything, Harry slipped behind him and pressed his temple to make him unconscious. He eased Remus on the couch again. He went to his room and entered his walk in wardrobe. He rolled up the rug and lifted the hidden trapdoor. He opened the lid of the trunk that he used to store help fund. This was where he stored the cash he had stolen from drug smugglers. There was only 30000 pounds left. He had kept this for emergencies and this was one emergency. He wouldn't see Remus in quite a while. Besides he still had his war chest in the garage. He picked up the money and closed the lid and relocked the trapdoor before rolling up the rug again.

He gathered Remus's clothes and put them in a carrying cover along with the wands of the death eaters. He put the money inside Remus's shirt so that he wouldn't miss it and carried him and the cover outside. He flew as quick as he could to Ottery St.Catchpole. He hoped that he would not see Ginny again at her house. As he neared the lop sided house, he didn't notice any activity. So he flew down to the front door and laid down Remus gently. He flew back to his house and packed his bags. He left early in the morning with all his luggage to Japan wearing the newly altered clothes.

**The next day, 29 June 1999, the Burrow**

Remus was shaken awake from a deep slumber. Instantly he sat up startling Molly Weasley. He frantically looked around for Kit or Harry. He swore when he realized what the brat had done. As Molly started berating him for his foul language, he apologized to her and waved away her concerns. He quickly excused himself and picked up the carrying bag lying beside him and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Once he landed, he noticed something inside his shirt. He put his hands inside to see what it is and nearly dropped it in shock. Here were three bundles of notes amounting to 30000 pounds. He stuffed them back inside his shirt and made his way to Hogwarts. Hogwarts would be relative quiet today since end of exams were going on. Students would be busy with studies and exams and the seventh years would be relaxing somewhere since the graduation party was over on the 6th of June.

As he made his way to the defense classroom, he hoped that Sirius was free from monitoring duty this morning. He wondered if he should collect Ginny on the way but he decided to talk to Sirius about it before calling her. He wished the teachers who were patrolling the corridors and avoided the great hall where the exams were taking place.

He gave the password as he reached the defense class to the portrait. The portrait opened to reveal Sirius and Ginny laughing about something. He shouted to them "Thank Merlin I found you both here."

"Why are you so worked up Moony? Did some girl manage to smack you on your ass yesterday and leave you unsatisfied?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively as both he and Ginny laughed.

"No time for jokes Padfoot." Remus snapped before dropping the bag and pulling out his wand. He put silencing and impenetrable charms on the door.

Seeing Remus's furious expression and his actions, both Ginny and Sirius sobered up. Ginny summoned a chair for Remus to sit and asked carefully "What is the matter Remus?" Remus was not a person to be angered easily. Ginny had only seen Remus furious once and that was after the Ray episode. For him to be furious, this had to be something earth shattering. _She did not know then how right she was._

Remus ignored the chair completely and paced agitatedly in front of the desk. Never the one to be patient, Sirius asked "Out with it Moony. Tell us."

Remus stopped pacing and sat down heavily on his chair. He sighed deeply before looking directly at Sirius "I believe I have found Harry" and turned to Ginny to say "and Ray who said he was sorry."

If the situation wasn't so serious, Remus would have loved to take a picture of the comical expressions on their faces. Ginny and Sirius both asked simultaneously "What… how… where?" Remus knew how sincere Ginny was about her 'Ray' as she had not dated after a brief bit due to Molly's insistence. Ginny had confessed to him and Sirius about her 'assassin' and how much she loved him. Whatever they said, she maintained the belief that she loved him and he loved her. If she could hold on that belief for three years, who was he to dissuade her? This was the reason why he wanted to tell her all this.

"You know I went for some muggle food yesterday right? Four death eaters ambushed me and were ready to kill me before somebody saved me. He dispatched the death eaters without any trouble at all. He did something to make me unconscious and took me to his home. I woke up to find myself bandaged, still am actually. I was shocked to see my savior. He had brownish black hair which was messy and had startling green eyes. Is this not the description you gave Ginny of the assassin?" Remus asked.

Ginny who was listening intently nodded to confirm the information.

Remus continued "I called him Harry but he told me his name was Kit Walker. We had dinner where he polished off more food than anybody I have seen." He ignored the indignant sputters of Sirius "Yes Padfoot, he ate almost two times what you eat." He waited a bit and added "In a day." At their shocked expression, he couldn't help but chuckle. "You have no idea how many times I had the same expression in front of him yesterday."

"I watched him closely to confirm my suspicions so I told him in detail about magic. We never gave a damn for the rules anyway. He was definitely interested in some aspects of magic. Then I told him about the first war and when I got to James and Lily, he seemed to freeze up. As I continued to tell about their deaths, I saw all the emotions pass over his eyes. As much as he tried to hide it, I saw them all. I wanted him to acknowledge that he was Harry so I told him all about the first war and the second war. When I mentioned about the activities of the death eaters, he excused himself and brought back the death eaters he had subdued. I guess it was very far from his house but he came back with in two minutes. What was more astonishing was that he carried all four of them effortlessly and dumped them like rag dolls. You know that even with my werewolf enhanced strength, I would not be able to do that. I asked for my wand and portkeyed them to the ministry. Remind me to go to the ministry to clear it up later."

Remus took no notice of the gaping expressions on Ginny and Sirius. "Then he asked how I was different from the death eaters since he somehow sensed something. I admitted that I was a werewolf and imagine my surprise when he said almost the same thing James had said. You remember what Prongs had said Padfoot? Prongs referred to it as my furry problem and he said the same thing. He even claimed to be capable of handling me on a full moon. He felt so sure of himself too and after seeing what he did to those death eaters, I am inclined to agree."

Sirius was uncharacteristically solemn remembering James and Lily. He never really got over their loss and with the disappearance of Harry, he took a really long time to be himself again. His stay in Azkaban had not helped at all. In some part of his mind, he still blamed himself for their deaths since he was the one who had suggested that Peter be the secret keeper. He shook his head to break away from depressing thoughts and concentrated on what Remus was saying.

"He grinned at me with the same lopsided grin of James and asked to do some magic to make some weights weigh ten times more. When I asked him if he could handle it, he made a bet that he could. Being the marauder that I was, I made one of the sets weigh more than he asked. He lifted it with no problems at all. It must have weighed something like 60-70 kilos. Then he asked to double the weight of the rest of them since it was not enough. After that, he asked me to do the same with some clothes so that he could train. Then when I was thinking how to proceed talking to him, he asked me if I could apparate and told me tell Ginny that Ray said he was sorry."

"Now sometime while talking to him after noting his appearance I felt that I should have remembered something but I couldn't recall it. As we talked that nagging sensation in my mind was more pronounced. Only when he told me take that message for Ginny did I figure out that he was the assassin that kidnapped her. This was confirmed because he left me at the front door of the Burrow. Even if he told me his name was Kit Walker, I am sure he was also the Rayden you talked to us about." He finished and settled down in his chair.

Sirius and Ginny took a while to recover from the massive multiple shocks to their systems. Ginny suddenly got up and started dragging Remus to the door while saying "Come on lets go. What are you waiting for." Surprisingly she was stopped by both Sirius and Remus.

Sirius told her "Wait Ginny, we need to discuss this before we do anything. For one thing. Remus does not know where he was taken. Then another thing is do we ask for help from Dumbledore and the Order? It could make it easier. Final thing is that he is the assassin who kidnapped you. Granted he was quite calm and friendly with Remus but what do you think he will do if we find him? He is more than likely to attack first and ask questions after he has managed to cut us down to a manageable number. You yourself told us how easily he killed the others back then."

"I cannot believe you Sirius. How can you think like that?" Ginny shouted at him while trying to free herself from their grasp. She accidentally knocked over the bag Remus carried with him. Four wands rolled out of the bag.

Seeing the wands, Remus remembered about the money. He and Sirius dragged Ginny back to the chairs and made her sit down. "Ginny I understand and I agree that he would not hurt me or you is he could recognize you." He brought out the 30000 pounds from within his shirt. "You see he even gave me money though I am not sure why. But he doesn't know any others and I don't know if he can recognize you after three years. You have grown into a very beautiful girl after all."

"I know Ray will recognize me. I am positive that we can find him." Ginny protested.

"Come on Ginny be reasonable. You know me. I rush into everything without thinking and am the least patient person you know. Yet here I am trying to think this through. You know it is not one of my strong points. We need to make some decisions before doing anything. Ginny please think on this. I promise you whatever the decision, I will help you search for him." Sirius placated her.

Ginny hrrumphed before conceding. She said firmly "Both of you promise me that this will stay between the three of us." At their protests, she argued "Think of what my brothers will do if they find out. I know that they will be the ones that will be hurt and I don't want that. The Order will probably try to drag him into this war. Granted he can do some unbelievable things and might want to help out, but do you think it is fair of us to ask? What do you think Voldemort will do when he learns that he is still alive? Whatever he is known by, be it Kit Walker or Rayden, people will notice his likeliness to James Potter. You know Voldemort will find out no matter how much you try to hide it from him. I really don't think Dumbledore will do anything special to protect him. So please keep it between us. Please Sirius, please Remus." She begged them.

Remus thought about it and agreed as did Sirius. Remus brought up some suspicions he had about Harry's abilities. "How did he do all that? He did not use lightening as he did in front of Ginny but he was incredibly fast and strong. I am sure he was faster and stronger than any Vampire I have seen. It was still in the evening too so he couldn't have been a Vampire. And how does he do all that. Did he really not know about magic or was he pretending in front of me and had learned some new way to utilize magic to be that fast and strong? He did in a way sense that I was different from the death eaters. Did he sense the magic in me? Could he be one of the fabled Magi?"

Sirius and Ginny pondered about all the valid questions Remus had raised. They discussed a bit more but couldn't come to any possible conclusion. Harry Potter or Kit Walker or 'Ray' still remained mystery to them. They all decided to search for Harry under the name of Rayden since he was more well known by that name in the muggle criminal world. They surmised that he used the name Kit Walker for general walks of life. The each agreed to search and ask in a specific area in London since Remus met him in London. This summer would be hectic for all of them but it would be well worth it if they could find Harry. Ginny had already planned to do so and with additional help, she was sure they would find him. She had already collected the money and had made discrete enquiries about the shady parts from muggle born students from London.

As they were to leave, Sirius winked at Ginny and asked Remus "So Moony, now that my godson was gracious enough to give you money, are you going to finally take Nymphie on a date?"

As Remus blushed, Ginny further goaded him "You know Remus I think she prefers you without any money or clothes." Remus was completely red by now. Sirius and Ginny burst out laughing as Remus tried to deny it all.

**August 1999, London**

Ginny, Remus and Sirius were tired after searching nearly the whole of London where Harry might have visited. They asked in almost all pubs for anyone named Kit or Rayden. They suspected that some people in some of the pubs knew of him but they never talked. It was as if they were terrified to speak of him. They had also asked in various popular restaurants and shops but they still found no clue about him. Even their fairly accurate descriptions of him didn't help.

Now Sirius and Ginny made their way to the last pub where they thought Harry would have visited. It was called Shoreman's Pub and was located near the London docks. It was a dingy place but it was crowded when they entered. There were all kinds of people there. Like Sirius whispered to her, it was Dung's or Mudungus Fletcher's paradise. People were gambling in one corner. Everybody was drinking and smoking. They saw quite a few arm wrestling matches going on while people around them cheered. There were quite a few females too who were as involved as the males in the pub. There were some young people dressed in weird clothes who had spikes and studs all over their bodies. One thing they all had in common was they all wore leather jackets or bomber jackets. All in all the place was very rowdy.

Ginny was wearing some jeans and Ray's t-shirt. She wore a black sweater over the t-shirt. As she entered, there were quite a few cat calls and whistles directed at her. Sirius made some rude gesture and they all laughed and went back to what they were doing. Ginny separated from Sirius and went to a group of people who were taking bets on a female arm wrestling match. Sirius went towards another group. They made discrete enquiries but they came up with nothing. One or two of them stilled a bit and refused to answer. Ginny was getting really frustrated that a whole summer's worth of searching had not led them anywhere. She was at her wit's end.

As Sirius left to go to the toilet, Ginny made her way towards the bartender for a drink. She was stopped mid way by a punk looking 20 something goon. He pulled her to him roughly and asked her hungrily "What do you say beautiful? Ditch the old sod and lets get wild tonight." People all over the pub stopped to watch the pretty bird who they all wanted and a guy who tried to get her.

Ginny didn't like it one bit and made it abundantly clear by kneeing the bastard solidly in the groin. She was already pretty pissed at not finding Ray and this guy had the balls to hit on her. The whole pub winced when they heard the kick connect. She discretely drew her wand and held it within the sleeves of her sweater and cursed the idiot with a mild blasting curse while she made a show of punching him. He flew back a few feet and crashed on a table knocked out. She raised an eyebrow challengingly and asked coldly "Anyone else wants to try?" For once in the history of the pub, it was dead silent. "Didn't think so."

She walked to the bartender as the people slowly resumed their activities. Sirius came a few minutes later and joined her. Ginny ordered a coke for herself and a malt whiskey for Sirius. Sirius asked her "So did you find out anything about Rayden?"

Ginny replied "Nothing yet but one or two might know something."

Just then the bartender came to them with their drinks and leaned towards them over the counter "I overheard that you are looking for Rayden. I might have some information for you if you want but why do you want to know about him?"

Ginny and Sirius exchanged significant looks and thought the same thing – 'finally'. "I have some unfinished business with him that's all." Ginny told him casually.

"It will cost you though." The bartender said greedily. Sirius passed him a 50 pound note but the bartender shook his head. "No No No, I am not risking anything for measly 50 bucks. It will cost you a lot more than that."

Ginny shrugged as Sirius passed the man 500 pounds and warned him "It had better be worth it or you wont have a pub tomorrow."

"Yeah Yeah I have heard it all before. You want to hear the info or not?" At their nods, he answered "Rayden was a frequent visitor here until 3 years back. After that, he came in here rarely until six months ago. He has not been here since. Three years ago, he was the most successful assassin. He never botched up a mission. He charged pretty hefty sum too. No job was impossible for him. People sought him for some pretty impossible jobs and he did them without leaving any traces whatsoever. Once an employer made a mistake of trying to cross him but he was never heard of again. The employer's boss was so shaken when he found the body in his personal room that he paid double of what he was charged to fend off further attacks. Rayden never poked his nose into others business. He did his job and he got paid. He fought in those pit fights the mob bosses arranged. I hear that he has not participated in them too in the past few months. He always won his fights and never got hurt in any of them."

"There were rumors that he single handedly destroyed the drug smugglers in the whole of London. This was proved to be true a few months ago by one of the bosses who shifted bases to America. Everybody is afraid to deal with drugs now. Rayden killed them all so brutally that the bodies were rarely recognizable. News traveled fast and all pubs were on the look out for him. People desperately wanted to hire him but he was not available. None of the pubs have seen him in the last six months. Many believe that he has moved to some other country for higher money or that he is after other drug lords in other countries. He has something against drug lords and rumor has it that has it that his kid sister was a victim. One of the drug lords was hung in the middle of Main Avenue with half his body missing. The missing parts were found in his home crushed like paper. He is a person we all avoid. You best do it too and forget whatever previous business you had with him. And you didn't hear any of this from me." The bartender moved away to service other customers leaving Sirius and Ginny to think deeply on what he had said.

**1 September, 1999 Hogwarts Great Hall**

It was the start of yet another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though a war was being waged in their world, people still sent their children to Hogwarts where they knew the future generation would be safe under the protection of Albus Dumbledore.

As usual for the start of the year feast, the hall was very noisy and students were seated at their tables. This year many changes had taken place in the hall and the curriculum. The main difference this year was that all the auror trainees were also present. The minister and Dumbledore had decided that auror training would be extended to four years and the training would take place at Hogwarts. Since the new trainees were killed very quickly in the field, the training was extended another year so that they could be properly trained to deal with the harsh battles in the outside world. So this year there were a few hundred extra people and the hall was expanded to accommodate them. The trainees had no separate table to sit and were settled in various house tables.

Everybody became quiet as the first years arrived for the sorting. After the customary song sans any warnings, the students were sorted. Just as Albus Dumbledore got up to tell them to tuck in, the sorting hat spoke up again.

"Hear well students and teachers for this will be the first time Hogwarts shall speak. Take heed to what she says for it shall decide the fate of you all." It spoke in a harsh voice.

A soft melodious voice filled the hall which seemed to be originating from everywhere. It said

" _Hear well my children for the era of darkness approaches. The dark lord shall usher a new age of darkness. Worlds shall be shattered and rivers of blood shall flow. _

_A statement from the fates that nullifies all previous prophecies. Heed this statement for there shall be no further guidance. This is your last chance._

_Beware… the destroyer of worlds shall arrive to stop the decade of destruction. Mock him at thy life for he shall be the one to bring down the dark lord. Stand not in his way for you shall not survive._

_From a race of fiercest forgotten warriors he shall rise above all others. He cannot be controlled for he shall be supreme. He is unique, the unconquerable champion._

_The speaker shall befriend an ancient who has thwarted the dark lord. The champion shall be drained to protect you all for he is the only one who can._

_The nature's child arrives to herald a new era. She shall hold the heart of the destroyer for she shall be the only one calm him. Harm her and you shall bear witness to the wrath of the destroyer who shall spare none alive._

_Two parts of a soul shall merge across worlds to bear my mistress. Once wronged by the champion, their love shall help to usher a new peace. _

_A previously immortal love shall help them. They shall guide the destroyer and help destroy the hidden treasures of the dark lord._

_They shall break away from the two great armies and with the help of the raiders shall build their army. One shall tame the uncontrollable and the others shall help end the war of darkness._

_Worlds shall collide and the dark lord shall conquer much of the known world before he can be stopped. He shall gain prowess in magic like none have ever before but he shall fall before the destroyer._

_Tear them apart and the dark lord shall triumph. Stall them long and they shall leave you to your fate. Aid them you cannot for they are destined to leave forever._

_Now sleep my children for I shall provide."_

As soon as that was complete, all the people and creatures in the great castle were rendered unconscious. All of the inhabitants of the castle and the surrounding areas were magically drained by the castle itself to make the necessary changes. The tremendous amount of magical energy was used to raise a war worthy Hogwarts castle.

Albus Dumbledore was the first to awaken for he was the strongest wizard in the castle. He slowly got up and checked him self and found his magic severely depleted. He noted that he was unconscious for two weeks. He quickly enervated the other teachers after deciding to let the students sleep until they could determine what had happened. The other teachers were even more weaker than him but they agreed to scour the grounds and the surroundings of the castle. Dumbledore himself went to his office to determine the status of the wards. The last he remembered was the voice of Hogwarts uttering the only valid prophecy in existence.

After hours of touring the borders and the surroundings, all the teachers gathered in the headmaster's office. What they had found was unbelievable. Numerous buildings had sprung up all around the castle. A giant 50 foot wall had emerged to surround a very large area comprising of many miles. Hogsmeade and other surrounding areas were engulfed within the wall. All the residents of Hogsmeade were drained magically along with all the creatures of the forbidden forest. They found the extremely magical creatures like unicorns and thestrals awake and the rest asleep. Innumerable housing complexes and farms had arisen. Many turrets and towers had risen along the walls of the new Hogwarts. Medieval siege weapons had appeared along the battlements and towers. The whole of forbidden forest was included within the walls. Roughly the walls covered a hundred miles in one direction and a hundred and fifty in the other. A new city had been born.

The main castle too had undergone major changes. The castle had risen a level. The great hall had been expanded by more than five times. The long house table were no more. They were replaced by smaller round tables all over the great hall. New work areas had appeared. Some were dueling rooms, potion labs, huge class rooms and many storage areas filled with many useful things. The armors which were previously stationary seemed alive and were tested to take orders from Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. They could move and attack as instructed by them. A great many war rooms were also discovered along with a huge medical wing. All the dormitories were enlarged a great deal. Many meetings areas having comfortable couches and chairs were present in all the levels of the castle. New quarters were also found in the teacher's wing.

The old wards and the other wards put up by the headmasters over the years were completely obliterated. New very powerful wards were discovered. Anti apparition and anti portkey wards covered the whole area within the walls. This was pretty unbelievable because the area consisted of so many square miles. There were a few more protection wards active over the main castle only. Dumbledore also detected a few more obscure inactive wards. Dumbledore was very impressed with the wards. In all his long life, he had never detected such strong defenses. He didn't even recognize few of the wards around the main castle. To construct so many wards, it required tremendous amount of magical power. Dumbledore laid many fears to rest informing them that Hogwarts herself had done this to prepare for the coming dark days.

The teachers discussed the prophecy that they had heard. They came up with so many interpretations that nothing seemed concrete. One thing was for sure – this was now the only prophecy in existence. It spoke of the key players. They surmised that there could be destroyer, a champion, a speaker, nature's child who was the destroyer's love, Hogwarts mistress. Maybe together they were the raiders that the prophecy told them about. But it may include other people too. They thought that these people had to be united for the dark lord to be defeated. They were not sure about taming the uncontrollable part or the joining of two halves of a soul. They guessed that the champion had to give up his life to protect the people in Hogwarts. They were not even sure about the ancient or the aiding part. They were afraid of the consequences if they incurred the wrath of the destroyer for it was said that he would destroy all life on earth. The immortal love part baffled them all. They wondered what Voldemort could consider a treasure since they had to destroy it. The future was bleak before these people arrived to save them. All of them shuddered to think of what Voldemort shall do because it said in the prophecy that he would gain godly powers in magic and conquer much of their world. Sirius was the only one to mention that this was probably the longest prophecy ever recorded.

Albus Dumbledore for his part was very, very relieved. He had made up a false prophecy with the help of Arthur Weasley when he was the minister to give hope to the public. They were the only two people who knew that the prophecy was false. Harry Potter had still been the only one to be capable to defeat Tom. Now with this new prophecy which incidentally was the only valid prophecy, he could hope to defeat Tom once and for all. He would make sure that all these people would be found and kept safe. He would not make the same mistake he had made with Harry Potter. He would keep them all safe within the castle and train them as hard as he could. He was worried about the many implications of the prophecy. He shall have to examine it very carefully with the help of specialists in the unspeakable division. The line in the prophecy about the treasures of the Dark lord confirmed his suspicions from long ago about his immortality.

He was happy with the new Hogwarts city that had sprung. It was a safe haven for all in these dark times and could hold thousands of people. He vowed to do his best until the heroes mentioned in the prophecy arrive.

**A/N:** I changed the name of Harry from Rayden Masters to Kit Walker. I didn't like it and so I picked a new one from "Phantom" comics that I read when I was young.

**Next Chapter:** Harry and Ginny finally meet up after five years.


	4. The Destroyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or stuff. I am just writing for the fun of it.

**Chapter 4: The Destroyer**

**12 June 2001, Azkaban Fortress**

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne in the meeting hall of Azkaban fortress. This was his only outpost in England. It was a bleak but formidable castle in the middle of the sea protected by ancient wards that he controlled. This was the perfect place to gather troops and launch an offensive from.

Lord Voldemort was very happy with the way things were going for him. After a new prophecy was released two years ago, everything he did was met with success. The prophecy was too vague to decipher correctly but he paid it no heed. He had already overcome two prophecies. The fates themselves couldn't do anything to him. He was invincible. His ranks of armies were in hundreds of thousands and he had brought back the order that should have been.

He was now the Dark Emperor Voldemort. He had conquered two thirds of the known world. The muggles were suppressed and the wizards were under his control. Russia, China, Japan, South Asia, Baltic states, most of America, Africa were totally under his control. He had not bothered with the remote areas of those countries. Australia had invoked a massive Fidelus charm by sacrificing 25 of their most powerful witches and wizards to hide. He was close to breaking down the charm. The latest ritual he had planned would grant him enough power to tear it down. 80 percent of America was under his control with only the Salem's Academy and surrounding areas being the exception. It was the same problem in France. Many powerful and ancient families lived in France and who had opposed him had invoked wards to hide themselves. Beauxbatons school was also defying him but most of the France families were serving him. The infamous Veela nation had to relocate to Hogwarts city for safety. Durmstrang was his school now where he trained his troops for battle. The other smaller countries were not worth his attention to conquer. He wanted to completely destroy Hogwarts and Salem. They held the most of the resistance.

He needed more power to destroy these resistances since the wards were very formidable. He was still unsure if he could take the wards down even after the ritual. He would become more powerful after all so what was the drawback? He had done this particular ritual many times over the last two years.

Nobody knew the truth about his immortality but he suspected the old man, Dumbledore to know. He had made Horcruxes to store pieces of his soul to keep him anchored to this plane of existence. What even the headmaster didn't know was that every time he had split his soul, it had taken half of how much soul he had left. So after creating six Horcruxes, only 1.5 percent of his soul was with him. After the first one, 50 percent; after the second one 25 percent and so on. He suspected that was the reason his killing curse was reflected by the potter brat two decades ago. But that was in the past. This was the glorious present where he ruled, Emperor Voldemort.

The good thing about creating Horcruxes was that it did not diminish the power he held, only the soul. So it didn't matter how little soul he had, he was always powerful after regaining his body. He had lost his power when the killing curse was reflected. He had strived hard to regain his lost power in the five years after he regained his body a decade ago. That was why he had lain fairly low those five years. Even though he could not have been killed, the old man would have easily destroyed his body again. The repulsive thing about the Horcruxes was that he couldn't keep track of them. He couldn't feel them at all. He wouldn't know if one was destroyed. There was also no link from his current soul fragment to other fragments. If at all this soul fragment was destroyed, the closest fragment would get the power and the memories of this fragment. This was the reason he always kept Nagini close to him.

To overcome the disadvantage of having very little soul lest his killing curse be repelled again by some filthy love spell, he had designed a ritual two years ago. He was after all, the most brilliant student at Hogwarts since Albus Dumbledore. This ritual enabled him to take the soul of a virgin and accumulate into his own soul fragment. So he had done this ritual numerous times in the last two years. At first he had started with a little muggle baby girl. He needed a soul that would not fight him at all. He had progressed from that baby to a medium powered mudblood witch now. He estimated he had developed his soul fragment to about 60 percent. He now needed a very powerful pureblood virgin witch to complete the set. Even he knew not to exceed the limitation of 100 percent. So he had to do one final ritual. Unfortunately there were no pureblood virgins in his armies powerful enough to suffice the requirements.

He had asked his spies to inform him of virgin purebloods. There was only one candidate available – Ginerva Weasley, a blood traitor. The Greengrass daughter would have been sufficient but his spies informed him that she had been dating the newest Zabini heir and he was not sure if she was a virgin. His spies were absolutely certain that the Weasley was a virgin and that she hadn't dated since her fourth year and at that time she was too young to have any sex. It would hurt him horribly and put him out of commission for a few days if she was not a virgin. Loath as he was to admit, Weasley was probably the strongest witch among the new generation. He suspected Bella was the only witch who could match her power in his ranks. Many of his inner circle would be hard pressed to keep up with her power but their experience would be enough. He would have loved to have her in his ranks but he knew she was a blood traitor to the core.

With all the rituals he had done, he had an impressive pain threshold but a botched ritual dealing with the soul would be undeniably painful even for him. So that was why he had called his army today. He had a plan to get the Weasley girl in a few days.

His faithful army appeared before him a thousand strong. This was the strength of the Azkaban outpost and it was enough. He had not made a massive move in England in several months. They would not expect an attack if he did it shortly. They had been fed false information that he was concentrating on a small Asian Resistance in China. His scarlet eyes scanned them all for disobedience. Finding none, he addressed them in his silky voice.

"My death eatersss. Your Emperor is pleasssed with your effortsss. Sssoon we ssshall conquer all." He waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "You ssshall attack London tomorrow by the hundredsss. You ssshall kill, torture and have all the women you capture. Rudolphusss, take 400 and attack the muggle central Main Avenue. Bella and Luciusss, take 500 and attack Diagon alley. Jugssson, take 100 and attack Ssst. Mungosss. You ssshall all attack in three daysss time. Go forth my death eatersss and bring glory. Jussson ssstay behind."

The death eaters cheered and left hurriedly not wanting to anger their emperor. Jugson kissed the hem of his robes and kneeled before him. "At your service, my lord emperor."

He loved the obedience of his inner circle. "Rissse Jugssson. Bring me Ginerva Weasssly unharmed to me. Ssshe will be at Ssst. Mungosss to visit her blood traitor father who has awakened from his ssslumber. Ssshe is your target. I want her in perfect condition and if ssshe is harmed in any way, you ssshall face the consssequencesss." He warned him but continue warmly (for him) "Ssshe ssshall help me become more powerful. Kill the rest of the mudbloodsss and blood traitorsss there. Take a group of ward mastersss with you. I want no one to interfere with thisss attack. Wait for 15 minutesss after the othersss attack to provide you a proper diversssion."

"As you shall command, my liege." Jugson answered.

"Go now and do not fail." Voldemort dismissed him. He was so near to creating the perfect world. It was within his grasp.

In the last two years, he had brought back the world to the feudal era. His faithful inner circle were given fiefdoms and lordships over countries for them to rule. He directed them to train troops and rule their countries. He visited all of his inner circle members every month to see their progress. The Vampires were given their own countries and free passage to any of the countries that he controlled. He ordered them to feed only of the muggles that were alive by the millions. He had not killed off the muggles because he needed cannon fodder for his armies and slaves to do all the work. His other allies were also given free passage in all his countries.

He was very happy that all muggle weaponry was destroyed. Even if some existed, they were useless against the exclusive physical shield both sides had developed. His muggle troops carried those guns because he knew wizards couldn't keep up their shields at all times. Shields had to be abandoned of they wanted to attack. Both sides had a fixed amount of muggle weaponry because he had destroyed the means to create more. Other complicated weapons were now useless because they could not be operated.

He had marked all the witches and wizards in his countries. Tedious work that it was, he had obtained a faithful army. He had researched further and improved his dark mark before marking them. This was a parseltongue version with added features. It tainted their very soul to perform evil deeds and enjoy. None were able to fight it. Another feature was that it ascertained absolute obedience to him and him alone. They might take orders from his inner circle of lords but they would never go against him. Even his great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin had not accomplished so much. The world was so close to the one he had envisioned.

**15 June 2001, Unknown Village, Japan**

Harry Potter or Kit Walker as he was known in these parts was getting ready to go back to England after two whole years in Japan. This was his second stint in Japan and by far was the most grueling martial arts training he had ever undergone. Two years ago, he had eradicated the drug traders in London and had done many things to improve the welfare of orphans. On one of his trips, he had visited his previous trainer, sensei Zinn. Zinn had told him about the legend of the Samurai village in the remote parts of Japan. He had been to Japan to learn some things but he had not heard about the Samurai. Zinn informed him that Samurai were the warriors of the highest grade in Japan. There were many written legends about their prowess in battle and their unparalleled skills. There was a legend that after the disagreement with the government and the emperor, all the Samurai left the service of the emperor and settled in the remote parts of Japan. They were rumored to live in a village that none had found on their own in many years. Zinn then told him that only Samurai could teach him further. Harry made his mission to find and learn from them. He had located them after a week of continuous flying across remote Japan.

He was met with a full attack without any explanations. He successfully fended off the attack but did not kill the two attackers. After those two, no more people attacked him to his surprise. He was informed that it was a test to weed out the unworthy students. The fact that he had found them on his own had also been in his favor. The life in the village was a simple one for him. He found the life very peaceful. Before he could learn anything, he was taken to the ruling council that consisted of the three best Samurais of the village. They were the most powerful humans he had met in his life. The energy he sensed in them was many times the amount he had sensed in other powerful people in England and other countries. One of them even had a bit of energy of a wizard. The energy was so low that he guessed that the master was a squib.

They asked him many questions about himself and his life. He answered them truthfully but he did leave out his special abilities. He confessed to them that he was faster and stronger than anyone he had met until then. One of the masters rushed at him suddenly to test him and he defended himself only due to his speed and strength. The skill the master possessed was godlike compared to his skills. The precision and power of the attacks would have surely put a normal person in coma for a long time. He told them about all the wrongs he had done in his life, all the murders, kidnaps and stealing. He told them about stopping drug traffic and destruction of drug factories in Spain and Cambodia. The whole discussion took almost a whole day. The masters gave him permission to stay and learn in the village.

Harry undertook the name Kit Walker in the village. This was the name he had decided after reading it one of his comics when he was young. It was the public name of a character named Phantom who worked against wrong doers. He used the name Kit Walker since he was 14 years old. He had built up the identity as a respectable boy who had lost his parents. In the last three years, he was quite well known in the neighborhood he had settled in. He used the name Rayden only when he was using his skills.

He worked in the fields like all males of the village in the mornings. His martial arts lessons were held in the evenings. For three months, he practiced with the children of the village learning to wield the katana properly and the basic lessons. During these first months, he was also taught the history and culture of the Samurai. The life of a Samurai was based on some rules and principles, which was called the Bushido. Bushido was the way of life for a Samurai. The simplest of rules was to always live honorably and pay off his debts whatever the cost to himself. He embraced the way of the bushido but did not completely follow them.

He had kept his promise to them of not leaving the village at all during the time he learnt from them. So he did not get to fly at all. But he exercised daily with his magically enhanced weights to improve his strength and speed. He wore his heavy clothing to train. His heavier clothing made it difficult for him to move about and perform in the lessons but he got used to it. It brought him to their level of speed for a few months so that he had to rely on his skills alone during practice. His strength and speed increased dramatically after a few months with the use of heavier clothing.

Another thing he developed and perfected was his shield. He could control the shape and size of the shield completely. He could even control the pressure inside the shield by varying the thickness of the shield. He developed the inverted shield which could hold things in. It would be helpful to detain people or animals. He practiced catching animals using the inverted shield alone. He tried to change the energy signature of the shield so that he could defend against magic but he was not sure it worked since there were no wizards in the area. The master with the wizard energy was at most like a squib and he remembered Remus saying that squibs couldn't cast spells. The new shield collapsed very soon and didn't hold up against physical attacks. So he scrapped the idea.

His shields were always one way unlike traditional metal shields which would block both the attacker and the defender. His normal shield allowed him to attack while defending and his inverted shield held people in and allowed him to attack them. To get a completely blocked shield, he had to superimpose his normal shield over his inverted shield.

He also practiced to extend pointed shields to accurately hit specific targets. He would make a spike of the shield and try to extend it to hit some object at a distance. He wanted to use this technique to knock out his enemies if he didn't want to kill them. He proceeded to practice pushing multiple spikes of shield to hit multiple targets.

He went one up on shields and learnt to make them either fixed or movable as the situation required. He could attack his shield to himself or any animal so that when they moved, the shields would move with them. He could of course fix the shields to the ground so that whatever anyone did, they couldn't overcome the shield. Having movable shield which would protect him but let him fire back was exactly what he needed to fight against a large group of enemies if it came to it.

The most important thing that happened to him was when he learned to ascend to a super level. He had always meditated and hence was peaceful most of the time. The masters ordered him not to meditate for a week and continuously insulted him and provoked him. They did not give him any reason for doing this. He had held himself for seven days before snapping. The result was not what the masters had expected. They said that this was a method to further develop the calming of the mind, body and soul for utilizing some unique techniques. Every one else broke within two days and had developed further understanding of being calm and at peace with oneself.

But for Kit, once he got really angry, he started to glow. His senses sharpened and he felt more powerful that he had felt in his life. His energy level soared to new unprecedented levels. His muscles tightened and his body hardened. He knew his strength and speed were highly amplified. He felt invincible. When the three ruling Samurai tried to attack him, he used his speed and strength to utterly and completely smash them. When the others started attacking him, on an instinct he held up his palms and forced some of the energy out of his hands. Two bolts of blue energy hit the oncoming disciples and plowed through them. From their downed positions, the masters stopped the others from attacking him and told him to calm down. Kit took a while to calm down since he could not work off the agitation. So he fired blasts of energy into the sky. He lost count after fifty and just tried to calm down.

Kit collapsed from exhaustion and he needed a few hours to recover which was a first for him. After many discussions with the masters, he was given permission to practice this transformation. Kit found that this elevation to a new super level had unlocked his ability to channel energy blasts. He could fire blasts of energy even when not in super level but the blasts were less powerful and required less energy. What ever he tried, he couldn't increase the power behind these energy blasts. They were always of the same energy. If he was too depleted to create a full energy blast, he just couldn't form the blast. There was no middle ground to this ability, he either got it or he didn't. Another thing that irked him a lot about the energy blasts was that he couldn't change it anyway. For example, he couldn't make the blast to piece objects how much ever he wanted it to. The blasts were a kind of extremely focused pushing. Sure they could piece stuff at close range but they were not that potent at very long distances. These blasts were not thin like he would have liked; they were a few inches wide and retained the width till they hit their target.

After a few days of trial and error, he found that he could raise himself to the super level by focusing on his anger and vengeance. He needed to power up his emotions to concentrate and result in a rage. This rage was what raised him to this new super level. He practiced it by thinking about his childhood at the Dursleys and the revenge he would attain regarding to Voldemort. Thinking about his lost childhood and the murder of his parents were more than enough for him to achieve this new super level. Initially it took him about ten minutes to get to the super level but after practice, he could do it in under a minute.

He trained to exhaustion in the beginning to increase his endurance. He initially found it difficult to stay too long in his super level. He continually practiced to power up and stay in the heightened state. At the beginning, he always had this urge to destroy everything around him when he reached the super level. With practice and training with the masters, he could regain control of the rage and direct it according to his will. With practice, he could stay a long time in the super level. The more he practiced, he found that his power levels raised to inhuman levels at the super level. There was a bigger gap between his normal level and the super level at the end of his training than that existed at the beginning. But he had maxed the gap and he no longer glowed when he powered to the super level. Only his eyes, which burnt like a smoldering fire, the tightening of muscles and visibility of veins on his body indicated that he was at super level.

The whole village was scared of him for a few days before the masters set it right at the town council meeting. By the time Kit had to leave the village, he had learnt most of the Samurai arts. He could wield the katana like any other trained Samurai could and then some. The only other weapons he learned to use was the traditional metal spear and the dagger like tanto. He preferred the daggers he had back in England to the tanto but he absolutely loved the katana. He understood why the Samurai were held in such a high regard. The skills and techniques he learnt were light years ahead of other styles of fighting. He noted that the only martial arts style that came close to the Samurai arts was the Shaolin arts. Kit couldn't learn some of the more peaceful defense techniques. They required a state of calmness that he could never hope to achieve. There was always this untapped rage in him right under the surface itching to erupt. He was dubbed as the Wild Child of the Gods by the village.

The squib master had learnt to use the tiny bit of magic he had over the years. He did not acknowledge that he was of wizard descent but he tried to teach Kit some of the techniques. The master could call a shadow over his face so that his face was completely hidden. He also had minor capability in telekinesis. He could only move light objects at his will. He tried to teach Kit these skills but Kit did not succeed in any of them.

The only relief Kit had from his training was swimming. With flying not bring an option, he resorted to swimming. He was taught how to swim by an older boy on the streets who was a junior nationals champion banned due to use of enhancement drugs. The pond in the village was just wide enough to act as a suitable swimming hole. He swam daily to work off the tension in his body. It was the only way he found to calm his agitation apart from fighting with other students.

Kit had forged his own katana as was custom in the village. It was a long held belief that a warrior who prepares the weapon puts a bit of his soul into it. He was given a slab of metal that he had never seen before. He was told that this was a unique metal that was available only in this village. They only had a limited supply of this metal and the weapons of dead Samurais were remelted for further use. Nobody in the village knew how they came into possession of the metal but everybody in the village knew its importance. According to him the color of the metal could only de described as metallic. It was really unique. The metal was light but extremely sturdy. He knew he could punch through any metal. He tried to do the same to this metal but he could only dent it with his strongest punch. He didn't try it in the super level but he learned enough to determine that this was probably the strongest metal in existence.

He worked for two whole months to forge his sword. He was guided by the masters in the council every step of the way. They instructed him to trust his instinct regarding the making of his weapon. He heated the metal and beat it down to take the shape of a crude curved sword. He hammered it repeatedly and sharpened it to the point of perfection. The whole blade was of uniform width of about two and a half inches. The length was about 45 inches resulting in the longest sword of the village. 15 inches was left blunt for the handle and the remaining 30 inches curved very little from the handle. The bottom 25 inches were almost completely straight. The whole curve displacement was only about 4 inches. All other katanas of the village were more tapered than his.

Unlike a traditional katana which was only sharpened on one side, he created a dual edged katana. For the handle, he couldn't use bamboo like others because it was crushed under his grip. So he used the wood from a centuries old ironwood tree. Two pieces of wood were held together along the length of the handle by a cover made of natural rubber and powerful threads of the same rubber. Finally under instructions from the squib master, he carved some symbols at both the sides at both ends of the katana and at the base of the handle. He was told that the four symbols at the edges of the katana were for retaining the strength of the weapon and hold the piece of the master's soul. The two other symbols at the base of the handle depicted the wild power that he alone wielded. These two symbols were personal and unique for all masters. This ensured that nobody apart from the master of the weapon could use it. To try and put a bit of his soul as was custom, he was instructed to bleed on his personal symbols and push his energy into the weapon. He recalled the feeling when he used to create his shield and the energy blast and tried to push it into the sword. He did not know if he succeeded in doing it.

Kit was ecstatic when he tested his katana. It was like an extension of his own body. It handled perfectly. He even braved to test it against his energy blast. To his joy, even a super level blast was deflected by the sword. His sword had a bluish tinge to it which made it gleam brightly in the sun. He could cut through trees and boulders like butter. His katana even put dents on others' katanas. It was so flexible to handle that he could even handle it with one hand with ease. Kit had not made a sheath for his katana. He created two holes in both his jackets near both the shoulders. On the inside of his jackets, he had made harnesses to hold the katana. It could be held on his back by the inside of the jacket such that only the handle would be visible. He practiced drawing it out of both shoulders quickly.

Kit felt that he had indeed put a bit of his energy in the katana. Since his katana could deflect his energy blast, he tried his shield against the blast. It worked beautifully. On a whim, he tested his shield to hold the natural elements. His inverted shield could hold water and contain fire. He could even capture lightening within the inverted shield. It was fascinating to watch the ever moving lightening within the inverted shield. He had long ago learned to keep his shield active while attacking. Now he leaned to do the energy blast without dropping the shield. His energy blasts would travel through his shield and hit the target without damaging or depleting the shield. He was very happy with these discoveries.

Kit was finally ready to go back to England. He had to seek out the murderer of his parents. He had to also check up on the orphanages and the charities he had set up. He had decided that he had hidden himself away enough when he came to Japan two years ago. His hair was now as it should have been – all black. He had had enough of disguises and hiding. This was the time that the world knew why it was a bad idea to mess with a Potter.

He had completed the ceremonial discharge. He was given the traditional Samurai garb – a Jedi robe kind of clothing called a gi. The ceremonial Samurai armor was his least favorite of the clothing. It was a long leather piece which had metal plates sewn on it. It had a hole for the head and was divided into four distinct parts; above and below the waist on the front and back. This went over the gi and was secured by a belt made from natural rubber. The shoes were just a piece of bamboo secured by stiff cloth. It was very uncomfortable but he endured it for the ceremony. He decided that it would rest on a mannequin in his war room forever.

He had obtained permission from the town council to use a bit more of the metal. He had lined the inside of both his jackets with a thin layer of the metal after inscribing the strengthening symbols similar to those on his sword. He had inserted this very thin layer of metal between the two layers of leather in the jackets. This would offer more than sufficient protection if someone managed to get through his defenses. This was the last means of protection after his powerful shield, his godlike speed and his tough skin.

Now he was all packed and ready to fly. He had not flown in two years and he was very eager to fly once again. The masters had warned him that things were very different in the outside world. He bid farewell to the village and took off.

The feel or air rushing at you at incredible speed was exhilarating. With his increased strength, speed and power, flying didn't take any effort at all. He flew faster than he had ever remembered. Landscape was just a blur with his luggage hanging out below him and his sword in his jacket. Countries passed in minutes and he reveled in the joy of flying. Only when he neared England did he slow down. He almost stopped flying at the shock of what he saw.

Many areas were completely leveled to the ground. The destruction seemed to have taken place more than a year ago. It looked like someone had used a nuclear bomb on the area. He didn't notice any people moving about in the area. As he moved inland, he could see newly erected buildings and lots of people going on with their lives. They seemed to be used to the destruction around them and their life seemed to have rolled back a few centuries. There were very less automobiles around. Animals were once again used for travel. He observed a lot of horses and carriages. Cycles were also numerous and cities didn't seem so crowded anymore. He again quickened his pace to London. He decided to drop his stuff at his house and then investigate more.

**15 June 2001, Near St. Mungos**

Ginny was going to meet her father again today. He had woken from his coma a week ago and she visited him everyday. She talked to him about everything and nothing. She desperately hoped that he could once again bring her family back together.

Bill had married the French girl Fleur and took care of the farms her family had taken control of at Hogwarts along with Charlie. Bill also worked for Gringotts putting and breaking wards for them. Charlie was still single but he worked hard at the farm. After leaving the dragon reserve in Romania when it became too dangerous, he had come back to Hogwarts. Charlie was one of the people in the food committee of Hogwarts. She had not heard about Percy in a while. Percy had holed himself in the ministry and stayed beside the minister Rufus Scrimgeour at all times.

The twins were doing splendidly at Hogwarts. Their joke shop was a phenomenal success. They had repaid the loan they had taken from Bill and Charlie and were busy corrupting the massive population of Hogwarts. They were going steady with their long time girlfriends Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. They had acquired the services of Lee Jordon and Katie Bell to run the store.

Ron was the one who infuriated her the most. He was going to be in the final year of auror training this coming year at Hogwarts. He had somehow been involved in three attacks during his training period and had fought very well against death eaters. There were no senior aurors around since it was a training mission and he was the only one who was not wounded in the attacks. She suspected it was only some rookies on a training mission. He could never beat her in a duel but these days he acted as though he was the best duelist besides Voldemort and Dumbledore. He was her brother and all but she despised the way he acted. He let the fame get to him and soaked up all the attention the ditzy girls showered on him. He got into constant fights with other trainees driving their mother up a wall.

Her mother was now ecstatic that her father was awake. There was a lot of friction between her and her mother. Her mother wanted her to marry to some idiot and become a good housewife like her. She had condoned her about her choice of career. It was only because of her favorite brother Bill that she got into St. Mungos. These days her mother loved to fuss about people and take care of their house at Hogwarts. She loved to take care of Esmeralda, the daughter of Bill and Fleur. She was a very cute baby whom Ginny too adored.

Her life had changed a lot in the last two years. Voldemort had conquered much of their world in the last two years. The muggles knew all about magic and the war that was going on. Many parts of England were destroyed 15 months ago in a massive strike by Voldemort. Rebuilding was still going on in major parts. Surprisingly, London was damaged the least. Diagon alley had to be patched up more times than she could remember.

People had flocked to Hogwarts by thousands. After the declaration of the prophecy and the rise of Hogwarts city, the ministry had lowered all muggle repelling wards. Muggles were welcomed in Hogwarts. Many shopkeepers also moved to Hogwarts version of Diagon alley. The ministry was shifted to a building in Hogwarts. The huge hospital wing in Hogwarts now handled the war victims. St. Mungos now was a centre for healer training and long time patients only. Gringotts bank also moved to Hogwarts. Several hundred thousand people now lived at Hogwarts. The Order of the Phoenix members were the heads of committees at Hogwarts.

Many muggles still lived outside Hogwarts. England was pretty safe since Albus Dumbledore used an ancient artifact of the ministry known as the Veil to put up regenerative wards to cover all of England. The Veil was found to be the gateway to the underworld, the land of the dead. Anyone who passed though the Veil was forever condemned to be stuck in the underworld. The magical scepter of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh provided the focus and acted as the anchor for the wards. Many other extremely magical artifacts that were previously in the department of mysteries were destroyed to provide the required magical energy. The wards were ingenious. They could not be completely brought down and if they were damaged, they would regenerate using magic from the underworld due to the veil. There were very few attempts at massive attacks from Voldemort after the wards were established. He had only one outpost near England and that was Azkaban fortress. It was completely secure and sentries were always alert for any activity from the outpost.

According to her, the worst thing that had happened was that Voldemort's inner circle were made Lords and Fiefs. Thankfully England was still under the ministry of magic and not some lunatic death eater. Women were suppressed severely and slavery was rampant. Voldemort had set up various bases all over the world and had corrupted millions of souls. His armies were endless.

The world on a whole had undergone a time shift back to the medieval ages. Very few automobiles were used these days. Only the rich could afford them. Cycles and animals were the primary means of transport for muggles. Old weapons like swords, bows and arrows, large siege weapons were back because Voldemort had destroyed the modern weapon factories and oil mines completely. Without oil, so many weapons became useless. With the complete disruption of electricity due to massive discharges of magic, technology of the last century was abandoned. Muggle weaponry was now very rare. Guns, missiles, aeroplanes, battle tanks etc were all useless now. Still people kept guns if they previously owned it and they were freely augmented by magic. Ammunition was the major problem since it took too much effort for muggles to do it from scratch and wizards had better things to do with their time.

Ginny's personal life was a bit of ordered chaos. She refused to live with her mother and lived near St. Mungos in muggle London. She lived in an apartment complex that was cramped for room. Her one room apartment was always messy and littered with everything from dirty clothes to old magazines. She never bothered with the key anymore. Bill had put a few wards and given her a password to bypass the wards.

She had finished her two year exclusive healer training at St. Mungos with Colin's wife Anna. Anna and Colin had married right out of college and Anna was now three months pregnant. Anna wanted to be a medi witch. This required a further two years of internship under a certified medi witch. Anna had secured her internship under the medi witch from Hogsmeade. Colin was in auror training who constantly provided hilarious updates of Ron. She loved them both like another brother and sister. They were her best friends and to this day, she was grateful that they stuck with her. Being a single beautiful witch wasn't easy.

Ginny also kept in constant touch with Sirius, Remus and Madame Pomfrey. Sirius and Remus had taken over the entertainment division at Hogwarts and were probably the most well-known wizards at Hogwarts besides Dumbledore. They were loved by everybody and being the pranksters that they were, they excelled in their duty. They were still the defense teachers for the school too. With the constant fights between her mother and herself, Ginny found a bit of solace in Madame Pomfrey. She had become like an older sister to her. She demanded that she write to her once a week at the minimum and Ginny visited all three of them whenever a holiday was declared at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey was not only a certified healer but also a medi witch and field medic. She was Ginny's role model. Madame Pomfrey had refused to take control of the medical committee at Hogwarts. She didn't want to deal with battle injuries but she had agreed to assist if there were problems. She was actually the most knowledgeable healer alive. Instead, she chose to be in charge of students like before. She said that she loved treating children.

This year, she was going to have to stay at Hogwarts but she didn't want to. There was enough tension between her mother and herself. Besides she had become used to doing her own thing and being independent. She had kept up her dueling practice. She looked up some more curses and spells whenever she had a break from her training. She still remained completely fit unlike other trainees who were simply content to stand around and learn healing only.

Still, with all the changes around her, Ray was a constant. She searched for him again; thinking that with the war and all he would be noticed because of his prowess. But she had no luck. She still loved him and it only increased with time. She had told Remus in one of her letters that she would probably suffocate him with the depth of her love for him. She was somehow sure that Ray was not dead. She was absolutely convinced that they would meet again and she was eagerly waiting for that day.

Harry landed on his backyard as always and was surprised to find that most of the area around here was still untouched. He entered the house and found it in the exact same state he had left it. He dumped the entire luggage in the dust-ridden sitting room and flew out once again. He only had his katana in his jacket's harness. He flew around London slowly until he spotted a skull like shape with a snake for a tongue in mid air. He sensed it to be magic and rushed to the area.

**A little earlier**

Ginny was filling the entry sheet at the lobby when the attack started. She drew her wand and rushed out to help. What she saw stilled her heart. About a hundred death eaters had arrived to attack. Half of them were coming towards St. Mungos and the other half were spreading out to attack the muggle houses. There were not enough people to fight off these many death eaters. She prayed that help would arrive soon from Hogwarts or they would need a miracle to survive this attack.

She chose two death eaters and started dueling with them. She hurled the most dangerous curses she knew at them. Explosion and bone breakers were the most common curses she used. She ducked and put up shields to defend herself. She quickly downed the two and moved on to fight another death eater who was sneaking up on a healer. She cut him down with an advanced decapacitating hex and quickly rolled out of the way of a stray curse. She continued to fight and assist others while hoping that someone had gotten a word to Hogwarts.

**Back to the present**

Harry dived into the fight that was taking place between black cloaked people wearing white skeleton masks and others. He recognized the attackers as death eaters from what Remus had told him. He had been craving for a good fight for a few months and he was going to destroy these followers of his parents' murderer.

He withdrew his katana and started to cut down the death eaters while avoiding the streaks of magic flying around and some bullets. He was too fast to be hit. He cleaved his way through the death eaters cutting off their heads and blasting them with close range energy blasts.

Harry was literally paralyzed when he saw a painfully familiar redhead fighting against the death eaters. If she was beautiful before, she was nothing less than a goddess now. She had cut her hair short to the nape of her neck and it swished this way and that as she moved. She was wearing faded jeans and long sleeved purple sweater. She had grown a lot and had filled out too. With a determined expression on her face, she was fighting ferociously with the death eaters. She looked like a warrior goddess of the Vikings.

Of all the people fighting in this skirmish, he sensed only four people with above average power. They stood out like beacons to him. Two of them were a bit further away. One was inside the huge building he saw in front of him. The other one was Ginny. She was miles ahead in terms of power compared to other fighters.

He was brought out of his stupor when many streaks of magic hit him head on. His jacket absorbed most of the damage but he was blasted off his feet. A few bullets hit his jacket but didn't penetrate it. One of the bullets hit his thigh but the toughness of his skin stopped it dead and it stung near his throat because of one of the spells. He was sure that it meant to cut off his head and he had only escaped because of his very tough skin. He stopped in mid air to the astonishment of his attacker and rushed back at him. He cut off his head and looked for Ginny again.

She was looking straight at him. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in recognition and were filled with love. He could only guess as to how she recognized him after all these years.

Ginny was fighting furiously with a more experienced death eater when she felt eyes on her. She dispatched the death eater with an explosion curse at his chest and looked back. A tall black haired person was hovering in mid air before he dove at the death eater. He wore tight black jeans and a white t-shirt. He wore a black leather jacket over the t-shirt which was open in the front. He carried a very long sword which was covered in blood. When she looked into his gorgeous emerald green eyes, her eyes widened in recognition. This was her Ray. She got lost in those eyes of his and saw his eyes fill with a yearning so strong that she couldn't look away.

Harry went into a trance where all external thoughts were extinguished. He had only one goal and that was to get to Ginny. He put up a shield around her and reinforced it. He began to cover the hundred yard distance between them while killing off the death eaters.

Ginny watched as Ray focused on her. She felt the air around her shift a bit. She forgot all about the attack and the death eaters as she watched him. He holstered his sword inside his jacket and held out his hands. Multiple bolts of lightening shot out from his palm to hit various death eaters frying them instantly. Even though he could have covered the distance between them in a blink of an eye, he moved slowly.

Harry shot out pointed spiked shields towards the death eater hearts and pierced through. He fired energy blasts to the death eaters who were in front of him. He again fired lightening bolts from both his palms at the death eaters fighting on either side of him. He took one step after another towards Ginny killing any death eaters who came within his vision. He idly observed people around him looking at him in awe and death eaters shrinking away from him. He fired a deadly bolt of lightening at the two death eaters who were trying to sneak up behind Ginny.

The way to Ginny had cleared and he could wait no longer. He lowered the shield he had put around her and rushed to her gathering her in a huge hug. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that made both their hearts beat like jack hammers. He put a shield once again when he came up for air before kissing her again.

Ginny felt like she had drunk the nectar of the gods. His kisses were needy and forceful but there was an undeniable emotion of love felt by both of them. Their kisses showed each other more emotion and need of each other than a thousand words. There was no doubt in both their hearts and minds that they loved each other unconditionally. There could never be another person in his or her life but each other.

Harry felt another increase in his levels like when he felt elevated to the super level. While he did not feel the rage and unrestrained power he usually experienced, he was still in an elevated state with more power. Like anger and rage, extreme emotion of love too took him to a super level. (_A/N: Dumbledore mentions in original HP that he ahs the power of love. So I included this but I really don't believe in crap like that. So this power level will be very low, just above his normal powers and way below super Saiyan stage._)

Harry pulled away after a few minutes of frantic kissing and rested his forehead against hers. Her loose, short hair formed a veil of red around their faces. "Ginny, I have missed you so much. I am so sorry for what I did to you. You have no idea how wretched I felt ever since I did that to you."

"Merlin I missed you Ray. You have nothing to be sorry for, as I have told you before. I love you so much Ray." Ginny told him softly.

"I love you too Ginny." He assured her before noticing the battle around them still going strong. "Can you spare me for a few minutes?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Ginny too grinned at his eagerness to fight and replied seriously "Return to me Ray for I don't think I can live without you any longer."

Harry smirked "Sure Ginny. Be back in a few and have fun."

"I'll leave you the outside then and help inside. Cya." Ginny managed to say before Ray rushed off again. She resolutely raised her wand and moved towards the entrance of St. Mungos. She was sure that these death eaters outside stood so chance against Ray.

Harry put up a shield around Ginny before rushing off to fight. He was still in his elevated state induced by love. He withdrew his katana as he again started to dispatch the death eaters. People again stopped to watch him kill death eaters with ease. Harry moved too fast to be recognized but he used a variety of means. The remaining 15 death eaters took only a few minutes for him. His sword made short work of them.

He looked around to verify that he had killed all the death eaters. When he found them all dead on the ground in the street, he started to make his way towards the death eaters that had gone off towards houses. He ran through the open door through which screams of agony could be heard. He spotted three death eaters torturing the husband and the children and one death eater raping the wife. The whole family was screaming in pain. Harry forgot about the love he felt with Ginny and all his rage returned. He intentionally fed his rage to achieve his super level. He scrunched his eyes shut and closed his fists angrily and stewed in his rage for a few seconds before he was at his super level.

He pulled the rapist off the woman and sent a very painful bolt of lightening at his exposed dick. The death eater started screeching so much that his buddies stopped to see why he was screaming like that. They lost control of their bladders as they saw a tall man with wild hair and burning emerald eyes standing over their comrade with an extremely cold expression that scared them more than their lord emperor. Before they could lift their wands to curse him, Harry cut them all down with his sword.

He left the family because he could not do anything more for them. He left the house and entered the adjoining one. He cleared house after house of death eaters killing them with lightening, shield spikes and his sword. He estimated that he killed about 40 death eaters who attacked the houses. He rechecked all the houses on the street for death eaters. After he made sure that all the death eaters were dead and the people in the houses were safe, made his way back to the big building where Ginny had gone.

Ginny made her way into St. Mungos intent on not letting the death eaters cause any more destruction. She moved silently through the corridors looking for trouble. She was surprised when she spotted no one in the lobby or the ground floor. She made her way upstairs to the second floor where the training rooms were situated. There was nobody there since all of them had gone out to fight or had flooed home. She had a sinking feeling that the death eaters had gone after the long term patients in the third floor for their perverse pleasure. They couldn't even fight back as most of them were canonic. She only hoped that she could stop them before they reached the fourth floor where the responsive patients along with her father were located.

She spotted a death eater at the landing of the third floor. She muttered a silencing charm on her feet and crept towards him. She dropped him with a non verbal cutting curse at the base of his neck. She went forward in the corridor keeping a lookout for death eaters. She found a silver masked death eater casting cutting curses at abandon on one of the canonic patients. She knew he was one of the inner circle because of his silver mask. She was not sure if she could take him on with the other death eaters nearby. She hoped to take him don like the other death eater and so she cast a non verbal cutting curse at his neck.

She cursed her luck when her curse struck a shield. The death eater turned around quickly to face her. His eyes narrowed before he drawled "Well… Well… what do we have here? The littliest Weasley. Our lord emperor has requested your presence. Shall we get going then?"

"Your bastard of a lord can fuck a niffler for all I care." She spat at him violently before launching bone breakers and explosion curses at him.

She ducked to the right to escape from a yellow colored curse. She thought '_Abilio'_ to launch an advanced cutting curse. The death eater dodged it and started sending curses her way.

She muttered _'Sperectum'_ to erect a strong shield. Two beams of brown hit the shield and she ducked from a red colored curse.

Abandoning the shield, she shouted _'Explodra Abilio Explodra impedementia stupefy abilio'_ in succession. She expected at least one of the curses to hit him. He put up a dark green shield which nullified her explosion curses and stupefy. He dodged the other curses. In the meantime, he had also launched a few curses of his own at her. She ducked to escape from two of them but she was not quick enough to avoid all of them. She watched as a bone breaker headed straight for her gut. She was shocked when the curse stopped a few inches from her showing ripples on a pale blue shield. She had not put this shield.

She continued to exchange curses with him. To avoid a killing curse, she hastily flattened on the ground and to her surprise, she was clear off the ground by a few inches. It seemed that the pale blue shield held up even then. He was a very good fighter and she had to keep on her toes to survive. This was the most difficult fight she had ever been in. She altogether stopped using shields when she was sure that his curses were bouncing off an invisible shield around her. She only ducked when he used the unforgivable curses as she didn't want to take any chances.

Three more death eaters appeared all around her after 15 minutes of furious fighting. Suddenly Ray appeared and cut off the head of one of the death eaters and fried another with a bolt of lightening. He told the remaining two death eaters coldly "Tut Tut boys, that was not fair odds was it." She saw both the living death eaters shiver at the coldness in his voice. She noticed that his eyes were burning with rage.

Jugson was not an inner circle just for political and monetary power like Malfoy. He was a very accomplished duelist and had faced Alastar Moody in combat and survived. He had seen his lord emperor in a towering rage. He had even watched a very pissed off Albus Dumbledore whose cold steely posture scared him to wits end but he had never been more scared in his life. The person in front of him seemed beyond human. He looked like a vengeful god who could not be denied anything.

Ginny knew that Ray was in what she liked to call his 'killer mode' and was extremely pissed. It even scared her when she was sure that he would never hurt her. Before he could kill them both, she shouted "Ray stop." At his inquiring gaze, she told him "We can get some more information out of them. One of them is an inner circle member."

Ray was puzzled at the inner circle bit but he did not kill them. He snatched both their wands and snapped them in front of their eyes. He heard Ginny mutter "Accio portkeys" when two objects flew out the death eaters' pockets towards her. He watched as they tried to rush towards her, she twirled her wand and shot ropes at the death eaters binding them both.

Ray stepped towards them menacingly and yanked the silver mask off one of them. He snarled "You will tell me all you know. I am on a short fuse as it is. I am not in a mood to play around." To emphasize his point, he punched both of them in the gut mildly. It still knocked the breath out of them and they crumpled to the ground.

It never came to Jugson that he could refuse and be taken to the ministry. He stammered "I… I am… Jugson. I am the lord of Azkaban fortress and parts of Africa. Our lord emperor ordered me to capture the Weasley here. It is rumored that she is to be used for a ritual that will give our lord more power. Rudolfus Lestrange is attacking London city with 400 death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy are attacking Diagon alley with 500 followers. That is all I know I swear."

Harry took a second to think before speaking to him coldly "You go back to that bastard and tell him to keep away from Ginny. If he tries to attack her again, tell him he shall not survive my wrath. Tell him I am coming after him and I will avenge my parents' death. Tell him his days are numbered."

He turned to Ginny and told her "Ginny give him back his portkey. I want him to deliver the message personally." Ginny was too shocked at hearing the information and she did as he told her to. Harry snapped the other death eater's neck before cutting his hands and legs with his sword. Then he cut the torso into many small pieces. He collected a bed sheet lying nearby and put all the pieces in it and made Jugson hold it with his hand. He snapped the dead man's wand in front of his face and pierced Jugson's hands with the pieces. He waited for the man to overcome the pain and activate the portkey.

With all the fighting done, Harry relaxed and took a few deep breaths to get back from his super level. When he opened his eyes again, they were the normal bright emerald green filled with concern. He gently gathered Ginny in a hug and asked soothingly "Are you ok Ginny?"

Ginny broke out of her shock of Ray's ruthlessness and forcefully shoved him away. "I don't need to be coddled like a little girl." She shouted at him angrily. She hated being considered weak and unable to protect herself. Her family had done that to her enough times and she didn't want Ray to do the same.

Harry was a bit alarmed when she shouted at him but he told her softy but firmly "I am not trying to coddle you Ginny. I love you and I care about you. I just wanted to make sure you ere ok."

Her shoulders slumped and she went back to hug him again. She mumbled against his chest "I love you too. Its just that hearing that bastard wanted me for a ritual sickened me and you mercilessly cutting the other death eater to pieces didn't help."

"I am sorry Ginny but they need to learn that not everybody fears them. They need to see that they will all come to a gruesome end if they follow Voldemort." Harry reasoned with her.

"But why did you send back Jugson? He is a very important death eater, a lord as he said. He should have been killed or given to the aurors." She asked.

"I let him go because I need Voldemort to understand that I am against him and willing to go to any lengths. I want him to fear me and know that I will destroy him if he tries to go after you again. An important member going back to him being shit scared of me will lend more credibility than if he hears it from a lowly death eater." He explained patiently.

Ginny leaned back a bit to peck him on the lips. "I want to check up on the other attacks if they can use our help. We need to get back to the lobby to contact Hogwarts. We can go help out if they need us." She started to lead him back to the ground floor.

Harry was a bit confused. "But why Hogwarts? I was told it was a school for witches and wizards. Why would you ask a school regarding the attacks?"

"You don't know? Well then, I will tell you about it later. Now stop talking and hurry downstairs." Ginny reprimanded him.

Harry grinned wickedly before scooping her up and engulfing her in his arms. He rushed down the stairs using his extra speed. He put her down in the lobby and bowed to her saying "As you commanded my lady."

Ginny took a deep breath and whacked him on the head "Don't do that again Ray. I almost had a heart attack."

"But you asked me to hurry." He whined playfully.

"Oh no not another imitation of Fred and George." Ginny moaned.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Never mind." She told him and moved towards the row of fireplaces. Harry followed behind her.

She took a handful of floo powder from the pot and put it in the fire. She stuck her head in and called "HOGWARTS". She waited until her head stopped spinning and came face to face with an auror commander. She asked about the other attacks. He informed her that 2000 fighters were dispatched to counter the attacks and that word had come back recently that they had the situation under control. The death eaters were retreating a few minutes back. He asked him to tell her about the attack on St. Mungos. She told him everything fairly accurately but referred to Ray as an unknown fighter who helped them and annihilated the death eaters. He assured her that he would send some people to clean up before she cut the connection.

When Ginny pulled head back from the fire, Harry asked her "How did you do that? I thought that you could only travel through the fire; I didn't know you could talk like that."

"Well now you know we can. The other attacks are under control and the death eaters are retreating. The fights are probably over by now. They will send over some people to clean up here." Ginny told him.

"Oh ok then. So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Now we have to do something very important. But before that, I think we should get clean." Ginny said as she observed that both of them were covered in blood. Both their clothes were soaked in blood. She waved her wand over herself and muttered a cleaning charm cleansing her clothes of blood.

"What is so important…" He trailed off as he saw her clean her clothes. "Whoa. That is so cool." He exclaimed.

"Here, let me do it for you too." Ginny said and did the same charm on him. Once his clothes were clean, she told him "There are some bathrooms on the second floor. We can clean up there. Come on lets go."

"But what important thing do we have to do?" Harry asked as he followed her up the stairs.

"It's a surprise." She flashed him a mischievous grin and said no more. He pestered her to tell him what it was but she didn't utter a word. As they reached the bathrooms, she tried to push him in to a bathroom while saying "Get in there and clean up."

Harry grinned at her "Care to join me?"

"Dunno." She said thoughtfully "Let me think on it. Now get in there and clean up." She ordered him.

Harry shrugged and went into the moderate bathroom. He heard Ginny lock her the bathroom opposite to his and he did the same. He spotted a shower and stripped off his clothes. He stepped into the shower for a hot shower. It was two years since he had a hot shower. In the village, he could only bathe in the pond's cold water. His body relaxed as he stood under the spray of hot water. He thought of the way his life had changed in the past hour or two. Apart from all the dreary destruction, Ginny had accepted him. It made him feel like screaming with joy. He had never even expected her to forgive him so easily much less telling him that she too loved him. It made him feel so much more emotion that he had ever felt in his life. He knew he was acting very different from his usual behavior but he couldn't help it. Ginny brought out the playful and cheerful side of him.

Ginny too got lost in her thoughts as she washed her hair. She had not felt this much alive in many years. Ray made her feel so light hearted and joyful. His lopsided grin made her shiver with happiness. His humor while very much like her twin brothers, had a style of his own. He made her laugh so easily. He comforted her when she needed it without making her feel like she was being coddled like a little girl. In the scant few hours he had been back in her life, Ray had significantly changed her demeanor towards life. She just couldn't get enough of him.

When she got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she saw Ray leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He scowled at her "What is it with women and getting ready? You seem absolutely determined to bore us men to death waiting for you lot make yourself seem pretty."

"You think that I was not pretty before?" Ginny asked dangerously while moving towards him.

Contrary to what she thought he would do, he hugged her and leaned towards her lips "Absolutely! You were beautiful before. Why do you want to settle being just pretty?" With that, he kissed her long and hard.

Ginny out her arms around his neck and kissed him back with passion. Before things could get more heated, she stopped and told him "Come on, I want you to do something for me. Follow me." She held his hand and led him up the stairs again.

Harry felt content holding her hand and being close to her. He felt very peaceful whenever he was near her. As she led him upstairs, he remarked "You know, I would loved to follow behind you. I would have a great show of your sexy ass swaying."

Ginny almost stopped dead hearing his boldness. "Make comments like that and you might find yourself without the means to reproduce. I know you will never hurt me if I attack you."

"Hey no need to get violent. You are life a firecracker you know, very unpredictable. For all I know, with me being so irresistible, you might decide to jump me right here." He finished cheekily.

Ginny did stop this time. She slowly turned towards him and moved on him seductively. She traced his chin slowly and licked her lips lustfully enjoying his sharp intake of breath. She stopped suddenly, pinched his nose and smirked "You are not as irresistible as you think." She rushed up the stairs leaving a dazed Harry behind.

Harry was definitely turned on by her alluring moves. Her dark, lust filled gaze played on his senses. He was temporarily frozen due to her acting. When he came back to his senses, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. He quickly climbed the stairs and reached the last floor. He watched Ginny standing near a door smirking smugly. "I will get you back for that." He promised her.

"In your dreams." Ginny said loftily while gleefully imagining the shock she was about to give Ray. "Please remove your sword and put it down here. We have to meet a very important person and I want to show you as a goody two shoes."

"Moi, a goody two shoes? Never." He said indignantly but did as she told him to.

Ginny peeped inside the door to check if her father was awake. When he looked at her, she winked at him and opened the door fully still holding Ray from entering. She announced mischievously "Absent ladies and hardly gentlemen, through here we have the former minister of magic, the co-inventor of tech magic, the fighter against the evil forces and finally my FATHER, Arthur Weasley."

Ginny watched as Ray scowled hearing the starting comments and paled at the last one. His eyes bugged out and his mouth opened in shock. She fell down to the ground laughing uncontrollably at his stunned expression.

Damn! Harry thought. Here he was, just gotten together with her and she wanted him to meet her father. This was the second time in as many minutes she had gotten him good. He heard a bright mirth filled voice from inside "And who might my beautiful daughter be presenting to me today?"

_(A/N: I am going to refer to Harry as Kit Walker as he is in that persona. Ginny will call him Ray. Think it as some sort of a nickname.)_

Ginny controlled her laugh and gave him a look that said 'Play along'. Still giggling, she rushed inside and flung herself at her father "Daddy!" she squealed. She pointed to Kit as he entered and said "Daddy, this is my boyfriend Kit."

Harry was a bit stunned when she referred to him as Kit. He didn't expect her to know about his other name.

Arthur Weasley was happy to have been reunited with his family but he was happier still at the joy visible on his daughter's face. "Good to meet you young man. So you are the one who was ensnared by my princess." He offered Kit a hand who shook it firmly.

Kit grinned and said "I think you might be mistaken sir. It was I, Kit Walker who bewitched her with my incredible looks and charming personality."

"Hey I am still here you know." Ginny protested "This is not how its supposed to go. Daddy, the first time I bring a man to meet you, you are supposed to threaten him with bodily harm and interrogate him thoroughly. You are not supposed to joke with him. It is tradition."

Kit interrupted whatever Arthur was about to say "See Ginerva, even your father cannot help but fall under my spell."

Ginny scowled at his use of her full name. Arthur laughed and told her "I can see how happy you are Ginny. Call it a father's intuition but I know he is the one for you. I haven't seen you so happy and carefree in the whole of past week. You must have missed him terribly."

Ginny stopped Kit from protesting "You are right daddy. He had some work he had to take care of and he was away for two whole weeks. I missed him so badly. I dragged him to see you as soon as he got back. Poor sod hasn't even unpacked."

Kit kept quiet wondering what else Ginny would lie about. He would have to ask her later why she was doing this but for now he was content that her father approved of him. He hoped that he would still feel the same after he knows that he was the one who kidnapped her. So for now he silently watched father and daughter talk excitedly with each other.

"Ginny, you didn't have to hurry him up. So how long have you two been going out?" Arthur asked her.

"About a month or so. I met him in muggle London defending helpless people from bullies." Ginny told him. It wasn't exactly a lie. She had met him outside and it was muggle London. She had met him defending everybody from death eaters who wore bullies in her book.

"Ah! A noble man! So what was the commotion I heard a while ago?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny bit her lip unsure of what to say but she decided to tell the truth. Her mother would come by soon enough to check on both of them. "There was an attack by the death eaters. A hundred of them attacked here but they were defeated by a mysterious man who handled them all almost single-handedly. There were two more attacks; one in Diagon alley and other in central London. Those attacks were subdued by fighters from Hogwarts. I expect mom will be here as soon as she hears that attack took place here and I was visiting."

Arthur turned serious before asking her "Did your boyfriend help you? Is he a wizard?"

Ginny replied haltingly "He did help me a lot. As for being a wizard…"

Kit decided that it was enough. He needed to tell her family that he was the one who had kidnapped her and had sex with her all those years ago. He had to start somewhere and her father seemed like a reasonable and easy going man. So he interrupted her "Enough Ginny. I think he has a right to know as you father."

He turned to Arthur, his expression serious and apologetic "Sir, I believe I am not a wizard. I think you will change your opinion of me when you know the truth. Believe me when I say that I am very sorry for what I have done but I promise you that I love Ginny with all my heart and I will care for her forever." Kit took a deep breath and continued "I am the assassin who kidnapped Ginny from your house five years ago and had sex with her. I only met her today after all this time and we acknowledged that we loved each other. I am Ha…" He was stopped from saying his true name by Ginny hand which clamped his mouth shut.

"… hardly at fault but stupidly brave." Ginny completed him glaring at him fiercely. She had not wanted to reveal the truth so soon. She had hoped to break it to her family gently if ever. She especially didn't want him to reveal who he was truly and what he could do. She had even lied to the auror commander about him to hide his involvement.

Arthur's expression grew grave as he heard that Ginny's boyfriend was the same person who had kidnapped her and had sex with her. He had to admit that he was brave to tell him face to face the first time he met. He watched the apologetic yet defiant look on Kit's face and Ginny's fiery expression. But beneath that all, he saw the love that they had for each other in abundance. If him being in her life for one day would make her more happy than she was ever before, he could not bear to separate them. Besides, he highly doubted that his daughter would obey him if he ordered to keep away from Kit.

Arthur cleared his throat to interrupt the staring contest. "I must commend you young man for being honest with me. I had not believed her five years ago when she repeatedly assured us that you two loved each other. I see today how much both of you mean to each other. I am not a tyrant to take away my daughter's happiness. I am, however still angry at you for taking my daughter's innocence when she was too young. A daughter is always a father's little girl but I have realized that she is most spirited in your company. You will protect her wont you?" He asked seriously.

"With my life." Kit answered promptly.

Arthur finally smiled "Well I must say you two make a dashing couple. Good luck with the red head temper. You will need it." He turned to Ginny and said "I will try to help you break the news to the rest of the family. I am sure that your brothers still think you are too young to date. Let them get used to the idea that you have a boyfriend first Ginny. Your brothers have inherited your mother's short fuse like you."

Ginny broke into a broad relieved smile and hugged her father fiercely. "Thank you so much daddy. I love you."

Arthur kissed her forehead and said "Love you too princess." He released her from the hug shooed her towards Kit. "Now go and have fun before your mother arrives. Merlin help us if Ron or the twins come with her and see you with Kit."

"Thank you sir." Kit replied with a genuine small smile.

"Come to meet me again soon, both of you." Arthur told them.

"See you daddy." Ginny said as they walked out.

Arthur watched their retreating backs with a forlorn expression. He knew this day would come when his daughter would grow up to love a man. They were a wonderful pair. Kit was a nice boy if he hadn't done that thing five years ago. He was somewhat mollified about Ginny's safety as Kit was an assassin. He knew assassins were very good at fighting and stealth. He hoped that the muggle means of Kit was enough to keep his daughter safe.

His thoughts drifted back to Kit. He seemed somewhat familiar to him. His looks resembled someone very closely. He tried to remember who he seemed like. Then it hit him! Kit was almost an exact replica of James Potter. Kit was more muscular and a bit taller but he had the same messy, pitch black hair. Their facial structure was a bit different too but the hair was a Potter family trademark. Kit's eyes were a startling emerald green that had shone brightly when he teased Ginny. Lily Potter too had emerald green eyes but hers was a little darker than his. He wondered if Kit was indeed Harry Potter. He had not found Harry Potter when he was the minister and by Ginny's daily talks, he had gleamed that he was still not found. He knew of the new prophecy. So he decided to let the matter be. His daughter was happy with him and it was enough for him.

**A/N:** There is a lot of gore and blood in the chapter. It may seem that people are willing and eager to kill in this chapter but I think it is acceptable when there is a war going on. If you have a prob with that, shove it.

I really don't know where in London St. Mungos is or where central London is but for the sake of the story consider them far apart.


	5. Reunions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or stuff. I am just writing for the fun of it.

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

**Azkaban Fortress, after the attack**

Voldemort was waiting for his death eaters to arrive. He had given the signal to retreat to his inner circle members through their marks and he was eager to perform the ritual. He watched as Lucius, Bellatrix and Rudolfus kneeled before him and kissed the hem of his robes. He reveled in their submissiveness.

"How did the attack go my faithful?" he asked in a silky voice.

Lucius Malfoy raised his head a bit, not too much to show defiance and answered "We killed 50 mudbloods and mugglelovers and destroyed most of the alley my lord. They shall not build there again. We also killed 30 of the resistance my lord. We only lost 50 in our ranks master."

"Well done Luciusss and Bellatrix. What of you Rudolfusss?" Voldemort asked.

Rudolfus Lestrange spoke without raising his head as was the rule. "We managed to kill about 200 muggles before resistance arrived my lord. We killed 50 of the mudbloods and mugglelovers but lost 20 of our brethren. We have captured 100 muggle filth my lord."

"It isss a gloriusss day my faithful. You have done well to provide the dissstraction I needed. Sssoon I will be powerful enough to dessstroy the resissstance." He amusingly noticed the shock on their faces when they realized they were the decoy for the real attack. Lucius as he estimated, schooled his features faster than the other two and a look in his mind showed his ire at not being selected for the main job. His musings were cut short when Jugson arrived with a blood stained bed sheet he was holding.

Jugson did not bow or kneel. He did not even acknowledge his presence. The nerve of his servent! Voldemort did not take this insubordination well. He pointed his yew wand at him and shouted "CRUCIO". He watched in pleasure as Jugson fell to the ground writhing in agony. He stopped after a few seconds and waited as Jugson kneeled before him still convulsing from the crucio. "That had better not be the Weasssley Jugssson." Voldemort said coldly as he pointed to the blood stained bed sheet. He summoned the bag to him and magically opened it. He found the cut up remains of a male death eater. He screamed at Jugson "What isss the meaning of thisss? Where isss the Weasssley." He was itching to curse him again but he needed answers.

The other three of the inner circle had blanched at the gruesome sight. There was blood and intestines everywhere. Small bits of flesh clung to the matted bed sheet and the face held the expression of utmost horror. All three of them wondered who could do it. There was nobody on the light side who would this brutal and unforgiving.

Jugson stammered fearfully "My lord… I… I failed… to capture Weasley… There was a… demon… with her… he had cold green eyes… he killed another two easily… snapped this one's neck… cut him to ribbons… with a long sword… scared of him… angry at you… told master to fear… more scarier than you… moved so fast… green eyes… like an death's angel…"

Voldemort performed Legilimency on him as he was stammering meaninglessly. He watched the whole scene play out. He was insulted at Jugson's inability to win a duel against Weasley. She was enticing. He might have enjoyed playing with her if she was not needed for the ritual. Then there was the green eyed man who scared Jugson so much. He was insulted that Jugson found this man scarier than himself. The words of the mysterious man were interesting. But this man was a filthy muggle. He would have to have him eliminated. The memory was hazy because Jugson was terrified of him. He had seen enough.

He withdrew from Jugson's mind and cursed him again with a crucio. This time he held it for nearly a minute. "You have failed me. Return to Africa. Luciusss, get in touch with the Vampire in charge in London. Ssset up a team to perform a ssscrying ritual. I want them ready in a week. Tell the Vampire that hisss target isss the Weasssley daughter. He isss to get her at all costsss. He will have all the death eatersss here for support. Order him to attack with every Vampire in England once ssshe is found. He isss to lead the attack himssself. You will help him and get me the Weasssley unharmed. No playing with her Luciusss or my beloved Nagini will feassst on both of your dead bodiesss."

Kit and Ginny walked out of Arthur Weasley's ward hand in hand happy to have gotten his blessing. Kit picked up his katana and secured it on his back.

"I cannot believe you did that." Ginny told him as soon they were our of hearing distance from the ward.

"Come on Ginny, he had a right to know and didn't he okay us and say that he would help us in telling your family?" Kit implored.

Ginny sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as he brought up his hand to curve around her waist. "It does feel good now that he knows about us and your identity. By the way, why were you intent on telling him that you are Harry Potter?"

Kit stopped abruptly and turned to face her "How did you know that I was Harry Potter?"

"You saved Remus Lupin two years ago. He was almost sure that you were Harry Potter. He was a close friend of your parents. He came back and told me and Sirius Black all about you. Sirius Black is your godfather and he was the best man at your parents' wedding. You might not know it but you look remarkably like your father. You have more muscles than your father but you have the same athletic build and messy black hair. Your eyes are just like your mothers. The three of us kept it to ourselves and searched for you ever since. Where were you anyways?" Ginny asked him.

"We need to have a long talk. Do you have some place to talk?" Then Kit grinned wickedly and asked "Or are you brave enough to accompany me to my humble abode and place yourself under my every perverse whim?"

Ginny also grinned and replied "Lets go to your place. My place is too cramped to do anything."

Kit still had that wicked grin on his face "Ok then. I heard from Lupin that witches and wizards use broomsticks to fly. How about I introduce you to a new type of flying?"

"A new type of flying eh? I always loved flying. Wait! I remember you stopping in mid air when they attacked you on the street." Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes I did and its all your fault that I got hit. I lost concentration because I was distracted by you." Kit told her.

"I cannot help it if I am so beautiful." Ginny said haughtily.

Harry kissed her and murmured "Vixen". "So are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes lets get out of here. People will be here to clean up everything and I don't want them to see you. I will explain the reason to you later." Ginny told him.

"Ok. Hold on to me." Kit instructed her and hugged her by her waist. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Flexible aren't you?" Kit asked affectionately and took off through the open window on the fourth floor.

Ginny whooped loudly when she felt air brush past her. She wriggled in his arms and turned her head to face the wind. This was so much better than flying on a broom. There were no restraints and she didn't have to control where she went by applying pressure anywhere. She watched as the landscape flew by and yelled "FASTER."

Kit was flying at a relatively low speed so that Ginny could enjoy the view and the experience. He made a note to try and take Ginny on his trip to the moon. She was really getting into it. When she yelled to go faster, he slowed down. She yelled at him again to go faster and he purposefully slowed down again. He did it again and again until they had almost stopped in mid air.

Ginny turned in his arms again to face him. She growled at him "Go faster you idiot." Then she smacked him hard on the back of his head.

Kit smirked at her and put an incredible burst of speed as he kissed her forcefully. At first she didn't kiss him back. She was still angry at him but eventually she kissed him back. When she stopped kissing him, he stopped flying.

"Now why did you stop?" Ginny asked.

"I need incentive to give you such a unique means of transport." Kit told her innocently.

"And that would be kissing right?" she asked in a resigned voice.

"Of course." He said enthusiastically.

She sighed and leaned in to kiss him again. Its not like she didn't want to kiss him. In fact, it was the opposite; she could barely contain herself from kissing him or touching him or feeling him. She just couldn't get enough of him. She felt him flying again. It was like a fairy tale moment – kissing while flying under crisp blue skies. She was a princess and he was the prince who captured her heart and flew her away to his kingdom.

Kit landed in his backyard and settled Ginny back on her own legs. He saw that the lawn in his backyard had dried up and all the plants had withered away. Only the big oak tree was still standing. He led her to the back door which was still open. He opened the door and bowed in front of her "After you my lady."

"Stop with the chivalry Ray. You need not act like something you are not." Ginny teased him as she entered.

"Are you saying that I am not a gentleman?" He acted as though he was appalled "If I was a rascal as you claim me to be, I would have taken you to a room beside your fathers and showed you the meaning of one of the seven deadly sins."

"Sure you would have tried but you would have ended up with 'less attributes' of a gentleman or a man." she told him nonchalantly.

"What is so fascinating for you to go after my manhood at every given opportunity?" Kit asked her curiously.

"Your small brain cannot comprehend the complex working of a woman's mind." Ginny told him consolingly like a child "Now at least be a good host. You know how to be a host right? Or do I have to spell it out to you?"

"No need. Sorry its all dusty and dirty but I haven't been here in two years and I did not have the thought of covering up everything before I left. But come on it's a modest house in which a bachelor lives, you cant expect anything else." He told her as he led her inside.

They had stepped into the kitchen. It was fairly big with a dining table on one side beside the back door. The table could seat six comfortably and it was very finely done. The chairs were elegant and the table spread matched the dark rich color of the table and the chairs. On the other side of the kitchen was a row of granite cabinets with wooden doors. There was a huge four burner stove and a large sink. The whole side of the wall had many appliances on the marble deck. There was a microwave, a dish washer, a toaster and a blender. On one end, there was a refrigerator and on the other end, there was a large cupboard. The cupboard contained the finest cutlery Ginny had seen. There were crystal glasses and plates with bowls, spoons, knives and forks all of which were too many in number for a single person to use.

"This is so wonderful." Ginny breathed.

Kit stood beside her and watched the awe and delight on her face as she observed the things in his kitchen. There was a thin layer of dust everywhere. "Sorry about the dust. I need to clean up today."

"Don't bother." She said as she drew her wand. She waved her wand as she told him "I did pick up many things from my mother when I lived with her. If anything, she was an excellent housewife. My mother had this special spell to just remove the dust from the surrounding area without displacing anything. I think its kind of a dust banishing charm."

Kit watched amazed as all the dust in the kitchen seemed to vanish. He spied the corridor opposite the back door and noticed that it was completely clean too. He pulled her to him and kissed her gratefully. "You are amazing" he told her.

"I try" she said tartly but giddily exclaimed "Come on show me more!"

"Come right this way" Kit said as he led her thought the corridor. They reached the sitting room and he noticed that it too was clean. The room was a pale blue in color. It had a television and a music system in the centre along the wall. It was surrounded by a plush couch and four armchairs arranged in a u-shape. The furniture was a deep grey in color with a glass tea table in front of the couch. The whole arrangement was on a rich looking light brown rug which had all kinds of patterns on it. There was plenty of space to walk about and there was another corridor on one side of the television setup. There were two doors behind the couch and one on other side of the television setup. He noticed that all his luggage was still in the middle of the sitting room.

He led her to one of the rooms through the door behind the couch. It was his workout room. It was the master bedroom of the house that he had converted into a mini-gym. He had all kinds of free weights and weight bars in a stand in one corner. The whole side of one of the walls was covered in mirrors. There were a bunch of fitness machines spread throughout the room. There was a treadmill, a cycle, a skiing machine and a multi-weight trainer among them. There was also a rack of towels in one corner.

Ginny didn't know what some of the machines in the room were but she knew they were used for exercising. "I never knew muggles had so many implements for exercising. This room is wonderful."

"I am glad you liked it. I will need your help to work your magic to make them harder later. Now lets go see the rest of the house." Kit told her.

They walked out the door and went to the adjacent room. It was a bedroom which was not used. The four poster bed was covered up. There was a dresser and a big cupboard. "I have never used this room. I just kept it in case I had any guests." Kit informed her.

Next he led her back to the sitting room and across it through another door. As he led her inside, he told her "This is my bedroom." The room was done in pale blue like the rest of the house. It was the same size as the guest room and was almost just as bare. There was a very large king size bed in the centre of the room with a mahogany desk. There was an easy chair near the desk. Ginny was surprised that the room was as bare as it was. It made the room seem huge. There were two doors in the room. They went to the door beside the bed into the walk in closet. There were rows of clothes on either side and a wall length room opposite the door. There was a thin dark brown rug under their feet.

Ginny waved her wand again to cast the dust banishing charm again. She examined some of the clothes he had and complimented him "You do have an excellent taste in clothes and quite a large collection."

"I have never used more than half of it." He answered flippantly.

"You haven't?" Ginny asked him astonished. At his nod, she grinned sweetly "Then you have to model them for me."

"No way I am strutting around to show you some stupid clothes. You can see them well enough in these racks." Kit told her horrified at the concept of parading around.

"Come on Ray. Do it for me please." Ginny urged him with an eager pouting expression.

Kit sighed "Ok. The things I do for you. First kill those death eaters and then parade for you."

"Don't worry it will be fun." Ginny remarked.

Kit led her back to the room and to the other door. Through the door was a fine modern bathroom. It was done in clear white tiles and had black granite fittings. There was a shower area and a large tub with gold taps. There was a small mirror above the granite sink with a place to hold a small towel beside it.

He led her through the door on the other side which led to the corridor beside the television set. Next to the bathroom and adjacent to the closet of the bedroom was a store room. Having seen that, he led them back to the sitting room. There, through the arch opposite the kitchen corridor was a small bare area. Ginny surmised that this was a area for keeping cloaks or footwear. This cloak area also had the huge front doors.

They went back to the sitting room and settled into the couch. She leaned on him and his arms circled her shoulders. "This house is amazing. It is so clean and so spacious. My flat is a cramped one room, one kitchen and one bathroom area. I don't even have enough place for all my photos and portraits. I love this house. The colors are fantastic. There seems to be empty space everywhere I see. I wish I lived in a house like this." Ginny said wistfully.

"You could if you want. I would love to have you live here with me." Kit said sincerely.

"I don't want to impose. We have just met today and I am not sure…"

Kit pulled her closer to him and interrupted her "We met five years ago and we have been reunited now. I meant what I said – I love you, I have since the last five years. I vowed to stay clear of any relationships in your honor even if I could never meet you. So don't say that you don't want to impose. Everything I have is yours by right. I have wronged you and its only fair that you own everything I do and myself too."

"I don't want to own you Ray. I love you too. I am actually very surprised that you stayed clear of women. I too didn't want to be with anyone but you. I went on three dates with three guys at my mother's insistence soon after the incident. But since then I have not even thought of any other guy that way but you. Guess we are alike in that aspect." Ginny quipped.

"You didn't? I hoped that you would find someone special and settle down with him. I never in my wildest dreams did I expect you to wait for me." Kit exclaimed.

"I just knew that you were the one for me. I always thought of you and even now I have kept your t-shirt. I didn't want to darken our experience with for some shoddy reason like having fun like others." Ginny said earnestly.

"Then it is settled. You will move in with me once we have got your stuff from your flat." Kit told her. "Now you must be sore from fighting so well. I think its time you received your present."

"Oh what present might that be?" Ginny asked him.

"Come and find out." He said as he tugged at her hand to lead her to his bedroom. He told her to lay down near on the bed. "I don't mean to assume anything and I promise to never do what you don't want me to. I want you to set the pace of our relationship. I said this so that you don't take this the wrong way. Please remove your outer clothes while I get something."

Ginny was surprised but pleased that he didn't take her as granted. He respected her and let her decide where and how they went in their relationship. She trusted him and did as he asked. She removed her sweater and t-shirt. She hesitated a bit but removed her jeans as well. She was not sure if she could stop herself if he did instigate something. She had waited so long for him and the passion between them was too strong to quell.

Kit went to the mini-gym and got some massaging oils. As he re-entered the room, he was speechless as the beauty in front of him laying on the bed. She was even more beautiful in her matching black bra and panties. He felt himself react and he could barely hold himself from jumping at her and ravaging her. He went over quietly and told her "Close your eyes and relax. I promise I wont do anything you don't want me to."

He watched as she closed her eyes and began his massage. He knew the pressure points on the body and he gently started to caress and release the tension in those points. He proceeded from the wrists to her shoulder rubbing the oil on her and massaging her. She made soft moans at the back of her throat that was absolutely the sexiest sound he had heard. Then he did the same to her stomach and shoulders. He gently tipped her over so that she lay on her stomach. She kneaded the shoulder blades and gently massaged her back along the spine. She purred contently as he did it again. He worked on her sides and moved to her legs. He released the tension in her athletic thighs and claves. He caressed all the important points on her heel and near the ankles. He stroked her long sexy legs softly with wonder in his eyes. He proceeded back up and massaged her scalp and neck. When he finished, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He covered up with blankets and picked up her clothes. He folded her clothes carefully as he smelled the sweet fragrance of Ginny in the clothes. He decided to let her sleep off her exhaustion and worries.

He picked up his luggage and quietly unpacked. He removed his clothes and wore a new full sleeved shirt and decent slacks from the closet. He wanted to get some food since he was so hungry. He was sure Ginny would be hungry as well. He didn't want to cook anything now and his refrigerator was empty anyway.

He put on his jacket and locked the doors on his way out. He took whatever money he had left in his room as he didn't want to go to his war room just for that. Harry moved quickly through the streets and noted that this part of the town was fairly busy. There were not many people moving about but he could see people. They used cycles and horses to move. It was strange to see horses move openly on the roads where once automobiles sped like crazy. He only saw one car on his way to the restaurant. He got many appreciative stares from people on the streets.

He ordered lots of food since he was very hungry due to fighting and flying from Japan. When the food was ready, he was shocked that they didn't accept pounds. The owner said that they accepted only galleons or sickles. Kit apologized politely instead of bashing him up stating that he was away for a long time to a distant land. The owner told him that he could exchange the pounds to galleons at the corner of the street. He went to exchange his money and found out that this was the monetary system used by wizards and it was common currency all over the world now.

The lowest form was a bronze coin which was called a Knut. 29 Knuts constituted a silver Sickle. 17 Sickles equaled a gold Galleon. It was strange to have uneven denominations for different levels of currency. He got in a good exchange rate according to the person in the counter. An intimidating stare later the rate was more favorable to Kit. He got the rate of three pounds for a galleon. Since this was the standard currency, he changed all his money into galleons and bought a moneybag to put it in.

He went back to the restaurant and picked up the food after paying for it. He walked back to his house as he wondered what other changes he would find. He entered the house to find Ginny still asleep. He let her sleep a few more hours and took the food to the kitchen. He set up everything at the table and covered up everything. He changed into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. He settled down on the couch in the sitting room for a nap.

Ginny woke up from a very relaxing nap. She sat up and stretched before she noticed her state of undress. Then she remembered Ray's massage and noticed he was not there with her. She still had her underwear on, so Ray hadn't done anything. Damn! She thought. She had wanted to have some quality time with Ray after the massage but she had fallen asleep. His hands felt so wonderful and he knew just where to prod to relax her. She felt better than she had in ages. All the stress from the training she had to undergo, the war and the worry of not finding Ray bled away.

She got up and found her clothes neatly folded nearby. She put on her t-shirt and jeans but left the sweater. She walked out of the room in to the sitting room and found Ray sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful and handsome sleeping. His face was serene and content. She left him to sleep a bit more and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

When she came back from the bathroom into the bedroom, she spotted a letter. It was not there before. With her wand in her hand, she carefully examined the letter that was addressed to her. There was no owl waiting for a reply. After hearing that Voldemort wanted her, she decided it was safe to be cautious. She checked the letter for charms or enchantments on it. Thankfully there were none.

The wax seal bore a crest she was not familiar with. She broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Miss Ginny Weasley,_

_You may be surprised to find that I am writing to you when I have not been seen in decades. Please put your mind at ease. I am not writing to make any demands nor do I have an ulterior motive to harm you. _

_I am Nicolas Flamel, better known as the alchemist. You may be wondering why I am writing to you when the world thought me and my wife to be dead. I am writing to you fulfill an obligation to an old friend. I could not find Harry Potter through magical means but I have a hunch that he will be with you._

_Please do not be concerned that I found out, being a few centuries old, I have picked up a few tricks. I suggest you to take Mr. Potter to Gringotts into his family vault. I think that a certain metal sphere in the back of the vault will answer many of his questions about his origin and abilities. Yes, I do know about some of his abilities and the potential he has to be so much more. I made a promise to his ancestor to look after his family. _

_Harry Potter is a very special boy even more he himself knows. Take care of him for he does not know much about affection or love. I advice you to urge him to use the name he is using now and hide his true heritage for the time being. If you both agree, my wife and I would like to meet you both on September 1 at Hogwarts. We would like to teach you both a few things if you both consent. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nicolas Flamel_

_Dear Ginny,_

_My husband is too formal so don't mind him dear. Please take care of yourselves. You both remind me so much of our own youth. Tell Harry that his parents would have been happy to see the man he has become. I am very much looking forward to meet you both soon._

_Perenelle Flamel_

Ginny was speechless. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would ever come in contact with the legendry Flamels, much less they would be the ones to write to her. How could they know so much about Ray? How much did they know? This was a bit worrisome but they both seemed sincere enough. She knew that they were very trustworthy people as she had never heard them to fail to keep up their word. Ray would want to know more about his family. Remus and Sirius could tell him a bit more about his heritage but she did not know about Flamels. She had to talk to Ray about this.

She walked back to the sitting room just as Ray was waking up. He called out to her "Hey, when did you wake up?"

"A few minutes back." She replied and settled down beside him.

He put his arms around her and brought her closer to him. He kissed her gently and told her "That's a nice way to wake up. Do you want some breakfast… or brunch now that it is late."

"Yes but go brush your teeth. You stink." Ginny told him.

"Ok. I have set up the table. Go on and sit, I will be there in a minute." He said and got up to leave.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He went to the kitchen and found Ginny waving her wand at the food. "You are not poisoning it are you?" he asked.

"No you idiot, I am warming it. Thanks for bringing this from wherever you did."

"No problem angel. Now lets eat, I am famished." He exclaimed.

"Wait. What was that again? Angel?" Ginny asked him curiously.

"Why not? You call me Ray as some sort of a nick name so I though an appropriate one for you." He shrugged.

Ginny thought about it and decided it wasn't so bad. It was kind of sweet actually. "Yeah we have to talk about the names you use."

"Ok." He agreed as he loaded up his plate. He started eating quickly but neatly. He watched Ginny too load up his plate and start eating.

Ginny stopped eating for a it when she noticed that he was on his second helping already. "You know, I didn't believe it when Remus said that you ate like a hog. At least you are not as disgusting about it as my brother Ronald."

"Cant help it. I eat a lot." He shrugged and continued eating. "About names… I couldn't use Harry Potter since I wanted to keep my identity a secret. Once I got into the assassin business, I used the name Rayden after the Chinese god of lightening since I could control lightening. It helped riled up a bit of fear amongst others. I had to live somewhere and I didn't want people to fear me everywhere. So I built up the persona of Kit Walker, a respectable orphan."

He continued to eat as he explained "After I met you, I didn't want to keep up the assassin thing going. So I used all the money I had made to help the people I had wronged under the name of Kit Walker. Of course I didn't tell them that I was the one who did it. Then I used the name Rayden only when I busted drug dealers and went on raids. I didn't want drugs to corrupt the society. I got hold of a lot of money in these raids. I set up some funds for orphanages and old age homes along with a few charities. Many people in London thought me to be the son of a wealthy business man by the name of Kit Walker before all this happened. They knew Kit Walker to be an intelligent, generous but very strict contributor to the society. I had to buy most of the clothes you saw in the wardrobe to attend some stupid functions or parties. I hated it. I mean I give them money right? So why drag me into useless parties where they waste the money I gave them instead of using it for the purposes I specified."

Ginny was flummoxed as she heard her. She had never expected him to actually take that much action towards the betterment of the society. She heard about him destroying the drug syndicate but she never knew about all the charities, old age homes and orphanages. "You really are something Ray. I never expected you to do all that." She remembered the letter she had obtained from the Flamels and told him "Here is a letter I received a bit earlier. I think you should read this." She passed him the letter and continued to eat her breakfast.

He read the letter impassively while eating. After he finished, he continued to eat as he thought about it. Finally, he asked her "So what do you think I should do? Who are those people anyway. By the way he mentioned ancestor, one would think he is a few centuries old. Is he for real?"

Ginny smirked and said "Oh he is very real alright." At his incredulous expression, she elaborated "He is the only known maker of sorcerer's stone. It has the ability to turn any metal into gold and is used to make the elixir of life. This elixir grants immortal life. The last I checked, he was somewhere around six and half centuries old."

"Six and a half centuries?" he exclaimed. "I have got to meet up with this guy. Never mind the lessons and shit, it will be so cool to meet such an old fossil. Do you know how he looks? Does he have wrinkly skin and saggy muscles?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I have never seen him. He disappeared from the active world 50 years ago. I think you should consider what he said about keeping your identity a secret for now." She told him.

"But why? I don't want to hide. I can take on any bastard who dares cross me." He said.

"I know you can. But you really don't know the importance you have in our world. I really think you should keep up being Kit Walker for the time being. At least look for a few months until you know the state of the world. Then you can decide what you want to do." She argued.

Harry thought about it and realized there was a good point in hiding who he was until the time was right. He really didn't know the state of the ongoing war or his importance in it. He reluctantly admitted that it would be wise to do that. "So does that mean you are dumping your old boyfriend Rayden and hooking up with a goody two shoes named Kit Walker?" he asked her mischievously.

"Oh I don't know." Ginny replied thoughtfully "I happen to like some excitement in my life. A goody two shoes cannot possibly handle me."

Kit raised his eyebrow "Is that so? I happen to think that I could offer you more than what your previous boyfriend can?'

"Pray tell what?" Ginny played along.

"Hmm how about flying, cooking food for you daily, a great holiday on a spectacular beach and" he dragged on a bit "copious amounts of incredibly satisfying sex." He finished.

Ginny was slightly stunned that he had mentioned sex. It was so straight forward and not a topic brought up when you are in a relationship of two days. "You are unbelievable but I think I will give you a chance."

"Yes. Now let us finish up this wonderful spread before us and go pick up your stuff." Kit told her.

Ginny had a second helping but couldn't take in anymore. She watched as he polished off all the remaining food with ease. "We will need a bigger refrigerator." She commented.

"No need. There is enough space in the store room and the cabinets. They wont need to last longer than a few days any how." He stood up and started piling up the plates and utensils to wash them.

Ginny stopped him and withdrew her wand "No need. Let me." She muttered _scourigify_ to clean up the plates and banished them to their place in the cupboard.

"Wow. I think I am going to love having you around." Kit told her. "Do you want to get your stuff here so that we can have no interruptions in our talk? I think with your magic, you can pack your stuff easily. I think we can get you settled here within the hour."

"Ok. Now I know you like your own way of traveling but I want you to try wizard transportation. I will apparate with you to my apartment. It will feel like you are squeezed from all sides for a second. Hold on to me and don't let go." Ginny instructed him.

He did a perfect military salute and said "Ma'am yes Ma'am".

"Don't get cheeky with me Mr. Potter." Ginny warned him but apparated as he grabbed her hand.

Kit felt like he was pushed from all sides at once. As soon as the sensation began, it ended. He definitely decided that flying was a better way of travel. He felt a bit woozy after feeling so cramped. He had not felt like this since he had been at the Dursleys.

"I think I prefer to travel my way." He told her sincerely.

"I certainly agree with you but I cant fly around always freely like you and flying on a broom is uncomfortable. Wait here a bit till I disengage the wards." Ginny told him and moved towards the door.

Kit sensed the so called wards when his head cleared. It was just a set of walls of energy covering the door. He attuned his senses to feel what would happen when Ginny disengaged the wards. When Ginny touched the door with her hand, the energy walls seemed to get sucked into the door.

Ginny motioned for him to enter and said "Its not much but I couldn't really afford anything else. The salary I get as a trainee is very small and barely enough to pay the rent and the bills. Watch for the stuff lying around."

Kit entered and found out why Ginny had said it was a small and cramped place. He had entered a room of sorts. There were clothes and photos and small things everywhere. He watched as Ginny worked her magic to pack all her stuff into a trunk. She shrunk the meager furniture to a miniature size and put it away in a bag. It seemed so easy to pack with magic. It would have taken him hours to pack all the stuff and move it. There was some food in the kitchen that Ginny packed. There were not many utensils or cutlery. Kit instructed her to leave all the utensils and cutlery as he had enough at his home. All the books went into another smaller trunk with her other magical equipment. The paintings and writing equipments went into a bag. The small bed and couch were the last to be packed after her clothes.

"Magic sure beats the hassle of moving one's house." Kit remarked.

"Yeah for small house and less stuff it does. But if the place was bigger, I would not have enough magic to pack up everything. Even an average wizard home is impossible to pack by one person." Ginny explained.

"Do I have to carry all this or can you magic it to my place." Kit asked as he saw two trunks and a few bags full of shrunken items.

"No no. I can send them to your place by a spell since I know where it is now. Shall I put this all in the sitting room so that I can put everything in place in the guest room?" Ginny asked.

Kit smirked "Guest bedroom? Do you think you will be able to resist me Ms. Weasley? I guarantee you that you will find yourself in my room before the Sun is up tomorrow morning."

"Dream on buster." Ginny said as she spelled her stuff to appear in his sitting room. "Before we go, I think we should contact the other two people I told you about – Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They will be frantic after hearing about the attack and I have not contacted them in hours. Besides they would love to meet up with you."

Kit got a cool expression on his face but he nodded. He would not deny her anything even if it went against his likes. He needed some explanations from them both if he were to accept them.

Ginny picked up the bag of floo powder she had left out and moved to the fireplace. She put her head into the fire and fire called Hogwarts Defense classroom. As soon as her head appeared in the classroom, she was met with two shouts of "GINNY". They had to know it was her because all fireplaces in Hogwarts were password protected.

"Hello Sirius. Hello Remus. Nice to see you too." Ginny replied calmly.

"Nice… to… see you..." Sirius sputtered before exploding "Where were you? We were so worried. When we heard of the attack, we wanted to rush to St. Mungos but there were wards to completely lock us out. And when we did reach there, we found a massacre of death eaters and we couldn't find you anywhere. Thank Merlin Arthur told us you were alright. Don't you dare give us a fright like that again."

"Now that he got it out of his system, are you ok Ginny? Did you need something?" Remus asked in a calmer tone than Sirius.

Ginny waited patiently for Sirius to finish his rant. It was nice to know both of them cared so much about her. She felt it was wonderful that they were going to hear more favorable news in a little while. "I am fine and everything is alright. I know this is sudden but I am moving out. Could you guys come too? I have someone you have to meet." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Sirius was still worked up so Remus answered her. "We would be happy to Ginny. Just make sure it is safe wherever you are moving to."

"Wait just a second while I get the address." Ginny said before withdrawing from the fire. She turned to Kit and whispered so that Remus and Sirius couldn't hear "What is the address of your place Kit?"

She returned to the fire and relayed the address to Remus who wrote it down. "Meet me there in an hour. I have to hitch a ride with my roomie."

"Is it someone we know Ginny? Are you sure that the area is not dangerous, you know with the Vampires around?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry at all. My new boyfriend who I am moving in with is more than capable of taking care of all the dangers out there. Oh and bring food enough for ten people with you. He eats like you wouldn't believe and it will take hours for us all to talk about everything." She said and cut off the connection without giving them a chance to ask more questions.

When she turned around to face Kit, he had a smug grin on his face. "So you need to hitch a ride with your roomie eh? You do know the cost of the service don't you?" Kit asked her.

"Yes I do but you don't have to take kisses as a payment you know. I can hardly keep to myself around you." Ginny said softly.

Kit dropped the smug grin and smiled at her "I just cannot get enough of you. We have been apart for five years and I want to make up for all that time." He gently embraced her and kissed her passionately. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes" she replied.

Kit took to the air and flew at a comfortable pace at which they could watch the scenery. He didn't want to immediately return to his house and Ginny had told them that they would be there in an hour. So he put up an inverted shield to keep the air in and flew higher. He was up so high that England was just a huge blob of land. He held her by her waist with her back to him so that she could watch nature's beauty. The sight of large blue oceans and land was breathtaking. It was a wondrous spectacle of nature.

"Like the view?" he asked her softly enjoying the peaceful view.

"It is so beautiful. I never could go this high on a broom. It all seems so peaceful from up here, no wars or dark lords, no noises of a bustling city and no boxed in surroundings. I love it here. We have to go flying more Ray." She replied in an awed voice.

"It does paint a pretty picture doesn't it? I hardly look around when I fly. I fly so fast that I usually cause a few sonic booms."

Ginny laughed and turned around in his arms to face him. "How about we cause some now?" She kissed him and melted into his strong arms. "How is it that we are able to breathe so easily up here? I learnt through some muggle acquaintance of mine that it will be very difficult to breathe as you go higher." She asked him curiously.

"Well that is because I have a shield around us. There is less oxygen as we go higher and the change in pressure up here affects our breathing. With the shield, I hold the air inside the shield and vary the pressure by changing the thickness of the shield. The shield I am using now is used to keep things in and the one I put on you during the fight was one to keep things out." Kit explained.

"So that was the reason Jugson's curses didn't hurt me. I wondered why that was. Did you know that even when I fell, I couldn't touch the ground because of the shield."

"Yes the shield is very rigid. If I put it on you, whatever you do, nothing will be able to touch you but I am surprised that it held up against magic. When I tried it with Lupin, the magic got through." Kit told her confused why his shield acted that way.

"Did you perchance hear what the curse was?" Ginny asked.

"No. It was a blood red colored curse and Lupin was screaming when the curse hit him." He told her.

"Oh that's why. Forget it for now. I will tell you about that when we sit down to talk. You will require a lot of background info to understand that." Ginny explained and said "Now how about we get back. I think we have spent enough time here but promise me that we will fly regularly Ray."

"Sure Ginny, whatever you want. It is so relaxing flying with you. I feel at peace whenever you are around." Kit said and strengthened the shield a bit more. He took off quick enough to cause a huge sonic boom but not at his full speed. He didn't know his full speed yet as he had not tried it yet. When he reached with a few kilometers of land, he slowed down to see where his house was. He easily found a landmark and took the route home.

He landed in his backyard and they went inside. He told Ginny to go settle down in the sitting room and poured the left over juice into two glasses. They settled down comfortably on the couch and talked about inconsequential things waiting for their guests to arrive.

As soon as Ginny had cut the floo connection, Sirius turned to Remus and asked the question silently. Being best friends for so many years, Remus understood the unasked question and nodded. Sirius suddenly got up and whooped loudly. "Finally we found him Moony. This is so cool. I cant wait to meet him."

"I think fate conspired against us. When we went searching, we couldn't find him and now he just drops into our lap right when he is needed. We need to get the food and get going." Remus told him.

"I can finally have an eating contest with him!" Sirius shouted with glee.

"Is food all you can think about at this time Padfoot?" Remus asked him disgusted.

"What is so wrong with food? We all need it all the time." He paused a bit and told Remus seriously "Come to think of it, he might be the mysterious fighter that the reports mentioned in the St. Mungos attack. I think Ginny failed to mention this purposefully."

"You know, its scary when you have a serious and intelligent moment like this." Remus mocked him.

Sirius pretended to be offended "You wound me Mr. Moony with your ungrounded accusations but alas, I do not have time to indulge in petty squabbles. I need acquire enough food for an eating contest and develop an appetite." He dashed off towards the kitchens to get the food and drinks packed.

Remus shook his head resignedly and went to his bathroom to freshen up.

They were ready to leave after half an hour. The enormous quantity of food was in a small cardboard box courtesy of a shrinking charm. Sirius assured that there was enough food and drinks to feed 20 people. Remus picked up the address and found that it was a few blocks away from where he was attacked two years ago. Since Sirius knew of that place, they both apparated to that alley. All three of them had gone back after the attack to search for any signs of Harry.

They found it to be a quiet but respectable neighborhood. People still lived in this part of London and the buildings looked as if they had not suffered from Voldemort's attack. They walked towards the address Ginny had given them. The plots in the area were big. Some had huge houses while other left a lot of area for gardens and had a small house. They finally found the house. It was unremarkable from the outside but it looked well looked after. The house was not all that big but it had a huge garden both in the front as well as back. Remus went forward and knocked on the front door.

Kit and Ginny were sitting on the couch entwined in each others arms when they heard a knock. Kit got up pulling Ginny with him and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, there was an awkward pause. He studied two men before him. Years of training ingrained in him had made it a regular practice.

The one named Remus Lupin, he recognized him right away. He looked as he did two years ago, shabby clothes, brownish grey hair and slightly unhealthy. The other man had shoulder length black hair falling down in elegant locks. He looked fit and wore expensive looking robes. He had bluish grey eyes that were studying him intently with disbelief. They were both shorter than he was and both seemed spell bound on seeing him.

Ginny broke the uneasy silence "Come on in guys." Turning to Kit, she asked "Is this the way you treat guests Ray?"

Kit calmly stepped aside but said nothing. He signaled the men to enter but still had a cool look on his face. He turned and walked to the sitting room without looking back.

Ginny was perplexed with Kit's behavior. He seemed fine a few seconds ago and when Sirius and Remus arrived, it was as if he had just shut down his emotions. She did not understand why Kit seemed to be cross with them. Sirius and Remus were looking at her in confusion. She simply shrugged and indicated them to follow her.

In the sitting room, Kit waited for them. He watched as they came in warily. The black haired man, presumably Sirius Black put a smallish cardboard box on the glass table. They sat in the two armchairs and Ginny sat beside him. He felt himself relax a bit as Ginny leaned against him.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" Ginny asked him.

"Them." He said simply as he pointed to Sirius and Remus.

"I haven't even introduced them and you have a grudge against them? Incredible." Ginny exclaimed.

"I know who they are. They are supposed to be friends of my parents. Where were they all this time?" Kit asked in an emotionless voice.

"Harry… we wanted to be there for you…" Sirius started before he was cut off by Kit.

"Shut up." Kit snapped. "You claim to be friends of my parents. And you Sirius Black are my supposed godfather. Godfather is a title given to a person who will take care of the child if the parents are unable to. Where were you when I faced hell with the Dursleys? Where were you when I had to survive on the streets? Where were you when I needed someone to give me guidance? Where were you when I cried to sleep because I was all alone in the world? Where were you when I got hurt and nobody looked after me? Where were you when I pushed my body to its limit to achieve some goal in some training? Where were you when I wanted to know something… hell anything about my parents? Where the fuck were you when I did so many atrocious acts that I have yet to atone for?" He turned to Remus and said "And some friend you are, lying and trying to use me when I had saved your life. You both are despicable."

Ginny had never seen Kit loose his composure. Even when he went up to battle against death eaters and cut them up, he never once wavered. She realized there were deep emotional scars in Kit that he kept buried. He had had no one before her and had believed himself to be alone and to learn that he had a godfather must have hurt him a lot.

Remus and Sirius visibly deflated as they heard his tirade. Their shoulders slumped and they bent their heads in shame. They had shouldered this guilt for years and it was slapped on their faces with full force. They could not say anything against what he had said because most of what he had said was true. They once again remembered the old pains and horrors they had pushed away.

Ginny stood up, sat in Kit's lap, and forced him to look at her. "Don't be so harsh on them Ray. You do not know the full story." She stopped him with a stern look when he tried to interrupt her. "Let me tell you what happened the night your parents were killed. This is a story known by the whole of wizarding world but Sirius filled in the details. Your parents were very active people in the war against Voldemort. They were members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group run by Albus Dumbledore against Voldemort. They were powerful people and a prophecy was made about the downfall of Voldemort that Remus told you two years ago."

"At that time, there were two candidates, yourself and a person named Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. All of you were forced to hide because of the prophecy. The Longbottoms moved into their family manor and erected the wards that they could. Your parents on the other hand, moved to Godric's Hollow and decided to use a very old charm known as the Fidelus charm. This magic allows people to hide from everybody and can only be revealed by the Secret keeper of the charm. Everyone expected Sirius to be the secret keeper since your father and he were like brothers. Sirius thought that using Peter Pettigrew was the perfect bluff. Pettigrew, Remus and Sirius were very close friends with your father in their school years. So they made Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper but the world still thought that Sirius was the secret keeper."

"The plan backfired on them as Pettigrew was the traitor. He was a death eater and he led Voldemort to your parents on the Halloween of 1981. Your father dueled Voldemort but fell to the killing curse. Nobody is sure what happened but your mother sacrificed herself so that you could live. Voldemort tried to use the killing curse on you too but it rebounded on him. You were left with a lightening bolt shaped scar on your forehead where the curse struck. That is why you are famous in our world. You stopped a great evil at a very young age."

"Now this is where it gets complicated. Sirius, mad with grief and rage, tracked down Pettigrew to kill him. But he was framed by him to make everybody believe that Sirius was the traitor. Since nobody had told that Sirius was not the secret keeper, he was carted off to Azkaban without a trial. Remus had lost everybody and being a werewolf, he was not granted custody of you. Albus Dumbledore proclaimed that you were best protected at the Dursleys. Only recently, he revealed that you were protected due the blood protected invoked due to your mother's sacrifice. You were safe until you lived with the person who shared your mother's blood – Petunia Dursley."

"Sirius escaped from Azkaban, the first ever to do so mind you, to prove his innocence and take care of you. Azkaban is a place like hell where nightmarish creatures called Dementors serve as guards. They suck the happiness out of people and force them to relive their most painful memories. Most prisoners lose their sanity within months. Sirius told me that he stayed sane only because he knew he was innocent and because he was an anigamus. An anigamus is a person who can change into an animal. It is a very rare ability and his form is that of a big bear like dog that resembles a Grim. He escaped and made Remus and Dumbledore believe that he was indeed innocent. Dumbledore forced them both to let you remain at the Dursleys due to the blood protection."

"They became worried when you couldn't be found when you had to enter Hogwarts. A massive search was organized to look for you. Nobody could find you and all magical means were exhausted. Scrying rituals and tracing were tried but you were not found. The general public made a huge outcry when you were declared missing. You were a figure head and you had disappeared. Many had believed that Voldemort was dead but Dumbledore and others knew he was still out there somewhere. So they tried to assure the people by providing false reports that you were given special training. Public outcry died down but Remus, Sirius and others kept searching for you."

"Voldemort took advantage of the chaos and through a possessed defense professor, he stole the Philosopher's stone in 1991 and regained a body. When Dumbledore tried to tell people that he was back, people did not believe him. The ministry of magic had become corrupt under power hungry politicians and careful handling by the death eaters. Dumbledore was slandered and ridiculed. Accusations about your disappearance were also added against him. People refused to believe that Voldemort was back. Voldemort laid low for five years before he made his presence known with an attack on the ministry. Remus told you about that and the revelation of the prophecy. There was some relief when a new prophecy was made known but personally I think it was just a hoax."

"It was then you kidnapped me and all that happened. There were some changes made and Voldemort stepped up his attacks. Then you found Remus. We three felt that it was better to keep your identity and discovery a secret. Sirius and Remus are not exactly enamored with Dumbledore so we put on a new search by ourselves. We have searched for you ever since. We only found a lead from some barman in a pub but couldn't find out anything more. You were bloody difficult to find trace of. So don't you dare blame them." Ginny finished hotly.

"I never knew. I apologize Sirius, Remus." Kit said softly. He was overwhelmed from hearing about his parents sacrifice just like when he had heard about it from Remus. He was very grateful that his parents had such faithful friends such as Sirius and Remus. He made a mental note to get more details about Pettigrew so that he could exact revenge for his parents death.

"Its alright kiddo you couldn't have known. Glad that we have cleared that up. It is great to have you with us again Harry." Sirius told him.

"Yes Harry, its such a relief to have found you. You don't know the pains we took to find you." Remus said.

Ginny interrupted before Kit could reply "Guys I think its better if we started using the name Kit Walker from now on. We got a letter from Flamels in this regard. We have to get used to calling him by his new name. I made him agree since I knew the importance of him being not discovered yet."

"Yes I think its wise if you refer to me as Kit Walker from now on. The stupid world would go bonkers relies too heavily on figure heads. I don't want to be a poster boy for wizards when I am not a wizard at all." Harry scowled as he replied.

"But you have to be magical. We guessed that you had been trained by some rogue wizards to use magic differently or that you were one of the legendry Magi. If you are not a wizard then what are you and how can you be so fast and strong?" Remus asked curiously.

Kit smirked "That is not even half of what I can do. I do not know what I am but I certainly do not have magic like you all. My energy is totally different from anybody I have sensed in this world. I discovered…" He proceeded to tell his entire life story until now. He decided that he could trust them after he had heard the true story. They seemed to sincerely care about him and Ginny too trusted them enough to get them to help search for him. He had some difficulty recounting his demeaning acts but with encouragement from Ginny helped him to tell them everything.

He felt relieved to get all that off his chest for the first time. He refused to be ashamed of what had happened in his life. There were some achievements he was proud of and he was sure not many people could claim to be as skillful as him at martial arts. He was still sorry for some of the things he had done but he was doing his best and not everybody he had killed or harmed were innocent.

Remus was very interested after knowing the details. He was like a scholar who wanted to know everything about something huge like this. He was the one who had asked the most questions regarding his abilities. However, he knew when to stop pushing. Some things should not be pressed.

Sirius was in awe at what his godson had done. He could never have imagined the son of James and Lily to have such a hard life and come out of it so magnificently. The achievements in the martial arts alone were staggering. His compassionate acts easily balanced the destructive attacks on drug traffickers. He was very glad to have such an honorable person as a godson even if he was not a wizard.

Ginny was really moved hearing Kit's life story. Having had a very stable home life and dependable family, she couldn't even imagine what he must have felt like. From what little she had heard about Sirius, she deemed that Sirius was the only one who may have some idea how it would have been. The stories and hard work behind his amazing abilities were unbelievable. She didn't know what to make of his childhood. It was sad but at the same time exciting. She decided to let it be unless he brought it up.

Kit suddenly pulled Ginny close to him and discreetly winked at her. He turned to Sirius and said "You know Sirius, you are a very lucky godfather."

"Yeah I know. You are a great kid." Sirius replied instantly.

"That is because I saved you the privilege of giving me 'the talk'." Kit quipped. "Ginny and me have already gone beyond it."

Sirius's jaw was hanging open in shock. He never thought about that. Harry was truly the son of James. The first time they meet and he pranked him. Remus laughed loudly at this. "You are truly the son of Prongs Kit. That was a good one. Padfoot looks like a proper electrocuted ape."

"There is no electricity for that to happen Moony." Sirius snapped.

"It is the thought that counts Padfoot." Remus replied.

Kit watched them bicker and asked them curiously "What are these names that you keep calling each other?"

"That's right. You don't know the Marauders. So Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony without further adieu please continue…" Ginny said in a sing song voice.

Laughing again, Sirius replied "Me, Remus, James and Peter were known as the Marauders when we were in school. We played pranks, broke the rules and caused mayhem at Hogwarts. And this was all possible because of Moony here. As you know he is a werewolf. We wanted to help him so we became anigami. Based on our forms, we dubbed nick names for ourselves. Being the werewolf, Remus was Moony. I am as you know, a giant Grim like dog and therefore, Padfoot. Peter" he spat "was a rat like he is and hence Wormtail. You father was a majestic stag, Prongs. We explored the village and the forest together in our animal forms on full moons when we accompanied Remus during his transformations. It was the best time of my life." He sighed happily remembering those carefree times.

"You father and mother were great friends to have Har… Kit. Lily was probably the most brilliant witch seen in many generations. She figured out that I was a werewolf in our third year but kept quiet about it. Your father and Sirius confronted me at the end of first year and gave me an earful for not telling them sooner. In our second year, James got this crazy idea of becoming anigami so that they could accompany me during full moons. They worked hard for three years and finally succeeded in fifth year. It was an immense help. My transformations became less painful and being with animals calmed down the wolf. After your mother got together with your father, she used to wait up for us to heal us if we got hurt. She covered for us when we about to get caught. She had quirky sense of humor that baffled James. She helped keep us all in line. James and Lily were wonderful people Ha… Kit. You should be proud of them." Remus told him.

Kit sighed and said "Its great to know about them you know. I had only known their names until I met Remus. The Dursleys called them names and insulted them but I never knew the real people then. Now I have half a mind to go back to the Dursleys and…"

"We can do that. By some miracle, the area in which they live in was not affect by the massive attack or subsequent attacks. We can have fun making their life hell for what they did to you. It is after all my right as godfather to take revenge." Sirius said.

"And mine as an honorary uncle." Remus added.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it but I don't feel like dealing with them now. Ginny, you were telling something about my shield blocking some magic while others got through. What is that about?" Kit asked.

"Of all the spells in magic, three are termed as unforgivables. These three cannot be blocked and are solely powered by dark emotions. The first is _Imperio_, the controlling curse. It removes free will and gives complete control to the caster. It is pale blue in color and causes a sense of euphoria in the target. The main emotion required to cast the curse is the need to control others to the degree of complete subjugation. It can be fought off by a strong will. The second one is _Crucio_, the pain curse. It is blood red in color. This is the curse that your shield couldn't stop for Remus. It causes unbearable pain and makes you feel like your nerves are on fire. The emotion behind this curse is attaining joy in causing others pain. The last one is _Avada Kedavra,_ the killing curse. This curse is a sickly green, several shades lighter than your eyes. This is the curse you overcame as a child when no one else could. The only emotion that powers this curse is wanting the person to die. These three curses are pretty easy to cast for death eaters because they do not have any wand movements and are successful only due to emotions." Ginny explained.

"Your shield is the strongest that I know of. It held up against all other dark curses and hexes from Jugson when I fought him. I didn't take a chance with the unforgivables. Your shield allowed me to cast through unlike other shields which completely block everything. It also held against both physical as well as magical attacks. It is the only shield I have heard off or seen that repels both physical and magical attacks. Magical shields can either defend against magic alone or physical matter. It was still half as strong when the duel ended. It was probably one of the strongest shields I have heard of. What I am saying is, your shield will hold pretty much against anything but the unforgivable curses." Ginny informed.

"I had never felt any shield." Remus inserted.

"You were probably in too much pain and the shield didn't stop that pain curse anyway." Kit replied.

"Hey that is so cool. Come on Harry, show us this shield and some other stuff you can do." Sirius said eagerly. Remus nodded beside him wanting to see for himself.

Kit grinned and seeing the look in his eyes, Sirius and Remus thought 'This is not good.' Kit shot two bolt of electricity just strong enough to give them a mild shock at them. It was so fast that they couldn't avoid it and yelped when they were hit. "You asked for it." Kit replied innocently when they glared at him.

Without any warning, he shot off an energy blast at the TV but before it hit, he put up a shield in front of it. The blast hit the shield and dissipated giving a bluish hue to the shield. Next, he flew up in the air with Ginny still in his lap and flew a lazy loop around the sitting room. Still in the air, he flew behind the couch and lifted it up with one hand while his other hand held Ginny. He put down the couch after a few seconds and made Ginny sit down on it. He put on a burst of speed and brought his sword back from his room before Sirius and Remus could do anything.

Sirius and Remus were flabbergasted at Kit's abilities. They had never seen anything like this before. They had seen Vampires and werewolves having more speed and strength but the other abilities were too much. Flying without any aid was awesome. Remus was itching to research more into his abilities.

"That is one hell of a sword and its so bloody long." Sirius exclaimed once he got out of his self induced shock.

Remus caught sight of the symbols on the sword and asked "What are those symbols Kit?"

"The ones at the ends are for holding a part of me in and strengthening the metal. It is a Samurai tradition to put a bit of a person's soul into his weapon but I think I just put a bit of energy into it. The symbols at the base of the handle are my personal symbols so that nobody else can use it." Kit explained.

Remus leaned in closer to examine the sword but didn't touch it heeding the warning. "These are very old runes, I guess they are combat runes. I don't know the meaning though. The knowledge of combat runes have been lost through the centuries. Your personal symbol is also likely to be a combat rune. This metal in unlike any I have seen. It seems like a combination of Mithril and Iron. What is it?" he asked.

"I have no idea. The people in the village told me that Samurais have always used this metal for weapons and armor. They had found it near their village centuries ago. This metal is the strongest that I have encountered. Normally, I cannot make a dent in that thing but I think I can bend it in my ascended state." Kit answered.

"Sirius, Remus I think you should practice to refer Harry as Kit. You guys slip once in a while and it will create problems if anyone overhears." Ginny interrupted.

Sirius scowled at her and said in his best child like voice "Yes Miss Ginerva." He knew Ginny didn't like being called like that. He knew he was going to have to do it but Merlin couldn't he enjoy calling his best friend's son by his proper name a few times at least!

Remus whacked him on the shoulder. "Be good Sirius. This is important and you are the one who seems to be slipping."

"Okay, Okay I will make an effort alright. Happy now?" Sirius asked peevishly.

"Yes, very." Ginny said. "Now we have to update Kit about the events of last two years. Care to take the honors Sirius? Me and Remus have had our turn."

"Yeah sure." Sirius grumbled and began somberly "Harry… I mean Kit, there was another prophecy made two years ago at the starting feast at Hogwarts. It was claimed to be from Hogwarts herself. It went like this…" He went on to tell Harry about the changes in Hogwarts. He also talked about the huge wall that surrounded Hogwarts and the streaming refugees. He also told about Voldemort's progress in the war, his attacks and control of many countries and the information about the new dark mark. He also gave little information about the pockets of resistances that had sprung up in many countries, France, Australia and America being the main ones. He told him about Voldemort's fierce strikes and conquests.

Sirius went on to tell Kit about Vampires "Like werewolves being real, Vampires are also real. They are divided into covens. Two major covens were formed due to this war, one that is on our side and the other is on Voldemort's side. They have been an immense help to us. They make up more than quarter of our offensive forces. They are the ones we rely on when the other side's vampires attack. Wizards in general have a very difficult time in fending off vampires. Any auror or a well established wizard can hold himself against a vampire or two but against a horde of them, its impossible to win… well maybe not for Dumbledore or Voldemort. The vampires on our side have set up medical facilities and safe houses for people who live outside Hogwarts. They are the ones who are making sure that lives go on normally in England. Since we have vampires helping us so much, we couldn't ward against the vampires. So enemy vampires attack inland from time to time. It has started to become troublesome but we can only rely on vampires for help." He explained more about the ward that Dumbledore erected and its merits and demerits. Kit was surprised that he hadn't sensed any energy dome he had come to associate to wards when he entered England. He figured it was because he was flying too fast and was enjoying flying too much to notice.

Ginny was still sitting in his lap and he was absently stroking her shoulder blades. He contemplated all that he had been told. The situation was worse than he had imagined. The masters in the village had not kidded when they told there were changes. He was astounded that one single man had gone further than any other conqueror in history in such a short time. His new mark should help but this progress was mind boggling. If this was went on, there was not much hope for winning. He needed more information before he got too involved though. Of course if any dared to cross his path, he was more than eager to take care of them.

After a few minutes of contemplation he asked "What about guns? It would help a great deal if you had proper guns and people. You could take out throes of enemies with them."

"We did use guns in the beginning and they were effective. You see, the shields produced by magic can shield against physical harm and magical curses but only one at a time. So guns were successful to a point but we used it so much that we have no more ammunition. Voldemort destroyed most of muggle industries and weaponry was the first he went after. Metal is very difficult to work with magic, especially the metal used for ammunition. We cannot replicate bullets by a spell nor can we conjure them. Only very powerful wizards can do that properly but they are in very short supply and they cannot be spared to produce bullets. Besides we are not sure if they work completely, they can shield against it pretty easily until the bullets run out. But still there are people who still have guns and are instructed to use it in case of danger. They really helped in the attacks while they lasted." Sirius explained.

Kit grinned but said nothing. Instead he asked "I can understand that electronics wont work but missiles and rockets have payload. Have you used those in battles? They can be quite destructive if they were dropped in the middle of the enemy."

Remus resisted the urge to smack himself and said "Now why didn't we think of that? This will give us a huge advantage if we are able to surprise the enemy. Looks like you inherited more than just your pretty eyes from you mother Kit." His grin faltered and he frowned "But what if Voldemort tries to copy us as well? He has much more bases in the countries and places that he controls."

Kit's grin got wider. Sirius noticed that grin as being similar to James when he was plotting a very good prank. "Why are you sporting that Cheshire cat grin? Uh oh… I don't think I am going to like whatever crazy thing that has popped up in your head." Sirius commented.

Kit's wide grin broke into a full blown smirk "What would you say if I told you I have enough guns and explosives to last a few thousand enemies? And…" He dragged on as he watched the slacked jaws "I could steal all of Voldemort's missiles and rockets if you give me the locations."

Kit resisted the urge to laugh, he really did but the expressions on their faces, Ginny included, was too much. Still holding Ginny in his lap, he gave into uncontrollable laughter. Sirius was completely into shock. Remus bore an incredulous expression and Ginny's was a combination of shock, disbelief and worry. He collapsed into the couch he sat on and dragged Ginny with him in his fit of laughter.

Ginny regained her senses when she was dragged down with Kit when he collapsed in laughter. She grew irritated when he continued laughing. When Kit noticed her irritated gaze, he quickly apologized "I am sorry but it was just too funny. All your expressions were priceless. I had not laughed like this in… well ever. I really needed that."

All three irritated glares softened at his admission. Remus who bore the incredulous expression asked him heatedly "How in Godric's blazes did you manage to get that much of weaponry? And are you crazy to think that you can just enter and steal all the missiles from under Voldemort's nose?"

"You really don't want to know how and when I accumulated my stash of weapons. As far as stealing goes, I have been doing it for years and I have never been caught once. This is just bigger and more exciting game. I will have to see what else I can steal of Voldie. Maybe his army's wands… or his wardrobe… nah maybe his throne… that ought to give him a fit..." He pondered, lost in his thoughts.

Kit was shaken from his thoughts by a solid punch on his arm. It didn't hurt him in the least but he found Ginny nursing her hand. She swore several choice words "Your sodding arm felt like bloody iron. Apart from that, are you nuts? Do you know what you are suggesting here? And are you making fun of Voldemort? It is no joking matter Mr. Harry bleeding Potter or Kit 'the git' Walker whatever you want to call yourself."

"You worry too much Ginny. Voldie is gonna get it from me prophecy be damned. I really don't give much shit into all that rubbish. I am gonna mock him in more ways than one before all this is over. This is just the beginning. It will all just be a day's work if you get me the locations. I can fly in and get it all done before Voldie even realizes it is useful. Besides I hardly think that he would even put a guard on that since he has disabled electricity." At their still reproving faces, he implored them "Come on guys, you know how fast I can be. If there are more places, I can even spread it out over a day or two more. You know magic doesn't stop me at all."

"We will think more about this later. We need to make a list of all the places anyways. Kit, the problem is Voldemort himself has put up wards that alert him whenever a witch or a wizard enters his lands who does not bear the dark mark. So you see we cannot send you back up if something goes wrong." Remus told him.

Kit simply shrugged "Whatever. It is your loss."

Ginny interrupted before Remus could argue "I think Kit can pull it off. He triggered no alarms when he kidnapped me from the burrow or got me back. You two make the list but do it discreetly. We don't want to tip Voldemort off." She turned back to Kit "But Ray, you have to promise to me that you will tell me before you go."

"Sure Ginny." Kit promised as he was surprised that she stood up or him. He was happy nonetheless because she was not like traditional women who would want their men to stay safe. He was very thankful that she trusted and believed in him and even supported him in this. "Well that's settled. How would three like a tour of my war room where I have kept some stuff that I have gathered over the years?"

"Hey its no fair. Since when does Ginny get to decide what we can do." Sirius whined unconvincingly. "We can see the war room later but first I want a FOOD CONTEST. I am going to prove for once and for all that I am the king of the table." He finished loftily.

They all laughed at his antics and prepared to have a humongous dinner.


	6. Heritage Revealed

**Chapter 6: Heritage Revealed**

Dinner was a raucous affair with Kit and Sirius in a food eating contest. Remus and Ginny watched amazed as Kit worked his way through food enough for more than ten people in one sitting. Sirius ate till he was feeling nauseous and he rushed to the sink to puke. Kit ate on happily. He polished off all the remaining food with ease within the time it took Ginny and Remus to finish their dinner. He told them that he had not had a proper English dinner in a long time.

After dinner, they settled in the sitting room where Remus conjured some light balls. They talked and teased Sirius for a while till he got better. As they were about to leave, Ginny who was sitting beside him poked his stomach and asked him curiously "Where does all that food go?"

"I dunno. I guess I have a really fast metabolism." Kit answered lazily. "Now shall we go have a look at my war room?"

"Yes but why do you call it your war room?" Remus asked.

"You will find out when we get there." Kit said as he led them out the front door. He walked to the garage and opened the door. There were a few cardboard boxes lying about. There was no vehicle but there was a shelf full of tools on a wall. Kit went to the tools shelf and pulled one of the side panes down revealing a digital keypad. Ginny had to explain to the other two what it was since they had not been that exposed to the muggle world.

Kit frowned as the password was not accepted nor was there any indication that the keypad was working. He smacked himself on his forehead loudly and mumbled "I am such an idiot." Sirius snickered but he was silenced by a sharp elbow in his gut by Remus. Kit shuffled the empty cardboard boxes in a corner and began to tap the floor systematically. Finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled his hand back a little and punched through the false floor. He yanked off the metallic surface from its hinges, which served as a large trapdoor to reveal a winding stair case.

He turned to the others and said jovially "Finally, the War room." He gestured to the stairs leading down and said "Come on lets go. Don't be too surprised at what you see though. I have collected quite a lot of knick knacks over the years."

All of them went down the stairs and found themselves in the dark. There was stale air in the room. Remus fumbled around for his wand and did the same charm as in the sitting room lighting up the whole room. He then muttered some more words which caused fresh air to flow. Ginny took in a sharp breath as she saw the sheer size of the room. It was easily greater than the size of the house above and was supported by many pillars. Remus conjured more balls of light to light even the ends of the room.

All three of them couldn't help but be completely dumbfounded at the sheer amount of weaponry in the room. Along each wall were show cases with many types of guns and other weaponry. In one corner of the room, there were many trunks and huge packed boxes arranged systematically. In the rest of the room, there were many rows of metal racks. They walked from the stairs to the racks of weapons in the middle.

The racks were closely packed but had enough space to walk between them. On their left side was a rack full of different types of swords and on the right there were daggers and knives of all types. They reached the end and walked along the along seeing what was in all the racks. They found rows of different types of guns and other weapons. There racks dedicated to each type of weaponry. For example, there was a rack only for Beretta pistols, one for submachine guns, one for bo staffs, one for spears etc. By their rough estimate there were about a hundred of each kind of weapon in every rack.

Kit led them towards the show cases on the walls. "The weapons in these showcases are stored in the racks. I do not know all of the guns and other weapons but whenever I found a new kind of weapon, I put one on display so that I could differentiate between the weapons."

Sirius and Remus recognized most of the guns and weapons on display because they were part of the Battle committee at Hogwarts. Even if they couldn't recognize the exact make of the gun, they could recognize what type of gun it was. There were all kinds of pistols like Beretta 9MM, Desert Eagle, Glock, Staur 30. There were revolvers of different sizes and makes. There were machine guns, sub machine guns and heavy machine guns. There were uzis and a collection of many sniper rifles. There were also different types of shotguns – single barrel, double barrel, pump action and sawed off. There were mounted machine guns which could be fixed on vehicles. There were chain guns and flame throwers. There were rocket launchers, grenade launchers. There were different grades of explosives like grenades, C4, Semtex, Dynamite, detonators, pencils, triggers and coils. There were also many kinds of armor including Kevlar, metal paddings, night vision goggles, binoculars and other electronic devices for communication that they could not use now.

As they rounded a corner, they entered the last section of show cases which held hand combat weapons. There were gauntlets with spikes, spiked gloves, knuckle braces and many kinds of thin metal wires they suspected were for strangling or choking. Kit informed them that they were called garotte. He told them the names of the weapons as he showed it to them. There were many varieties of axes like battle axes, pick axes, single sided axes, double sided axes and even mountain climbing ice axes. Then there was a selection of daggers and knives of all kinds and sizes including Sais. There were smaller weapons that one could throw like darts, knives, shruikens or throwing stars. There were also almost all kinds of swords – flamberge, bastard sword, katana, wazikazi, rapiers, long sword, dual war swords, gladius, kama swords etc. There were also hammers and maces. There were other hand combat weapons like spears, short spers, nunchaks, bo staffs, staves, glaives, batons, machete and flails. There were also polearms like scythes, poleaxes and halbreds. There was an array of archery equipment too. There were different sizes of old kind of wooden bows and arrows. There were also modern bows made of metal and strong plastic. There were feathered arrows, metal arrows, hollowed arrows for carrying poisons and gunpowder, quivers of different sizes. There were straps and holsters for all weapons from guns to swords to daggers.

On the same wall, the other end contained different rockets ranging from those for rocket launchers to tanks to airplanes. There were also shells for heavy mounted guns but no such guns were visible. There were also shells used in anti aircraft guns.

Kit then lead them to the last section in the corner where trunks and packed boxes were stored. "I think you will like what you find here." He said. Even if they were numb from seeing all that kind of weaponry, they were surprised to see the last section. There, on the showcases were huge amount of currency of many countries. The bills were stacked impeccably and the amount was staggering. They couldn't even guess its value in galleons if they tried. On the show cases were also gold bars and biscuits. There were some other statues and other antiques they he had rescued from destruction or stolen from shipments.

Kit pointed to the packed boxes stacked against one another and explained "These are boxes of ammunition for all the different guns. I think there are a few boxes with blocks of explosives too, so be careful. The trunks contain some diamonds and gold coins. Come to think of it, most of these are galleons. I had not recognized them before. I thought they were some long lost Spanish pieces."

All three of them very quiet throughout the entire tour. Remus suddenly started chuckling. When Sirius asked him what was so funny, he replied "Kit here is truly special. Did you remember the ingenuity of James in planning pranks and Lily in everything else? This is the second time I have met him and he has always shocked me every few minutes on both occasions. I am glad I am not weak hearted or I would have had a real attack."

"How the heck did you manage to get all of this stuff?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"I jacked the planes that drug traffickers used. Payments were either made in cash, diamonds or weapons. Some shipments also contained gold and other antiques. I burned the drugs and other useless stuff. I took all the weapons and treasure from the planes and drowned the planes in the ocean. I tried to fit it all in here but I couldn't. There is some more stuff in a cave along the shoreline." Kit answered.

"There is more?" Sirius sputtered.

Remus was introspective for a while and said "We can give this to other areas where active fighting is going on. This would be extremely helpful in America and France provided they have people who can handle these guns and weapons. We should keep a bit for here as well but most of the guns are of not much use against vampires. We can use the hand combat weapons more."

"You are right. We can do that. I will go deliver it to them later but wouldn't this tip off Voldie about the missiles?" Kit asked.

"Hmm… We can hold off the delivery until September. Voldemort is said to visit his lords and fiefs during these months. There are not many attacks too. They can manage until September." Remus replied thoughtfully.

Kit tuned to Ginny who was mostly quiet "Ginny, could you help me later with all this money. I think many orphanages and charities can use the money. After the changes in the last two years, I suspect many places are in dire need of cash inflow. We can take all this to that bank… Gringotts and change it to galleons. You can help me shrink and carry this stuff to the bank and then decide who all we could donate this to."

"We? Ray, this is all yours. I have no right to make any decisions regarding all this." Ginny told him.

"I am a very simple guy Ginny. All I need is a whole lot of food and a place to sleep. I do not need any of these. And this decision is as much yours as it is mine. I have wronged you in a way that I cannot undo. As I told you before all that I have is yours. You have every right to make a decision in this." Kit told her patiently.

"This is not right Ray. You cannot give me everything you have." Ginny argued.

"It is _my_ decision to give you everything Ginny. You can either accept it or I can lose all this to somebody I don't know." Kit told her seriously.

"Just accept it Ginny. James was also like this. Once he got something in his head, it simply had to be done that way. Even Lily, who was very stubborn couldn't make him budge on it." Sirius coaxed her.

With shining eyes, Ginny latched on to Kit and hugged him close. "Thank you." She mumbled. Kit returned her embrace and replied "You are most welcome Ginny."

"Now let us go back up. We need to leave soon and you need to go to Gringotts tomorrow. You can go to Diagon Alley branch. It will be open for a few more days." Remus told them.

They went back up the stairs and Remus tried to set the metal trapdoor right. He did not make much of a difference as he was not powerful enough to work with metal and he was the only who even knew the spells. Kit told him to let it be and roughly put the trapdoor against the opening. He made it as straight as possible and put a double layer of shield over it.

When they exited the garage, Remus put up wards around the garage with Kit's permission. Sirius help him create those very basic notice me not and strengthening wards. Remus keyed the wards to Ginny, Sirius and himself as Kit didn't need to be keyed.

They wished each other good night and promised to visit again soon. Before apparating away, Remus told Kit "Be sure to tell me what you find out at Gringotts. I would love to know more." Kit and Ginny promised to do so.

Kit kissed Ginny good night in the sitting room and went back to his room. He was wishing that he could bring her to his room but he did not want to pressurize her, so he didn't ask. When he settled down on his bed, he was restless. He couldn't sleep knowing that Ginny was this near to him and not with him. All his thoughts centered around his beautiful girlfriend. 'So near yet so far' aptly described his situation.

The good night kiss set her veins on fire. Ginny wanted to go with him and make love like there was no tomorrow. She felt a little disappointed with Kit when he didn't call her to his room but then she remembered that he promised to go at her pace. She desperately wanted to go to him. No matter what she did, she couldn't sleep at all. She finally had enough.

Kit was shifting restlessly on his bed when he heard Ginny call out "Ray". She was standing at his door in just a black t-shirt, which he recognized as the one he had given her all those years ago. She looked so sexy in the little light that seeped from the sitting room. Her vivid red hair contrasted strongly with the black t-shirt. Her long legs were bare and gave him quite an eyeful. She was the most alluring sight he had ever seen.

He could not hold back now even if he wanted to. He blurred out of his bed and appeared before her kissing her hungrily. The passion between them was too great to be denied. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed still kissing her. This was a night they both would remember for a long, long time. After five years of celibacy on both their parts, they were finally extremely happy being with each other. They expressed their love and passion for each other the whole night. Both were extremely pleased to finally have no other obstructions between them.

White masked cloaked people frantically hurried about in the deepest confines of Azkaban fortress to set up the ritual. They had very little time in which their Lord Emperor would demand readiness. The ritual master directed the men to work faster. They would need more people to perform the Scrying ritual successfully piercing the shield around England. The ritual master decided on a dark Scrying ritual to be more effective. This would need sacrifices that he needed to procure. He dispatched a few to get those items. He hoped he could get everything ready within the time allocated by their master. He did not like to fail as he remembered quite clearly the price of failure. The screams and the visuals still haunted his nightmares.

**16 June, 2001**

Morning found Ginny lying on top of Kit snuggling into him comfortably. She was used to waking up early but she did not want to relinquish such a comfortable situation. It was wonderful to wake up within his embrace. There was nothing wrong with the world right now. For years, she had yearned for him and now they had each other. She watched his sleeping face. There was a very peaceful expression on his face that was never seen when he was awake.

Kit woke up suddenly. There was no morning sleepy stage for him. One moment he was asleep and another split second later, he was completely awake. "Helloooo beautiful." He told her lovingly.

"Good morning to you too Ray." She replied softly.

"Why do you call me Ray Ginny?" he asked curiously.

"Five years ago, you told me your name was Rayden. I shortened it to Ray remember? I referred to you in mind as Ray for the past five years. Its very difficult to simply change it now. This actually helps in not calling you Harry because I have always called you Ray. It's the same with Remus and Sirius. They have known you as Harry for so long that it is very difficult to call you Kit." Ginny explained.

"As I told you five years ago, I still like it that you gave me a nickname. Its ok if you call me Ray, no one can make that connection. Now don't we have to go somewhere? Gringotts right?" Kit asked.

Ginny nodded "Yeah its already late. Lets get you some breakfast and then we can go there. Can we fly there Ray? Please…?"

"Sure Ginny you don't have to ask. I am after all at your command." Kit answered as he got up. He kissed her again and told her "You can get your stuff here from the guest room whenever you want. There is plenty of space in the closet and I'll move the dresser here for you."

"That would be wonderful." Agreed Ginny.

They took turns in the bathroom. When Ginny went to take her bath, Kit moved the dresser from the guest room to his room beside the table. When Ginny came back, she packed up her things from the guest room using her wand and moved them into Ray's room. With a few flicks of her wand, she unpacked just as easily. As he had said, there was enough space in the closet for all her clothes. She picked a t-shirt and jeans to wear underneath her robes. She decided on one of the black formal robes she had to meet the goblins. They respected formality.

As Ray came out, she told him as he dressed "Ray, Gringotts is run by goblins. They are prideful creatures and generally dislike wizards. Everything is business to them. For my sake, promise me that you will behave. They might take offence if you do something wrong or seem defiant. Wear some formal clothes."

"Come on Ginny, I will behave but do I have to wear formal clothes? I hate such kind of clothing. Please Ginny, don't force me into that." He whined.

"Well its ok I suppose as long as you behave." Ginny conceded at his pleading expression.

"Great" Kit said as he dressed up in a new pair of jeans and t-shirt. He put on his jacket and holstered his sword. He looked at Ginny's choice of clothing and remarked "Are we going to some function or something? You are all stuffed up not that you look any less beautiful."

"At least one of us has to be formal. Let me do the talking and do not react to what they say." Ginny ordered. "I never really understood how is it that you are able to fly."

"It is kind of natural. I use some of my energy automatically when I fly. The first time I tried, I never really recognized the drain on my energy. I subconsciously utilize energy as I fly. Since then, I have noticed that I can make a punch stronger if I use energy while punching. I can also get faster and stronger if I use energy for that consciously." Kit answered.

"You are more than fast and strong enough as it is. Come on lets go." Ginny told him.

They locked up the house and were in the backyard ready to fly. "Fly slow Ray. I want to take in the sights this time." Kit complied. He shot up quickly so that people would not notice them and then slowly made his was towards the centre of London.

Ginny directed him in the right direction and he sensed the latent magical energy in the direction. Then he remembered something that Remus and Sirius had told him. "Ginny, Gringotts stores gold and valuables in vaults right? I thought Sirius told me Gringotts had shifted to Hogwarts. How can they simply shift their branches? How can they access the vaults over here then?"

Ginny laughed and remembered that there as a lot he didn't know about her world. "Ray, the vaults are neither here nor at Hogwarts. Any one other than goblins does not know the actual location of the vaults. When we sit in carts they take us to our vaults, we pass a though a portal to the corridors where the vaults are located. The branches they have are used for transactions and human interaction. There are more branches over the world only a few of them being active now. Goblins are neutral in the war. They have said that it is bad for business. They simply have treaties with us for warding. Voldemort too knows that it is suicide to attack the goblin nation as they control the economy of the world more so that everybody uses galleons as currency now."

"Oh shit Ginny. We forgot to take the cash from war room." Kit told as he made to go back.

Ginny stopped him from turning back "I remembered but didn't tell you purposefully. We just cant take that much amount at once. I wanted you to settle your family business today and have a look into that metal sphere Flamel told us about. Today, you can know more about yourself and your history. We have to make a list of who deserves the monetary help before that anyway. If it's really urgent, we can manage with the galleons you have in the trunks."

Kit agreed and flew towards Diagon alley again. He landed in a nearby alley where no one could see them. They walked out of the alley into the Leaky Cauldron pub.

Ginny greeted the balding bartender "Hey Tom, still here?"

"Aye Ginny. I am moving to Hogwarts when Diagon alley closes up. I have struck a deal with madame Rosmerta of Three Broomsticks." Tom informed her.

"Good. Tom this is my boyfriend Kit Walker and Kit this is Tom." She introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Walker." Tom greeted him.

"Its just Kit Tom. I hate formalities." Kit replied.

"Yeah I couldn't even get him to wear formal clothes to meet the goblins. He is even carrying his sword too." Ginny complained.

"It is all for the best Ginny." Tom assured her "It takes a very special man to keep to his own council regarding these matters. You are very lucky. A sword is good for protection and very necessary these days. Too bad the art of swordsmanship has been lot to present day witches and wizards."

"Thanks, see you later Tom." Both of them wished as they moved away. Tom couldn't help but notice the long sword that the young man carried. He could only see part of the handle sticking out above the shoulder. It was peculiar that he had the harness on the inside of his jacket. Even though the young man Kit Walker seemed jovial and carefree, Tom couldn't help but shiver when he thought about him. There was something very dangerous about him.

Ginny led Kit to the opened archway. The entrance to Diagon alley was kept open when the war spilled over to the muggle world. Kit observed that the place was bare. Many shops were boarded up and the remaining were packing up. He tried to remember what Remus had told him about magical studies as he saw the merchandise in various shops. Finally they came upon a big white marble building which he guessed was Gringotts.

They reached the bronze doors of Gringotts and there were two creatures about 3 or 4 feet tall dressed in scarlet and gold. They had green skin and pointed beards. Their fingers were long and clawed, they held spears and wore some type of armor. Ginny elbowed him discreetly "Its impolite to stare. Come on." Kit followed her but noticed that the goblins seemed uneasy in his presence.

They came upon a silver door this time, which had the following engraving on it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

It was a strange way to say don't steal. Kit was now very curious about the protections. He was always interested in doing the impossible. He wanted to see the measures that goblins took to protect the vaults. This was like an open invitation for a master thief like him to look around. Two more goblins guarded the Silver doors. They bowed but looked nervous when they saw him.

Though the door was a large marble hall. There were about 30 goblins scribbling on ledgers, counting coins and gems or dealing with customers. There were many doors leading off the hall and people were being led in and out of these doors.

As soon as he entered, all the goblins in the halls snapped to look directly at him. They all looked very nervous almost scared. Suddenly am alarm rung out and a squadron of heavily armed and armored goblins rushed out of many doors. They converged on him and pointed their weapons at him.

He was going to show them what he thought about all this when he got a warning look from Ginny. "I am sure it is a mistake. We can resolve this peacefully. Please do not do anything foolish Ray." She implored him. He stopped from drawing his sword but still held the cold look on him. He was in what Ginny referred to as 'assassin mode'.

He made no move but he felt magical energy wrapping around him keeping him in place. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked calmly but in a cold voice. He sensed the magical energy in the group of goblins before him. Their energy signature was different from that of witches and wizards. Even though all of them had a fair bit of magic in them, they were no where near his level. He doubted that even the considerable energy of the goblin security wards that he sensed would keep him from doing anything.

"Silence human." Barked the lead guard. "You shall be led to a cell where we shall determine your fate."

"What am I being detained for?" Kit asked again.

"It is not our place to say and you are disturbing the business. What is your name?" demanded the same guard gruffly.

The whole hall was completely quiet. The people had never seen any witch or wizard treated like this by the goblins. They were curious as to who he was and why he merited such treatment.

Ginny answered for him "Kit Walker. What seems to be the problem sir? Why is he being detained?" she asked.

"Ah… former minister Weasley's daughter. Know your place woman. This is none of your business." Snapped the goblin.

Kit had had enough. Before Ginny could retort, he told the goblins in a very chilling voice "You do not know who you are dealing with goblin. Release me and apologize to her."

All of them in the hall shivered unconsciously. A simple commanding sentence caused fear to race through their hearts. The lead goblin guard pressed on "We know exactly who you are. You are a danger to peace that's what you are. I do not have to apologize to any silly girl who does not know to keep her nose out of others business. We have you surrounded and you cannot even move. Who are you to order us?"

"Are you sure?" Kit asked as he gathered a bit of energy. He broke free of the magical energy that held him in place and stalked towards the terrified group of goblins. They could not believe that a human broke free of goblin bonds that were held together by a whole squadron of them. They involuntarily shuddered and took a step back wards.

Kit took measured steps towards the goblins menacingly. Another foolish goblin rushed at him. Without even looking away, he caught the spear in his hand and whacked the charging goblin away. He yanked the lead goblin's spear from his hands and snapped both of the spears in half together by his hands. He picked up the goblin by his neck and pressed him against the nearby wall. He slowly withdrew his sword and pressed it against the goblin's throat. He spoke in a deadly whisper "Give me one good reason why I should not end your life now."

The whole hall was stunned and scared out of their pants. Ginny recognized that things were way out of her hands and kept quiet. She was not scared for Kit as she knew a bunch of goblins were not a problem to him at all. Goblins had been the first to take offensive measures and she was content to sit back and watch them suffer. They did demean her after all. There went the plans of herself doing the talking to not offend the goblins.

A distinguished looking goblin made his way towards Kit and bowed in front of him. "Please release him Master Walker. There must have been a mistake. I hope we can resolve the issue in more comfortable settings."

The witches and wizards were stunned to hear a goblin, that too a goblin in a high position bowing to a human. A high stature goblin was rarely seen and goblins were too proud to even respect humans. A few moments ago, he was being detained and now the goblins were treating him like some royalty. This complete turnabout in the goblins' attitude was not lost on any of them.

"Tell this goblin to apologize to Ginny first." Kit ordered frostily.

The distinguished looking goblin spoke to the lead guard in gobblegook who was still held up by Kit. The lead guard stammered "I apologize mistress Weasley."

Kit dropped him unceremoniously and told the other goblin "Lead the way." He took Ginny's hand and murmured under his breath "Stay close Ginny."

As they followed the goblin, he heard hushed whispers about his name and what he had done right now. The excited crowd were whispering about him breaking two of the goblin enchanted spears and breaking free of strong goblin magic. He groaned and cursed "Aw... Shit."

"What is it now?" Ginny asked intrigued.

"I really didn't need this to happen. All the people here know my name. Just when I wanted to stay low, I got noticed again. I am sure this bit of news will spread to Hogwarts and beyond within sunset. The power of gossip is what made me the most sought after assassin after all." He said resignedly.

"We will have to deal with it I suppose. I was the one who gave them your name. Hopefully it wont be too bad." Ginny consoled him.

They were led through a maze of corridors that never seemed to end. Finally, they reached a set of gold doors that indicated "Ganishot the III". The goblin traced his fingernail along the crevice in the middle of the door making a sharp scraping sound. The door opened slowly and the goblin ushered them inside. The goblin seated himself and bade them have a seat opposite to him. This office reeked of wealth and luxury. There were ancient portraits and grand tapestries hung on the walls. There was an ornate teak wood table and chairs in the room. There were weapons and pieces of armor fitted with many precious jewels showcased proudly.

"We, at Gringotts are extremely sorry about the incident Master Walker. Our specialty is our wards and we detected an unique energy signature that we had not encountered in half a millennia. It was very unlikely that we could encounter such a signature again and thus we made brash decisions. You see Master Walker we had last met up with such a signature from the founder of Potter family 650 years ago and we were very sure that there was none other like him left in the world." Ganishot, the goblin explained.

"It is good then that I am a Potter?" Kit asked coolly still miffed that they dared to arrest him.

The goblin's eyes widened but he schooled his expression quickly. His eyes betrayed his interest "Welcome back Mr. Potter. We were waiting for you for four years."

By now, Kit had got over the little incident in the hall and resumed his cheerful, carefree self. "You have me at a loss Ganishot. I have no idea about any of this or what you said about my ancestor." He replied jovially.

"Please forgive me Mr. Potter but I cannot disclose what you seek. An oath was extracted of us from your ancestor regarding this issue. We were instructed to wait until one such as yourself achieved majority and guide you to the special family vault. You reach your majority at the age of seventeen. We knew you were not dead because the Potter vaults would then revert to our control. Pity that the foolish wizards at the ministry never listen to us. We can talk about this all day but I must ask you what is it that I can do for you Mr. Potter." Ganishot asked carefully.

"Okay then Ganishot. I would like to take control of the vaults of course. Then there is another small matter with which you can help me. For now and ever until I instruct you, I want to be referred to as Kit Walker. It would not do for the wizarding world to discover their lost savior so soon." Kit told him.

"Of course Master Walker, it shall be done. What is this little matter you needed my help in?" the goblin asked.

"Nothing much, I just want to give control of all my vaults to my girlfriend here, Ginny Weasley." He said.

Ginny protested immediately "I cannot take this Ray. I already told you…"

She was unable to continue because Kit reached out and gently prodded a pressure point in her temple making her fall asleep. Ginny sagged in the chair and Kit made her as comfortable as she could be in the chair.

He turned to the staring goblin and told him "Hey don't look at me like that. She would never have accepted it otherwise. Now can you do it while she is asleep or do we need to wake her for this?"

"I apologize Master Walker but it cannot be done as you requested." Seeing Kit narrow his eyes and begin to lose his cheerful attitude, he added hastily "It is a rule that family vaults cannot be simply turned over to another. Non-family members can at the maximum hold 49 control. This is due to the blood wards on every family vault at Gringotts."

"Oh too bad. So what can be done about this?" Kit asked.

"It is a relatively simple matter Master Walker. I will need a bit of your blood and Miss Weasley's blood. I will create a key which works only for her using both of your blood samples. Then you have to sign up some documents to make this legal." Ganishot explained.

Kit indicated Ganishot to proceed. The goblin pulled out a gold key from one of his drawers and muttered a few words in gobblegook. Then he indicated Kit to give a bit of his blood. Kit took out a dagger which he kept in his boot and nicked his finger letting the blood drip on the key. Ganishot uttered some more words and the key absorbed the blood. Kit held up Ginny's hand and nicked one of her fingers as well, letting her blood fall on the key. With a few more words, the key absorbed the blood and flashed a pale blue color.

"It is ready Master Walker." The goblin said and offered "May I heal your and your mate's hands?"

"Thanks" Kit said and put his and Ginny's bleeding fingers forward. Ganishot traced the cuts and healed them with goblin magic. Kit sensed that the magic done till now was not done with ill intentions. He was quite surprised that he offered to heal their cuts though.

Kit prodded another pressure point on Ginny's temple and woke her up. He silently braced himself for the tirade that was sure to follow but told her cheerfully "Its all done Ginny. You are now the proud owner of Potter fortune."

"I told you not to do this." Ginny all but screamed at him and slapped him across the face. "OWW. Remind me to never hit you again. Its bloody frustrating when you cant whack your boyfriend when he is particularly difficult or annoying." She rubbed her right hand with her left in a soothing manner.

"Has anyone told you that you curse a lot?" Kit asked hoping to distract her to avoid another explosion.

"Yes but what else would you do when the guy you love disappears for five years even after you offer him a place?" Ginny retorted.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. It is already done anyway. You might as well accept it." He said and held out the key.

"Oh alright." Ginny sighed and picked it up. "Now lets go see the vaults shall we?"

Kit turned to Ganishot and said "I trust all this will be kept strictly confidential? It would be unfortunate for you to lose such fine establishments of your kind."

The not so subtle threat was not lost on Ganishot "Of course Master Walker. A Mr. Potter has not been sighted in years." Ganishot pressed a button and a goblin appeared. He spoke rapidly in gobblegook and gestured to Kit and Ginny.

The other goblin paled when he saw Kit and bowed low. He told them as formally as possible "Follow me please Master Walker."

Kit and Ginny made the long, twisting journey through the maze of corridors again. They were led to a cart which resided on a track. They seated themselves in the back and the goblin sat in the front to operate the cart. The cart started moving forward when the goblin pushed a lever. Kit tried to sense when they would go through the portal Ginny told him about. Just around the first corner, he sensed a wall of some sort of energy. He deduced that it was the portal. They went through more turns and twists. Ginny was shouting with joy and urging the goblin to go faster. Kit too enjoyed the ride. It was like a roller coaster he mused. He caught a few glimpses of goblins and people here and there. He thought he even saw a flash of fire but at the speed they were going, he couldn't be sure.

They came to a stop at a set of double doors. The goblin bowed low and told them "This is the special family vault Master Walker. You ancestor had instructed us to take one such as yourself to this vault."

Kit nodded to the goblin and helped Ginny on to the platform. They were in from of 10 foot tall metal doors with some kind of symbol on it. The symbol contained burning flame held aloft by a crescent moon. "What is that?" asked a puzzled Kit.

"That is the family Crest Master Walker. It is a symbol that represents your family." The goblin answered.

"Cool" Kit muttered and stepped towards the door with Ginny. He was pretty impatient to know what his family founder kept in this vault that was a secret from other people of his family. He pushed the door and walked inside. As soon as he walked in, torches in the vaults lit up on their own. The vault was small. It was just as big as his room and to his surprise completely clean. He didn't pay it any heed as his attention was caught by the things in the centre of the vault.

There was a big metallic sphere which was about 7 feet high. Right in front of the sphere, there was a podium of sorts which had a book and a stone basin. He moved quickly to pick up the book. This book might contain answers to all his questions. He was so close to find the truth about himself and his family at last. This book could tell him the reason why he was so different than the others. It might have answers to his powers.

The book was old but it was still fresh. It was hard bound by a leathery material and was a few inches thick. He picked it up reverently and opened it. He found a folded letter written on parchment inside it. He opened the letter begging it to reveal some answers. He read it aloud to the benefit of Ginny.

_Dear descendent,_

_Cheerio. I am Jared and you are wondering what you are? Right? Well in short you are a Saiyan. We are also called Saiyajin. I know that nobody on earth except for two people might have heard about it so don't bother asking around. _

_I don't know what kind of abilities you will have due to effects of magic. I will tell you one thing though… You can kick ass. _

_Now about the book and the stone basin. This book contains all the details I have learned about our race and its history. The stone basin is called a pensive which has memories of stuff you need to see. It is mainly for your training. If old Nick Flamel is there, give him something for his help in writing the book and the pensive. Tell the old boy to live it up once in a while and give Perenelle my everlasting thanks for feeding me._

_If I know how you are, you are itching to get cracking on the book. So I will close the letter for now. Get a girl and have fun destroying monsters._

_Jared Potter_

_P.S. Trust the big green guy._

Kit folded the letter carefully and placed it carefully back into the book. He had more questions after reading the letter than before. He was very confused. Ginny held his hand to show her support and he was grateful for that. He saw that the stone basin, the pensive was covered by a lid and had metal latches to hold it in place. In the centre of the lid, a small round crystal ball was attached. He sensed a completely new kind of energy in the ball. It was different from his energy signature but there was enormous amount of energy in it. It somehow seemed dormant to him. There were a few dots on it too. He gently pried it open from the clasp that held it. To his surprise, he found that the ball was very hard. He doubted if he could break it at all. He pocketed it hoping there would be some explanation about the ball in the book. There were many weird symbols carved on the stone bowl. He left it as it was and touched the big metal sphere. The sphere opened with a hissing sound.

A quarter of the sphere had moved into another quarter when it was open. They saw a comfortable looking seat with all sorts of tubes and bottles of liquids surrounding it. There was a data pad with various buttons marked by a language he didn't understand. There was another letter on the seat too. Kit picked it up to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I have relocated this device from my home unknown to your ancestor Jared Potter. The book should tell you more about it. I suggest you get in touch with me at the earliest if I am still alive. I might be able to help you hone your power and techniques as I studied them with Jared potter._

_Ever yours,_

_Nicolas Flamel_

He was even more confused. He wanted to read the book soon to clarify everything. He did not know what to do with this big metal sphere so he decided to leave it here for the time being. He needed to have future business with the goblins so it would be relatively safe in the vault.

He took the book and the pensive and walked out of the vault with Ginny trailing behind him. Ginny had remained quiet not knowing what to do. She did not know how it felt for a person to discover his identity after years of being clueless. She supported Kit however she could and promised to herself to be there for him always.

They sat back in the cart and the goblin took them deeper into the caverns. Ginny shrunk the book and the pensive and Kit put it in his jacket pocket. He was unconsciously rubbing the crystal ball in his pocket while he was lost in his thoughts. They arrived at another set of double doors bearing the Potter crest.

Kit broke out of his introspection and asked the goblin how to work Ginny's key. The goblin replied "Mistress Weasley has to simply touch the doors with her key to open the vault."

"That's it?" Kit asked surprised.

Ginny laughed and told him "It is magic Ray." She tapped the door with her key and the doors swung open. They both gaped at the display of wealth before them. There were mountains of gold and silver everywhere. The gold in his war room seemed like a pittance compared to this. Ginny has never seen so much gold in her life and to think half of it was hers. Granted she would never misuse it or ask for it, it was still overwhelming to know that she was worth this much gold. Being from a poor family, she had always dreamed of marrying a rich prince who would shower her with wealth. She was ecstatic that both of childhood fantasies were fulfilled – having a prince and Harry Potter.

They walked hand in hand into the massive vault. Towards the end, they spotted a large bookcase and a few nick knacks collected over the years. Ginny went to examine the books and Kit went to take a closer look at the nick knacks. Kit did not recognize any of the things in the shelf as he guessed all of them were magical in nature. He heard Ginny exclaim "Merlin's beard! These books are priceless!"

He walked over to where she was standing. "What has got you so interested?" he asked curiously.

She turned around and kissed him forcefully and pointed to the books "There are many very, very rare books here. Some of these are the only existing copy. The books on Runes alone would fetch you a fortune. Hermione Granger would do just about anything to get her hands on these. My brother Bill would love to take a look at these curse breaking manuals."

"Then why don't you take them Ginny? I have no use for these as I cant do any magic. Besides they are yours too." Kit told her.

"I cant possibly take all these. Some of these are too dangerous if someone else get their hands on them." She resisted.

"Don't be so fussy Ginny. Take what you want, we will think about others later." Kit told her firmly.

Ginny thought for a moment and replied "Okay. We can give it as a combined gift to Bill when you meet him. I suppose I could take a few for myself too."

"Finally. I was really getting tired telling you repeatedly to take what is yours." He told her playfully. Ginny went to punch his arm again when he grabbed her wrist to stop her "Nah Nah… You told me stop you from hurting yourself." He grinned triumphantly as he said this.

Ginny scowled which made her look incredibly cute in his opinion. He stole a quick kiss. She took a few books from the shelf and shrunk them to take with her. They didn't find anything else interesting and left the vault. They heard the huge vault doors slam shut behind them.

"Shall we go to the trust vault now Master Walker?" the goblin asked respectfully.

"Nah. There is no need. Can you get somebody to move the stuff from the trust vault to this vault? I don't think its necessary to have more vaults." Kit told the goblin.

"It shall be done Master Walker." The goblin bowed and got into the cart. Kit and Ginny also got in and the cart moved back up. Kit also shouted with Ginny this time as he enjoyed the fast ride to the surface. Kit thanked the goblin and passed through the doors into the hall.

The hall was once again completely quiet. Undeterred, Kit waved enthusiastically and told them all loudly "Hiya people. See you all later."

The hall was still silent when they left through the silver and bronze doors. Kit and Ginny shared a good laugh at the behavior of people in the Gringotts hall. Kit wanted to get cracking on the book, so he urged Ginny back to the Leaky Cauldron. They wished Tom and took to the air from the same alley.

After a long lunch at a restaurant, Kit and Ginny arrived back at Kit's, now Ginny's home. Kit was very eager to read the book but he could not pass up on lunch.

Kit settled on an armchair in the sitting room. Ginny flopped down on his lap sitting sideways. He balanced the book with his left hand and held it such that both of them could read it simultaneously.

_Hello there, so you want to know more about yourself and your history?_

_You are a Saiyan. Saiyan means A L I E N. You didn't believe there were aliens? Too bad you are one. There are many races that exist in the universe. There is however differences in each. But there is one universally known fact – Saiyans are the fiercest warrior race in the whole of the Universe. That's right, you are one of the most feared people in the Universe. _

_Shocked yet? Don't be because there is a lot more to come._

_First let me tell a bit of family history. Saiyans are native to planet Vegeta. For a long time, they were the conquerors in the Universe. An evil tyrant rules over the Saiyans. A young Saiyan would be left on a planet for him to destroy. Cruel? I know but that was how it was done. Saiyans were so powerful that a few of them could raze and entire planet to rubble by themselves. One warrior rose against this cruelty – Bardock. He refused to obey the tyranny of Frieza, the evil ice jin who forced Saiyans to destroy planets. Frieza killed Bardock and vaporized the entire planet, killing millions of Saiyans. There were very few survivors – Bardock's two sons Raditz and Kakorott, prince Vegeta and his bodyguard Nappa, and me, Jared._

_My father was Bardock's brother, Keldor. He sent me to a very far part of universe on the advice of Bardock. I grew up with a race of sentinent beings called Cajuns. They were not that technologically advanced but they had knowledge of martial arts which they taught me. When I was old enough to understand the bubble I traveled in, I found the truth. I left to find the other survivors._

_After years of space traveling, I found them. I found heroes that they had become. Ironically, Kakorott had lost his memory on landing on Earth. Not this Earth, it was another. He was raised as Son Goku. He studied martial arts and had progressed very far with the help of many friends to overcome the trials he faced. Together the Saiyans and heroes from Earth had defeated Frieza and many other evils. They had not known any other Saiyan was alive in the universe much less Goku's own cousin. So it was quite a shock when they met me – another full blooded Saiyan._

_Goku's power was awesome. He was the greatest warrior in the universe. He even died and came back to life. We will get to that later. He was born again as a child and he achieved the impossible dream of all Saiyans. He had conquered the Oozaru form – a giant ape. That was when I met him. I was 18 years old at that time. Due to the difference in the flow of time in different parts of the universe, much more time had passed there. Goku had two sons named Gohan and Goten. He also had a grand daughter named Pan. Goku taught me all the techniques he and his friends knew. Vegeta was a snob but even he could destroy planets if he wanted to. I even met the Kami of that Earth named Dende. You have to meet your world's Kami at some time. Remember the Green guy I mentioned in the letter? It is him._

_I trained under Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, another alien from a planet called Namek. I decided to leave them to find my own destiny. It was what was told to me by Dende and King Kai. I left with some improved technology and arrived here when I was 23 years old. This is when I met Nicolas Flamel and his wife to be Perenelle. He was just two years older than I was then. The year was 1351. I was very surprised at the discovery of the magical world. I did not even know that it was possible for people in general to perform magic. As far I knew, only the Kami could do magic._

_Now listen carefully. To live in this world, I had most of my power locked away by Kami of this Earth. I still could do unbelievable feats but it was dangerous possess so much power. The reason is that Saiyans are born to fight. If we do not have enough action, we tend to destroy whatever is in our vicinity. _

_Nick and I became great friends. It took a year for me to trust Nick and Perenelle completely. I told them about the dragon balls. Ask Nick about the great story and the truth. I want it to be a surprise to you. If he is dead and you have not learnt of that story, you will find the details near the end of the book._

_Then I fell in love with a witch and took the surname Potter. My wife Aleria beat the full story out of me soon after we married. Thankfully, she didn't leave me. I do not know if it was a blessing or a curse, but our children could not wield Ki like I could._

_Oh Sorry, I forgot you do not know what is Ki. You must have observed that you can manipulate energy unlike anybody you have seen. This energy is called Ki. We found that magic interfered with the ability to manipulate Ki. My children were very powerful wizards but they could not do anything that I could do. Magic completely overrode Ki but no amount of magic used on me could make me lose my abilities. I wrote this book when I realized that one of my descendants might have my abilities. Nick helped me in writing this book and also with the Pensive. _

_If you are reading this then you must not have magic in you. There might be traces of magic in you that needs to be cleansed by the Kami. You might have some unknown powers due to the influence of magic. Nick and I theorized that if you do not have magic, you will be a 100 Saiyan not a demi Saiyan like Goku's son Gohan. We attribute this to the preservation powers of magic. So don't be freaked out if you have a tail. I will tell you about the tail and the giant ape later._

_I have written some training principles if you have no martial arts training before hand. If you do, keep to it. I found that this world's marital arts knowledge is very extensive and the techniques are as advanced as the ones I learnt. I have included the many different attacks I learnt from Goku. Most importantly, this book contains the methods to attain more power. There are some tips and more history further in the book. The pensive had the memories of different attacks and techniques. They are in a proper order. Take a look at them before trying out the attacks._

_Cheerio junior. Hope this helps._

They had finished reading the introduction. There were many major shocks in the introduction alone. It seemed surreal to be of the race of the most feared warriors in the universe. His power seemed insignificant when compared to Goku's or his friends' power. Kit vowed to get more powerful regardless of the fact that he could easily defeat anyone on this Earth.

"That was something." Ginny commented lamely. She too was shocked to know the real history of the Potter family. Potter family was a very well respected family of purebloods. She could only imagine the mayhem which would result if other pureblood families knew that an alien was the founder of the famous Potter line.

"Yeah it is." Kit agreed.

"No wonder the goblins called you master and me mistress." She told him.

"What do you mean? Don't the goblins call other respected clients like that?" Kit asked.

"Nope they only did that to us. They were either too afraid of something your ancestor Jared had done or they were really scared of you." She explained.

"It doesn't matter. The work was done as we wanted and they will be less inclined to take advantage of us in further deals. After all we do need to deal with them a lot due to all the stuff in the War room." He told her.

Kit and Ginny relaxed in the afternoon before Kit decided that he had to train. He had Ginny perform the weight charms on his weights and some of his clothes. His training sweats alone weighted 500 kilograms. He had his jackets charmed to weigh 500 kilos as well. His boots weighed 100 kilos. The free weights in the mini-gym now weighted from 50 kilos to a whooping 1000 kilos.

Kit was very excited to get started on his training and get more powerful. Ginny thought that he was crazy and refused to charm the weights and clothes for a long time. It took him 15 long minutes of begging to get it done. She was amazed when he managed to walk in his sweats. She was even more surprised when he started warming up.

Kit found it a little bit difficult to move wearing more than 600 kilos. He was moving slower than Ginny did. He decided to hold off weight training until he got used to the weight of his clothes. He took one big step after another, each taking enormous effort. He slowly proceeded to warm up and practice some of his martial arts katas. By the time he was done after two hours of vigorous training, he could move slightly easier.

Ginny scolded him thoroughly at first but when she saw that he was very slow, she teased him. She provoked him into chasing her. He was not able to catch her much to his charge in. She only let up when he went to take a shower and changed his clothes. He wore his jacket to get used to the new weight. When she saw this, she muttered "Saiyans are bloody crazy."

They were enjoying drinking some orange juice when Sirius and Remus apparated in. "Ho Ho Ho kids. Santa is here bearing gifts." Sirius said in his nest Santa voice. Remus transfigured Sirius's clothes to fit Santa's and even gave him a huge belly. "There that should fit the part." He said as Kit, Ginny and Remus howled in laughter.

Sirius growled which seemed extremely weird with Santa's face and moved to thump Remus. "You brought this on yourself Sirius." Ginny said.

Kit suddenly proclaimed "I smell food! Where is it?"

Remus and Ginny groaned simultaneously "Oh no, not again."

Sirius transfigured himself back and took the parcel of food to the kitchen. Kit followed him as fast as he could which was so slow that Ginny and Remus overtook him. Remus and Sirius noticed his slowness and asked about it.

Ginny scowled and replied "This idiot here thought that it was a wonderful idea to train with clothes weighing half a ton." Sirius's and Remus's eyes were as big as saucers. "Oh no that's not all. Not only does he insist on wearing that much weight during training, he wants to wear it at all times. Right now, his jacket weights 500 kilos and shirt and pant weighs 25 kilos each."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Sirius screeched at Kit.

"Calm down Sirius, don't go all dogfather on me now. I can handle this easily enough. Give me a week and I will be able to move freely and fly again." Kit told him. Ginny and Remus tried hard to fight down the grin at the mention of 'dogfather'.

Sirius continued to rant about his recklessness but Kit didn't pay attention. He was busy devouring the food laid out on the table. He was very hungry after a very satisfying workout. Once he noticed that Kit was eating, Sirius stopped ranting and began to eat. Ginny and Remus too settled down to have dinner.

During dinner, Kit and Ginny filled both of them in about their visit to Gringotts and the contents of the book. Both were amazed at the history of Saiyans. They discussed quite extensively about why Kit didn't have any magic in him. They just couldn't seem to arrive at any reasonable explanation for this anomaly. By all rights, he should have been a wizard. James and Lily were both very powerful and exceptionally gifted. Remus wanted to take a copy of the book with him to study it more but Ginny shot it down. She told him that she tried to make a copy of the book but it had very strong copyright magic. She guessed that the book was charmed by Nicolas Flamel himself. Sirius and Remus agreed that meeting the Flamels was very beneficial and it was safe enough since Jared himself vouched for him both in the letter and the book.

Remus and Sirius also didn't know about the crystal ball that Kit had found on the lid of the Pensive. Kit told them that he had decided to wait until he got stronger and met this Kami guy before going through the memories in the Pensive. He wanted to learn the techniques properly with all his power unlocked. He planned to read more from the book until he could meet Kami of Earth.

While they were talking about the status of other countries, Kit remembered his idea of taking Ginny on a vacation. "Hey Ginny how about we take a long vacation near the ocean?" He asked excitedly.

"That would be great. I have always wanted to go to the ocean. When do we leave?" she asked eagerly.

"What are we, rotten timber?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Nah you two are just a couple of old farts that need to find their own place and company for vacation." Kit replied easily. Sirius and Remus understood that they wanted to have a vacation together but wanted to rile them up.

Ginny spoke loudly over the argument taking place "Where are we going and when are we leaving Ray?"

"I though about leaving in three days after giving the money in the War room to deserving institutions. We can go to Hawaii islands." Kit told them.

"Sorry cant go there. Hawaii was captured a few months ago." Remus commented regretfully.

"Oh. We can go to… Malaysia then. The water is clear and the weather is awesome. Don't tell me even that is captured." Kit said.

"No. Malaysia is too small a country for Voldemort to bother. Malaysia is mostly independent now and still has electricity as far as I know. The only change is that they use wizard currency now. You both will have a great time there." Sirius answered.

"But what about your family Ginny? Don't you want to spend time with them in the holidays? It will probably take us more than a fortnight for us to get back." Kit asked carefully not wanting to offend her.

Ginny didn't really want to mention the strained relationship he was currently having with her mother. So she lied "Don't worry about that. I will drop them a letter before we leave. Besides, it will be good to get away from the war for a few days."

"Ok that's settled. Guys come over tomorrow too and tell us if you know some really honest organizations that need money." Kit old the older men.

Remus grinned and said "You just want good food that we bring."

"True, so don't forget to bring dinner again tomorrow night." Kit replied cheerfully.

"Atta boy Kit. Like Godfather like Godson." Sirius proclaimed proudly.

They bade their goodbyes and left promising to bring dinner and some names the next evening.

Ginny and Kit settled down to read a little bit more from the book. They read some more history of Goku's trials and achievements. They surmised that Nicolas Flamel must have helped write most of the book since it was very articulate and thorough.

They flirted around a bit and finally went to sleep… which is to they hardly slept.

The three days flew by very quickly. The very next day, Kit and Ginny had exchanged all the foreign currency into wizard gold. They kept the diamonds for a later date. With the help of Remus and Sirius, they selected some orphanages and old age homes which needed cash. Kit and Ginny made appearances at those places to donate the money. Ginny forced Kit to wear some of the formal clothes he had in his wardrobe. He grudgingly agreed to it after a puppy dog plea from Ginny.

They also donated money to some shelters and charities in both the muggle part and wizard part of the population. They used most of the money in the War room for that. Even the trunks of galleons was empty. There were a lot of people in need of help after the massive attack months ago. Constant vampire attacks didn't help either. Thankfully for Kit, they did not have to attend some elaborate functions this time.

Kit continued his vigorous training with weighted clothes. He could move freely now but not fast. He moved as fast as a normal human now. This was really helping him become more powerful. He felt so fast and strong when he took off his weighted clothes. He did not train with the free weights as he could not handle it. He only did a minimal set of weight training exercises with weights of 25 or 50 kilograms only. He even coaxed Ginny to use the treadmill. She was in shape but needed to work on her stamina. He did not encourage her to use weights since they were too much for her.

Ginny gave into his wishes of excess training when she heard of his reason that he wanted to live up to his legacy. She knew family was very important. She was brought up in a family that valued love above everything else. Ginny watched Kit train daily. His training with his sword was like a beautiful intricate dance. She loved to watch him sweat it out at the mini-gym. Seeing his tight muscled body drenched in sweat drove her wild.

She practiced dueling with him. It was good for both of them but the house took a beating every time. Ginny repaired it all after the duel but she was frustrated that she could not defeat him. Having a shield that stops anything other than the unforgivables was very advantageous. Kit insisted on these duels so that they both could improve. He tried to dodge everything she sent at him. Due to weighted clothes, he could not escape all the time. So he used his shield at those times. This really irked Ginny as she could not get any spell to pass his shield. Apart form that, Kit attacked with mild bolts of lightening that would itch on hitting. Ginny got hit by quite a few of those during their duels.

When Sirius and Remus were present, Kit tested his shield against magic. He set up the thinnest shield he could manage over a section of the wall and told them to fire away. Sirius managed to bring it down in half an hour all by himself. But with all three of them having a go at it, the shield could only last five minutes. Next he put the strongest shield that he could manage. They were amazed to see that it held up for over two hours of continuous battering by the three of them. The shield showed signs of weakening after two hours. It took three and a half hours for it to completely collapse. Ginny, Sirius and Remus used some potion called Pepper-Up potion to renew energy every time they felt tired. The last shield they tested was one that would not kill a human encased in it due to pressure. The strongest shield that he managed last time was so thick that the pressure inside the shield would crush the human body within seconds. This shield held up for a considerable duration of two hours totally. He was more than happy with the results.

Ginny had taken some time to visit her father at St. Mungos. She told him about her upcoming vacation and obtained his blessing. Her father was not as blind as she thought. He told her that he had noticed the tension between Ginny and her mother. He told her that it would do both of them a world of good if they took time off from each other for a while. Ginny left a letter for her brothers with her father. She even wrote the prats Ron and Percy.

She also wrote a very long letter to Colin and Anna detailing the changes in her life in the last few days. She didn't tell them that Kit was Harry Potter. She decided that they should keep it between as few people as they could. She informed them that she would visit them with Kit on her return from vacation. She promised to get them souvenirs from Malaysia.

Sirius and Remus visited everyday bringing dinner from Hogwarts for them. The four of them grew closer as they talked and joked freely. Both Sirius and Remus finally learned to refer to him as Kit Walker instead of Harry Potter. They both regaled the more famous stories of Marauders and Lily. They recalled the good times they had with James and Lily.

Kit forced all three of them to take one pistol each for their protection. Sirius chose a Desert Eagle, Remus chose a Beretta and on his suggestion, Ginny chose a Glock. He made them practice in the backyard. Sirius and Remus put up a silencing ward to not scare away the neighbors. They tried to magically alter the guns but were unsuccessful. Kit observed that the spells only held up for a few seconds and he had little confidence in other means of magic. They tried to silence the rapport and reduce the kickback or the backfire of the gun. Remus suggested using Runes. Kit refused saying that he did not want the magic to fail under duress. The plan to enlarge the inside of the clip to hold more bullets was similarly shot down. The magic they did was not effective and they couldn't replicate the bullets or conjure them. So they had to contend with just practice. Kit had a box of blank shells that he made them practice with. He also insisted on them practicing firing both the gun and from the wand simultaneously. His reason was that the enemy could only put up one kind of shield at a time. In the meager three days, they were not at all accurate but still agreed to keep it as a backup in case they were relieved of their wand.

Kit read more of the book about Saiyans. He learnt more about Goku and his friends. He was in complete awe at their abilities and victories. Every time he read about some depressing parts of the life of Goku, he strived harder to train. He looked for clues in the book about Kami of this Earth but did not find anything other than some obscure references. He wanted to get his power unlocked as soon as possible.

The more he read, the more interesting he found the book. Even if the first few hundred pages were filled with stories of Goku, he was immersed in the book. He often read out loud because Ginny would usually sit with him.

Kit and Ginny too talked a lot about themselves. They got to know each other's likes and dislikes. They got even more closer than they were knowing some quirks and habits of each other. They stole kisses whenever they could and made love every night. They strived to express their love to each other in any way possible. Kit even brought rations from the supermarket and cooked for both of them the last three mornings and afternoons. Ginny was very surprised to find that Kit could cook better than her. Of course Kit cooked the muggle way and she the magical way. She thought it was incredibly funny that the person from the most feared race in the galaxy was an excellent cook.

They teased each other and flirted openly. They were complimented on making a fine pair by many people whom they met at Organizations to which they gave money. Kit forced Ginny to buy some clothes for herself telling her that she did not have enough muggle clothes for the trip. They spent an enjoyable evening in the muggle fashion store parading for each other. They caught quite a few stares but they ignored them. Kit took her flying every evening to enjoy the pure thrill of free flying.

Finally it was time to leave for their vacation. Sirius and Remus came to see them off. They had both packed lightly for the trip. They promised to write every few days. They left early on the morning of June 20 for a vacation that they would not forget in a hurry.

**June 21, Azkaban Fortress**

Voldemort was making plans to perform the ritual using the youngest Weasley as the sacrifice when he was interrupted by a timid knock. He lazily flicked his wand in the direction of the door and said coldly "Enter".

It was the ritual master whom he had directed to prepare for the ritual. The man prostrated himself before him and kissed the hem of his robes "The ritual is ready to be done my lord."

"Excellent. You ssshall be rewarded accordingly. Lead the way." He ordered.

He passed the dark forbidding corridors of Azkaban savoring the upcoming victories in his mind. His death eaters and Vampires kneeled before him as he passed them. Though he had asked the man to lead him, he was pleased to see that that the man always stayed behind him in deference. They stopped at a non descript stone door.

Voldemort entered and observed the ritual markings on the floor. He noted that the man had done his job and made preparations for a darker variant of the Scrying ritual. He was more than adept at these simple rituals but he neither had the time nor the inclination to do the tedious work. He looked at the centre of the pentagram where the required sacrifices were kept.

He removed his wand from the folds of his robe and carefully walked to the centre of the pentagram. He knew how precise the rituals need to be for the desired results and took some care to not disturb the markings. He pointed his wand skyward and started chanting in old Latin. He killed the sacrificial animal, a rabbit and smeared the blood on his forehead and on the inside corners of the pentagram. He carefully opened the piece of cloth that held powdered Unicorn horn and sprinkled the fine dust in a circle around himself. He then spilled the last ingredient, human blood in the four directions. He completed the ritual with a long stream of Latin phrases and waited for his wand to tell him where the youngest Weasley was.

His wand did not move an inch. His eyes darkened in fury of the failed ritual. It should have worked if she was in England. He had surmised that she would stay in England due to its protection and also because she had nowhere else to go. He was sure that he would have her by nightfall and complete the ritual within hours and be done with it.

He focused his attention on the slowly retreating figure of the ritual master and snapped "CRUCIO". His fury aided the torture spell and the ritual master shrieked piteously in pain. "Now tell me why the ritual failed worm."

"M…My lord… The… preparations were… perfect…" he managed to gasp out before he was subjected to crucio again.

"Do you dare to imply that I failed to perform the ritual unsuccessfully?" Voldemort hissed dangerously.

The man was shuddering and taking huge gulps of air. He was deathly scared of the lord emperor's anger. He could feel the icy glare his master was sending him. He struggled to get back on his feet even though he knew it was useless. The lord emperor seemed like a dark deity that would be the end of him when he saw the malicious red eyes for the first time in his life.

"No… No... master… my lord…" he stammered.

Voldemort smiled heinously and told him "Your failure will ssset an example for othersss." Voldemort thought for a moment to come up with a suitable punishment. He made the man have burning lashes all over his body. He made the eyes and ears hyper sensitive such that they would hurt at the simplest of things. He then broke the man's fingers one by one. Next, he made the skin peel itself slowly to maximize the pain. He made the man's heart spew out acid. The man started melting from inside his body. He tore away the ligaments from his legs and broke both the shoulder blades. He left the man to rot there and instructed the man's aides to not let anybody into the room and keep guard over it. He ordered that no one was to heal or talk with him. He left him to rot and bleed to his death.

Even though he had not found the Weasley, he was pleased with the progress of the war. The odds were stacking up in his corner and most of his plans were coming to fruitation. He was done with all the rituals except for the last one where he needed the Weasley. He momentarily forgot about the ritual and thought about his progress in other countries. He was successfully toppling governments and taking control of the rest of the world. He decided to give more attention to battles outside England.

He instructed Lucius and the master vampire of Azkaban to continue with the plans and wait for the Weasley to show up. He could afford to take a little more time to do the ritual since he was after all the master of more than half the world.

**A/N:** The action starts the next chapter…


	7. The Champion

**Chapter 7: The Champion**

A/N: WARNING: ACTION AND LOTS OF GORE.

**June 20**

Ginny shrunk the packed baggage and removed the weight charm on Kit's clothes promising him to restore it when they reached Malaysia. Kit agreed only because he was not sure if he could make it that far with weighted clothes without powering up. The only think she could not shrink was his sword which he carried in his jacket holster. Kit put up a shield around them as he held her close. He launched off into the sky in the direction of Malaysia. He didn't know exactly where it was but he was sure he could recognize it by the shape of the land from high up in the sky. He flew fast till he was within a few miles of their destination.

The last flew miles were spent enjoying the very clear ocean that stretched all the way from mainland. He flew low so that they could watch the beautiful corals and fishes. Ginny was delighted to see the exotic sea life so clearly even if they weren't in water. Ginny begged him to go underwater surfing later. She wanted to see the multi-colored fishes and coral bed closely.

They landed in a relatively large city. They found themselves in the Malaysian capital, Kuala Lumpur. They saw different kinds of people there. There were Chinese, Japanese and even Indians living peacefully with each other. They booked a luxurious room in a hotel and dropped their luggage there. Kit asked some Chinese people in their native language about the sights in the country. They were pleasantly surprised that a foreigner knew their language but they informed him about the places to visit in the country and about nearby countries like Bangkok and Singapore that they could visit.

In the night, they were amazed at the lights in the city. Magic had its own attraction but the city was lit with thousands of electric lights. It was very different but nice. Ginny who had never seen such a muggle display was floored. They simply walked around watching the lighting and the vivid displays in the shops. They had a traditional Thai dinner consisting of meat balls, noodles, rice and fish. The owner of the restaurant had to give them the entire food that they had prepared for the night just to satisfy Kit but he was more than happy to do so after he saw that they were capable of paying him for it. All the servers and the owner stood watching as Kit devoured all the food placed in front of him. The owner earned a little more money by offering other passing people to watch the eating miracle. Kit was a little disgruntled at that but Ginny was far too amused to care. She was snickering the entire time he ate.

The next day they visited the local weekly market. This week's theme was leather products. They were amazed to see so many varieties in the leather work and the types of leather available. They both bought a few leather belts and boots. On Kit's insistence, Ginny bought a complete leather outfit that he exclaimed that she looked hot in. Kit couldn't help but salivate at the sight on Ginny in a tight leather outfit. With her short blazing hair and pale skin and the outfit that hugged all her curves snugly, he lost all coherent thoughts. She seemed to be poured into that dress. She looked like a modern goddess of war.

After another spectacle of breakfast, they bought a few more things that caught their fancy and roamed the streets. In the evening, they went to the beach. The powdery sand and the fresh ocean air bolstered they spirits. They played around in the ocean and on the sand. Ginny sat and watched as Kit worked out in a secluded part of the beach. He had Ginny charm his clothes again to their previous heavy weights and exercised with his sweats. Ginny spent the two hours watching him and relaxing in the humid evening breeze. After he finished his workout, they bathed together in the ocean without soap which resulted in another hour of frolicking in the ocean. He changed back into his jacket and had Ginny transport his sweats to their room by magic.

That night, Ginny teased Kit with tantalizing dances in that hot leather outfit. She started off with the full outfit along with his other jacket with the weight charm removed. The zips were visible everywhere and the straps were all undone. She performed a slow strip dance for him in their room to the beat of some wild music. The vest hugged her curves snugly and the trousers enhanced her appeal by show casing her long legs and tight butt. She wore high heeled leather boots to go with the tight outfit. She even wore black leather gloves. But what caused his blood flow to alter was the thin black leather bra and a thin thong that she wore under the outfit. Kit was so turned on that she had to charm his clothes to weigh triple to keep him in place. Kit didn't want to think of the rage to power up in such a situation so he had to watch helplessly as Ginny teased and taunted him half the night. When he was free of the weight, he showed her exactly how turned on he was the whole night.

Due to their activities the previous night, they woke up very late the next day. Kit exercised for an hour before proclaiming that he was too hungry to continue. After breakfast, Ginny dragged him to electronic stores. She loved the muggle music she had heard. She wanted to buy a good music system and she was determined to make it work in magical environments. She rushed from store to store to buy audio CDs and cassettes. The music system she bought had 7 speakers, 2 woofers and an amplifier. She forced Kit to learn how to put it all together from the shopkeeper. Since she could not shrink it due to the fear of damaging the electronics, she ordered Kit to first drop it off at their room before continuing their day. At the end of the day, she had a huge collection of CDs and cassettes ranging from Rock to Classic. She had bought albums and records of many bands and artists. She even agreed to forego the underwater surfing expedition for this. Kit had never encountered one such as her, he was sure and he was glad to give her more happiness.

The next few days rolled by quickly. Almost every evening they went underwater surfing. Ginny loved the aquatic life so much that she was set on seeing the corals and fishes in all parts of the ocean surrounding the small country. The bright colors and the fragile sea shells enamored her. They could see the bottom clearly in the evening sun due to the clarity of water. She had Kit fly her underwater chasing after faster fishes just to see how fast they could go.

Kit found his own niche of interest there too. There were informal fighting rings in the city at night. The style of fighting was called Muay Thai or kickboxing in English. Anyone could challenge the fighters. The fighting arena was a flat white platform covered by an iron cage. Once the competitors entered the arena, the cage was locked until one of them was defeated. Some of the fights were brutal. There were no judges or enforcers. The fight ended when one of them was down. Betting was frantic and the punters offered odds based on the popularity of the fighters.

Kit had gotten more comfortable in moving around with his heavier jacket but still, it was difficult to fight in it. That is why he entered the competitions. He wanted to develop his skill at fighting by moving at the same speeds the others were. He thought it would be great to develop his speed and strength while getting more fighting experience. There was a separate box for foreign visitors beside the area where they could sit and bet on the fights. Ginny who had reluctantly agreed to let Kit fight, sat in that box with other people who were on vacation. They had befriended a few of them on an ocean trip on a fishing boat the day before.

When Kit entered the arena clad in jeans, t-shirt, boots and his charmed heavy jacket, the crowd laughed at him. The fighter in the arena mocked him and told him to take his girl and go back to the watching seats in Japanese. He also told something crude about Ginny that set Kit off. He launched a roundhouse kick that knocked out the fighter. Each and every one of them was silent. They could not believe that a foreigner who was clad in uncomfortable clothing could knock out one of their best fighters with a single kick. They were even more shocked when Kit spoke in fluent Japanese and advised all of them to hold their mouths regarding speaking about Ginny. He then challenged anyone to fight him.

A friend of the downed fighter descended on the arena to avenge the insulting defeat. The other downed fighter was taken out of the arena and they were locked in the cage. By the excited reaction of the crowd, Kit guessed that the other fighter was another crowd favorite. The betting punters scrambled to take bets of all the people. The other fighter was warming up on one side of the arena with punches and kicks and jumps. He had removed his upper shirt and was clad only in tight fighting trousers. Kit made no move to remove any of his clothing. It was a few minutes until the gong was sounded for the fight to start.

The fighter rushed at him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Kit blocked or avoided most of the attacks but due to 600 kilos of extra weight he got hit a few times. The hits that connected did not hurt him at all. He made no move to attack back even when obvious chances presented themselves. He simply wanted to get more adept at moving faster and developing his skill. After ten minutes of continuous attack, the fighter was showing signs of tiredness and frustration. Kit decided to end the fight then. He punched the fighter in the gut and kicked him hard on the jaw to knock him out. The crowd erupted in cheers even when they had lost their money betting on the local fighter. They were in awe of his skills. They had never seen anyone last so long against that particular fighter.

Kit still stayed in the arena even if he was given the option of taking a break. He was not satisfied with the fight and so he wanted to continue. A vicious looking fighter was up next. After 15 minutes of collection of bets, the gong sounded. This time Kit wanted to see how fast he could finish the fight. The fighter launched a right handed hook at him. He swerved out of the way of the punch and blocked the jab from the left hand. He connected with a solid right handed punch on the temple and kneed the fighter in the gut. To finish him off, he drove an elbow on to the back of the fighter's head as he bent down from the force of the knee in his gut.

The crowd cheered again. The punters were extremely happy as they had made a ton of money. Kit again refused to take a break. The bets got larger and the odds were raised because the next fighter was a hulk of a man at nearly seven and a half feet. Kit was bored. None of these fighters were proving to be a challenge. He was getting a good workout only because he had exercised a lot in the evening. He decided to finish him off quick because he observed that Ginny was getting bored.

When the gong sounded, he rushed at the hulk and punched him in the gut. He was surprised when the hulk just grunted and shook it off after a couple of seconds. He was impressed as he had expected him to go down. The weights must be pushing down the force of his punches. Before the hulk could retaliate, he kicked him hard in the chest. By the time it took the hulk to recover, he had gone back a couple of steps and he delivered a jumping roundhouse kick at the side of his face. The hulk went down with a thud. He was knocked unconscious by that combo.

All the spectators were chanting for him when the fight ended. Kit wiped his face with the towel the punters gave him as he made his way out of the arena. He was surprised when the punters have him a sack of gold telling him that it was his part of the winnings. He accepted it and made his way to Ginny as quickly as he could. Everyone crowded around him to congratulate him. He tolerated it as he struggled to make his way to Ginny. When he reached her, he frantically directed her to lead him to the exit. They still heard the crowd chanting for him as they left. He had become the favorite after just one night of fighting.

The next three nights passed the same way. Kit got a little more practice of his skills and a proper workout. The fighters from other clubs had come to face him. He defeated them with ease. The opponents were more skilled and he became more comfortable at the weight of his clothes. He was a little more faster than the normal human speed but with his considerable skill in martial arts, he easily overcame his opponents. Ginny too began to enjoy these outings as she realized it was just another workout for him. She was absolutely sure that none of them could ever hurt him. But she made him promise that if it ever got dangerous, he would take off his jacket. Kit agreed to mollify her.

It was towards the end of the fourth night that things got a lot more interesting. Kit had finished his fifth fight of the day since he had entered. He watched surprised at the crowd parted to make way for a fighter. He was built strongly but didn't have huge muscles. Two people trailed after him. Apparently, he was the champion of the whole of Thailand. He had traveled from another town just to fight him. The crowd chanted 'Shinto… Shinto…' to greet the champion. This Shinto, the champion of Thailand entered the arena and challenged him. To make things more interesting, he proposed a traditional Muay Thai fight. Kit of course agreed but he asked what it was. He was informed that the fighters wrap bandages around their hands and smear them with glue. These glued fists were to be immersed in broken glasses and held under fire for the glue to solidify.

Kit did not think it was that much of a big deal and he still agreed to go through with it. While they were arranging for the bandages, glue and broken glasses, he went to Ginny and told her what the fight entailed. Ginny wanted him to withdraw but he told her that he had already agreed. She then badgered him to take his jacket off. He refused saying that he was comfortable with the weight and reminded her that he had not lost a fight until now. She finally relented after he told her that this was their last day here, as they would be going to Singapore the next day.

When he got back to the arena, Shinto was warming up by punching and kicking the metal post in the corner of the cage. He was just wearing some kind of dhoti that was wrapped around his abdomen and thighs. Kit thought that Shinto was just showing off. To irk him, he walked to the other end of the cage and removed his jacket. He felt so free and strong then. He relished the free flowing power he felt. Shinto and the crowd were watching him as this was the first time he had removed his jacket. Giving a wicked smirk in Shinto's direction, he pulled back his arm and released a punch at the metal post. To the astonishment of all, the metal post cracked and broke where he hit it. The metal cage started to collapse on him as he calmly watched the blood drain out of his opponents face. Before the cage could fall on him, he caught the cage and bent it behind the broken post so that it would stay up.

With the silent crowd still watching, he picked up his jacket and wore it again. Once they broke out of their stupor, the applause of the crowd reached record levels. He was amused to see that Shinto did not continue to warm up after that little demonstration. The punters eagerly brought out the materials for the fight. Both were taken through the preparation for the fight. They were ready after a few minutes. Kit was careful to not let any of the glue on his jacket sleeves.

When the gong sounded for the fight to start, both of them did not move. They were waiting for the other to move first. Being the impatient being that he was, Kit launched a kick at Shinto's mid section which was blocked. He blocked the fist as his face and scored a hit on the shoulder. Shinto staggered back a bit but charged again. Kit blocked the roundhouse kit with his left hand not moving an inch. Shinto fell down as he didn't expect the kick to be completely blocked like that severing his momentum. Kit waited for him to get up and jabbed him in the jaw, he followed it up with a kick in the gut. Shinto went down but got back up in a few seconds.

Kit blocked a jab from Shinto's left hand and rolled to his right at an unexpected attack. He was surprised and angry when Shinto tried to punch him in the balls with his glass fist. There was a code of honor in any fights and this was completely unacceptable. This was not a fight between mortal enemies to warrant free fighting like that. He had held back on his punches and kicks since the second day as he did not want to break the bones. If Shinto wanted to play dirty, it was not his fault is he broke his bones.

With a scary grin on his face, he waited calmly for Shinto to attack him. When Shinto launched a powerful right handed hook, he punched the oncoming fist with his left hand forcefully. He heard the knuckles break and the bones of the wrist snap at the impact. Shinto gave out a painful cry but made a swipe at his legs. He jumped up and brought his knee down on the extended leg. The leg broke in more than two places. Shinto went down on his knees with a scream. Kit finished him off with a powerful uppercut from his right hand.

Shinto's two aides rushed into the arena. One of them attempted to wake up Shinto while the other accused kit of cheating to win. He claimed that he had some protective gear as he always wore his jacket and that his jacket somehow helped him win. The crowd was silent but many of them agreed. The aide proceeded to taunt him to fight without his jacket on. The crowd was behind him now and they were shouting for a rematch.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kit noticed something. He removed his jacket and chucked it at the aide. The aide went down under the unexpected heavy weight. The crowd was very confused when Kit blurred and disappeared from view. They next thing they knew there was a man sized hole in the cage and a person was flying at the cage from the foreigner's section of the crowd. When they looked towards that section, they found an extremely pissed Kit Walker standing two rows behind Ginny holding a knife. Kit had noticed that person with a knife held to his chest was advancing on Ginny. As soon as he threw the jacket at the aide, he broke through the cage without much effort and rushed to the attacker. He snatched the knife out of his hand and threw the man towards the cage. The attacker collapsed on hitting the cage.

Kit gave a short peck on Ginny's cheek and advanced menacingly towards Shinto. Shinto had woken up due to his aide was watching him warily like the rest of the spectators. There was no mistaking the look on his face. This look would scare them for the rest of their lives more than anything else would. Kit tore off his bandages without anyone's help and picked up his jacket from the struggling aide. He neared Shinto and grabbed his jaw with his left hand. He held him up as he placed his jacket on his shoulders. Shinto's shoulders sagged under the extreme weight.

**A/N:** (_Something_) indicates another language.

He spoke coldly in Japanese (_Do not ever do that again. Your fight was with me and you should not have included her in this. You broke the rules of Bushido that every martial artist is to obey. You fought dirty and yet you claim that I won by cheating. Is the jacket proof enough for you or do you want a rematch with me without it. I will reduce you a pile of flesh with no bones if you want to fight. I was simply looking for some practice. I never fought for the gold made from fights. Follow the rules of combat from now on if you are in an arena._)

He took back his jacket and held it on hand as he made his way out of the arena with Ginny. The spectators were completely silent as they left and nobody made a move to stop them.

As they reached the streets, he shook his jacket to clear it of the glass pieces stuck on it. "Shit! The bugger made holes in my jacket." He exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry about that Ray. Here let me repair it." She pointed her wand at the sleeves and repaired the gashes on it with a charm. "I never knew you would break metal posts like that." She said.

"Actually I hadn't tried it until now but was fairly sure I could do it." He replied.

"The fight got nasty didn't it and he tried to attack me… I ought to have transfigured him into a punching bag for you to use." Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah I should have killed him with my sword. I am never leaving the sword in the room again. I don't care if people think I am paranoid but I am sticking with my sword from now on."

"Why did you go to break that post anyway? And why was that Shinto guy punching and kicking it before the fight?" she asked curiously.

Kit laughed and replied "Oh that? It was a silly intimidation tactic. He thought that he could scare me with that. Good thing we are leaving here tomorrow. I think I have had enough of these fights for now. I need to train with weights but it will have to wait until we get back."

Ginny agreed and snuggled closer to him as they walked back to their hotel in the quiet night.

**Back in England**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office due to a rare lull in the attacks. He had not had any free time in a few years. The aurors hounded him for attack and defense strategies. The minister, Scrimgeour called upon him for trivial matters and the responsibilities of being the headmaster of Hogwarts left him little time alone. He had to continuously evaluate the state of the nation. There were so many issues to deal with. Muggle racial groups were raising again and lack of employment for many people was adding up to a big revolt soon. Things needed to be diffused or he might face a very big blow up.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his old friend and mentor, Nicolas Flamel appearing at the fireplace. It was simply not possible for anyone outside Hogwarts to contact him through the floo network and he knew the Flamels lived in Devon. The other reason could be that he was in Hogwarts in which case he should have been alerted. He schooled his shock carefully. He faced the young face in the fireplace and asked him "Ah Master Nicolas! What may I do for you?" This was very good news indeed. If Nicolas was indeed ready to help out in the war, it would be much easier to contain Tom.

"Albus, always the one for formality. After all the years we have known each other, I would have thought you would loosen up a little bit. Too bad Perenelle couldn't break you out of it. That is one of the reasons I never gave you the stone. You were always as stuffy and old as you look now. " Flamel retorted amusement dancing in his eyes. Dumbledore knew he was not entirely successful in hiding his shock.

Dumbledore chuckled "Too true but you were the one who taught me Master Nicolas."

"Cant you even take a joke. All that training was for that snot faced idiots at the ministry. Anyway, do you have anything going on at Hogwarts this year?" Flamel asked.

"There is always something coming up every year at Hogwarts Master Nicolas. Perhaps you could help out if you came out of your self imposed exile of half a century. We could really use the help." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Don't you worry Al old boy. The so called prophecy shall come true. The people to fulfill it shall arrive in the time of need. It would be interesting to see what trouble they cook up. I have also got to see _the _Hogwarts." Flamel said almost gleefully but shook his head and continued "I wont be coming to specifically help you out with the war. This is not your war. I am only coming for a personal promise I made centuries ago. Let the young ones do their thing Albus and let your hair down for a bit. Tom doesn't have much time left among the living."

Albus Dumbledore was not a man who was easily shocked. He had seen many things in his long 150 plus years of life. He was usually the epitome of calm and collected in any situation. Yet he was completely baffled now "How… Who… When…" he stuttered in shock.

Flamel laughed creating a green mist to flow out of his figurine in the fire. "I still have a few nifty little tricks left. Like contacting you by floo for example and knowing you were in your office beforehand. I know you have been trying to locate the prophesized people but you need not worry about it as they have already started on Tom."

Dumbledore was even more startled to learn that his mentor knew he was in his office before hand. He would need to sweep the room for bugs again. He wondered how he could know this information before calling. It was near impossible and ingenious. He visibly resigned himself and recited the saying as per his mentor's rule "I am sorry Master Flamel. I am no match for your ingenuity and craftiness. I bow down before thee." It was a joke that Nicolas has invented when he was too formal.

"I just had to get you to do that again Al, don't feel so bad about that. Perenelle and I shall be coming to Hogwarts this year. Make some room for us will you? And before you pester me, I will not take that hook nosed grouchy dunce as my apprentice. (_A/N: guess who that is? Answer at end of Chapter_)" Flamel told him.

"I wish you would grace him with your knowledge master Nicolas. He really is worthy." He sighed and continued "There is always place for you at Hogwarts master Nicolas. If I cannot provide you with one, she will do it herself. You know as well as I do that she has always had a soft corner for mistress Perenelle. But, what about the press? If you tell them, the public's morale will be boosted."

"Do what you must but keep me away from them. I am liable to hex them before long. See you on August 1st Albus. Perenelle wants to look up something in the forest and the library." Nicolas Flamel said and cut the floo connection.

Albus Dumbledore moved back into his chair and sat down heavily. At least some of his troubles were averted. Master Nicolas would surely help. His arrival could boost the morale of the aurors and all residents too. He was intrigued about what Nicolas had implied. He had tried to decipher the prophecy in many ways and had never got a clear picture. The prophecy was too vague and it could point to several people. He had not deduced anything significant on his own in the last two years after its hearing. How had Nicolas surmised its contents when he had not been seen in over fifty years? It was entirely possible that he may have read it in one of the newspapers but it was unlikely. He must have some other source of information. Despite what Nicolas had told him, he could not take off his responsibility as the leader of the light.

He had to find the prophesized people and keep them safe. He had to train them to kill Tom and end this war. Tom had already eluded the other prophecy and he was afraid of Tom's capability to overcome even powerful things like prophecies. The people had to be found soon as he was not sure how long he could continue fighting.

**30 June, Singapore**

Kit and Ginny checked out of the hotel and flew to Singapore the next morning. It was very near to Malaysia by Kit's standards. They were surprised to learn that Singapore was a country on its own. It was just a very big city. There were tall buildings and automobiles everywhere. This was the only place where there were still so many automobiles being used.

The city overflowed with people but there was no hindrance of space. People were respectful and helped keep the city clean and running. There were very strict rules about cleanliness and hygiene. Both of them were surprised at the nature friendly laws and practices of people.

There were so many things to see in Singapore. Ginny asked kit to sense if there were any other witches or wizards in the area. Kit did not find any magical person in the whole country. They were delighted to note the progress made without any influence from wizards. Both decided that they would not use their special abilities during their stay. The only exception made was Ginny always disillusioned his sword as he refused to leave without it. There were tall skyscrapers and huge open areas. Technology was still used as there was no magical field to inhibit electricity. Just like in Malaysia, the sight of the city in the night was breathtaking, even more so from the sky with Kit.

They spent three days in Singapore visiting all the places they could. Kit took her to a movie at a multiplex. Ginny had never seen such advanced technology and was very impressed. Ginny had never been to a movie before. It took some time for Kit to explain the concept to her. He took her to a new comedy animation movie. Ginny loved it. She was in tears of laughter by the time movie ended. She insisted on watching one movie everyday there were in Singapore.

They visited the relatively new Tech center. It was a huge building covering several blocks. Inside was like a glimpse of a futuristic world. They could not guess almost 90 percent of the things displayed. There were screens of light displaying images of beauty. There were so many things with wires and electronic displays. Kit followed Ginny dazed at the level of technology in this single country. They both moved from display to display hearing about the experts explain the functions of appliances. There was everything from house hold appliances to high tech military grade electronic devices. There were many things that could help immensely in the war but they could never work without electricity. Kit was especially interested in the communication devices of military grade.

Kit exercised everyday but didn't go looking for any martial arts competitions as he had promised Ginny. He had decided to take time to enjoy with Ginny to the fullest. He had to get back to serious training once he reached Hogwarts anyway. He was determined to end the destruction and havoc caused by Voldemort and his death eaters. When he commented on that, Ginny replied that she was more worried about the mayhem he would cause given his nature.

Kit and Ginny experienced their first and probably last virtual reality simulations in the Tech center. Ginny blushed when Kit directed the machine to create some steamy scenes of them having sex. There were some interesting positions and games that Ginny thought they simply had to try that night. Suffice to say, both were extremely satisfied come next morning.

Kit had continued to read the book written by Jared. He had yet to find any new techniques or attacks. Until now, the book had covered training principles and the basics of martial arts. There were some styles of Cajuns listed there along with the styles Jared had learned under Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta. It was basically a free for all kind of training which relied heavily on 'On the spot' techniques. Kit found that Samurai arts and techniques were far superior and the ideas were similar to his Shaolin teachings. Shaolin also relied on quick thinking and only provided the base for any technique. Kit was interested to read the small tidbits written by Jared as he recalled the moments with Goku and others. There were also some entries regarding Jared's life. The book was more like a journal than a book on Saiyan training.

They were surprised to learn that Voldemort had not yet attacked any surrounding countries like Malaysia and Bangkok. All these three countries were close and small compared to the likes of England. Singapore was like a world untainted by Voldemort. The only difference in the way of things was the incorporation of wizarding currency.

**Azkaban fortress**

Lucius Malfoy was annoyed at his present situation. He was ordered to play second fiddle to a vampire. He was the head of the Malfoy family, a lord in the Lord Emperor's court and yet he was taking orders from a vampire. And that too for a job botched up by Jugson. He didn't even know the vampire and had yet to see him. His contact was another vampire who ferried messages between them. The vampire's progress was remarkable even if he would never admit it.

This morning he had obtained his orders from his Lord Emperor in the form of a letter. Currently his master was working on conquering smaller countries to include into his vast holdings. But he was looking forward to perform his ritual with the Weasley girl he had to obtain before the summer ended. He reread the letter before sending it off to the vampire.

_Lucius and Chessler,_

_I trust you have both been preparing to obtain me my final ritual ingredient. I shall not be as lenient should you fail. Weasleys, the blood traitors shall all congregate at the eve of Ginerva's birthday. Wherever they shall gather, be it at their disgusting shack or at Hogwarts, I want the girl._

_Do your Lord Emperor this service and you shall reap your rewards in Australia. I shall be able to conquer all after this ritual._

_Lord Emperor Voldemort._

He enclosed the letter in the envelope again and waited for the messenger. Their lord had not informed them when the blood traitor's birthday was. He would have to rely on the vampire to find that out for him. There was still the matter of getting into Hogwarts if those rag tag idiots decided to hold celebrations there. He would also have to make preparations for Scrying ritual. He would even have to prepare to lead the attack with the vampire.

He wrote a letter following the etiquette expected of a pureblood family head to the vampire. Even if he was to cooperate with him, he would not beg or ask anything of him, a lowly Baron.

_Baron Chessler,_

_Our Lord Emperor has instructed us to obtain the Weasley daughter on her birthday. I suggest you to ascertain the date. There is also the matter of the Scrying ritual. I feel it is better if you would arrange in on England soil. It should yield better results._

_Give a thought about the diversion needed for my men to enter England on the date. You should also make plans to enter Hogwarts if they were to collect there. I advice you to make haste as our master is not pleased with the failures already occurred in this matter._

_In service of Lord Emperor Voldemort,_

_Head of family Malfoy,_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy._

**3 July, Bangkok**

Kit and Ginny took a long detour to Bangkok. They had acquired too much luggage and the music system was getting cumbersome to carry around everywhere. So, Kit flew to their home in England to drop off the extra stuff with a powerful shield surrounding the luggage. It was a very short trip considering the speed he flew at.

Ginny and Kit reached Hong Kong, the capital of Bangkok early in the morning. After stowing the luggage in a hotel, they went out to explore the city. Hong Kong had a lot more variety than Kuala Lumpur or Singapore. There were huge skyscrapers and slums. People were from many walks of life. They even saw rickshaws pulled by people.

The local food was similar to Malaysian food. They tried many of the seafoods that were not available in England. Hong Kong was big. They took their time to see the city.

The amusement park fascinated Ginny. The entry and the rides were expensive because they required enormous amounts of electricity where it was in short supply. They went on almost all rides. They even went on Kiddie rides. Kit saw Ginny's excitement and obliged with her every request. They saw a cute dog show where different breeds of dogs performed numerous tricks. They participated in the games in the park. Kit won the prize in the shooting competition as he completed the whole course of targets. Ginny tried a few times but her aim was not that good yet. He also won the strength check competition. There were many young men there to show off in front of their girlfriends. A person had to hit a hammer on a small pedestal, which would cause a marker to rise on a scale based on the strength of the hit. When he hit it, the marker broke through the top of the scale. Both of them laughed but insisted on paying for the damage. The other people could only look on in astonishment.

Their next big stop was the shopping malls. There were many shopping malls side by side in a busy road. They met quite a few Englishmen and Americans in the malls. Kit sensed a few magical people in the city and told Ginny about it. They found another married magical couple whom they spent a little time with.

One of the days when the four of them were looking for a famous shoemaker, a group of muggers cornered them. Kit did not want to show his abilities. As he was still wearing his jacket, he could not move that fast but he did take four of them out. He got one with a hard chop on the back of the head and the other with a roundhouse kick. He escaped a few knife slashes, grabbed their wrists, and broke it. He knocked them out by hitting the pressure points in the temple. Ginny got the two remaining ones by a petrification spell and a stunning spell. Ginny put a stunning spell again on all of them. Being mischievous, Ginny cast a few more spells on them. One spelled 'Mugger' on their foreheads in an atrocious bright pink color. Another one made them smell like spoiled cheese and the other caused them unable to taste anything for a few days.

Kit continued to read his book and exercise two times a day for two hours each. He practiced his katas with and without his sword. He was nearing the stage where he could move twice as fast as a normal human. But it was no where near as fast as he truly was. He went flying with his jacket at nights to burn up his overflowing energy and develop endurance. He was coming up on Ki based attacks in the book. He was very eager to learn about them and he spent the free time reading.

They spent 6 days in Hong Kong before their trip was cut short. During all this time on their holiday, Kit and Ginny got a lot closer. They became more playful with each other and enjoyed their newfound happiness. They teased each other and played unexpected pranks on each other. Ginny had it easy as she could use magic. Kit on the other hand, came up with an effective retaliation. He found that Ginny was very ticklish. Whenever she played a prank on him, he would chase her and tickle her mercilessly until she submitted to him. He loved to hear her laughter all the time. He utilized all possible opportunities to make her laugh.

They had quite a few memorable events in the city. One was when Ginny played a prank on him as he was about to accept the room service. She made his shirt weigh a lot that caused him to fall to his knees in front of the server. It seemed like he was bowing in front of him. The server was flabbergasted, as he had not seen the spell hit him and Kit suddenly seemed to bow to him without any reason. This prank resulted in a water tickle war in the large bathroom tub. Another incident was at the Alligator Park where Kit accepted to do the dare of bungee jumping into the Alligator pit. Due to the extra weight, the cord broke and Kit fell into the pit. The result was a bunch of injured alligators and a terrified manager who hounded them to not file any case despite their assurance on the contrary.

**9 July, Hong Kong**

Their holiday came to a grinding halt on their seventh day in Hong Kong. Kit and Ginny were visiting the shopping mall in the centre of the city. The street was very crowded with the evening rush. They were waiting for their snack to get ready at the nearby roadside food stand when Kit felt the flare of magical energy.

It was similar to the disturbance created by Remus when he portkeyed the death eaters away two years ago. This was a massive one compared to that. As he watched, about a hundred death eaters landed in the middle of the street. Before he could do anything, all of them apparated to different parts within the crowd and started blasting everything.

Kit removed his jacket as he knew there was no way he could catch all of them with the added weight. He turned to Ginny who was preparing herself "Happy hunting Gin. Remember the charm you used to make my clothes heavier, you can use it on them. They wont know what hit them."

"Take care of yourself Ray. Don't worry about me." Ginny said.

"Alright but I'll put up a shield around you. You wont feel any different and it will block most of their curses." He said and put up two layers of shield as opposed to one as he told her. He had to know she would be safe or he would not be able to concentrate on the fight.

He kissed her roughly but she eagerly responded. With a smirk, he withdrew his sword and blurred out of focus. He had already decided that he would not use Ki blasts or wide charges of lightening as there were civilians everywhere. He removed his shoes while in motion while holding his sword with his teeth. He sensed the highest collection of death eaters and flew there. The death eaters were sending off explosion curses randomly, hitting both buildings and people. They were firing the death spell and torture spell, as he called them at whim. People were lying around dead and mutilated as death eaters continued causing chaos.

He did not bother to land as he flew around to decapacitate them. He moved too fast for them to see. He avoided the curses they were sending around. There were only ten of them in this group. He flew between them and beheaded them all. Before the first head could fall down, he had cut off the second head and so on. All off them were dead before they realized someone was attacking them. The civilians could only speculate what happened to them since he was gone before anyone realized that the attacks had stopped. The blood flowed from the necks of the beheaded death eaters as their bodies collapsed.

He sensed the next nearest group and flew to them. He spotted another ten of them. Four of them were standing back to back casting spells everywhere. He flew above them and sent four highly charged electric bolts at them. He did not stop to see if they hit and fried them. He already moved on to the other six, cutting off their heads as they were frozen by the screams of their comrades who were electrocuted. He was truly surprised himself at his astonishing speed. It was nothing short of amazing. The weighted clothes really helped.

He deduced that the death eaters were operating in groups on ten. The next group was within a shopping mall. He flew through the huge glass window and rushed at the death eaters. Two of them were quick enough to realize his presence and started firing curses at him. He cut off their heads and moved to the others. The others were trying to see where he was since they had heard the warning cries of their now dead brethren. He beheaded three more people quickly. Two of them, realizing that he could be anywhere, started firing spells randomly hoping to hit him. All of them missed him but hit the crowd. Kit briefly thought of stopping the curses but decided that he could end it easier if he killed them. The loss was life was unavoidable but he could keep it to a minimum. He landed in the midst of three death eaters quietly. He ripped the Adam's apple off of one of them and pierced another through the heart at the same time. Blood poured on him from both sides as he focused on the other death eaters. He held the other with his left hand so tightly that his lower jaw broke and he finished him off by cutting his head off. He lobbed the body at the other two death eaters causing them to fall in a heap. He stepped on the skulls of the two death eaters forcefully smashing them into mush.

He next came upon three teams working together. Two of the death eaters held a bag and were passing small pieces of cloth to four others. These four people were forcing civilians to take the piece of cloth which happened to be portkeys. The rest of them were herding the crowd towards these four. Only strong looking and young men and women were forced to take the portkeys. The rest were killed by the killing curse or tortured for their fun. One of the death eaters was muttering about slaves and not getting any fun. Kit understood that they were taking these prisoners to be their slaves.

He could not let this be. He beheaded the two people who were handing out portkeys. The blood sprayed the four death eaters who were forcing the portkeys to the crowd. They were too shocked by the blood to react. He beheaded them easily. He heard one of the death eaters shout "ENEMY VAMP". He snorted, a vamp indeed. How did these morons think that he was vamp as the Sun was still in the sky. The remaining 24 of them formed groups of four each and covered the backs of each other in a group. He spotted a clear white mask with red skull markings on one of the death eaters. From Sirius and Remus, he had learnt that it signified a squadron leader. He laughed as the fools had made it easier for him. He flew over each group and fired a Ki blast in their midst. The four of them in each group scattered with the force of the blast. Before they could recover, he cut them all. Some of them died due to ruptured skulls as they hit the ground hard by the force of the blasts. He only left the squadron leader alive. He knocked him out but hitting him temple with the butt of his sword. He picked up the sacks of portkeys and the squadron leader and dumped them on the nearest roof.

This time, people managed to get a glimpse of him. They tried calling out to him thanking him but he flew away. They saw him disappear but nobody thought to look to the sky for him.

He found the next group of death eaters at a conjunction where two busy roads met. They were firing fire spells at the automobiles, watching in glee as they blew up. There were already many smoldering burnt pieces of wreckage lying around. Two of them were stripping a young woman of her clothes as she screamed. The rest were killing people or torturing them. He flew at the two strippers and knocked them away. He cut another death eater in the way before advancing on them and firing two bolts of highly charged lightening. He landed amidst five closely standing death eaters and pushed his sword through the heart of one of them. The others noticed him and started firing spells at him, mostly the killing curse. He simply flew upwards as three of them were killed by their own spells. He killed the remaining one with a hard kick that smashed his jaw into his brain. The two remaining death eaters of the group were petrified with fear. He smashed both their heads together with such force that their skulls broke and brains were visible. This time too he could not help that the civilians got a good look of him.

He found his eighth group outside a busy restaurant setting fire to the nearby buildings and exploding the walls. He flew bodily into two of them standing near the burning restaurant, causing them to fly into the inferno created by themselves. He could hear their screams as he punched another through his neck with his left hand and skewed another with his sword. The left over six death eaters attacked him in earnest. He dodged their spells and kicked one in the gut while beheading one more. Blood spurted from the death eater's mouth as his lungs were crushed and ribs were broken. He twisted another's neck breaking it and pierced another through the heart. There were only two left. He quickly killed them by cutting off their heads. He was cutting off their heads so that he could stop all the groups faster. He would have loved to kill them slowly and painfully but innocent civilians were at risk. He flew towards the last remaining group as he guessed that either Ginny had killed off a group and moved to another or she was fighting the combined groups.

**A bit earlier with Ginny**

As soon as Kit flew away, she muttered I_llusio Vulpis_ pointing to herself. She used an advanced variation of the disillusion charm that could not be dispelled by a simple _Finite Incantium_.

She apparated to the roof of a nearby shopping mall to see where the death eaters were. She spotted a bunch of them two streets away. She apparated there only to find that they fell dead without their heads. Kit had gotten here before her. Her soft crack garnered the attention of the relieved crowd but she quickly apparated away to another tall building roof.

She apparated to the next visible disturbance. The death eaters did not hear her soft crack of apparition due to the explosion curses they were sending everywhere. She spotted four of them together covering each others backs. There were six more of them around killing and torturing at their whim. She apparated to the farthest death eaters and muttered _Vettero_ from behind at his neck. The decapacitation curse took off his head. She knew she had to be silent and disillusioned. She moved silently towards another death eater. She thought '_Abilio'_ and pointed the wand at his throat. The advanced cutting curse slit his throat. She thought that the spilling of blood may have affected before but now she was high on adrenalin and could care less about filth that caused death and destruction.

She did not deter herself from using the combat curses that she knew. She may have not known the specific range of combat spells like aurors but she had researched and learnt most of them and more obscure ones by herself. She remembered a specific piercing curse and fired it at another death eater muttering _Perdol Asium_ while making a sharp jabbing motion with her wand. The death eater's heart had a hole as a scream died in his throat.

She apparated behind another two death eaters standing close by. She quickly fired _Abilio_ twice at them nonverbally. Both of them collapsed with the back of their necks cut and spinal cord broken. She spotted another death eater nearby and jabbed at his heart while muttering _Perdol Asium_. His heart was pierced and he collapsed.

The four death eaters were firing spells at all directions having noticed an attacker killing them. She quickly thought of a plan and moved a little closer to the group. She cast a area silencing charm, _Multiplicus Silencio_ , waving her wand in an arc. She noted that they were panicking as someone invisible was attacking them and killing them off. Being silenced, their notion of unchallenged attack was shattered. They could not think properly because of hysteria.

Ginny focused on her magic as she made an 'L' shaped motion with her wand thinking _'Explodra'_. The explosion curse landed amidst them. She had deliberately aimed at their feet causing shards of cement pavement piercing their legs. Without waiting for them to recover, she fired _Abilio_ five times continuously at them silently. When the smoke from the explosion curse settled down, she noted that two of them were dead and other two were bleeding from deep wounds. She moved closer to them and fired _Vettero_ at them mercilessly. She was still disillusioned and the people around her were looking around for their savior.

She knew these people would need help but the death eaters were still attacking. Many people were trapped under debris and needed urgent medical attention. She was sure Kit could take care of all others but she could not sit still when death eaters were attacking.

She quickly apparated to a few streets away where she and Kit had been to a good restaurant. Once again, she apparated to a roof top and surveyed her surroundings. She spotted three other attacks. One of them had stopped suddenly and she guessed Kit was moving towards another nearby attack. She apparated near them and ducked to avoid a random curse. She reinforced the disillusion charm by tapping her head with her wand and muttering _Illusio Vulpis_.

Again there were ten of them. She killed two of them easily enough with _Vettero_. Then she was spotted because a stray curse hit the shield Kit had put up and the pale blue shield deflected the dark gray curse. The death eater behind her shouted to the others "SOMEONE IS HERE UNDER DISILLUSION CHARM". All of them immediately fired curses at her general location. She apparated behind them but one of the death eaters still heard her soft crack of apparition. He directed them to spread out and watch each other's backs. He told the two near him "Cover me while I cast an area revelation charm. I don't want anyone to escape." Hearing that, Ginny apparated further away beyond the range of hearing of the death eaters. She knew very few spells that had no color and they were useless directly.

She remembered Kit's advice and made a plan to charm the death eaters' robes. She avoided the killing curses and _Crucios_ sent by other death eaters and approached the death eater standing farthest from others. She knew she didn't have time until the area revealing charm was cast. The death eaters she was facing were far more intelligent than the previous group. She had not faced any problems before but she would have a hard time now facing all of them if she was revealed. She pointed wand at the death eater's mid section, waved in a circular pattern and muttered the weight increasing charm _Torentat Kiltono 1000 _to make his robes weight a 1000 kilograms. As soon as the death eater collapsed from the weight, another death eater pointed towards her and her disillusion charm was dispelled.

She fired off a volley of curses before apparating away _Perdol Asium, Vettero, Perdol Asium, Abilio, Abilio, Abilio_. Most of the death eaters put up strong shields but two off them fell to her curses. One of the piercing curses got one in the shoulder and the cutting curse beheaded him. Another's wand arm was cut off by the decapacitation curse and the cutting charm hit him across his chest. His ribs broke and a part of his heart was also sliced killing him. She was hit with a few murky yellow curses from others but the shield held up under the onslaught.

They quickly spotter her and grouped together in a circle and the leader instructed "You two, fire shield disabling curses and the others, take her out."

She apparated once again, a bit farther away this time. The lead death eater put a sonorous on himself and said "IF YOU DON'T COME AND FIGHT, WE WILL KILL ALL OF THEM HERE."

Ginny had no choice but to fight them. But she would not do it on their terms. She apparated to a nearby roof and tapped herself on the head and muttered _Illusio Vulpis_. She guessed that they would not expect another disillusioned attack so soon and she would be able to take out a few of them. She apparated within range and fired a slew of curses at the tightly formed group. _Explodra, Explodra, Abilio, Ablio, Vettero, Abilio, Perdol Asium, Perdol Asium._ They had put up shields and so most of her spells were not effective. But they had not counted on the shards of cemented pavement hitting them due to explosion curses. They had put up strong magical shields and not physical ones. Only the last piercing curse got through the shield but the damage was done. Two of them were bleeding but alive and the others were firing at her general direction.

**Back with Kit**

Kit arrived at the last group just as the volley of curses from Ginny ended. He sensed Ginny nearby before she apparated a few feet away. The death eaters had not spotted him yet and he took advantage of that. He fired multiple bolts of lightening from both his hands frying all five of them to death.

He landed on the ground covered in spots of blood. His sword was in right hand and his left hand was dripping blood. Ginny had dispelled her disillusion charm and ran towards him and hugged him. He held her with his left hand and told her "I don't sense any other attacks here Ginny. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Not one scratch on me." She said proudly.

"Great going Ginny. Could you clean off the blood?" he asked.

"Sure Ray." She said as she cleaned him of blood as she had done before. Noticing that he did not have his boots or jacket on, she muttered _"Accio Ray's jacket, Accio Ray's boots"_. After a few seconds, they zoomed towards her. Before they could hit her, Ray caught them. He thanked her and proceeded to don the jacket when they were interrupted.

Two elderly men came running towards them clutching mobile phones and spoke rapidly in Japanese. (_HELP! HELP! Please help others as you have helped us. We beg you warrior. There are similar attacks in Singapore and Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia._)

Hearing them, Kit addressed Ginny "Wait just one moment. There are attacks going on in Malaysia and Singapore. I want to get the squadron leader I had knocked out."

At Ginny's nod, he discarded his jacket and flew towards the roof where he had deposited the death eater. He sensed the area around him to pin point the location. He found him and flew back to Ginny slinging him over his shoulder. He had not extended his sensing ability further than the city as he had not expected more attacks. Now he extended his senses beyond the country's borders. He sensed a few magical people in the country and a lot of magical activity in Singapore and in the direction of Malaysia. He knew there were no magical people in Singapore. There was too much magic being used to discern the exact number of death eaters in Singapore and Malaysia.

He reached Ginny and dumped the death eater. He unmasked him and looked to Ginny for recognition. She shook her head and said "I don't recognize him. Doesn't look like English to me. I have removed the charms on your jacket and boots. I would feel better if you had more protection."

"Thank you Gin." He said and kissed her briefly. The crowd was looking at him for help. He guessed that most of them had relatives or friends in the other two countries. He also spotted the American couple they had befriended in the crowd. He sensed a few more witches and wizards nearby too. He addressed the crowd in Japanese first (_Those who can do magic, please help in repairing the damage and rescuing people from debris. Try to heal the wounded as best as you can. We will be back with more help as soon as we have countered the attacks in Singapore and Malaysia. Some of you watch over this scumbag but don't hurt him too much as we may need more information from him._)

The elder who had spoken before addressed him on everyone's behalf (_We shall do as you directed warrior. Thank you for the help._)

Ginny had tied the death eater by ropes and stunned him again. Kit addressed the Americans and other tourists in English next "I am guessing most of you are magical since it is not possible to travel otherwise. Those who want to help here can stay here. Those who want to fight come here." As he had guessed, all the 10 tourists were magical. 4 of them moved to help others and the remaining six of them approached him.

"Alright. The six of you plus Ginny will be going to Singapore and I will take care of death eaters in Malaysia. To protect you, I shall put a shield over you that will protect you from all curses except the unforgivables. Ginny knows a charm to hide herself. If you know it, you can perform it on yourselves, otherwise let her do it on you. If you know anything else that may help, discuss it amongst yourselves. Ginny you know to create a portkey right?" he asked.

"Yes. I will create one to park so that we wont be under attack directly." She picked up a mask from one of the fallen death eaters and whispered _Portus_ emitting a blue light.

Kit asked Ginny "Gin, can you contact Sirius or Remus? Should we tell them so that they can get more help from Hogwarts? Do you want me to go there?"

"No need. If you are not tired, you can take care of the attacks before they can muster up the forces and come here. I cannot apparate that far anyway and I doubt there is a floo network nearby. We can call them later for repairs and medical." She replied.

Kit had put up shields on them in the meanwhile. He told them "I have put up shields around you. You cannot see them but you can spot a pale blue outline. They are stronger than they look."

Ginny spoke next "I was thinking of the advanced disillusion charm. It is not dispelled by the finite and can only be revealed by an advanced counter charm or an area revealing spell. If anyone has better ideas, you can tell me."

All six of them were in their twenties of early thirties. One of them spoke up in an American accent "I have not heard about such a charm. You can do it on us. I suggest we silence our shoes and use fatal curses. We need to do guerrilla fighting if we want to survive. I am grateful for the shields but the death eaters are prone to using unforgivables. If we are not spotted, we can fight them easier. Fight to kill with no mercy as we can expect any from them."

The others cheered and agreed. While Ginny performed the disillusion spells, Kit donned his jacket and boots. When all were ready with silenced feet and disillusions, Kit spoke to them "Listen to Ginny people and stay together. If you cannot take them out, stall them until I get there. If you see me, apparate away as I am liable to hurt you too in the process."

One of the disillusioned women spoke up "I am not arguing that you helped take care of the attack here but we never saw anything. What makes you so confident you can take care of them yourself? Are you a Magi? And how did you move so fast?"

Kit grinned ferally as he answered "I am their worst nightmare. I am not a Magi or even a wizard. I don't have an ounce of magic in me."

"But how? I saw you disappear. If you cannot apparate, how can you do that?" asked another.

"Come on people this is not the time for a Spanish Inquisition. Ray cannot do magic but he is far more capable than any witch or wizard. Are you satisfied? If you have more questions, we can find time after we take care of the attacks. And do as he says, you don't want to get on his bad side." Ginny spoke for him.

Kit sensed Ginny's energy signature and grabbed her in a hug. After two tries, he found her lips and kissed her. He whispered "Stay safe. Don't take unnecessary risks please. Or wait to take them until I get there."

"I don't have to tell you the same. Though knowing you, it will only be a waste of time." Ginny whispered back.

Kit grinned and replied "You know me too well." Then he spoke loudly addressing all of them "Cheerio guys. See you soon. Don't have too much fun before I get there." He said cheekily as he flew away.

All of them heard the sonic boom as he broke the sound barrier. Except Ginny, the others could not understand the reason for the sound. "Is he crazy? He calls fighting death eaters for your life fun?" one of the men asked incredulously.

"Fighting is fun for him and he loves to hunt death eaters. Now let us get going." Ginny spoke and fished out the portkey. "Are all of you touching the portkey?" she asked. When she got affirmations, she tapped the portkey with her wand and spoke the password "Ray kicks ass".

**Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

Kit flew as fast as he could to Kuala Lumpur. He wanted to finish them all quickly and get to Ginny. He sensed the death eaters broken into groups and all of them were within the city. He estimated that there were around two hundred death eaters. He sensed that they were in four groups and he sensed the flares of portkey magic.

He hurried to the biggest group of sixty and started annihilating them. Like in Hong Kong, a few of them were forcing the captured civilians to take the portkeys while others were torturing and raping people. Luckily for him, about thirty of them were watching a torture show put up by one of the death eaters. He fired a massive amount of electric bolts towards them killing them all. He beheaded the death eaters who were handling the portkeys. Now aware of his presence, one of the death eaters apparated away and the rest were looking for him. He was in the air where none of them looked. He picked them off one by one too fast for them to see.

He picked up the portkeys in the sack and left them on a rooftop so that no one could touch them accidentally. His clothes were once again soaked in blood.

He quickly moved to the next group. He found that they were prepared for him. He assumed that the death eater who had apparated away warned them. They were as prepared as they could be but it proved to be useless. In fact, it helped him more. They had formed a tight group and had arranged themselves in a circle. He fired multiple Ki blasts at them at a fast pace and followed it up with a wide arc of electric bolts. Only then he realized that there were other death eaters in sniper positions on nearby buildings. He sensed them easily enough and cut them up with his sword.

He found another group to be similarly prepared and followed the same routine to kill most of them. The snipers had no chance to get him.

The last group were still fighting with what seemed to be a magical resistance. There were about 25 witches and wizards firing spells at the death eaters from behind made up barriers. He sensed some wards as he entered the area. About 20 death eaters were dead and five of the resistance were dead. The death eaters were also behind magically protected barriers. He guessed the wards were anti - apparition wards since none of them apparating.

He demolished the barriers with Ki blasts and fired bolts of lightening in the general vicinity of death eaters. The resisting witches and wizards took advantage of this and fired exploding curses on the death eaters. A few death eaters tried to make a run for it but he was killed by Kit easily. Kit had knocked out the lead death eater who had a silver mask. He was the only death eater alive in the region.

Kit extended his senses to find if there were any more death eaters remaining. He had learnt that all death eaters had a specific energy signature apart from their own magical signature. When he was up close, he found the reason to be a skull shaped tattoo with a snake for a tongue on their left forearm. This tattoo was the source of this corrupted energy signature.

The resisting witches and wizards approached him. One of them asked him in English guessing that he would understand since he looked like a foreigner "We are thankful for your help stranger. Who are you?"

Kit noticed that all of them were locals. He guessed they had learnt magic from China or Japan as he didn't sense any other place in the country with wards depicting a magical society. He told them "Who I am is of no consequence. If you would wait just one second, I need to get more information from this death eater here." He removed the mask to find an oriental face looking at him.

He held him up and hit the death eater with his index and middle fingers at the base of his neck and near the joints of shoulder blades. There were three pressure points there which caused a person to be paralyzed neck down when hit. He hit the pressure point in the temple to wake him up. Then he asked the old man who had addressed him "Could you hit him with a tickling curse and an itching curse for a few seconds?"

The wizard could not make out what he had done to the death eater. What harm could be done by a tickling and itching hex? He wanted to hit the death eater with a cutting curse or a pain curse. He had recognized the silver mask as one of the lords or fiefs. But he did as he was told. He heard the death eater scream and shake his head violently without moving his body. The death eater begged for him to stop in Chinese. He stopped when Kit signaled him to and was surprised when Kit spoke coldly in Chinese (_This will continue unless you tell what you know about this attack and the ones in Singapore and Bangkok._)

All of them in the surrounding area were terrified at the cold edge in which Kit spoke. They unconsciously flinched and felt compelled to answer him even if they were not the ones at which the question was directed.

The death eater spoke rapidly in Chinese taking hacking breaths (_There were only three attacks. One here, one in Bangkok and another in Singapore. We were ordered to take as many slaves as we could from here and Bangkok. We were to destroy Singapore and keep the loot for ourselves._)

Kit asked him forcefully (_Where are you taking the people and how are they getting there?_)

The death eater answered meekly (_The slaves are portkeyed to an island from which they are taken in ships to different lands._)

Having heard enough, Kit cut off his head impassively. He had to get to Ginny soon but he had to rescue the prisoners. Wanting to get all this done fast, he asked the collected witches and wizards "Will you all help me get back the prisoners and the attack in Singapore. The attack in Bangkok is already defeated."

The spokesman who was a man in mid forties answered him "Of course we will help. What do you need us to do?"

"I need a portkey back here. A few of you need to prepare mass portkeys to bring back prisoners after I come back from dealing with death eaters holding the prisoners. The rest of you can go to Singapore to help out in the attack until I get there." He told them.

One of the young wizards spoke insolently "Who are you to order us foreigner? We can deal with them as we did here. How dare you tell that you can take care of all the death eaters holding the prisoners by yourself…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Kit. He had covered the distance between them too quick for anyone to follow and was holding the insolent boy by his throat. He was worried about Ginny and this guy was not helping him. He spoke harshly "Do not antagonize me wizard. I can easily deal with all of you here without breaking a sweat. Do as I tell you and don't interrupt me. I have to go stop the attack in Singapore soon."

He dropped the guy and addressed the man who had spoken before "Whoever you are, you are in charge. Give me a portkey have the other portkeys ready. I shall be back after I deal with the death eaters there. If you can, send a few to Singapore otherwise let them help in the repairs."

The man nodded and picked up a stone and created a portkey. He gave it to Kit and told him "The activation word is 'Champion'. I shall do as you ask."

Kit put the portkey in his jacket pocket and took one of the wands lying about. He went to the rooftop where he had dropped the sack of portkeys. He picked up one of the portkeys and tapped it with the wand. He felt a tug at his navel at the activation of the portkey.

He found himself on an island. He ducked a red beam that was sent at him. He instinctively hurled a bolt of lightening at the attacker and killed the death eater. He quickly surveyed the surrounding area and found only 15 death eaters including the one he had killed now. Then he noticed that all of the prisoners were knocked out and they were being floated into the ships by a few death eaters. He quickly dispatched all the death eaters using a few bolts of lightening and his sword.

He noticed that his attacks were slower. His energy levels were depleting and his muscles were protesting against the strain. But he still more than a match to any death eaters he would meet. He could still continue and he could always power up if he faced too much trouble.

He did not have time to remove the people from the ships and destroy them. So he took the portkey back to Malaysia.

He found the wizard he had left in charge and three others preparing portkeys. He went to him and told him "The death eaters are dead. The prisoners are knocked out. There are three ships with people in it. Unload the people and destroy the ships. I will give you the portkeys to take you there."

Without waiting, he flew to the rooftop and brought back the sack of portkeys. He told the man again "This sack contains the portkeys the death eaters were using. Destroy the remaining ones. I trust you can take it from here. I will send help for repairs and medical later."

"Ok. Thank you for your help." The man replied.

**Singapore**

Kit put a burst of speed and flew towards Singapore as fast as he could. He covered the distance in a few seconds flat. His desperation of finding Ginny overrode his fatigue from all the fighting he had done. There would be hell to pay after the fight. He sensed Ginny and flew towards her. She and the other six witches and wizards from Bangkok were fighting a rather large number of death eaters and winning. The death eaters were shooting spells in all directions in panic. There were about 12 of the death eaters left.

Even though he had given them a warning, Kit didn't want to accidentally hurt any wizards on their side. He flew overhead the death eaters and fried them with lightening. There was another squadron leader among them. He knocked him out hitting him on the back of his neck. He waited until the disillusioned fighters stopped firing spells.

He called out "You can remove the charm now." He saw them all appear one by one. "Have any one of you seen more wizards I sent from Malaysia?" he asked.

Ginny answered for them "No Ray. We were on our own. Till now we have overcome 4 groups. Only two groups proved a bit troublesome as they had 20 death eaters instead of 10."

"Great job all of you. Now take a breather till I finish off here. Oh and keep him alive." He said as he pointed to the squadron leader. "Gin, see you in a few minutes." He said and winked at her before flying off again. To all others, he just seemed to disappear but only Ginny knew that he could fly.

He flew towards the nearest death eater concentration. There were 10 of them causing as much damage as possible. They had leveled a few blocks of buildings completely. The destruction they had caused was notable considering there were only 10 of them. He swooped down and beheaded two of them in a single strike. He did not even give the others time to realize they were under attack. He beheaded all of them quickly and flew off in search of more death eaters to kill.

He spotted the next ten near the huge Tech center. The tech center was in ruins and the death eaters were levitating huge blocks of stone and dropping them on people held in place by other death eaters. He flew below the recently dropped piece of ceiling. He quickly put his sword in the jacket holster and held the stone in both hands. The eyes of people below whose life he had saved were huge with disbelief. The large piece of ceiling must have weighed quite a bit as he found it a bit difficult to hold on to it. His low energy levels didn't help either. He tossed it right on top of four very surprised death eaters.

There was a giant splat as blood flowed from beneath the chunk of ceiling, which had cracked from the fall. He wringed the necks of two death eater with both his hands killing them instantly. He fired a bolt of lightening at another death eater. He withdrew his sword and swung it in an arc above him cutting two death eaters at their mid sections. They fell down in two pieces. The last death eater was killed by a bolt of lightening.

He found the final group of death eaters battling the 20 or so wizards from Malaysia. As soon as he reached there, the last death eater fell. As soon as he landed, he was greeted with a barrage of spells. He avoided all of them easily and shouted "Whoa! Calm down. It is only me."

"We apologize warrior. We were all high on adrenalin and we had just finished with these scum here." One of them told him.

"Oh, its alright. Thank you for your help. You can go back to your homes and help there. I will send aid soon." Kit told them. They nodded and one of them created a portkey to take them home.

He flew back to Ginny and her group. He addressed them all "Could some of you stay here until I send aid here? The attacks are taken care of and other wizards left to their homes. You can help with the repairs if you are not tired."

"Okay we will stay here but we have a few questions for you when you get back." One wizard told him.

"Yeah. Whatever those shields were, they were awesome man. I would be a goner if it was not for those shield on a couple of occasions." Spoke another.

"Sure. Now excuse us please." He said as he swooped a surprised Ginny and kissed her hungrily while he flew towards England.

**A/N:** The spells were simply made up on my whim. The list is as follows:

_Abilio – _advanced cutting curse

_Vettero – _decapacitation curse

_Perdol asium – _piercing curse

_Illusio vulpis – _advanced disillusion charm

_Multiplicus silencio_ – area silencing charm

_Explodra_ – explosion curse

_Torentat kiltono 1000 _– weight setting charm

Answer to the question: Severus Snape. Dumbledore had written letters to Flamel about taking Snape on as an apprentice repeatedly. He wanted the young man to benefit from the knowledge and it would prove very useful in the war. But Flamel had heard about his attitude towards children and refused to teach him. Flamels have always loved children and they refuse to teach anyone who does not appreciate life in all its forms.


	8. Summer Detour Pt 1

**A/N:** I am truly sorry it took this long. I had one hell of a time to recreate this chapter after my comp got busted. Well here is the next chapter. I actually wanted to continue this chapter but it was getting too long. So keep reading…

**Chapter 8: Summer Detour Pt 1**

Kit made it back to England in good time. He landed in his backyard and quickly ushered Ginny inside. Once they were inside, Ginny asked "Why are we here? I thought we were going to Hogwarts for help."

"We are… no you are. We need to clean up ourselves a bit and we don't have the money to give them on hand. I think that we will need all the gold and diamonds we have in war room for this. Those death eaters caused major damages." He replied as he made his way to their room.

They talked as they stripped. "What do I have to do?" Ginny asked.

"I thought that you could go to Hogwarts and get Sirius or Remus to arrange help while I go to Gringotts to exchange the rest of the loot in war room into galleons." He replied.

"Ok. You might as well pick up healing portions in the apothecary at Diagon alley." She said as they moved to the bathroom to wash themselves.

They took a hasty shower together and dressed up real quick. Kit stopped and watched her as she dressed. She was so beautiful. He would never get tired of watching her. She was like a fiery goddess from high heavens. Ginny noticed his vacant gaze and asked "What? Do I have something on me?"

"Oh yes. You have those beautiful eyes, awesome breasts, fine ass and a sexy body. I sometimes still cannot believe that I am so lucky to have you." He replied dreamily.

She laughed and teased "You are not lucky to have me buster! I decided to ensnare you with my wiles."

He grabbed her and kissed her hungrily leaving her dazed. He smirked "Now who is the one ensnared by the wiles, my beautiful vixen?"

"We will sooo continue this later mister." Ginny said as she continued to dress. Ginny cleaned his jacket and boots. He wore comfortable jeans and t-shirt beneath his jacket. While Ginny got ready, he cleaned his sword and holstered it.

"Do you need me to fly you to Hogwarts Gin?" he asked.

"No. It will probably set off a multitude of alarms and we need them to get organized quickly. I will apparate to the gate and go from there." She answered.

"Ok. As soon as you are done, get back here. I will fly us there before they arrange and arrive." He said. He kissed her briefly and urged her to go. She apparated away with a soft pop.

He went down to the war room. All of his weapons were still here but he would need to get some to America soon. Playtime was over. He took stock of the remaining gold bricks and biscuits. There were only 10 bricks and 50 biscuits left. He had been surprised at the low rates of them when he first went to the goblins. The bricks were valued at 50 galleons and the biscuits at 4 galleons each. Then Ginny told him that it was because the currency itself was made of gold and the muggle purification produced very low quality gold. He decided to keep this in his family vault as it did not cost that much. He put it in one of the empty trunks and picked up the last trunk of diamonds and other gems left over. He also put a few statues of gold and silver into the trunk with the gold bricks and biscuits. He took both the trunks and flew towards Gringotts.

This time he landed just outside the entrance of the bank. There were not many people around and since he made no sound, his arrival did not raise questions. He waved to the guards who were once again nervous and moved inside. As usual for his entry, all the goblins in the hall stared at him before going back to business uneasily. He was led to the office of Ganishot and his trunks were levitated at his side.

He flopped down on a chair opposite to the goblin and asked cheerfully "How are you today Ganishot?"

While still nervous in his presence, Ganishot became better acquainted on their previous visit. He was respectful and friendly towards goblins unlike present day witches and wizards. Even the muggles they had to deal with looked on them with disdain. The goblins had to respect the power he wielded and were cowered by the threat he had made on his first visit about destroying goblin buildings. However, he found the man to be cheerful and easy going most of the time. He might even consider the young man his friend if it were not for the client-banker relation rules. In fact, he was the only customer apart from Albus Dumbledore who referred to goblins by their names. But whatever the matter, he would always be referred as Master in deference to the honor bestowed upon him. "So what can I do for you today Master Walker?" he asked finally.

"Always business first eh? Okay. I have diamonds and some other gems in this trunk and the other one needs to be moved to my normal family vault. Could you get the gems valued very quickly? I am in a hurry." Kit asked.

"Let me take a look please." He said as he levitated the trunk of diamonds to his table and opened the lid. Upon seeing the vast number of gems, he said "This will take a long time Master Walker. There are too many gems here."

"Then how about you give me an amount of galleons and get it valued at your leisure. The rest can be taken care of later. If you have given me more, which is unlikely, you can take it from my family vault otherwise, you can move the remaining money to the special vault. I want this money to be separate from the family money." He proposed.

"This is acceptable sir. If all these are genuine, they might come around 400,000 galleons." The goblin informed him.

"Then put a handful of the best ones in the family vault. I may need it in the future. Now you can give me 301,000 galleons then. 100,000 galleons each in three moneybags, one of those enchanted ones you have and the remaining thousand in another. Could you arrange it quickly please?" he asked politely.

Ganishot pressed a button on his desk and called for another goblin. He spoke rapidly in gobblegook and pointed to the two trunks. The goblin levitated the two trunks and left the office. Two minutes later, two new goblins entered and placed four moneybags on the desk and left. Three of them were black and the other was brown. "The black ones contain 100,000 galleons each and the brown one has 1000 sir. To make things easier." He clarified.

"Okay thanks. Gotta go now. Thanks for the help Ganishot." Kit fastened the three black bags to the left side on the inside of his jacket and put the brown one in his right jacket pocket. The moneybags did not weigh even 500 grams due to enchantments. Not that weight mattered because his jacket and boots no longer weighed 600 kilos.

He made his way to the apothecary where potions were available in the almost vacant Diagon alley. The shop smelled foul. The lady at the counter smiled pleasantly at him and asked "What can I do for you young sir?"

"None of that sir business madam. Call me Kit. I need some potions. I don't exactly know which so I hope you can help me." He asked her with a grin. She was of medium height with dark eyes and sleek blonde hair. Her voluptuous body was hidden by heavy duty work robes. She seemed very pleasant and humble.

"Sure Kit. You can call me Katherine then. Not even Mrs. Adams, go it?" she liked him immediately. Even though she was wary at first seeing a sword handle in his jacket, he was very cheerful and well behaved.

Kit stopped suddenly and asked "Adams? As in the mother of Annabelle Adams now Creevy?"

"How do you know my daughter dear? Did you attend Hogwarts with her?" she asked him.

"No Katherine, I never went to Hogwarts. My girlfriend Ginny Weasley is best friends with your daughter and son in law. She told me a lot about them." Indeed, Ginny had told him a lot about many of her friends. They had talked a lot during this holiday. Ginny had many friends at Hogwarts but these two were her closest friends.

"My my, you are the strapping lad who has captured Ginny's heart. I must say I approve of her choice. My daughter told me about the long letter Ginny had sent to her telling them about you." She said warmly.

"Thank you Katherine. You are not that old you know. If it weren't for Ginny, I would take you out." He said cheekily.

She snorted "No thank you Kit. I am happily married for several years. So what can I get you?"

He put a hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt "I am so wounded you would not consider me your beautifulness."

"Beautifulness? What other illegimate, unintelligent titles are you going to give me?" she asked amused.

"Oh I am hurt that you think I am only giving you titles." He joked before telling her "Sorry to put a damper on things but I need any and all potions that would help after a major attack. There were simultaneous attacks in three countries and I want to help them out. Please give me your whole stock if you can."

"Sweet Merlin! Those poor people. You would need the bone knitting potion, pain reliever, general healing potion, blood replenishing potion, pepper up potion, sleeping draughts and bruise removing balm. You are good man to help them Kit. Wait! You are Kit Walker, the one who helped the orphans and other institutions before and after the attack?" she exclaimed hastily, her mind working at a furious pace.

"I didn't know I was that famous." He groaned. "I hope people won't flock to me."

"Don't worry dear. I only know because some of those institutions and orphanages take potions and balms from me regularly. Keep up the good work. The world needs people like you." She said as she walked to the back of the store.

"Could you place equal amounts of potion in three different boxes or something? There are three different places where they are needed and I doubt all the injured ones can be brought to Hogwarts for treatment." He told her.

"Sure follow me will you? You can help me with this if you are going to clear out the stock." She asked him. Once they entered the workroom, they found shelves full of potions. "Okay that shelf over there is full of pain reliever and this one is bone knitter and blood replenisher. You can levitate them into three of the enlarged boxes as I get the other potions."

"I am not a wizard Katherine." He interrupted her.

"Oh I am sorry dear. You wait for just two minutes till I get this done." She said somewhat sadly.

"Hey don't feel sorry that I am a wizard. Though it would be cool to have magic powers, I am something else that even wizards cant imagine." He told her mysteriously with a crooked grin.

She looked puzzled for a second before getting back to packing the potions. He watched as she levitated all the vials from one shelf into a box. She repeated it a few times more. Finally, she split the contents of a huge barrel into three smaller jars and put them in the boxes as well. She closed the boxes with magic and put a few charms on them. She shrunk them and handed them to Kit informing him "I have charmed them to be stable so that vials do not break. The jars have bruise removing ointment. I had quite a bit of stock prepared due to a ministry order. That will be 1280 galleons."

"Won't you get in trouble for giving all this to me then? And don't tell me the discount price please. I am not the one paying for all this." Well he did not lie did her. The money was not his from the start. He had 'confiscated' the items that resulted in this money. Besides, it was a pittance compared to his wealth. He could even pay for them from his family vault without putting a dent to the reserves.

She looked a bit hesitant but said "Okay. The price is 1930 galleons for all. It is a small fortune after all. Don't you worry about the Ministry. They had only asked for it to stock them. I can give it to them in a month or so but people are more important."

He gave her the brown money bag and counted the remaining from one of the black bags and paid her. He thanked her and she made him promise that he would visit her with Ginny. He accepted and put the shrunken boxes in his jacket pockets before exiting the apothecary. Only when he walked outside did he see the name _"Adams Apothecary"_. Once he was out of sight, he took flight towards his home to wait for Ginny.

**Hogwarts, a bit earlier**

Ginny arrived at the apparation point outside the gates. She nodded to the aurors surrounding the apparation point to prevent attacks and walked inside as the gates opened for her. Once she saw how far she had to walk, she groaned. The gate was very far from the school or the ministry building.

She was very tired but she hadn't shown anything in front of Kit as she didn't want him to worry about her. He could have probably sensed the low amount of energy in her but he was occupied. She suddenly remembered Fawkes. The phoenix had always liked her and came when she called. She had first met the red and gold phoenix in her second year after a prank had gone awry. The headmaster Dumbledore had then given her tea and talked with her instead of punishing her. He had recounted his younger days when he was a prankster like herself. Fawkes had then flown in and crooned at her. She had been awed at the bird and the man. That was when the war had not truly started and Dumbledore was not weighed down like now. But Fawkes had come when she had called after the kidnapping incident with Kit. She felt so lonely on some nights that she wandered and called for Fawkes. He always came and sang for her banishing her loneliness and despair.

She walked a bit from the gate and called "FAWKES". The magnificent red and gold phoenix appeared in a flash of flames. He landed on her shoulder and his very presence rejuvenated her. She rubbed him between the eyes as he chirped contentedly. She asked him softly "Could you take me to Dumbledore Fawkes?"

Fawkes chirped sadly which meant that Dumbledore was away on important business. "Then take me to Sirius or Remus please." He let out an affirmative note and flew above her, showing his tail feathers to her. She grabbed the tail feathers and she was transported to a meeting room inside the main Hogwarts building. A small meeting of some important people was going on. Fawkes left in a flash of flames again. She spotted Sirius and Remus and walked towards them disregarding the frowns of other people.

"Not that I am glad you are here, but did you have to interrupt this meeting? You are really lucky Fawkes comes to you and flashes you." Sirius said. Some of the members were disgruntled at the interruption of the meeting but others were in awe that a mere girl could call for Fawkes, the great sorcerer Albus Dumbledore's phoenix.

"Dumbledore was unavailable so I came to you. This is important Sirius. Malaysia, Singapore and Bangkok were attacked a little while ago. I don't know the full story but all the attacks were thwarted." She gave him and Remus a meaningful glance as she said this to let them know that Kit was the one who fought them. "There are a lot of wounded people and plenty of repairs to be done. Could you arrange for a few teams for helping there?"

Before Sirius or Remus could reply, the arrogant voice of Michael Zabini addressed her "I have never heard of those countries. They must not be that big or important then. We need not waste men and supplies. You may have called the phoenix to bring you here but I don't see any signs of being in a battle yourself. Were you hiding like a little child that you are?" he asked snidely.

Sirius and Remus rose to contradict him but Ginny replied coolly "I am not the one to hide like your son does Mr. Zabini. I fought a few of them but there were people to help. I did not want frighten anyone by appearing in blood covered clothes. And for your information, I was not hurt at all during the fights."

While the others digested this information, Remus spoke calmly "We need medical teams and defense teams ready to go soon. I will send for someone to collect supplies from the medical wing or from the ministry."

"There is no need for that. I have already sent Kit to take care of potions and such. And I doubt there is enough stock in the medical wing. You know the ministry will take too long to give them to you. We need to go there as soon as we can." Ginny told them.

"Okay you lot, arrange 10 medical teams and 5 defense teams to arrive at each location. Regardless of what Zabini said, Dumbledore would have wanted us to help anyone. We can clear it up with him when he arrives." Sirius ordered them, for once in his life living up to his name.

"The attacks were in Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia, Hong Kong in Bangkok and Singapore." Ginny supplied. She sagged in a chair as others left to carry out orders. She really was tired a lot.

"Off to the hospital wing with you young lady." Sirius said sternly.

Ginny paled and pleaded with him "No way. Holy Merlin! Do you have any idea what Pomfrey will do to me if I arrive for a potion but not stay to talk to her? I have not visited her in a few months. Please Sirius, get a house elf to fetch a pepper up potion. As I said, I was not hurt at all, just exhausted."

"Alright" he agreed as he called for a house elf. Remus asked the house elf "Bonny could you fetch us a couple of vials of pepper up potions from Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes Sir. Bonny do." It said and snapped its fingers disappearing with a loud crack.

"Why do you need two?" Sirius asked cluelessly.

Remus smacked him on the head "Sometimes I wonder about you. It is for Kit you idiotic mutt. If he is the one who fought most of the death eaters as I guess, he will need it."

"He flew me here too and said that he would fly me back there again." Ginny told them.

Bonny, the house elf appeared with two vials of potions. Ginny took both and uncorked one. She drank it and smoke escaped from her ears. Her face went red for a few seconds before returning to normal. Ginny got up feeling energized and said "Gotta go guys, Kit will be waiting for me." "FAWKES" she called out again and he appeared in a flask of flames.

"Wait Ginny. Is he ok? Do you think he can fly us there himself?" Sirius asked. He had wanted to fly with him ever since they had found him but Kit had so far only taken Ginny.

"I don't know. You can come to the house and talk to him. Even if he doesn't, you can come back before the teams leave and take a portkey with them." She said. Fawkes offered them all his tail feathers and took them near the gates. "Thank you Fawkes." Ginny said and moved quickly towards the gates.

Many aurors waved at Sirius and Remus as they passed. They waved back and disapparated from the apparation point.

**The house**

Kit was checking out the weights in the mini gym when he heard cracks of apparation from the sitting room. He was about to pick up his sword and confront them when he sensed the magic of Remus, Sirius and Ginny. He wiped his face of sweat and walked out to the sitting room.

He put on his jacket with the sword in its holster as he walked up to them. "Whats up guys? Everything arranged?" he asked.

"Yes. I have potion for you." Ginny said as she handed him the pepper up potion. "It is as energy rejuvenator. I thought you might need it with all the fighting and flying you did."

"But I am not that tired. In fact I feel great." He protested. His muscles were sore from the fighting and the workout but still he protested.

"No complaints mister." She said and glared at him.

He shrugged and accepted the vial. This was not worth arguing over how much ever cute she looked when she was angry. But he couldn't let this go. He pinched her cheeks, tweaked her nose grinning cheekily and said "You look so cute when you worked up. I have to do this more often."

Remus and Sirius laughed at her outraged expression remembering the similar antics of James on Lily. Kit uncorked the vial and said "Cheers" as he downed the potion in one go. There was no smoke from his ears or any indication that it worked. "Did it work?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"I think so. I feel a little more energy now." Kit replied. Indeed, his muscles relaxed a bit and his energy levels picked up.

"But there was no smoke from you ears and you did not seem to be hot or anything." Sirius said confused.

"What can I say Paddy, I am unique" Kit said with a smug grin. For a moment, Sirius thought that James was somehow alive and standing before him. Kit had the same grin and referred to him similarly when he was being a smart ass. Sirius shook his head to clear the memory and noted that Remus was doing the same thing.

"Can you fly us too with you Kit?" Remus asked excitedly unlike his usual calm nature.

"Sure why not. But don't you have to tell anyone?" he asked.

Sirius nodded and took out his wand. He muttered "_Expecto Patronum_" and a white, ethereal grim like dog appeared. It bowed to him and disappeared.

Ginny suddenly exclaimed "I need to tell dad too. He will hear about the attack soon enough." She too said _Expecto Patronum_ and this time a huge ethereal feline appeared. It was a something like a panther but a lot larger at around 10 feet high and 18 feet long. It looked menacing even being only ethereal. This one was a lot more brighter than the from Sirius's wand too. It too bowed and disappeared.

"What was that?" Kit asked awed at the creature.

"It is one of mysteries we are still trying to solve. That feline has no record in any of the magical books or the muggle books. We have been searching for any information on that ever since Ginny mastered this charm in her sixth year. The charm can be used for instant communication if you are not trying to be discreet. But whatever the creature is, I hope I never meet it. It looks dangerous enough in its ethereal form." Remus explained.

"I sure do hope I meet one of those." Kit said absently still lost in the magnificence of the creature. There was something about it that called out to him and he wanted to find out what that was. He regained his senses and led them outside. "Now stand near me and don't react if you feel something touching you." He instructed them.

He took Ginny in his arms as usual and put up a shield around them all. He shaped a shield to wrap around Sirius and Remus and tied it to him. Once he was sure they were secure, he took off towards Singapore.

**Singapore**

They arrived at Singapore within a few minutes. Even though Kit was weighed down with the extra weight of more people, he did make it in good time. Sirius was still whooping with joy when he landed while Remus was disappointed that the ride was over so soon. They had no chance to see anything as everything was a blur at such a high speed. The shield protected them from the high speed cutting winds that would have torn them apart.

Kit gave the potion boxes to Sirius and the money to Remus. He asked them to take care of the medical and repairs. He instructed Remus to give the money to responsible people who would only use it for the development of the people. He gave them the details of the attacks and the location of the only surviving death eaters. He also told them to be careful about the portkeys and told them where he had stored the portkeys in Hong Kong. He explained that he did not want to draw even more attention to himself. It was unavoidable that so many people had already seen them.

He sought out the group of Americans who had fought with Ginny. He quickly motioned them to be silent when teams from Hogwarts popped in. He asked Ginny to make a portkey to the hotel they were staying at in Hong Kong. Everybody held on to the portkey and arrived in their large room. They found Kit sprawled on the ground between them and was cursing like a sailor.

They all laughed at him thinking that such a warrior could not land on his feet after a portkey. "I hate those bloody portkeys." He exclaimed making them laugh harder. After they had composed themselves, he told them "I know you all have questions. I will try to answer them to the best of my knowledge. But I must ask you all to make an oath to not disclose this to anybody. You can try to run but I will hunt you all down." He threatened.

Kit did this for a few valid reasons. He wanted someone in America who wouldn't contradict him. He would get the locations of the missile dumps easier and get help from them if there was an assurance that they would not betray him. He had heard about magical oaths a bit from Remus when he was explaining a bit more about the wizarding world.

They all contemplated on the choice they were given. It was not much of a choice really. They had seen his prowess in battle and did not want to be on his bad side. They all took oaths as instructed by him. Kit looked towards Ginny to confirm the validity of the oaths and received a nod in return. Ginny did not like revealing his secret to so many people but she decided to trust him on this issue. There must be some reason to explain why he was doing this.

"Ok guys, you have just entered a super secret group of sorts. You can ask questions and I will answer as much as I can." Kit said cheerfully as he leaned back in his chair and bringing Ginny closer to him.

They had clearly talked among themselves before as they all looked to a middle aged, sharp looking man. He had brown hair and black eyes. He was built like a fighter and had a body to show for it. He spoke calmly "I am David Cramer. I am one of the commanders at Salem. We decided that I would be the one asking questions first and if I missed out anything, others can ask. We would like to know who and what you are. I have never seen a wizard move that fast and a vampire cannot survive in daylight."

Kit chuckled "So you want to squeeze out all information from me? I am Kit Walker and I am what you would call a hand of fate, if you will. I am neither a wizard nor a muggle as you call them. I do not have an ounce of magic in me."

"But then how were you able to do all that? We saw you disappear and reappear too. That has to be done by magic." David asked.

"I am sorry but I cannot yet reveal to you what I really am. I just found out a few weeks ago and I am still digesting that fact. When you saw me disappear and reappear, I was simply moving faster than you can see." Kit answered.

"What about lightening that you used and those blasts? Were they due to magic too?"

"It is an ability I developed but I assure you it is not because of magic."

"Ok. We have obviously seen what side of the war you are on. Will you help us please? England has Albus Dumbledore to keep the attacks in check and that ingenious ward he put. There had been no contact between the two major resistances in months. The resistance at Salem is slowly but surely being overcome. Other than attacks at small countries like these, Voldemort is attacking us all the time. We cannot hold out much longer. The way you fought, you could take care of multiple attacks by yourself. We are trying to reinforce the wards but they take time and massive amount of energy. We cannot afford to do the warding leaving us without a large enough active defense. Apart from the death eaters, Voldemort always uses Dementors, giants and trolls. The vampire attacks are countered by vampires on our side but that too is getting difficult these days." Davis pleaded his case.

"I did not know it was that bad in America." Ginny said quietly.

"I was planning to help you out anyway. If you have muggle soldiers or people who can operate guns, I can supply them with arms. I have enough hand combat weapons for your vampires too. I do want some things in exchange. Do you want to talk about it in front of everyone? The matter is sensitive which could help out in the war immensely." Kit asked.

"I think there is no problem in letting us all know since we are under the oath. All the people you see here are also part of my team. We many soldiers capable of handling all kinds of guns. We are ready to do anything to have a fighter like you help out. Can you get more people like you?" David asked.

"I am the last of my race _everywhere_." He stressed knowing that Ginny and he were the only ones who knew the significance. "Okay then. I need information about all missile depots and armories all over the world. I know the armories were cleaned of the guns, but I have not heard anyone of using missiles or rockets. I plan to empty all of them even from Voldemort controlled countries. You do not have to do anything about it. I just need information. Now the last and most important thing I need is…" Kit trailed off.

"Yes?" David prompted.

"Food. Lots and lots of food." Kit finished with a grin. He simply could not resist adding that. The conversation was beginning to get grim and he didn't like that.

All of them burst out laughing as the somber mood was broken. Still laughing, Ginny warned them "I think you really need to consider this. He does eat a very large amount of food every meal."

"Hey I don't eat that much!" Kit exclaimed acting as though he was wounded by the accusation.

Ginny was relieved when Kit answered everything without giving any information. He had not revealed anything vitally important and when she learnt why he had done, it she was amazed at his ability to think ahead. She had been right to trust him with this.

"Ginny I think we can continue our vacation in America now. I have always wanted to see it. You pack up everything and remove the charms on all my clothes. We will just nip back to England to pick up the weapons and we can go with these fine gentlemen." Kit said.

"Sure but can we travel on our own? We can meet up with them at Salem. We need to tell Sirius and Remus too. They too might want to come along." Ginny told him.

"Okay then. You pack up and I will be back with them. They must have finished with the orders now." Kit said as he got up to go. He turned to the Americans "I will be right back."

He flew through the open window and accelerated as he reached a high enough altitude. He had sensed them in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. He reached them in seconds and startled them by shouting "BOO" near them. He fell over laughing when they jumped three feet high. "Ha... Ha... got you!" he said between laughs.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Still chuckling, he said nonchalantly "No I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a fully paid vacation to America."

Both their jaws slackened in shock. Seeing their expression, he gave into hysterical laughter once again. "I wish I had a camera. I cant wait to tell Ginny about this."

"Don't you dare." Remus threatened "She is worse than the twins. She will never let us live this down."

"Oh I definitely gotta tell her. So are you coming? I think its high time I put fear in Voldie's followers in America. We just have to make a short trip back home to pick up weapons. I even negotiated to obtain all the information about military bases and missile dumps. I talked all this over with a commander in Salem defense and five other Americans. And don't worry about them betraying us or giving away our secrets. I have them under oath and I hardly revealed anything to them." Kit explained to them.

Remus blushed a bit and asked shyly "Do you think we can have one more person with us? You see, Tonks has always wanted to see America… Can we take her with us?"

"Oh Remmie wants to brings his girlfriend." Sirius teased. "Little Nimmy is going to be so happy with you."

"I bet you will have several eventful nights in your future then." Kit added playfully. Remus gained a noticeable pink tinge in his cheeks. Kit patted his pink cheeks and said "Oh look at the fetching color."

Remus scowled at them and muttered about immature brats and cheeky buggers. Sirius and Kit laughed at him. "Can we go now if you are done being immature adolescents? We are done with taking care of things." He asked the laughing duo.

"Sure hold on and don't tell them anything." Kit said as he formed a shield again and enveloped them with it. He flew with them to his hotel room again. They found all his stuff packed and everyone ready to go. "Hey guys, we have three more on the list, it's not going to be a problem is it?" he asked.

"No problem at all. We will be happy to host you all." David replied.

"I guess you all have some business to conclude here. I hope at least David can meet us at Salem in a couple of hours." Ginny asked.

"I think all of us are heading back. I will meet you there with my superiors." David replied.

"Ok" Kit said. He removed the shields he had put up before they apparated away with cracks. Kit checked out of the hotel and flew them home.

**England**

Kit addressed Sirius and Remus once they reached home "We don't need to pack. You two can go back to Hogwarts, pack up and bring Tonks here. Ginny and I will pack up weapons from the war room. Can we trust her with my secret?"

"Yes we can trust her Ray. You will like her. She is Sirius's cousin and is a klutz." Ginny assured him.

"She is not a klutz. She is just… off balance at times." Remus defended her.

"Yeah, yeah. We know lover boy. Come on, lets go" Sirius told him and apparated away with a crack. Remus followed him with another crack.

With Ginny's help, he packed up a few boxes with all kinds of weapons. He selected a variety of guns and combat weapons. Machine guns, pistols, swords, knives and other weapons were packed. He packed half of the M16 assault rifles and snipers along with ammo. They were the most effective guns in battle. He needed the rest for people here in England. He picked up ammunition and holsters for all guns and weapons. He picked a lot of grenades and semtex and C4. Ginny spelled the contents of each box on the top with a charm. She charmed the boxes to be stable and not affect the contents. She did not charm the weapons or the explosives directly because she knew that gunpowder reacted violently with magic. Then she shrunk the 15 boxes and Kit pocketed them.

Remus and Sirius arrived with Tonks soon enough. Tonks took two steps in the sitting room and tripped over the coffee table. She broke the glass table as she fell on it. She got up quickly and said cheerfully "No worries. I am alright."

Kit was totally flummoxed by her appearance. She had pink hair! PINK! She was a few inches shorter than Ginny and wore a garish bright t-shirt flashing Weird Sisters. She wore cut jeans and brandished her wand to repair the table. _Reparo_ she incanted and the table was good as new. "Being so clumsy, I have to be good at that spell." She quipped not in the least bit perturbed.

Kit liked her immediately. She just had this cheerful persona that you couldn't help but like. He introduced himself "I am Kit Walker… or as you have heard Harry Potter." He noticed the look of utter shock on her face. He gleamed that Sirius and Remus had not told her about this and played a joke on her. Sirius and Remus were laughing at her expression.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN and SIRIUS ORION BLACK, how long have you known about him?" she screamed at them. She turned to Kit and said "Sorry cutie, but these two pillocks always try to pull their jokes."

Remus seemed to shrink away but Sirius told her "Come on Nimmy, we didn't find him until a few weeks ago ourselves. Now do you want to know the big secret about him or not?"

"You are so lucky that I happen to be interested to know more about him. Cor Ginny, you could not have gotten a better guy, a hunk with loads of money. If I were not so satisfied by this wolf, I would be all over him." Tonks said.

They let Kit tell her about his past. Halfway though, when he got to the point of kidnapping Ginny and having sex with her, Tonks was furious. Before Ginny could stop her or warn her, Tonks slapped him hard across the face only to have her clutch her hand in agony. "Do you have dragon skin or something?" she exclaimed once her hand was healed. Kit proceeded to tell her about everything like he had told Sirius and Remus. She was an avid listener. She gasped at the right places and was awed at his accomplishments and capabilities. Kit told her everything till a few minutes ago. He impressed on the importance of keeping his identity a secret and she agreed.

Just when he finished, an owl flew in through one of the open windows bearing a sealed envelope. It bore the name Kit Walker. Kit was surprised that someone had written him and that too the wizard way. He let Ginny perform some charms to check verify that the letter was not harmful. He opened to read it and found the elegant script of Nicolas Flamel.

_Dear Mr. Walker,_

_I must commend you on your victories. I think you will benefit greatly from a teleportation technique listed in the book. It is good to know you keep very good company. I apologize if this may seem forward, but I suggest that you ask the Americans to wait to put up their wards. You will be able to put up more dependable wards once you are trained by me if you so wish._

_I hope you enjoy your vacation._

_Your friend (I hope),_

_Nicolas Flamel._

Kit was perplexed. How did this guy know so much about him so soon? He passed the letter to Ginny who read it and passed it on. He decided that he would read up the technique in America as soon as he could. When it reached Tonks, she read the letter and her hair color changed to a neon green color and her eyes to a bright gold. "Holy Shit! That is so cool. Can anyone do that?" Kit exclaimed.

"I am a metamorphagus Kit. I can change most of my appearance at will. Unfortunately I am the only metamorph I alive that I know about in England." Tonks replied.

"Can we leave now?" Kit asked. Upon receiving nods, he grinned mischievously and asked them "How about we give Voldie a big headache and a major case of confusion?"

Ginny smiled wryly and said "What lunatic scheme has your brain cooked up now?"

"You said that Voldemort knows if a magical person without the dark mark enters any of his countries. I can easily fly you all to America above the reach of the wards of all of his countries. But what if I zig zag through a few of his countries on the way through the wards. The wards will tell him we have entered but before he can head there, we will be in another country. He will perceive that many people are entering many of his countries at once. So show about it?" Kit asked.

Sirius and Remus, ever the pranksters agreed immediately. Tonks and Ginny agreed after assuring them that no wards could trap him. Kit extended the shield around him with Ginny in his arms again and took off towards America with a few diversions on the way.

**Pantheon, America**

Kit flew through many countries at very high speed triggering the wards. He decided to land outside the wards of Salem. He had sensed a few people seemingly waiting for them. The wards covered a huge area, maybe a few thousand square miles. He landed before them before releasing the shield giving them all the impression that they had taken a portkey there. He might have agreed to help them but he was not going to reveal anything about him more than what was necessary.

Disregarding the waiting committee, Tonks squealed like a little girl and begged Kit "Can we do it again? Please can we? Can we?"

Remus chuckled at her antics and perfectly understood how she felt. He pulled her towards him and told her "Calm down Tonks. We can do this later. We have distinguished people waiting to meet us."

They all turned towards the welcoming committee. All of them were in full regalia. There were four people apart from Commander David Cramer. They had on their green military uniforms with many ribbons and medals on everyone's chest showing their achievements. All of them apart from Cramer were pretty old. Kit sensed that three of them were magical and the other was a muggle. Two people with distinguished white hair looked to be twins. They were very powerful compared to other people in the vicinity except for Ginny maybe. The twins and Ginny were still very far from Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort but they were no slouches either. The other wizard in the reception committee was older than Cramer and had a no-nonsense air about him. The muggle was tense and sharp with his eyes peering at each of them to gauge any danger from them. Kit sensed that all four of them had a cover of magic around their faces. Must be to hide their real features he thought.

Kit took the impromptu leadership role and introduced them all. "Hello all. I am Kit Walker and these are my companions Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley." He grinned at the scowl Tonks sent in his direction for mentioning her full name.

One of the twins spoke with a clear, dignified voice "Pleased to meet you Mr. Walker. We are grateful that you decided to help us. Commander Cramer holds you in very high regard."

"By the way, it was not nice to withhold information under a magical oath." Added the other twin.

Kit only grinned in response and asked cheekily "Like how you are all keeping your true looks a secret?"

None of his companions had noticed the magic and were used to the shocks Kit would give them from time to time. Only Tonks tripped again but was caught by Remus in time. All four leaders were shocked but schooled their features quickly.

The third wizard in the group asked in a gruff voice "You may have a few parlor tricks but I am still not sure about your apparent prowess in battle. I can whip out my gun and kill you before you could take any offensive action."

Kit blurred and before they could notice anything, he was circling the pistol in his right hand. He asked him innocently "Which… this gun?"

The wizard frantically looked towards his holster only to find it gone. The muggle laughed and came forward offering his hand. He said "Don't mind them. They just wanted to be sure that they were not fooled by some fraud. I am Joseph Cramer, David's father."

Kit shook his hand and offered him a mocking salute with his left hand and barked in military fashion "Kit Walker reporting for duty sir!"

The twins removed their wands from holsters only to be taken away by Kit again. When Ginny noticed that, she chided "Play nice Kit. Remember they are the ones who will feed your enormous appetite if you'll help."

"Food. I had totally forgotten about that." Kit returned the wands and pistol and asked "Do you mind continuing this after we have had a good meal? Its nearing dinner time according to England time you see."

"Quite alright Mr. Walker. I think we can have a meeting while you have dinner in our chambers." One of the twins said.

"Lead on then." Sirius told them as he too was hungry.

Kit watched as the twins pointed their wands to the sky and said something in Latin. He tried to sense what they had done. As they all passed, the wards seemed to flicker near their skin and stop. The only exception was Kit. The wards just seemed to pass through him which got a shrewd look from both the twins. Kit guessed that they had attuned the wards to recognize all of them. As they walked a few more meters through the abandoned area, Kit sensed the twins deeply. They both had a connection between them and all the wards surrounding them. He also sensed that their magic seemed more concentrated and more potent compared to others. He could not guess their ages but he thought that strict control and full awareness of their magic resulted in such a state.

They stopped soon and took a portkey offered by the twins. Kit sensed their unique brand of magic on the portkey. They landed with a thump and again Kit was sprawled on the floor. After a few curses from Kit and a few laughs from others, they were led through the corridors of a modern building. They stopped outside a door marked "Falcon and Falcon". He guessed that it was the name of the twins. The door led to a lavish sitting room which had comfortable furniture and many electronic equipments.

Ginny who was eager to find a way to make her music system work inside wards asked them "Do all those work? How did you get them to work inside the wards?"

David Cramer answered her "Our scientists have managed to incorporate magic into many muggle instruments. You will see when you go outside. They found a way to create a wormhole or a pocket of space free of magic. The only limitation is that the device that makes this possible is pretty big and needs constant recharges in the form of magic. Lightening spells or some energy spells have to fired upon a specific area on the machine which provides the required electricity for the appliances within the wormhole created by the device. We are still trying to find a way to make them less bulkier to use the advanced microchip devices. We cannot use any magic on the device which makes it impossible to use for war purposes."

"I have got to get me one of those." Ginny said to herself but Kit heard her.

They were led to a big room with a dining table and a cupboard full of utensils. "Please be seated" one of the twins offered. He called out "Sila" and a house elf appeared with a crack. "Arrange for an early dinner for all of us."

Before the house elf could leave, Kit interrupted "Bring lots of food will you squirt."

The Americans looked at him oddly but the twin nodded to the house elf. The house elf disappeared with a crack again. While they waited for the food to appear, they resumed their conversation. Kit asked a question that he had been itching to ask "David, how did you and the others manage to travel to Bangkok when Voldemort can detect if you have entered any of his countries?"

Upon receiving permission from his father, David answered "It is true that if I take a direct portkey from here to there, Voldemort can detect me and has most probably prepared traps to capture such travelers. This is the main reason for no contact between Hogwarts and Pantheon. For security purposes, Generals Falcons are the only people who can create portkeys in Pantheon. It also takes a lot of magical power to create a portkey that far. So we devised a detour. Me and my team were the first to test this actually. The generals make a portkey to a remote base in Antarctica. We take another portkey from there. We have access to a very few countries by this method but it helps in gathering resources. We are still unable to reach England by this method and we are not really sure if the portkey would penetrate the wards put up by Dumbledore."

"Oh! But why do you refer to the area as Pantheon? I thought this was America." Tonks asked.

Joseph Cramer answered "America ceased to exist when Voldemort attacked us in force. We were able to drive them away but we lost a lot of land. A few states remaining free from Voldemort grouped together around the area of Salem Academy of Magic and formed Pantheon. As of today, Pantheon covers roughly one third the original size of America. Many powerful wizards strived to put up the wards. The wards have held strong until now but they are weakening due to continuous attacks."

"That is why we need your help Mr. Walker." The gruff voiced general said. His lapel showed his name as Patton Etict.

Further conversation was stopped with the arrival of a large amount of food on the table. Without waiting for anyone, Sirius and Kit attacked the food. There was a variety of foods on the table like eggs, meat, chicken, bread, pizzas, burgers, salads, noodles, rice and a collection of different drinks. Remus tried to stop Sirius from eating like a pig without any table manners but was unsuccessful. Ginny didn't even try to stop Kit as she knew it was useless. At least he ate neatly.

Tonks and the Americans watched flabbergasted as Kit ate an obscene amount of food. He paused in between and called out "Sila". "Excellent food squirt. Could you get me more of all this and tomato sauce if you have any?" The house elf blushed but squeaked "Sila bring sirs more food." It vanished again and after a few seconds, more food appeared on the table. Everyone looked on as Kit ate all of the second serving of food. He cleaned out three whole bottles of wine and two bottles of apple juice.

All of them were still staring at him when he patted his stomach with a satisfied sigh. When he noticed their looks, he asked "What?"

David chuckled and told him "Now we know why you so intent on food. With the amount you eat, it is a miracle you still stay in peak physical condition."

"Merlin's beard Ginny! Hot did you land yourself an eating machine like that? Are you sure he is human?" Tonks asked incredulously. To hear about it is one thing but to see it happening is a different matter altogether.

"That is the pivotal question is it not?" Ginny asked coyly.

"Could you explain that Ms. Weasley?" one of the Falcons asked politely.

"You noticed that your wards did not affect me Mr. Falcon. I cannot tell you the whole thing. I don't have magic and I am not a mere muggle either. Shall we leave it at that please?" Kit requested but there was a detectable undercurrent of a stern command.

"If you say so Mr. Walker. Every man is entitled to his secrets. What can you do for us then?" general Etict asked him gruffly.

"I simply want to help you. I have brought enough weapons for your armies. I have guns for your soldiers and close combat weapons for the vampires on your side. I don't need anything apart from information. As I told David, I need all the info you have on all missile depots and armories across the world. I will give you most of the missiles to use since I will be returning to England soon. You can use it as you please after I have cleaned out all the weapon stashes. We don't want to tip off Voldemort." Kit told them seriously.

"Even though we are still skeptic about giving you such a large responsibility, we will give you a chance Mr. Walker." The Falcons told him.

"Could you add any info on Voldemort and a couple of those electric wormholes to the deal?" Kit asked.

"It would be our pleasure if you help us as you claimed Mr. Walker." Joseph Cramer told him.

"Great! Just leave the attackers to me. But how do I distinguish between the vampires on your side and the enemy vampires?" he asked.

"Vampires are creatures of clan. They follow clan rules rigidly as they have to take a binding oath. The enemy vampires wear black clothing and have the mark of a white skull on the back as well as their left breast. The vampires on our side wear red clothing and have the symbol of two swords clashing in similar places." Falcon answered.

"Ok then. I think you should keep all this a secret from everyone and forget about us. You can say that we are some tourists who David and his team picked up." Kit said casually.

"As you wish Mr. Walker. Mr. David Cramer will be your only contact. I will assign him to be your guide and help during your stay here." The other Falcon said.

"See you later gentlemen." Kit said and others too wished their farewell.

Everyone got along great with David. He was like an uncle of sorts within the group but deferred to Kit when it came to important decisions. On Ginny's insistence, they stayed in a hotel to give the pretense of being tourists. Of course, it helped that the hotel had a fancy disco in the basement with a huge sound system that belted out a whooping 15000 watts.

For the first few days, they learnt of the situation in Pantheon and explored. They went to an amusement park on the earliest possible opportunity. Tonks, who had never been to an amusement park before, was positively giddy. She dragged Remus from ride to ride throughout the day. She was a thorough adrenalin junkie. Remus was green and had vomited twice before the day was over. She absolutely loved the rides and the game centre in the park. She bought quite a few and had won more than a few souvenirs at the game centre.

The others too enjoyed the park. David had brought his family along. His wife had passed away and his children were overjoyed to be at the park. They were very young at only 8 and 11. They abandoned David and stuck to Kit and Ginny for the whole day. Kit and Ginny humored them and took them on rides and got them treats. The group visited a lot of important buildings and places. They saw the main governing building which was the one in which they had met the generals. They were amazed at the advancement the Americans had made. Bicycles and tricycles were common. But they were not ordinary, they were charmed to require lesser effort and to be more durable and sturdy. There were hardly any horses on the streets. Ginny even bought the fastest broom in the market called _The Bullet_. It was aptly named as it was wicked fast but it was nothing compared to speed of Kit. But Ginny did enjoy testing out its limits in the local Quidditch pitch. She had to decline the offers she got from the various local teams for a spot on the team. She was that good on it.

Together, they listened as David detailed the problems being faced. The attacks were aimed at weakening the wards. The attackers employed hit and run tactics. Random groups of 20 death eaters would show up at different times of the night and try to deteriorate the wards. They would always have portkeys with them and escape before they could be captured. The vampire attacks occurred within the wards as they could not be stopped by the wards. These attacks were meant to disrupt life. There would only be minor skirmishes between vampires but the toll was running higher and the damage was piling up. Apart from these, the major danger to the wards were the giants and trolls. They were magically very resilient and there were no guns until now to kill them. Every time they attacked, they were barely driven off. The attacks were getting more frequent and no prisoners were taken to get any information.

Kit had started wearing his weighted clothes again. He diligently practiced his swordplay and martial arts katas every day without fail. He would go flying on patrol every night. He still wore his weighted clothing during flying to build up endurance and strength.

Kit found a team of attackers on his third day of arrival. As he flew, he came upon 20 death eaters all firing the same spell at the wards. Kit sensed that even though the wards held, they were loosing their power everyday. He flew to them and fired a Ki blast at them. They scattered like pins. Before he could make a move to kill them, they all had portkeyed away. Kit cursed himself for wearing heavy clothes and made a note to drop it off before going to attack. He still couldn't move at the speed he liked with the weighted clothes. He was getting better though. That night, he learnt that the vampires on their side had scored a victory due to the new weapons. David's father Joseph had overseen the distribution of weapons but he had kept all the explosives in the Falcon office.

The next two nights went by fruitlessly as Kit managed to kill a few but most portkeyed away before he could capture them. He could attack to kill and kill them all easily enough but he attacked to capture. Sure, it was good that he was killing them but they needed information more now. A few trolls had been killed by other patrols due to the guns they had been provided with. Even then, it had taken a lot of ammunition and they were not eager to spend so much ammunition when it was in short supply. The lone giant who attacked was driven away purely by magic since the bullets failed to penetrate the thick hide.

Finally, the next day he succeeded. He was patrolling the skies as usual when he heard the distinctive sounds of wards being fired upon. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a tree before going to investigate. He again found 20 death eaters firing at the wards. He suddenly got an ingenious idea. He smacked himself for not realizing it sooner. His shields stopped all magic except the unforgivables. So, he put up his inverted shield over the surrounding area. His inverted shield let things in but not out.

He fired a Ki blast at them and as expected they scattered. They tried to portkey away but to their horror, they found that it did not work. Kit showed himself to them as he leaned casually on a tree with his arms crossed. He smirked and spoke "Well what do we have here? A few unwelcome ward tinkerers. This wont do. This wont do at all. You see I have been entrusted to keep the wards secure and don't take it well when things don't go my way. And you, my dear death eaters are in the way." He said all this in a light tone as though he was speaking to an old friend.

The death eaters whirled around to face him and started firing spells at him. Kit dodged out of the way and took to the air. Three death eaters had died by the Kit blast he had fired earlier due to the force they hit the ground with. He didn't take out his sword. He fired a wave of mild lightening bolts that were meant to give them light shocks. The death eaters were momentarily still due to shocks and that was all he needed. Because they held wands, which was basically wood, the shock only lasted till the jolt reached their wand arm. He snatched away their wand and it helped that five of them had thrown their wands when they were shocked. He either chopped at their necks or hit them hard on their temple to knock them out.

He left them there, retrieved his jacket and flew to David. David still didn't know much about him and he wished to keep it at that. He left the scene once he made sure David had enough help to secure them and obtain the information they needed. The next day, he learned from David that the attacks were indeed to weaken the wards. The death eaters had only heard of rumors about a ritual that their Lord Emperor was going to perform the next month which would give him unfathomable power. There were plans being made of a massive assault once the ritual was completed and there were rumors that Voldemort himself would lead the attack. Kit immediately remembered the words Jugson had said. Once David had gone, Kit informed the others of his conclusions. Ginny was a bit pale that the ritual would involve her but she understood the need to know about it. She told him that she was not afraid as she was sure that he would never let anything harm her. Till then Ginny had wanted to participate with him in the patrols but from then onwards, she agreed to treat this as a vacation and enjoy it. By the time they went to sleep, she was already making plans with Tonks.

Speaking of Tonks, Kit had an interesting incident involving Tonks. A few days after the death eaters were captured, he was relaxing in his room of the hotel when Tonks came in. It was late evening and Kit and Ginny were having dinner. Tonks came in and said "Wotcher guys. Having fun?"

"Yeah Tonks, want something?" Ginny asked.

"No I am fine. I was getting bored coz Sirius took Remus to get a strong drink. So I thought to pop in and say hi." Tonks replied.

"Hi" Kit said mocking her. When Tonks made to hit him, he caught her hand and said "Careful". It was then that one of his on and off ability kicked in. He had not told anyone about this because he was not sure about it himself. He could sometimes sense emotions of people at random. He couldn't consciously control it. It was erratic at best. So he felt her deepest emotions when he touched her. He could feel her stress of the demands of her job as auror. There was a slight resentment and wistfulness regarding Remus. But all this was dwarfed by her hurt and disappointment. He couldn't know what her thoughts were but he guessed that it had built up over a long time. He was almost sure that this was regarding Remus. She had become like a sister to him and he did not want her to feel like this.

He let her go and moved to steal a kiss from Ginny. He whispered to her so that Tonks couldn't hear "Order a lot of chocolate and ice-cream. Don't ask, just do it please." Ginny left to do this as Kit finished his meal.

He turned to Tonks and asked "How is it going between you and Remus?"

She replied cheerfully showing nothing of what she felt inside "Great! I haven't had this much fun in ages and he is so sweet."

He asked again "Is he treating you alright?"

"Of course he is. Why do you think I haven't hexed him yet?" she quipped.

"He is not ignoring you is he?" he asked cautiously as he made to sit beside her.

"Not at all. Why are you asking me all this? Did something happen? Did he tell you something?" she asked.

"No." he began seriously "Tonks, you know that I care for you right? In the short time we have known each other, I feel like you are the sister I never had. So please don't keep anything from me. Is anything the matter?" he asked again.

"No Harry, everything is fine." She said, though this time he detected a touch of nervousness. The use of his real name did not escape his notice either.

"You can tell me anything Tonks. Please let me help you. Has this got to do something with Remus being a werewolf?" He persisted.

Without any warning, she latched on to him and started sobbing. Her façade crumbled and she clutched him as she cried. Kit whispered encouraging words and let her cry it all out. Once her sobs subsided, she told everything to him and Ginny who was back. "I… am so happy… But with the war… there is a lot of stress at work… But I coped… I spent time with him… I have been with him for three years… three whole bloody years… yet he has not proposed… I have told him… told him a million times… it doesn't matter to me if he is a werewolf… I want to marry him… which girl waits for three years… I waited for him… being with him here… its so wonderful… we are together all the time… I want that… I don't want to be alone anymore dammit." She choked out between sobs.

Ginny and Kit helped her calm down. They made her eat chocolate and ice-cream and they promised to help her out. Kit let Ginny do the talking to Remus as it needed a woman's touch. Tonks fell asleep in their room. Ginny put a silencing charm around her and they made their way to Remus and Tonks's room to wait for Remus. They didn't have to wait long.

Sirius and Remus were drunk but still had control of their facilities. As soon as they came in, Ginny started in on Remus. Kit leaned back on his chair to watch the show. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN HOW DARE YOU!" Seeing her with a very red face and an extremely angry expression screaming, both of them sobered instantaneously. "DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU ARE AFFECTING TONKS? SHE IS ALREADY STRESSED WITH THE DEMANDS OF HER JOB DUE TO THE WAR. SHE HAS BEEN SEEING YOU FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS. THREE YEARS! TELL ME ONE GIRL WHO WOULD HAVE WAITED FOR THREE YEARS WITHOUT ANY COMMITMENTS. AND DON'T GIVE ME THE SHITTY REASON THAT YOU ARE A WEREWOLF. SHE DOESN'T CARE AND STILL LVOES YOU. I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE HER BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT. DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE FEELS SO ALONE? SHE WANTS NOTHING MORE THAN TO MARRY YOU. SHE WANTS TO BE WITH YOU ALL THE TIME LIKE YOU ARE NOW. THE POOR THING CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP. YOU HAD BETTER MAKE AMENDS MISTER OR I WILL CARVE OUT YOUR BALLS WITH AN EXPREMELY BLUNT KNIFE AND FEED THEM TO YOU."

Her rant was heard by most of the people on their floor. She spoke so quickly that they got only parts of what she told. But bearing the brunt of the attack, Remus got the whole of it. He winced hearing her threat and unconsciously covered his crotch. A very angry woman was like a force of nature. Sirius was gaping at her in total shock. Remus asked her timidly like a wounded cub "So what do I do now?"

Surprisingly, it was Kit who answered him in a serious tone "You will marry her tomorrow."

All of them looked at him in shock. Even Ginny had not expected this. Remus stammered "Marry… How…"

"Don't worry about anything except a suit and the rings. I will take care of the rest." He turned to Sirius and said "You are in charge of seeing that he gets it done." Then he told Ginny "You go with Tonks and take her shopping. Get her anything she needs. We still have enough money with us to get all that."

Sirius who had been quiet until now spoke up "We need to make more preparations Kit. Tonks should have been technically a part of the Black family but my father had disowned her and her parents. I have family jewels for her and I can get them from the Gringotts branch here."

"But what about her parents?" Remus protested weakly.

"You both can have another ceremony or a celebration when you get back to England but you are getting married tomorrow." Sirius said sternly getting in to the spirit of getting them married.

**July 20**

Thus decided they went about making preparations. Tonks was a bit shocked at first and then overjoyed. She tearfully hugged Sirius when he told her about the Black family jewels. She thanked Kit and Ginny repeatedly. Ginny and Tonks went shopping for a long list of items. Sirius went to Gringotts to get the jewels and a lot of cash. He knew Remus was not well off but he waved off all of his protests by saying that both of them were family to him. David, his father and children were invited to the wedding. Kit arranged everything else with the help of David.

That evening, all of them gathered in a beautiful chapel in the remote parts of Pantheon where the farmers lived. The chapel was large and ornate. It was decorated naturally with many wild flowers and vines sprouting all over the chapel but the overall effect was amazing. The chapel was in the middle of beautiful fields and the evening light cast a breath taking blanket of light inside the chapel. Sirius was in a quandary of either being the best man or the person who gave away the bride. Finally Tonks herself told him to be the best man and that Kit would give her away as she considered him a brother. Ginny was to be the maid of honor and David's daughter was the flowergirl. David and his father attended the ceremony as witnesses.

The ceremony was simple but beautiful. Surrounded by nature, the setting was perfect. Tonks looked stunning in her white dress. She had taken her real form which Remus had apparently seen before hand. She still had a heart shaped face but her hair was a sleek black. Her height was the same but her curves were enhanced and her eyes were a captivating pale blue. Her hair was done up in curls and had many jewels holding them in place. She wore a grand tiara and an exquisite bracelet on her left arm. Her belt was made of diamonds and her necklace had a pendent containing a large sapphire. She looked like a queen with such elegant and regal appearance.

Remus too was looking good. His hair was trimmed and groomed to fall over his shoulders in waves. He wore a dark blue dress suit below a stunning black silk robe. The robe shone brilliantly in the fading sunlight. He wore gleaming new shoes and an expensive gold watch. Sirius was dressed in all black. He was proud that he had worn down Remus to accept his help.

Kit was dressed smartly in a similar designer suit in black. Ginny wore a body hugging deep violet robe that he could not take his eyes off. Ginny also wore a simple but beautiful necklace made of platinum containing a heart shaped ruby.

Kit led Tonks down the aisle holding her arm. Remus and Sirius waited for them at the alter along with the minister who was performing the ceremony. David's daughter preceded them showering flowers on the path. Ginny came behind them with David's 11 year old son. The vows were exchanged which Kit learnt were a variant of the unbreakable vow. The rings were plain white gold but had a diamond and a sapphire each. Diamond was the birthstone of Remus and Sapphire was Tonks's birthstone. Once the rings were exchanged, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Sirius had rigged up some music to dance. Tonks cried joyfully as she danced. She took turns dancing with all of them, even David's son. She retained her true form the whole night. Unbeknownst to the couple, Kit had asked Joseph to acquire a magically enhanced video camera to record the whole ceremony and the dances. It was a one time record camera which could be replayed any number of times with a spell. Remus and Tonks cut the wedding cake amidst cheers and crackers; courtesy of Sirius. Tonks refused to be called anything other than Tonks even though she was married. They had a sumptuous feast in the chapel itself in a candle lit night.

Sirius, Kit and Ginny had jointly got them the wedding gifts. One was unlimited rides at the amusement park which delighted Tonks. Another gift was an electronic wormhole since both Remus and Tonks enjoyed music. Obviously it was accompanied by a music system and loads of CDs. They also got the deeds for their own house at Hogwarts thanks to speedy dealing by the goblins. Remus got a voucher at bookstores to build his own personal library. Sirius gifted Tonks the entire range of jewelry she wore and then some from the family jewels. The Cramers had got them a specialized photo album that would project a larger version of the photo selected. After capturing their reactions to the gifts, they presented them with the video camera. Joseph explained the workings of the camera.

Once the Cramers left, Kit, Sirius and Ginny took them to a beach. They were led to a condo which was decorated beautifully by Ginny. Kit informed them that he had put his shield around a very large area so that they could enjoy themselves. He told them that they could have a sort of honeymoon in the area for a week. They set up the electronic wormhole and the music system. Kit charged it to the max with his lightening bolts. He showed them the borders of the shield, which covered a couple of miles in all directions. All their stuff was moved to the condo. The pantry had been completely stocked and Sirius had gotten hold of a large collection of fine liquor for them. They had acquired the services of a house elf for the period. Remus and Tonks were overwhelmed by everything. First, a beautiful wedding in such a short time and now a completely arranged honeymoon. Thankfully, the full moon had passed a few days ago and they would have no interruptions for a week. Both of them thanked them profusely and cried in joy. They felt so lucky to have people like Kit, Sirius and Ginny as friends and family.

In the seven days Remus and Tonks were gone, Kit stopped a multitude of attacks. He found a very quick and efficient way of killing the attackers. The very next night, Kit sensed multiple attacks on the wards. He could not dally around and let the other groups escape. So, he prepared a big wall of shield spikes and extended it quickly to the attacking death eaters. They never saw it coming as the shield spikes were near invisible. Their bodies were torn into shreds in a scant second. He used the same method to kill of all the attackers that night. When he called David, he instructed him to send the mutilated bodies back by portkey. He explained that he wanted to discourage the death eaters to continue the attacks.

But the attacks did not stop. In fact, the number of attacks were stepped up. It seemed that Voldemort had hundreds if not thousands of cannon fodder to waste to gain even a small advantage. The Falcon twins were getting worried about the increase in attacks. The strange thing was that vampire attacks had gotten fewer after he had captured the death eaters. These attacks resulted in quite a few deaths before the vampires on their side could get there. Kit never came across the vampires because he was always patrolling along the borders of the wards and the vampires always attacked well inside the wards. The twins were more than pleased with the amount of death eaters he was taking care of. David was very impressed and grew to respect Kit as the days passed.

Remus and Tonks were glowing when they came back. They thanked everyone once again for the wonderful week. After some good natured teasing and ribbing about further generations of Lupins, they were brought up to date on the attacks. Kit continued to kill teams of death eaters who came to weaken the wards. He could sense that the wards were weakening and Voldemort seemed to driving his death eaters to bring the wards down.

Kit had been reading his ancestor's book more often to find out about the teleportation technique Flamel talked about. He found it the day before his birthday. It was explained very simply but the book cautioned that it would take much practice before he could perfect it. All he had to do was extend his senses to detect the kind of person or a particular emotion to teleport to. This was a problem as he could not yet sense emotions without touching the person. It was a severe disadvantage that he had to concentrate on something living or a being with emotions to teleport to. He could not simply teleport to any place like some barren wasteland. Remus and Ginny concluded that he needed to develop his emotion sensing ability before he could try teleporting. They termed the ability to sense emotions as empathy. Apparently, some powerful wizards could develop this ability with a lot of effort.

He also found a bit more about the history of Saiyans. It seemed that they wore a sort of uniform with a gadget. The uniform consisted of a blue bodysuit and a white armor covering it. The gadget was to be fixed near their left eye. The gadget was called as a Scouter. This Scouter sensed the power of the individual on which it was focused upon. But Jared cautioned him against using such a device as it was likely to burst if used on a very powerful person. He had also written that he had brought a few advanced Scouters and a different type of Scouter which he would about later in the book.

The most important thing he found from the book was a type of Ki attack called Kamehameha wave. It was like his Ki blasts but more firm. The technique resulted in a wave of Ki depending on the power put behind the attack. Since Kit could not vary the amount of energy in his blasts at all, he had yet to try it. He felt that he had to learn to control the power he put behind his blasts before he could even think about attempting such an attack. He kept working on his Ki blasts to reduce or increase the power behind them without having to ascend to the next level.

Reading a bit further into the book, Kit found out that Jared had not given any more attack techniques. Jared had written that there was no need to learn all the destructive ways of the Saiyans. He had written that Kamehameha wave was capable of large enough destruction with the variation of power. There was no danger of aliens capable of harnessing Ki in this galaxy. Whatever the danger, the Kamehameha wave would suffice. With enough power, it could level even an island. Kit was sad to see that he could not learn any more Ki techniques but since he could not even vary his Ki buildup, he was not that disappointed as of now. When he came to the stage where he could control his Ki fully, he would try the Kamehameha wave. He guessed that other techniques for attack even if written, would be impossible for him now.

But Kit was happy to note that the book did not consist of only attack techniques. It was much further into the book and he had no wish to jump forward without learning the basics first. His Ki control was not conventional and he would need to rectify and refine his control to master any more techniques.


	9. Fight

This injustice by ffn is unacceptable. You have all seen how unfair it is. So lets FIGHT!

Don't let this stand.

If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

Vulkan


End file.
